


Magic and 3DMG

by edwardelricistheawesomeness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Levi, Age changes, And Levi., Candy, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hogsmeade, Honeydukes, House Elves, I just love maiming these two don't I?, Kisses, Levi Has A Sweet Tooth, Levi and Eren have Magic!!!!, Levi's 16 here., M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions Of The Chamber Of Secrets, Portkeys, Potions, Repeated Maiming of Eren., Room of Requirement, Smut, There so cute!, Titans, and Eren finds it adorable, hogwarts!, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 140,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardelricistheawesomeness/pseuds/edwardelricistheawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After fighting some Titans Eren and Levi have found themselves at Hogwarts! Their be Ereri here. Rated M for language and such, and some later things. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Shingeki no Kyojin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We appear in an office

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. First things first. I’m sorry for any OOCness. Second. since you're here you already know this is harry potter. And my guess is that you have at least seen the first movie or read the first book. Now if you remember, when witches and wizards are young they can’t completely control their magic. And can make things happen by thinking about it. Lord voldy pants got really good at that. Now. I found a post on tumblr somewhere forever ago and it talked about how what if a student never lost that capability? Like. They got in control of their magic but could still do stuff. Like make things disappear. Such as an apple…..Or themselves. And in this story Eren can do this. Along with the other things….And you’ll find out levi’s trick later. now. TO FANFIC! Also. Eren’s POV for now. And yes I changed their ages.

I blink waking up. I sit up ever so slightly propping myself up on my elbow and I look over and see that Levi’s still asleep. I smile and remember why I’m okay waking up everyday to a dead arm and face full of hair. He looks so peaceful asleep. When were alone and when he’s asleep are the only times that his mask falls away and you really see him. I’m still curious how a 16 year old is capable of making that face. I’m still surprised that he’s only a year older than I am.

He groans and moves. I smile gently at him and say “Good morning captain.” He opens his eyes and glares at me and says “To fucking early……..” and with that he pulls the blankets over his head and snuggles closer to me. I smirk at him and say shaking his shoulder “Come on Levi. It’s time to wake up.” I hear grumbling coming from him and something that sounds like ‘I’m not getting up’ but coming from him probably far more colorful.

I roll my eyes and focus for a second then snap my fingers, and the blanket he was hiding under disappears. It’s still there, you just can’t see it. And it doesn’t block the sunlight streaming in through the window. He blinks and then looks at me glaring. I grin at him and say “well I see that you're awake.” He throws off the now invisible blanket and his eyes widen.

He then gets in my lap and hugs me tightly and says “It’s fucking _Cold._ What the _fuck_. When in gods name did it get so _fucking cold._ ” I chuckle and say “It’s not that cold. You have just been warm for the last 8 hours.” He glares at me some more making me laugh. I hug him and say smirking “That doesn’t work on me. Glare at me till you turn blue, It won't work.” And with that I picked him up, set him in front of me and stood up.

I stretch as I stand and smile at him. “Come on. We have to get up. Don’t you have paperwork to do?” I say. He gets up and stretches as well. I walk towards the bureau, and pull out my uniform. I make sure I grabbed the right uniform. I don’t want to try putting his on by accident again. He walks to the bathroom and I hear water running. I get dressed and had just tucked my shirt in when he exited the bathroom.

He grabs his uniform and begins getting dressed. When were both dressed he looks at me and says “Come help me make the bed. It’s annoying to do without help.” We walk over to the bed and he says “If you would.” I look at the bed and snap my fingers making the comforter reappear.“That trick of yours can be really annoying you know Brat.” I grin and say “Why? It can do this!” I say looking at him and snapping my fingers. making his uniform disappear.

He blinks then looks down. He then glares at me with a blush so faint if I hadn't been looking him I would have missed it. “Brat.” He says “Fix it.” I grin at him and say “Alright, Alright.” I look at him and snap my fingers for the fourth time that day, making his uniform reappear. We then make the bed. In reality, I straightened the blanket he did the rest. We then walk to his office. I then ask him “Do you want to eat together? Or do you want me to grab you something?”

He thinks for a second then says “Lets eat together.” I can’t help the grin that appeared on my face and we walk to the dining hall. We grab food and sit across from each other. We ate in a peaceful silence, the few people who walked by acknowledged Levi with a nod or ‘Captain.’ After we were done we walked out of the dining hall. Levi suddenly said “Oh yea. I forgot. I have to grab something from Erwin.”

I nod and say “I’ll walk with you.” He gives me a slight smile. Then we walk over to Erwin’s office. We knock on the door, but receive no answer. Just then a cadet walks by and says “Oh! Are you looking for the Commander?” I nod at her and Levi says “No. I was just knocking on his goddamn door for my fucking health.” She looks at me smiling and says “The Commander went down to the training grounds a few minutes ago.”

I smile at her and say “Thank you!” simply to be nice. Levi had turned and started walking toward the training grounds and I followed him. He’s fuming. Which means he’s jealous. I can tell even through his mask. And it takes everything inside me not to laugh. After were out of sight I say to him “She was cute.” His head whips around so fast I thought he might get whiplash. I walk up to him and kiss his forehead and say “Not as cute as you. But still cute.”

We then walk to the training grounds. We see Commander Eyebrows talking to Armin. We walk up and Levi immediately asks about something Erwin apparently forgot to give him. I then look at Armin and look from him to Erwin with raised eyebrows. He knew Levi and I were going out, Almost everyone knew that, But I didn’t know he was going out with Erwin. He says “We started going out today……” I then grin at him and say “Oh. You are so telling me how this happened later.” Armin facepalms.

I look over at those two who had just finished talking. I go to walk over to them but just as I do I see a Titan fall from the sky. The entire ground shakes as it lands, It’s taller than even my Titan form. I’m staring at it wide eyed. So is everyone else. Even the Titan looks dazed. But recovers and starts moving toward Armin. My body starts moving. I grab Armin and run toward the others.

Just then two more appear. Both slightly smaller than the first. When they land the ground shakes again and off balances the other Titan. I then start moving into action. Levi is taking down the first Titan. Erwin and Armin are getting people out of the way. I move to take down the second Titan.

Just as I move toward the other smaller Titan. I see the 3rd Titan jump and grab Levi’s Leg. I quickly move and cut off the Titans fingers freeing him. “Are you okay?” I ask panicked. He nods but then shouts “BEHIND YOU” But while I was talking the 2nd Titan had gotten behind me. And I feel the Titan grab me. The Titan squeezes and I feel him crush the breath out of me.

I see a rush of fabric and feel the Titan let me go. I use My gear to get above the three Titans. _Dammit that hurt._ That had knocked the wind out of me and it was hard to breath. I didn’t feel like anything was broken though. And the discomfort went away quickly. Which I’m happy about. I see the Levi is bleeding from a spot on his head. I look at him and say “I’ll take the one on the left. Can you get the one on the right?” He nods and we get to work.

I quickly swing around the 2nd Titan and slice a chunk out of it’s nape. Levi killed the other  landed. I see that he’s favoring his left leg over his right. I knew when it grabbed him it had hurt him. I land next to him. I look over at where the Titans had fallen and I see something roll towards me. It looks like a bracelet. It’s gold, with red gems on it. I pick it up and show it to Levi. “Hey. Look at this. I saw it rolling from where the Titan’s fell.”

He looks at it for a second then reaches out to touch it. Just as Levi touches it I suddenly feel something like a hook right behind my navel and I feel my body suddenly spinning. At first all I see is color. Then I can see everything clearly again and we start falling. I grab Levi and slam him to my chest and angle my body so that I’m under him and will hit the ground first. I land on the floor. Hard.

When I land I feel Levi roll off of me and start talking to me. I say “I’m fine.” I say with a slight smile as I sit up. “I just hit my head” He looks at me with wide eyes. I can see that he is worried. He then propels his body forward and wraps his arms around my neck hugging me tightly. I hug him back and he lets me go but remains sitting next to me. I then see a very old man with a long white beard standing next to an old ornate desk. He glares at us and in a very authoritative voice asks “Who are you? And how did you get in this school?”

Levi simply glares at him and shouts “What? What do you mean? What school? Where the hell are we?” I’m looking at him I see the edges of my vision start tunneling. And all I see is black around the edges and it keeps creeping closer to the center slowly. I blink and shake my head, making me wince as this makes my head hurt more. I can hear Levi and the Man shouting. But I just can't stay awake any longer. I feel my body fall forward and feel Levi catch me. I hear Levi start calling my name and shaking me. But I feel my mind go blank as I fall into unconsciousness.

 


	2. Headmasters and Titans

Okays! Were going to have Levi’s POV for a bit then back to Eren.

Once I touched the bracelet in Eren’s hand I felt something hook right behind my navel and I was suddenly spinning. We were moving so fast that all the colors were blending together. When everything became clear again I felt like I was falling. I see Eren’s arms suddenly wrap around me and slam me against his chest, and angling his body so that he was under me. And we landed. I could feel the impact through him. I rolled off him immediately and start talking to him. “Eren! Are you okay?”

He says “I’m fine” with a slight smile as he sits up. I’m so happy that he’s talking that I propel my body forward and wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. I feel him hug me around my waist. I hold him for a second more before I let him go. I look around the room and see an old man wearing long robes and a very long white beard. Long enough that he could, if he tried, tuck it in his belt.

He is standing next to a ornate desk. And behind it is a very high backed chair. He then looks over both of us and says in a very authoritative voice asks “Who are you? And how did you get in this school?” I glare at him with every fiber of my being and shout “What? What do you mean? What school? Where the hell are we?” I inch closer to Eren as the man looks curious now. And in the same voice asks “What do you mean?”

I glare at him and shout “I didn’t stutter. Now tell me. WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?” I see Eren shake his head out of the corner of my eye and wince. The old man then says “You are at The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” I glare at him harder and say “Well. I have no clue where that is.” Just as I say this I see Eren fall forward. I turn my body and catch him and  his body lays on mine. His head on my shoulder. “Eren! Wake up! Eren! Come on! Wake up!” I say shaking him.

His eyes shut and he falls unconscious. I hear the man approach and see him kneel down beside Eren. He looks at him but doesn’t touch him. He looks us over then says “May I? I may be able to help him. We have a nurse here that could look at him.” I look at him and then back at Eren. He’s been hurt, and I have no clue how badly. All I know is that suddenly falling unconscious is bad, Very bad. I then look at him again and say “Can I trust you?” He then gives a small smile. For some reason, it makes me believe that he won’t hurt Eren.

He then says “I promise you. Neither myself or my staff shall hurt you or him.” I look at him and then nod. He then reaches forward and pulls Eren off of me and gently sets him on the floor. He looks him over and then walks over to his desk. I look at Eren and see that he has a gash on his arm from the fight earlier. _He must have gotten it from when that Titan grabbed him…._. A mental image of Eren in the Titan’s hand with his arms pinned to his sides appears. I shake my head to get rid of it.

The man then comes back over to us and says “I have two people coming to help your……….friend. They should be here in a minute. Now, why don’t you tell me your name? I can guess that this young mans name is Eren, What is yours?” He asks kindly. I look at him then back to Eren and say “Levi. Captain Levi Akerman.” I can feel him give me a smile and then looks at Eren and says “He means a lot to you doesn’t he?” My head whips up at that. _It’s that obvious?_

I nod and then ask “Well. Now that you know my name. Can I know yours?” He looks at me and says “My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of this school.” I nod. Just then the door at the end of the room receives a knock. Dumbledore says “Come in.” and two women enter. One woman is tall and she too is wearing long robes. although hers are emerald green. Her hair is done in a tight bun and she wears a pointed hat of the same color and square glasses.

The other woman was dressed much like a nun. The second she saw Eren she moved forward but was stopped by the other woman. Dumbledore then says to the two of them “Poppy. Minerva. This is Levi. and the one here is Eren.” he motioned to the two of us in turn. He then looks at me and says to me “The woman in emerald is my Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. And the woman next to her is our school nurse, Poppy Pomfrey.”

I look at the two of them for a second before looking back at Eren. The two women approached and the woman named Pomfrey kneels beside Eren. She goes to touch him but stops and says “May I?” I look at her and nod. Her entire face is creased with worry. She looks him over and then says to Dumbledore. “We need to get him back to the hospital wing. He’s hurt badly. By the looks of it 4 of his ribs are broken but they haven't punctured anything. And he probably has a concussion.” she then turns to me and says “Okay. Now let me look at you.” she checks my head and my leg.

She then says “You need to come to. I need to repair your leg. Before you hurt it even more. And your head needs tending to as well.” I look at her and say “Is he hurt that badly?” she looks at me and smiles gently. “It’s nothing I can’t fix. He’ll be fine.” I couldn’t help the feeling of relief that washed over me when she said he would be okay. She then asks Dumbledore for something I didn’t quite catch. He goes to a cupboard to the right and gets a bottle with some blue liquid in it.

He hands it to Pomfrey and she says to me “This will help with the pain. It will also help heal your head. But be warned. It will make you sleepy.” I don’t want to take it. But for some reason. I feel like I can trust her. I say “I’ll take it. But. Only after I see where you're taking Eren.” She nods and says “Alright then.” She then stands up and takes out a stick and waves it. When she does a stretcher appears under Eren and he floats up to about waist height.

Had I not been used to Eren making things turn invisible and me moving things when I’m angry. I would have been extremely startled by this. Eren was always in more control of his power. But I never got the hang of it until he started helping me. The woman McGonagall says “You aren’t startled?” I look at her and shake my head. She then walks over to me and helps me stand. I begin following Eren and the nurse. We leave his office through the door, we then go down a set of spiral stairs then begin walking down a hallway.

I limp ever so slightly because of my leg. I see the woman walk by me and say “Do you need help?” I shake my head and pick up my pace so I’m closer to Eren. I hear the woman named McGonagall say to Dumbledore “How on earth did they get here? Why on earth were they so injured? The school will open up to it’s students later today! What on earth are we going to do with them?”

Dumbledore replies to this but I didn’t catch what he said. We then turn down one final hall and see a huge set of double doors which the nurse opens to reveal a large room with beds flanking each side. She walks in and I see her point that stick at Eren and the stretcher he was on goes to one of the beds and sets him down on it and disappears. She says to me  “Alright. You can go there.” she points to the bed next to Eren.

I want to stay awake and make sure he's okay but she says “You both need to heal. And that can’t happen without rest. I’ll wake you when he wakes up. Is that alright?” I look at her and nod. _Why am I trusting these people? Why am I agreeing with her?........ My leg really hurts_.I walk over to the bed right next to Eren and sit on the edge. She walks over to me with that bottle of blue liquid she had earlier. She pours a small amount out into a cup and hands it to me.

“Drink up” she says. She watches me as I drink it. The effect is almost immediate. My leg stopped hurting. And so did my head. I was suddenly, just as she had said, very sleepy. I feel my body fall slightly forward, Before I feel a hand on my shoulder guide me down into a very soft pillow. And I fell into the darkness that is unconsciousness.

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Back to Eren’s POV! Yes. I made Levi slightly Telekinetic. He just can’t control it well. *Evil Smirk* This will come in handy later.**

I wake up to a a very comfortable bed. Far more comfortable than the beds in the Survey Corps base. I open my eyes and see nothing but a very bright light. I snap them shut again. _Ouch. That hurt._ I try it again more slowly this time and this time I can see. It’s dark outside. The only light is that of candles around the room. I slowly sit up turn my body, hanging my legs off the righthand side of the bed and look around. I then hear a woman say “So you're awake! I didn’t expect you to wake up for a few more hours at least.”

I look at her then ask “Where’s Levi?” in a hoarse voice. She smiles at me then points at the bed right next to mine with curtains around it and says “He’s right over their. Since you're wake I’ll have to wake him up.” She then walks over to the bed and pulls back the curtains. And shakes awake Levi who is curled up on his side like a cat.

I see Levi sit up. He’s dressed in a white shirt that buttons up in the front and a pair of black slacks. He also has a bandage wrapped around his head. He looks over at me and his eyes widen. He then jumps up and throws his body full force at me, wrapping his arms around my neck and straddling my waist. A wrap my arms around him, one around his waist the other around his shoulders. And hug him as tightly as he is me.

He buries his face in my shoulder. I can feel him trembling. I put my face in his hair and say “It’s okay. Were safe. And I’m okay” He still trembles and says “I thought…...I thought you were going to die…..” I smile into his hair and say “It will take far more than a Titan to kill me. Is your leg alright?” I feel him nod. I then turn my attention to the woman who was watching us. She looks at both of us and says “I see that both of you are awake. I will be right back. I must go get the Headmaster.”

And with that she exits through the huge double doors at the end of the room. I then ask Levi “Do you know where we are?” He pulls away and he sits across from me and says “Apparently were in a school called The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” I look at him with my head tilted to the side. “What? Where in the hell is that?” Levi shugs. “I have no clue. Thats all I found out. After you passed out the man named Dumbledore called the nurse named Pomfrey and his Deputy Headmistress named McGonagall.”

I process this and then hang my head. “I’m sorry. What happened to me must have startled you.” He looks at me and says “It wasn’t your fault. And as you can see I was fine! Now. How are your ribs?” I look at him and then feel my ribs and say “Their healed. So I’m good. Now. How is your leg? And no sugar coating.” He looks at his leg and stretches it out. “It feels fine. It doesn’t even feel like I hurt it.” I raise an eyebrow.

Just than the double doors open and in walks in 2 people. The nurse from before and the man I meet earlier. He walked over to us and said “I see that you're awake Eren. That is good. My name is Albus Dumbledore. And I am the Headmaster of this school. This I am sure Levi has already told you.” I nod at him. Curious how he knows my name but I then remember that I passed out. And Levi was calling my name earlier.

I then ask “Now. Could you please tell me which wall we’re in? Because I don’t know where this school is.” He then looks puzzled and asks “Wall? I have no clue what Wall you speak of.” I looked at him as though he had lost his mind. My best guess was that Levi was glaring at him. Levi then yells “What? How do you not know about the walls? Have you lost your mind?” He raises an eyebrow at me and says “I don’t know what you're talking about. But, There are no walls around here.”

I blink. _What? no walls………..does that mean?......No. Impossible……...but maybe?_  My eyes widened as I looked at Levi. He had the same look of surprise we both had reached the same conclusion. but he’s the one who says it “Were……..Out?” He says sounding as amazed as I feel. I look at him and grin. “It appears that we are.” I say. “I just have one question. How did we get from the base. To here?” I ask no one in particular.

It was Dumbledore who then said “I have a question for you. Do you remember what happened to you before you got here?” I look from him to Levi and he nods. I then look back at Dumbledore and say “We were talking to the Commander and my friend at the training ground outside of the castle base in Wall Rose. As we were talking 3 Titans fell from the sky. Levi and I killed them. After that we found a bracelet rolling toward us. I picked it up and showed it to Levi. When we were both touching it we were suddenly spinning. And then we landed in your office."

He thinks to himself for a second before he says “I was unaware that their were people living in that dimension.” I blink. _I...was unaware…...that people were living…...in that dimension._ We sat their flabbergasted for a few seconds. Levi recovers first and says in a rage filled voice “What….do you mean…..You didn’t know people were living in that dimension? You're Telling me you sent that thing to us??” I see the danger signs coming from him. The ones that come from him when he’s about to beat the shit out of someone. I reach over and pick him up. I cross my legs and deposit him in my lap.

He glares at me and I say “Let him explain.” We both look back at Dumbledore who looks at us and says “To answer your question. Yes. I did send that….Titan...Over to your world. I however was unaware that people resided in that dimension. Had I known I wouldn’t have sent them there. I thought I was simply getting rid of a very troublesome mutated Troll. We couldn’t kill them. And magic seemed to have no effect upon them. So we did the only thing we could.”

Levi then tensed and shouted at him “SO YOU JUST SENT THEM OVER TO KILL US?” Dumbledore then looked at us and said “They can’t be that much trouble. They are too stupid to cause much harm. And besides. Those 3 are the first we’ve sent over in the last 2 years.” I can feel Levi quiver with rage. I can barely hold mine in myself. He then tries to get up and I hold him back.

He then shouts “CAN'T BE MUCH TROUBLE? TO STUPID TOO CAUSE HARM? THOSE MONSTERS HAVE KILLED THOUSANDS! BARELY ANYONE SURVIVED THE FIRST ATTACK! WERE ON THE BRINK OF EXTINCTION AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU KEEP SENDING THEM?” Dumbledore looks at us shocked and says “I had no clue. But how could you have lost that many people? They are extremely clumsy. I don’t see how they could injure that many people. And you told me you two killed the 3 that were sent. Why didn’t you kill the others?”

This time it’s my anger that boils over and I shout “CLUMSY? THOSE FUCKING MONSTERS DON’T CRUSH PEOPLE. THEY EAT PEOPLE! AND THE GEAR THAT ALLOWS US TO KILL THEM WASN’T USEABLE UNTIL AFTER THE FIRST ATTACK!” Dumbledore pales at this. He stares at us for a second and says “I had no clue. I’m so sorry….We had no idea what they were capable of.”

Levi is still trying to get away from me. I slam him against my chest and say “Stop it. Calm down. Now. You are achieving nothing like this.” He looks at me and realization came into his eyes. “Eren. I..” “It’s okay.” I say cutting him off. We both look back at Dumbledore and  Levi asks “when can we go back?” Dumbledore looks at us and says “It will take some time to get you both back safely. So the two of you will have to stay here for the time being.”

We go to say something but he holds up a hand and says “I must go for now. Get some rest. I shall return tomorrow. But if you must. One of the staff can show you too my office.” and with that he leaves the room. Levi turns around in my lap so that his chest is facing mine and I buried my face in his shoulder. I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly. He holds my head and says “I’m sorry. I had forgotten about your mom…..” I hold him tighter and say “It’s okay. You can’t change time and you can’t bring her back…….Are you going to be okay?” I feel him nod.

We sit like this for a few more minutes before Madam Pomfrey comes back holding two cups. She hands the one with black liquid to Levi, and the one with purple liquid to me. She has Levi sit back in his bed and take his. I look at mine than down it. It tasted like sugar. And was way too sweet. It made me sleepy instantly. I blinked a couple times as it took effect. I see her lay Levi down. She then turns to me just as I close my eyes and fall into unconsciousness for the second time that day.

 


	3. Hogwarts..... And Apparition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! we get a little bit of Harry’s POV here so you know what year it be and such. That and Harry is awesome. I’m making it year 5 for various reasons. One of them being I hate Umbridge. No I do not own Harry potter or Shingeki no Kyojin. If I did there wouldn’t have been so many deaths. Also if I get any facts wrong please let me know!

Harry was sitting in the great hall listening to Hermione and Nick talk about the sorting hat's song. After dinner was served Dumbledore stood up and the Hall became quiet again. His speech started out a lot like every year with the usual ‘no forest’ talk. Until he said “This year we shall have two new changes to our staff this year.” We all looked up at him expectantly. “We shall be welcoming back Professor Grubby-Plank who shall be taking over Care of Magical Creatures lessons. And, We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge. Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

There was a round of very unenthusiastic clapping than silence once again. I shared a panicked with Ron and Hermione. _He didn’t say how long Hagrid would be gone….._ He then began to continue his speech but stopped suddenly. He looked over at Professor Umbridge curiously. It was hard to tell that she was standing as she wasn’t much taller then when she was sitting. We all stared at them unsure as to why Dumbledore stopped. But then Professor Umbridge said “ _Hem, hem_ ,” and we understood why he stopped. She had gotten to her feet with the intent to make a speech.

Dumbledore looked taken aback for only a second before he sat down and looked at her as though she was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. The other members of the staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout’s eyebrows had taken residence up in her flyaway hair, And Professor McGonagall’s mouth was so thin with distaste that it appeared to be nothing but a straight slash on her face. No new teacher, has ever interrupted Dumbledore before. Many of the students were smirking at her now. She obviously, Had absolutely no clue as to how things were done at Hogwarts.

“Thank you, Headmaster,” she said in a high, girly voice. “Thank you for your kind words of welcome.” Once again her voice was high-pitched and very girly. And somehow her voice made me feel a powerful rush of dislike that I couldn't explain. All that I know is that I loathe everything about her with every fiber of my being. And she begins her speech with another “ _Hem, hem_ ” and as she begins talking I feel my attention slip. Listening to her was like listening to Professor Binns give a lecture and Aunt Petunia talk at the same time.

As she sat down Dumbledore clapped. The staff and students followed halfheartedly. Most of the students were unaware that she had stopped talking as they had listened to about 3 words of it. And with that Dumbledore stood up and continued his speech. Hermione looked at both of us and said “Well. That was very interesting.” Ron looked at her flabbergasted and says quietly “You're not telling me that you enjoyed that are you?” as he turns to look at her. “That was the dullest speech I’ve ever heard! And I lived with Percy!”

She says “I said interesting. Not enjoyable. That was in no way enjoyable. But, It did explain a lot about why she’s here.” I look at her and say “It did? How so?” She looks at us and says “It means that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts.” As she says that people begin to get up. We stand as well and Hermione looks at Ron and says “Come on! We have to show the first years to the common room!” And with that the two of them disappeared. I make my way out of the hall and towards the common room. I get there just as they tell us the password. I head up to the boys dorm and change quickly. I’m asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**And now back to Eren’s POV!**

I wake up to the nurse standing over me checking my ribs. When she sees me awake she moves back and says “Well. Its good that you're awake. Now you need to eat.” As she says this she motions to the table beside me which has a plate of sandwiches on it. “And make sure your friend eats something as well.” and with that she leaves through the double doors once again. I look outside and see that it’s in the afternoon. By my guess around 3. _Dang. How long was I out?_ I look around the room for a clock but find none. I suddenly feel something push me and look over at Levi.

He’s curled up on his side like last time. Except that this time he’s curled up so tightly it looks painful. I can hear him give a small whimper and curl up tighter. As he does this something shoves the curtain back almost making it fall over. I can tell that he’s having a nightmare. I get up quickly and move over to him and began shaking him. Nightmares for the both of us are hell on earth. I move so that one of my knees is on the bed. I continue to shake him for another minute before he wakes up. He bolts up and kicks off the blanket. I move so i'm sitting in front of him and grab his arms. I feel something slam into my chest and it knocks the wind out of me but ignore it.

He hasn’t fully woken up yet and is reacting to his nightmare. I hold his arms tighter as soon as I get my breath back I say “Hey! It’s okay! It’s alright! It was just a dream! You're safe!” He stops moving and looks at me. His chest is heaving and he has tears rolling down his cheeks. I pull him into my lap and wraps his arms around my torso and buries his face in my chest. I can feel him shaking. I run my hand through his hair and wrap my other arm around him and hug him tightly. I continue talking to him in an effort to calm him down. “It’s alright. It was just a dream. We’re safe. I’m right here.”

After a few minutes he stops trembling. I look at him and ask “What was it about?” He looks up at me. He’s stopped crying but his eyes are still red. He then says quietly “Yesterday…...I dreamed I didn’t make it in time…..And you died.” And with that he buries his face in my shirt and shudders again. I hold him and say “It was just a nightmare. I’m right here. And I’m not going anywhere.” He says nothing just buries his face deeper in my shirt. I sigh and pick him up and move back to my bed. I sit down and cross my legs and deposit him in my lap once again. I reach over to the plate and grab a sandwich. I had it to him and say “Eat. I know you're hungry.” He takes it from me and slowly takes a bite. I grab another sandwich and eat it.

I didn’t realize how hungry I was until I was eating. After we ate he got up and said “Well. Do you know where the nurse went?” I shake my head and say “Nope. All I know is that when I woke up she had to go somewhere.” I look at him for a moment and he seems back to normal. He doesn’t even look like he was crying. I stand as well and stretch. My ribs are healed so stretching doesn't hurt, and my shirt has dried at least. I’m wearing an outfit almost Identical to Levi’s. A white button up shirt and black slacks. A moment later the door opens and in walks the nurse and a woman in Emerald robes. _Who the heck is that?_ I think and raise an eyebrow at Levi. Who says quietly “McGonagall.” I nod. _Ahh. So this is who he was talking about._

The woman approached us and says “Hello. I am Professor McGonagall.” I nod at her and say “Hi. I’m Eren.” Levi simply nods at her. She then says “The Headmaster has sent me here to show you to his office. Now. If you will follow me.” And with that she turned around and led the way out the double doors. I looked at Levi and we began to follow her. The hallways were deserted as we made our way to his office. she led us to a large stone gargoyle and stopped. She looked at it and said “Fizzing Whizbee.” and the gargoyle leapt aside, Revealing a set of spiral stairs. She climbed them and we followed her up to a door with a large brass knocker.

She knocked 4 times and we heard a “Come in.” from within. She opened the door and walked in. She looked at the Headmaster and says “The two you requested.” He nods at us and says “Thank you Professor Mcgonagall.” and with that she left. He motioned to the two chairs across from his desk. We both sat and looked at him. He looks at us and says “I am quite curious. The two of you seem to be used to magic. Why is that?” I blink. _That. Was not what I was expecting. Not at all._ I look over a Levi. His face is a emotionless mask but I can tell he’s as surprised as I am. He looks at me and says “Shall I or shall you?” I shrug and say “You can if you want. It’s your choice.”

He nods and then looks at Dumbledore and says “The reason none of this surprises us is because we can do stuff like that. At least. Kind of. Eren’s the only one who’s any good at it.” Dumbledore’s eyes widen at this and he looks at me and says “If you would. Could you please show me?” I shrug my shoulders and focus on his desk. I snap my fingers and make it disappear. I look back at him and see that his eyes have widened even further. He looks back up at me with a small genuine smile on his face. He then looks at Levi and asks “And what can you do?”

Levi looks at him then looks back at his now invisible desk. He stares at the box on it and it slowly, very slowly and slightly shakely, floats up about 6 inches before it floats back down. He smiles at the both of us and says “Well. That certainly answers a few questions.” I tilt my head to the side and raise an eyebrow. _What on earth did that answer?_ He then says to me “Ah. Eren if you could you please return my desk to its visible state?” I nod and snap my fingers. Willing the invisible object to once again be visible. The desk reappears in front of us and he smiles at me and says “Ah. Much better. Thank you.”

I smile and say “No Problem. But could you please tell us what questions it answers? Because I’m afraid I don’t understand.” He once again laces his fingers together and rests his elbows in the table. He thinks for a moment then says “Because this is a school of magic. There are a large amounts of young witches and wizards here. Which means that here there is a large amount of magic. And unfortunately normal people can’t be around large amounts of magic without it affecting them. So we made this castle invisible to normal people. I was extremely curious as to why the two of you were unaffected. Now this has been answered.”

I nod and see Levi do the same out of the corner of my eye. He then looks up and ask “I have a question as well. Where is our gear?” Dumbledore looked at him curiously and said “Gear?” Levi shook his head and said “The stuff we were wearing when we got here.” At this Dumbledore nodded and said “Ah. I understand. And. I shall have Madame Pomfrey place it in your dorm.” At this I raise an eyebrow. _Dorm? What the fuck?_ I look over at Levi and see that he’s thinking the same thing. Levi then says “Dorm? What the fuck do you mean _Dorm_?”

Dumbledore then says “Since this is a school I cannot simply have you sit on your hands while I figure out how to safely return the two of you. And I cannot have two people appear in my school then disappear without some kind of explanation. So. I am going to have the two of you attend school here while I figure out how to return you home safely.” I look at him horrified. And I hear Levi say “I _just_ got out of school a year ago and now you're making me go _back_? Sorry. Fuck no. Lord Eyebrows dream, not mine.” I just continue to stare at him horrified.

He holds up a hand and says “Unfortunately. We have no other choice. You will have to be in the school. You will unfortunately have to stay in the dorms for you stay. Seeing as the two of you will be students. But I can have trunks placed in your dorm that only allow you to open them. Also. There are a few other things the two of you will need if you are to attend school here.” I shake my head and look over at Levi who is staring at him as horrified as I was. Well. As horrified as Levi can look with his mask in place. So, It’s just really wide eyes. I look back at Dumbledore and say “Yes to the trunks and, What do we need?”

He smiles at us and says “I shall take you to Diagon Alley. Where we shall get your supplies. After that, You shall begin classes.” He then pulls out a long slender stick and shows it to us. “One thing you will need if you are to go to your classes is a wand. We shall have to go to a man named Ollivander in order to get you both one. And another thing is I must have a reason for the two of you being here. And I want you both to know it before I announce your presence tonight at dinner.” we nod. “Good. Now. You are both transfer students who are here to research Magical Creatures native to scotland. And shall be placed in the dorms for the remainder of your stay.”

We both nod again. _Dang. He reminds me a lot of Erwin and Armin. Always 4 steps ahead of everyone._ I think. He then says very seriously “But first I must tell you. Hogwarts is unlike many other magic schools in the fact that we sort our students into 1 of 4 houses. They are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, And Slytherin. Each house has a certain set of qualities that it all members of that house posses. Gryffindor values bravery, daring, and nerve. Hufflepuff values patience, loyalty, and fair play. Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge, and wit. And Slytherin values ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness.”

He looks at both of us and says “Each house has a different set of dorms. As well as a different common room. Thats why we cannot simply shove you anywhere. I do have one question. Would you like to be sorted now. Or later?” I look over at Levi and he nods. “Lets do it now. That way we can move on to more important things.” He nods and says “Alright.” and with that he stands up and walks over to a very old, and very battered looking pointed hat. He gently picks it up and walks back over to us. He looks at the two of us and says “Who wants to go first?”

We look at each other and then at the hat. Levi sighs and says “I’ll go.” And with that Dumbledore gently places the hat on Levi’s head. The moment it touches his head the hat _moves._ I stare at the hat as it opens its mouth and says quietly “Hmm. Very interesting. This is a very interesting person. Very interesting indeed.” A few minutes later the hat says “Gryffindor.” And with that statement Dumbledore removed the hat from his head and placed it on mine.

Once he let the hat go I heard a small voice in my ear. _=Well you are a very interesting person as well=_ I almost jump. _Ah. So thats how it works._ I hear the hat chuckle and he says _=Yes. This is how I work. I look at your memories to tell what house to put you in.=_ His voice disappears for a minute but comes back. _=You…….Have lived through quite a lot. For someone so young. For all of this to happen to you………=_ I feel the hat give the mental equivalent of a head shake. And with that the hat says to Dumbledore “I’m sorry. This is the first time I have found a person I can't sort.”

Dumbledore’s eyes widen and he says “You can’t sort him?” the hat gives a nod and says “Yes Headmaster. I cannot sort him. His bravery and nerve would make him a perfect fit for Gryffindor. But then his loyalty and patience would make him more than welcome in Hufflepuff. But then again his wit and intelligence would make him feel right at home in Ravenclaw. But finally his ambition and resourcefulness would make him a wonderful part of slytherin. So as you can see I cannot place him.”

Dumbledore nods and removes to hat from my head. He places it back where it was and says to me “Well. It seems you get to choose your house. Which do you pick?” I immediately say “Gryffindor.” _With Levi._ I add in my head. Dumbledore nods and says “Alright. Since it is early enough we should be able to leave now and make it back in time for dinner.” We both blink. _Were going right now?_ He then says “I shall return in a moment. Then we shall go.” and with that he exited through the large door.

As it closes I look at Levi and say “What do you think about all of this?” He thinks for a moment then says “I feel like….We can trust him.” I nod. “Same here.” and with that we lapse into a comfortable silence. A few minutes later Dumbledore returns and walks up to us. “Now. We are going to go there by sidelong Apparition. Seeing as neither of you can apparate.” I gave him a questioning look. _What is apparition?_ He gives us a gentle smile and says “Simply place a hand on my arm. And hold on.”

We both walk over to him. Levi places his right hand on Dumbledore’s right arm close to his wrist. I stand behind and slightly to the left of Levi and place my left hand on his arm right behind Levi’s closer to his elbow. And then I suddenly felt him twist away and grabbed on harder. Suddenly everything was black and I couldn’t breath. I felt like I was being compressed. Then suddenly it was gone and we were standing behind a building with a large brick wall behind it. I pant. _I feel like I’m gonna hurl. I never want to do that again. Ever._ It’s a second before I remember something my father told me when I was little. ‘Take deep breaths. It helps to calm you down. And it helps to keep you from vomiting.’

I follow the old advice and it does help. Although a second later I feel Levi grab onto my arm. I look over at him he has one hand pressed over his mouth and the other on my arm. I stand in front of him and grab both of his shoulders. “It’s okay. Just match your breathing to mine. It will help.” he nods and does so. We stay like this for a few moments before he stands up straight and says “I’m okay now. I just don’t want to do that again.” We both look over at him and he says “Very good. Most people vomit on their first sidelong Apparition. Now.” He turned around and strided up to the wall and said “Once you have your wands you will be able to open this arch. But watch closely. You have to tap them like this.” as he says this he taps the bricks in a circular motion. “Or else it won't work. Now.” As he tapped the final brick all of them started to move.

They rearranged themselves to create an arch. After it was completed he looks at us and says “If you will follow me please.” We follow him into a large alley that was filled with shops. There were some people but not as many as there could be. We walked to a very old looking shop. We entered after Dumbledore. The shop had floor the ceiling shelves that had boxes stacked on them. A few seconds later a old man appeared. “Ah. Hello Albus.” Dumbledore smiled at him and says “Hello Garrick. It’s good to see you. and today I have two young gentlemen in need of wands.”

With that the old man looked at us and asks “Alright. which one of you is first.” we look at each other and shrug. I then say “I’ll go first. You got sorted first.” He nods his agreement. The man nods and says “I am Garrick Ollivander, I am the wandmaker here. What is your name?” I gave him a small smile and say “I’m Eren Jaeger.” He returns my smile and then says “Wait here.” and with that he turns around and walks down one of the many rows. He reappeared a moment later with a box. He opened it and handed me the wand. “Here. Yew and unicorn hair. 12 inches.” I take the wand and nothing happens.

“Well? Give it a wave!” I wave the wand at the desk and the vase on the edge shatters. I jump, and the wand is snatched out of my hand. “Nope. Not that one.” He says and disappears again. He returns with another box a second later and hands me the wand. “Maple and thestral hair. 13 inches.”  I wave it and the board behind him breaks in half. The wand is snatched out of my hand and Ollivander disappears again. This continues for some time. And as the stack of wands grows higher the more determined he becomes. Finally he stops and looks at me after the 19th wand and seems to think. He looks over at Levi then back at me.

“Perhaps…” he says quietly. “Just maybe……” and he suddenly walks down the farthest left hand row. I look at Levi and he raises an eyebrow. I shrug. I look back at the row. He’s gone for about 3 minutes before he appears. When he does he’s holding two boxes. He motions Levi forward and opens them. The first wand he hands to me. “Dogwood and dragon heartstring. 12 inches.” The wood was beautiful. And it had a swirled pattern carved into the handle. The second I took it the wand glowed and I felt warmth travel up my arm. The next second it was gone though.

I look up at Ollivander who nodded and then turned to Levi. And opened the other box. The wand had a similar carving in the handle that mine did. “Cherry and Dragon heartstring. 10 and a quarter inches.” When Levi took it a warm light encompassed him and then disappeared. Ollivander placed the two wands back in their boxes. He then looks at us and says “As you probably know that each wand is unique. And that their are no two that are identical. However. Their are very rare instances in which the cores of two wands are from the same creature.”

I raise an eyebrow. He then says “One of these instances is now.” I raise my eyebrow even further and I see Levi tilt his head slightly to the side. “The dragon heartstrings that are in your wands. Are from the same dragon. Which is very rare.” I nod. _Ahh. So the two wands were made of the same thing._ With that he turns to Dumbledore and they speak for a moment. After that he pays for our wands and the three of us leave. He then looks at us and says “Alright. Since the two of you shall be in our school I would suggest that you wear the uniform. I shall not require it of you. But I would suggest it if you are to blend in.”

We nod and he leads us over to another shop where we spend the next 2 hours getting fitted for uniforms. After that we followed Dumbledore back out of the arch. By now it was a bit more busy but not overly so. Once we were there he offered us his arm again. _Shit. I forgot that we have to get back the same way._ Levi looks at him with slightly widened eyes. I stand behind Levi and put my hand on Dumbledore’s arm in the same place as last time. Levi takes a deep breath and grabs his arm as well. Once again everything was black and compressing. Then it was gone and we were once again standing in his office.

We both panted. I hear Levi say venomously “Never. I am _never_ doing that _again._ ” I shake my head at him. I stand up straight and ask “What time is it?” he looks at his left wrist and says “It is 7:26. Dinner is at 8. So I suggest that you stay here. I shall have Professor McGonagall escort you downstairs to the great hall. And remember, The colors or Gryffindor are Red and Gold. Sit at the table with those colors. I shall have a prefect lead you to the dorms later. I shall also have your Gear and Uniforms delivered there as well.” We nod and with that he leaves out the door.

As soon as he left I pull Levi into a hug. He wraps his arms around my neck and hugs me back. “Are you okay?” I ask. I feel him nod. We separate and I grin at him as I straighten up. He gives me a small smile back. As I look around the room the door opens once again. Professor McGonagall walks in and looks at both of us. “I am Professor McGonagall as you already know. I am the head of Gryffindor. If you have any questions you can come see me. Now. At this school we also have a curfew for students to be in their common room after 9:30. And they may not leave until 6:30 am. Breakfast is served in the Great Hall from 7:00 to 9:00. After that class starts. Lunch is served from 1:00 to 2:00. Then there are classes till 6:00pm. After that you are given free time to do your homework or study in the library. Till 8 o’clock when dinner is served. I have already told both of Gryffindors prefects that we shall be expecting you. They shall show you to the common room and tell you the password. Prefects all where a badge on their chest. That’s how you can tell them apart.”

We nod when she’s done with her lecture. She then looks at a clock like thing. It looks like an old grandfather clock but instead of numbers it had moons and stars. I seemed to make since to her because after studying the clock for a few moments she nodded and said “Lets go.” We followed her down a few hallways and to an enormous set of doors. Professor McGonagall strode forward and placed a hand on each door and pushed. They swung open and she strode inside. We followed her. In the hall were 4 long tables. each draped in different colors. But the Gryffindor table wasn’t hard to find. It was directly to our right.

Professor McGonaGall led us up next to where Professor Dumbledore was standing. We look out over the hall and feel all eyes on us. A few people begin whispering and Dumbledore holds up a hand and quiet falls over the room. He places both hands on the podium in front of him and says “Today. We shall receive two new transfer students. Their names are Levi and Eren.” he motions to each of us. “They will be staying with us for some time. They are here to research Magical Creatures native to this area. And since they are here they have already been sorted into their house for their time here. They have been placed in Gryffindor. That is all for announcements today so enjoy.” As he said this food appeared on all the tables.

At this we went down to the Gryffindor table and sat down. We pick our places at random but a moment later 3 people sat next to us. A girl and two guys. One guy had red hair, and freckles. The other boy had jet black hair and round glasses. The girl had bushy brown hair and matching brown eyes. The girl looks at us and says “Hi! I’m Hermione Granger! I’m the Gryffindor prefect!” She points to the red headed boy and says “This is Ron Weasley! He’s the other Gryffindor prefect!” And she finally points at the black haired boy and says “And this is Harry Potter. He’s a fellow Gryffindor!” they both said ‘hi’ when Hermione introduced them.

I give all three of them a smile and say “Hi. I’m Eren Jaeger. And this.” I motion to Levi who is sitting on my left “Is Levi Akerman.” They get a half assed ‘Hi’ from him before he starts eating. They seem to accept this and Hermione asks in rapid fire “So where are you from? What is it like? How long have you been here? What are you….” she cuts off as Ron and Harry say “Hermione! Let them answer first!” She smiles and says “Sorry.” I smile gently at her and say “It’s fine. Where I’m from I have a friend just like you. Always asking questions like that.” I see her face go red as she hides behind a book.

Ron then says “Hey. After we eat the 3 of us will show you to the common room! It’s not to far from here. And we’ll help you with the staircases. They can be annoying.” and with that he returns his attention to the plate in front of him. I raise an eyebrow at Harry and ask “How can staircases be annoying?” He chuckles a little and says “Here at Hogwarts the staircases move. They can lead to one place one day and another the next. But don’t worry. You get used to it.” I shrug and get back to eating. A minute later I notice that someone's staring at me.

She was sitting at the staff table. In the farthest seat to the right. She looked like...well. A toad. A very pink toad. And for some reason she was staring right at me. I shuddered and looked back over at Harry and ask “Who’s the pink toad?” When I say this all three of them choke. Harry slaps his hand over his mouth to quiet his laughter and remains like that for about a minute. Hermione and Ron in the same situation. Harry then clears his throat and says slightly laughing “She’s the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor Umbridge.” I nod. _Umbridge. What a delightful name._ People were standing up and exiting the hall.

I stood up and Levi followed suit. We follow the trio out of the hall and up a set of stairs to a large area that was full of staircases. And on all of the walls were _moving_ portraits of people. Much like Dumbledore's office. They would wave and say hello as we passed. Hermione looked back at the two of us and says “The two of you should get your schedules tomorrow. And then we can show you how to get to your classes! Oh! Watch out for that stair!” as she says this Levi steps on a stair and his leg sinks in up to the knee. “What the fuck?” Levi says as he tries to get free. “Oh my gosh! I’m sorry! We forgot to tell you about the trick stairs! I’m so sorry!” She looked really upset at this. I shake my head and say “Hermione. Calm down. It was an honest mistake. It’s okay.” Levi looks pissed that his leg won't come free.

I look at the three of them and say “Now. Can you tell me how to get him out?” Harry nods and says “You just have to pull him up! They can’t do it on their own! The stair won't let them! Here! We’ll help!” I hear Harry say. I smile at them and say “No. I got it.” And as I say this I lean down and pull his right arm across my shoulders and wrap my left arm around his waist resting my hand on his hip and straighten up. His leg pulls free after a second and I set him down on the stair above it. He dusts off and says “Thanks Brat.” I grin at him and say “You're welcome.” I see the three of them staring at me with wide eyes.

I then step over the trick stair and we continue to the common room. We continue up to the 7th floor and to a portrait of the fat lady. She looks at all of us and says “Password?” Hermione looks at us and says “To keep other houses from entering the common room of another house you have to do something to enter it. In Gryffindor we have a password.” She then turns to the portrait and says “mimbulus mimbletonia.” The portrait nods and says “Correct” as she swings forward to reveal a circular hole in the wall behind it. they lead us through and we enter a large circular room with a fire and multiple chairs and couches around it. There were also tables and such that students were doing work at.

Hermione then turned to us and said “Okay. This is the common room! You can study, do your homework, and socialize down here! Now.” she points to two sets of spiral stairs. “The dorms are up those stairs. Girls to the right and boys to the left. I wouldn’t suggest going up the wrong set of stairs. Come on. We’ll show you your dorm room.” And with that she walked up the left set of stairs with Ron and Harry behind her. We walked up to the fifth landing and stopped at a door that said ‘Fifth years’ Hermione then stepped aside and Harry opened the door. As we entered we saw our gear on the two farthest beds. Unfortunately the others were crowded around it. “Oi! Get the fuck away from that.” Levi said and glared daggers at all of them. They backed away from it and we grabbed our gear and placed it in the trunks at the end of our beds. The others stared at us while we did so but said nothing. When we were done I turned to them and all of them stared at me curiously. “Sorry. But the gear is useless if it get damaged. So we don’t like other people messing with it.” I say as I rub the back of my neck.

They nod and one of them, a boy with brown hair and a toad, says “It’s okay. We shouldn’t have been touching it anyway.” I grin at him and the others go to their beds. I see Hermione go towards the door and open it. I turn to my stuff and pull off my shirt and pants. As I do I see the scar on my arm from where my arm got bit off. Right below the elbow. It’s a thick ring like scar that goes all the way around my arm. I have another one on my left leg where it got bit off. I fold up my shirt and place it in the trunk and pull out a pair of pajama pants and put them on. I look over at levi whose buttoning up a shirt. He’s already dressed unlike the rest of them. I decide against the shirt and stretch. I didn’t realize how tired I was till I got here. I climb into bed and I’m out before my head hits the pillow.

 


	4. Exploration and Pink Toads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright just for reference I’m making Levi his usual 5’2 while Eren I shall be making a little taller at 5’9. Also cause they don’t tell you Harry’s and Ron’s full schedule I’m gonna have to fill in the blanks. One more thing is that Umbridge’s height is never stated in the books, I just know she was under 5’, so I’m making her 4’8.

** And we shall have a little Harry’s POV for now. **

I got up early and dressed with Ron. As he and Hermione had to take the new students to Professor McGonagall’s office. I look over at their beds as I get ready. Both of them are silent, Even their breathing was quieter than most. Just as I stand the door opens and Hermione walks in. Ron glares at her and says quietly “Can’t you knock?” She shoots him a small glare and says “Oh quit it. You're dressed. Now hurry up. We need to wake them up.” I hold up my hands and say “No way am I waking up that glaring menace! The look he gave me last night was enough to render even Snape speechless!”

She shakes her head and says “Alright. We can wake up Eren first. Then we can wake up Levi.” Ron and I nod. We then all walk over to Eren’s bed. I pull back the hangings and am greeted by the most ripped guy I have ever seen. _I saw a glimpse of him last night but damn! Even his fucking back is fucking ripped!_ I think as I stare at him. I hear Ron breath “Bloody Hell.” he was laying on his stomach with his back to us, With his arms under the pillow.

I look him over again and see a thick, ring like, scar around his right arm. I shake my head to clear out the thoughts and reach out to him. I touch his shoulder and start shaking him. He grumbles but starts moving. I stop shaking him as he sits up. He looks at us and turns. He pulls the hangings on the other side and stands unflinchingly on the cold floor. He stretches his arms over his head and yawns. I felt my mouth drop open. _Dang. Like. Holy Fuck._ With him standing his muscles looked even more defined.

I feel my mouth drop open as I look at him. _No wonder he could easily pick up Levi. He has the muscles of a Greek God!_ I think. He then turns around and places a hand on his hip. Revealing that he has a perfect 8 pack of abs. He looks at us and asks in a slightly sleepy voice “What time is it?” I see Hermione start blushing out of the corner of my eye. Ron snaps out of the staring thing first and says “Oh! Oh! It’s 7:10. We wanted to wake you early so we could show you how to get to the Great Hall and get your schedule from Professor McGonagall.” He nods then glances behind him and then looks back at us and asks “Have you tried waking him up yet?” We all shake our heads. He then smiles at us and says “Alright I’ll wake him up and we’ll meet you downstairs.” I nod and see Ron do so as well.

We then are stuck with the task of dragging a red faced Hermione with us. I can see Ron look at Hermione and then look a little dejected. Once were out of the room Hermione regains her senses and starts walking on her own. We all walk to the common room and wait for the two of them to come down.

**Aaaaaaaaand Back to Eren’s POV!**

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder. I blink and move. They stop shaking me and I sit up. I look to my left and see Harry, Ron and, oddly, Hermione. I push the hangings back on the right side of the bed and stand up. I stretch my arms above my head and yawn. I then look over at the three of them who are staring at me open mouthed. “What time is it?” I ask. This snaps them out of their daze and Ron says “Oh! It’s 7:10. We wanted to wake you early so we could show you how to get to the Great Hall and get your schedule from Professor McGonagall.” I nod and then look over at Levi’s bed and see that the hangings are still drawn. I then look back over to them and ask “Have you tried waking him up yet?” I them shake their heads in unison. I smile at them and say “Alright I’ll wake him up and we’ll meet you downstairs.”

Ron and Harry nod and drag, A red faced, Hermione with them out the door. I look at the other beds and see that 3 of them still have the hangings drawn. I walk over to Levi’s bed and pull the hangings back. As usual he’s curled up like a cat. I sigh. _Goddammit. Why the fuck do you have to be this goddamn adorable when you're asleep?_ I think as I stifle another yawn and start shaking his shoulder. He sits up and rubs one of his eyes yawning. He yawns and blinks at me. “What time is it?” I smile at him and say “It’s around 7:10.” When he hears this he gives me a glare. I’m surprised he could pull one off this early. I lean down and kiss his nose. “Come on. We need the extra time. We still have a lot to do before class starts.” He stops glaring and says yawning “Okay.”

He pushes off the blanket and stands up. The second his feet touch the floor he jumps into my arms. He wraps his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck. “ACK! The floor is _fucking freezing!_ How in gods name are you just _standing_ on it?”  I laugh lightly and smile at him, Wrapping my arms around him. “It’s not that cold! You're just cold blooded! Now come on.” As I say this I set him on his bed and walk to his trunk. I pull out his uniform and hand it to him. “Here. So you don’t have to touch the apparently cold floor.” I say grinning. He gives me a small smile and takes them. I walk back over to my bed and dress quickly. The tie was the weird. I haven't worn one in a while. But I luckily my mom made me learn how to tie one. I walk back over to Levi who is pulling on his shoes. He looks at me and nods giving me a small smile.

We walk out of the room and close the door softly behind us. Levi walks first, and despite how nice he is to me in the morning, he is in no way a morning person. We walk to the common room and find the trio standing near the portrait hole. They grin when they see us and Ron says “Hey! Come on. Professor McGonagall said that we’re to take you to her office after you eat!” We nod and follow the trio to the Great Hall. It was almost deserted at this time so we ate in a comfortable silence. Levi and I had toast and eggs. And about 3 cups of coffee each. It was Ron who noticed how Levi held his cup and asked about it. And he was greeted to the answer of a half awake Levi. His glare made the ginger pale.

I sigh and look at Ron and say “Sorry. He’s not much of a morning person.” Ron nods and says “It’s okay. I just haven’t seen anyone who can glare like that so early. Not even my brother Percy could pull one half as cold. At his best.” I chuckle and say “Yea. I have yet to meet anyone who can out glare Levi.” They laugh and continue eating. I look over at Levi and smile at him. He looks at me and nods giving an extremely small smile back. When were done the trio begin leading us to Professor Mcgonagall and as we pass a group of people the scatter and stare at Harry like he’s a mad man. I raise an eyebrow at them and ask “What was that about?” The three of them look upset at this. Well. Hermione looks upset. Ron is staring at their retreating backs with a glare and Harry looks beyond pissed.

Hermione looks at us and says “We’ll tell you later. Come on guys.” She grabbed their arms and continued leading us to the Professor. When we make it to her office Hermione knocks on the door and we hear the Professor say “Enter.” We open the door and walk in. In the room are Professor McGonagall and three other teachers whose names I don’t know but remember seeing last night. The trio looks at all 4 teachers and gape. Professor McGonagall nods to the trio and says “Thank you for bringing the two of them here. You can return to the Great Hall now.” The three of them nod and leave. She then turns to us and says “Now. Since the two of you have never used magic before we are here to get you up to speed with the rest of your year mates so that, if you must, you can perform magic properly. Thats why Professor Snape, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Sprout have agreed to help.”

I look over at Levi and then back at the teachers and nod. Professor Sprout then says “We have fixed your schedule so that you can meet every day with one of us. and we can tutor the two of you. That way people will think that you're researching when in reality you will be working with us.” I nod and so does Levi but he then asks “I just have one question. Will we always meet this early? Cause if so I’m not gonna last a week.” At this both Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall chuckle. “No. We won’t be meeting this early very often. But the times will vary depending on who shall teach you. Now.” Said Professor McGonagall.She looked us over and says “Since we don’t know the duration of your stay we shall have to also prepare you for your O.W.L.’s.”

I look at her and say “OWL’s?” She nods and says “They are a series of tests taken by every fifth year student in the school.” She turned to the other Professors and they each handed her a scroll. She then turned back to us and says “These are lists of books that we shall have you read. You can find all of them in the library. Now. Here is a map of the castle. The headmaster has given the two of you permission to explore the castle today while we sort out your schedule. So off you go.”

She hands all of it to me and ushers us on. “I suggest you go to the library first.” Professor McGonagall says as we leave. As we leave the room we look around and find a clock. Breakfast is still being served according to it. I place the scrolls in the bag I grabbed earlier and we walk back to the Great Hall. We backtrack the way the trio had led us. We make it with an hour to kill. We enter the Great Hall and sit next to a dejected looking Harry, a very upset Hermione, and a once again glaring Ron. Except this time the glare was aimed at the toad. I sit down next to Harry and ask “What’s wrong? And what were you three going to tell us later?”

He looks up at me and then over at the other two. Hermione says “Yesterday. Harry got detention in Defense Against the Dark Arts. And because of this he can’t be at the quidditch tryouts. And since he’s the seeker Angela really wanted him to be their when they tried out the new keeper. And since he can’t go Angela chewed him out.” I nod. _I didn’t understand the majority of that._ _What the fuck is Quidditch? Who is Angela?_ I Hermione and say “Okay. I get that. Now. What was the other thing?” She looks down and mumbles something. _What?_ I blink at her. I hear levi say annoyed “Speak up. Or don’t speak at all. Choose one or the other.”

She jumps at his harshness and then says “Well….Last year During the Triwizard tournament Harry witnessed the resurrection of You-Know-Who. And the death of Cedric Diggory. He was able to escape and bring his body back. But…..No one believed Harry. And since then everyone has thought that he and Dumbledore have gone insane.” I nod. Following along. I then look at Hermione and ask “Who’s You-Know-Who?” She blinked owlishly at me. As did Ron and Harry. Hermione shakes her head and says “You-Know-Who was, and is, a very powerful Dark wizard. His name is….” Her voice caught and she looked down. Harry then rolled his eyes and said “His name was Lord Voldemort.” I nod. I look over at Levi and he nods as well. _We’ll have to look that up...I know so little about this place._

I reach forward and grab another cup of coffee. As I do Hermione gasps “Oh! What classes did you get! Can I see?” She looks at us expectantly I was mid sip and unable to answer as Levi says in a monotone “They won’t have them ready till tomorrow. So the Headmaster gave us a day to explore the castle and get our bearings.” Harry and Ron look at each other and say “Sweet!” while Hermione simply looked shocked. I look at Harry and ask “Hey. Do you have a watch I can borrow?” He shakes his head but looks at Hermione and says “you?” She nods and points her wand at a fork on the table and says “Horologium.” and it turns into a pocket watch. “That was amazing Hermione!” I say. She blushes and smiles while handing it to me.

I place the watch in my pocket and say to Levi “Do you want to go to the library first?” He nods and says “Thats where Professor McGonagall thought we should go first.” I nod. We stand and walk out of the Great hall, I get the map out of my bag and look at it. It’s huge. I show it to Levi and he points to a spot on the map marked ‘Library.’ I nod and we then find the Great Hall on the map and begin plotting a course. We begin walking to the 3rd floor. We get about half way there before we get confused as to where on the map we are. "We should just ask. It's easier." I say for the 8th time. Levi glares at me and says "I am a corporal of the survey corps. I can read a map." I shake my head and roll my eyes.

I see a group of people walking by and say "Wait here midget." I walk over to them. There a group of Ravenclaws. I say "hey! I seem to have gotten mixed up. Could you tell me the way to the library?" There are about 5 girls in the group and they immediately nod and smile. We walk back over to Levi and the group leads us to the library. When we get there I thank them and we enter. The second we enter a tall, thin, vulture like woman swoops down on us. “Why are you here?” She asks immediately. I feel Levi stiffen beside me. He hates being given orders by anyone. I smile gently up at her and rub the back of my neck saying “Is this the library? Sorry we got lost a bit trying to get here. The professors told us to get the books on the lists they gave us…..Here they are.” I hand her the parchment.

She looks at me and nods. “Alright. You can sit there. I will retrieve your books.” And with that she disappears into the library. We sit down at the table she pointed at and wait. _I want to spend time with Levi but I can’t because of all this shit._ Is my thought as we sit in the library. I rest my chin on one of my arms sighing.The librarian returns with a huge stacks of books floating behind her. I stand up and so does Levi. She points her wand at the pile and it gently floats to the table. She looks at the two of us and says “Alright. The library policy here is very simple. Do not, under any uncertain circumstances, are you to damage the books from the library. Understood?” I smile at her again and say “Yes ma’am.” I pick up the stack to test the weight of it. _Wow. This is no heavier than the blade boxes they made us move._ The stack comes up over my eyes so I can’t see in front of me.

I set the pile back down, I look at Levi and say “The stack isn’t heavy. I can carry it easily. The problem is that I can’t see over it. So you're gonna have to guide me okay?” he nods and I hand him the map of the castle. I then pick up the stack and we exit the library. The trip goes smoothly. We arrive at the Gryffindor tower after only getting lost once. I walk upstairs and place the books on my bed. I walk back down to the common room and smile at Levi. We walk out of the common room and into the hall. I look at him and say “where do you want to go first?” He looks at the map and says “I’d like to see the astronomy tower. By the looks of it it’s the highest place in the school that’s accessible from within. If we go there we may be able to get a better look at the place.”

I nod and ask “Alright. How do we get there?” he studies the map for a moment. He then says “We have to go this way.” I nod and follow him. We walk up to the top of the stairs then down a hallway. Until, by the looks of it, we were almost directly above the front doors. We entered the last door and entered a large tower. Spiral staircases led to the top. We walked up to the top and were met by a sprawling landscape. It was beautiful. There was a lake a huge lake nearby. I look down at Levi who looks up at me. I smile at him and finally figure out why he’s been so….discontented the last few hours. _Ahh. So thats it._ I think I then sigh and say “You know I love you right?” He looks up at me and nods. I pull him to me and kiss him lightly. I grin at him and say “Then you can stop being so jealous. If it’s any consolation you're way cuter than anyone else here.” He smiles at me when I say this and hugs me around my neck.

We stay like this for a few minutes before we hear someone walking up the steps and I glare at said stairs. I kiss him and we pull apart. I look over my shoulder and see that they are a trio of slytherins. In the front is a boy with platinum blond hair and a permanent sneer. At either side of him were two boys who looked like giant trolls. I look at the three of them and nod. “Hello.” I say calmly. The three of them apparently just realized that we were here, and looked over at us. The blond boy was the first to recover. The other two still looked dumfounded. “What the hell are you two doing here?” he says harshly. Levi gives him a glare and says in a deadpan voice “We came here to see the area. Why the fuck do you care what we are doing asshole? Aren’t you supposed to be in class dibshit?” All three boys were staring flabbergasted at Levi. The boy just got a pink tinge on his cheeks and says “My father…” I cut him off and say in a monotone “Oh. You need your father to do something cause you don’t have the balls to do it yourself? Dang. You really are pathetic.” Now the boys cheeks had turned a darker shade of pink.

The two brutes at his sides cracked their knuckles and glared at us. _Pathetic. Levi can glare colder than that half awake._ I shake my head and walk to the stairs, Levi walking next to me. We walked down the stairs to the hall and I pull the watch out of my pocket. 11:13. I look at Levi and say “Hey. We still have a good bit of time before lunch. Where do you want to go next?” He looks at the map then back at me and says “Why don’t we just walk around. We might find something useful.” I smile and nod. We walk in a direction for a while turning when we reach the end off a hall. After we had explored the 7th floor we went down to the 6th. As we walk a cat appears. She looks at us with lamp like eyes and then runs off. I look at Levi with a raised eyebrow. He gives a very small shrug. We continue to walk for a few seconds only for a very old looking man to appear with the cat we had seen a few moments before. He was hunchbacked and angry looking.

He gave us a very sinister looking grin and says “Ah ha! Students skipping class. That’ll be detention for the both of you brats!” We stare at him for a second. “Um. Sir, Were the new students here. We won't have classes till tomorrow. So we can’t be in class. And the headmaster said we could walk around the castle and get our bearings today.” I say in a calm voice while I try not to maim him for calling me a brat. _Only Levi can call me that. No one else. Same with me calling him a midget. Anyone else does it and we will both kill them._ He stares at us and seems to recognize us. He sneers at us and walks away. The cat glaring at us than following her master. I glare daggers at his retreating form till he disappears around the corner. I feel Levi pull on my arm and say “Come on Brat. Lets go.” I stop glaring at the spot and follow Levi.

As we walk I move beside him and he puts his hand in mine. I pull out the pocket watch from my right pocket and look at the time. 12:37. I look at Levi and say “let head back to the Great Hall. Lunch should be soon. We can meet the trio there.” He nods and pulls out the map. It takes a minute to figure out where we are but once we do we walk towards the Great Hall and get there just as class lets out. The trio quickly finds us and sits down. Hermione grins at us and says “Arithmancy was amazing! I need to study the difference between….” she began to talk about runes and we ate while trying to follow along. At least I tried to follow. For about a second before I held up a hand. She stops and I smile at her and say slightly laughing “Hermione! You don’t have to tell us everything! It’s okay!” She nods and her face turns red again. She hides behind a book while eating.

I then glance over at the Slytherin table and see that blond headed dickwad from earlier. I look back at Harry and ask “Hey. Over at the Slytherin table. Who’s the blond fuckstick?” The trio and everyone in earshot who heard this statement choked on their food and clapped there hand over their mouth to keep from laughing. Once the trio has their breath back Harry says “His name is Draco Malfoy. He’s from a rich family so he walks around like he owns the place.” I nod. I then ask “And whose the dickbag with the cat?” This time it Ron who answers slightly laughing and he says “That’s the caretaker. Filch. The cat’s name is Mrs. Norris. We all hate the both of them. And no one knows the castle better than Filch. Except my brothers Fred and George.”

As if on cue two identical red heads appear next to Harry. In between Harry and Eren. The two of them grinned at Eren and the closer one said “Wow! The others were right-” The farther one continues where the other left off and said “-He really is hot.” I look at them curiously. I then chuckle and say in a sarcastic voice “Oh? I’m hot? And who told you this?” The twins grin at me and say in unison “Every girl in our classes.” I nod and say to Levi teasingly “Apparently you have some competition.” He gives me a small glare and elbows me in the stomach. I chuckle as I huff. He continues to eat while I look back at the others.

Fred and George stare at me for a moment. Then the closer one asks “You two…. Date?” I nod while trying to regain my breath. The twin stare at us in shock for a moment before breaking out into twin evil grins. They look at each other and ask together, to no one in particular “I wonder if the toad is a homophobe?” I sit up straight and shake my head. The bell rings and most of the students filter out of the Great Hall. The twins grinning and say to us, while pointing at the map, “We would suggest you avoid this hall! The hag’s class is on it! See ya!” I nod at both of them and they walk off to class. Levi and I spend the rest of the day walking around, while talking.

The day was peaceful until the toad appeared. We were walking through the 4th floor when she appeared. Her robes were the most horrid shade of pink, And she had large bow positioned on her head. I almost gag when she speaks. She looks at us and says in a high pitched girly voice “What are you two doing here? You should be in class. I think this merits detention.” Her voice twists into a cruel smile. I look at her in the eye, Which was hard as she was at this weird, Neck pain inducing, Height. _She’s shorter than Levi. Which I guess he’s happy about. But I already hate her._ I see that she’s staring into my eyes with an almost obsessive glint. I then say “Ma’am? Were new here. We haven’t gotten our schedule yet, So we can’t be in a class.”

She looks at us shocked and says “Oh! So you two are Mr.Ackerman and Mr.Jaeger.” I give her a small smile and say “Yes ma’am.” _I want to puke. I have only heard her speak twice and I already loathe her voice._ I think as I smile. She then nods and says “Well than. Off you go, And make sure you are on time for class tomorrow!” I nod politely and grab Levi’s hand and walk away from her. He continues to glare at her until we turn the corner. That entire time I was walking I could _feel_ her staring at me. Once we turned the corner I walk quickly down it and down one more. I then look at Levi and see that he’s shaking. And by the looks of it, It’s from rage.

_She just had to do the one thing that will drive my midget to murder didn’t she?_ I think. I shake my head and say “Levi.” He doesn’t look up, Just continues glaring at the floor. I sigh and say “What’s wrong?” Knowing what’s about to happen, I ready my ears. His head snaps up and he nearly shouts “What’s Wrong? She fucking leered at you! And she looked at you like she could CLAIM you! I HATE HER! How dare she! She..” He seems to lose words as he fumes. He goes back to glaring at the floor. I simply step forward and wrap my arms around him, Pulling him to my chest. I then bury my face in his silky hair and say “Oh Levi. He who holds my heart in the palm of his hand. How can you not see that I am right here? Until the day I die I will never leave your side.”

He stops trembling and wraps his arms around me. He then buries his face in my shirt. His hands grip the back of my robe so tightly I thought he would rip it. I simply hold him because I know he needs it, And because I do as well. I have no clue how long we stand there. But eventually Levi pulls away and says “Okay. Can you check the time?” I smile at him and reach into my pocket. I pull out the watch and read it. I look at him and say “It’s 6:12. We may want to go back to the common room. The trio said they had something to tell us remember?” He nods and we, Miraculously, Make it back to the common room. I say the password and we enter the common room which has people sitting in chairs and at tables.

We find the trio at a table. We walk up and sit across from them. They look up and Ron says “Hey!” Levi glares and mutters something but I say “Hey! This castle is so huge!” They all grin at me and Harry perks up and says “Yea, I’m gonna have to show you some of the hidden passages so you’ll be able to get to class on time.” I grin at him and say “That would be amazing.” I then say “So earlier, You said something about want to tell us something.” All of them look startled but nod. I see people moving from one side of the room to the other, But pay it no mind until Levi starts glaring at them. I glance over and see that about 12 girls are sitting around the room, all of them looking over here.

I sigh and prop my head up on the table. Moving my hair so their out of my sight. I say to Levi “Not even seen for 24 hours and they're already here.” He says nothing just glares harder at all the girls. I look back at the trio and Ron asks “Already?” I sigh again and say “Well, To put it simply, Where we came from had a lot of girls like the ones to my right. The number of confessions and times I’ve been asked out is innumerable. And I’ve had more stalkers then I can count.” The trio looks shocked, Until Hermione says “Well, Here isn’t that bad. You're just new. They’ll get over it.” I nod and say “I hope so. Or else who knows what the midget will do.”

I look over at him, he looks ready to kill. I then look back at the trio and say “So what was it?” Ron gulps and looks expectantly at Harry. Harry shakes his head and looks away angrily and Hermione sighs and says “Last year, Harry saw…. Voldemort get resurrected. He also witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory. And when he told everyone they all thought he went mad.” I nod. I then say “Well, I get most of it, But I still have one question. Who the fuck is moldyshorts?”

The stoik and somber mood of the group shattered at this. Hermione laughed, Harry choked, And Ron was on the floor holding his stomach laughing. I look at them curiously and ask “Are you okay?” Harry nods and says “Yes. Haha, Thats just what I needed.” He then says “Voldemort, Was a Dark Wizard who tried to take over the world 14 years ago. He disappeared for unknown reasons and was resurrected last year.” He explains. I nod, Then Levi says “How on earth does one resurrect someone?” They all shrug and Harry says “He wasn’t exactly dead. Just really, really weak.”

I nod again. That makes more sense. I think as I ponder what he said. My mind is already racing ahead. I was lost in thought until I heard Levi ask the trio “Okay. Now can you please tell me about the pink bitch?” They all laugh at the name he used but Hermione says “Her name is Professor Umbridge. She’s here to ‘Help’ the school keep up to ‘Ministry Qualifications.’” He nods and I say “So more or less, She’s here to stick her nose into everyone's business?” The trio nod as one.

I then stand and say to Levi “I’m gonna run to the library really fast and grab something. I’ll meet you at dinner?” He nods up at me, I give him a smile and then start walking to the Portrait Hole. As I’m about to exit I say almost to myself “If I can find it.” I barely take one step before about 6 girls appear, Offering to lead me to the library. They all smile at me and I say “If you don’t mind. It would be a big help if you did.” I rub the back of my head as I do so. I see two girls sigh and stare at me while they all lead me to the library.

_I hate it but I must say it can be very helpful._ I think as I enter the library with, now 8, girls following me. I walk down the aisle and find the book I was looking for. _Quidditch through the ages. Here we go._ I then check the book out. The girls are still following me, But more at a distance now. I sigh, I want Levi. I think as I see the girls inch closer. I then turn to them and ask “Could you lead me to the Great Hall?” They immediately reappear and say almost as one “Yes!”

The walk to the Hall took forever as we all walked so slow. When we finally got there it was almost 8. I enter the Hall and easily find Levi. Call it my midget sense, But I could always tell where he was. And him me. It was really useful when you're looking for the other. It takes me less then a moment to locate him and walk over to him. I sit down by him and pull him to my side. His head goes to my shoulder for a moment before we separate.

The trio stares at us and I say “What?” Ron points at us and says “So, The both of you date?” I see Levi give him a blank stare and I say “No shit sherlock.” I then hear the voice of the pink monstrosity say “Ah! Mr.Jaeger! That language is not to be used in school! Detention should be a worthy punishment for this.” She hands me a bright pink paper and says “See me after dinner. You to Mr.Potter.” With that she walks off. I feel Levi quiver with rage beside me. I then turn back to my plate and say in a soothing voice “Not now Levi. To many witnesses.” He still quivers beside me but a little less now.

The rest of dinner passes quickly with me calming Levi down. After dinner Harry and I go to the bitches room. Harry knocks and we hear her voice simper from within “Come in.” Harry opens the door and all I see is pink. Nothing but pink. My eyes hurt from it and I want to puke. She motions to two desks and says “Sit!” We do and says “You will be writing lines, Using special quills of mine.” She hands us both a quill, With an unusually sharp point, And no ink. I look up at her as Harry says “But there’s no ink.”

She waves her hand and says “You don’t need any! These are special! Now Mr.Potter, You shall write ‘I shall not tell lies.’ And you Mr.Jaeger, Shall write ‘I shall not use foul language.’ Now carry on.” I look at the paper and think Where’s the catch? I look at the paper and then at the quill, I shake my head and go to write. But as I do I hear Harry gasp in pain. I look over and feel my eyes widen as the words he wrote are cut into the back of his hand. I look down at the pen with one thought. And it was _Oh Fuck._

 


	5. Detention and Divination

**Harry POV.**

I gasp as the quill cuts into my hand again. I stare as the cuts heal up after a moment. I look over and see Eren, who is to my left, looking at his. He then takes a moment and simply focuses on something before he begins writing. I turn back to mine and we write in silence for about 5 minutes. I then hear the sound of liquid hitting the stone floor. The sounds distracting, I look over to where the sound is coming from and see, Blood. Everywhere.

My eyes widen as I stare at Eren. The words don’t heal like they do on mine, They simply pour blood. There is a pool of blood on his desk and it’s dripping off the side, The pool beside him is growing steadily. “PROFESSOR! HIS HAND!” I yell. She whips up and looks at him. She jumps up and runs over to him. She takes the quill away and grabs his hand. He seems confused as to what’s happening. She begins trying to cast spells on his hand to stop the bleeding, But nothing works.

She then turns to me and says “Quickly! Go retrieve the nurse!” I nod and turn to run. It was then that Eren moved and grabbed me, He was still strong despite the blood loss. “Get… Levi.” He gets out before collapsing forward. I grab him, But his weights to much and I end up laying him next to his desk. I go to move him out of the blood, Which now covers my arm, but Umbridge says “Go! Quickly!” I nod and run out of the room. I run down a hallway and through the hospital wing shortcut.

I burst through the huge double doors and see Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. I run up to them, The moment I do Pomfrey almost screams “What happened to you?! Why are you covered in blood?!” I pant and say “Not mine! It’s Eren’s! Just please hurry! He’s in Umbridge’s office!” They seem to understand me and Professor McGonagall says “Alright. Poppy, Come with me to Eren. Harry, Go to the Gryffindor common room and retrieve Levi. Bring him to Umbridge’s office.” I nod and start running again.

It takes me only 2 minutes to get to the common room. The fat lady almost screams when she sees me. The portrait opens before I even utter the password. The common room is still pretty crowded, People gasp when they see me and I remember that I have my arm and half my shirt practically soaked in blood. I look around and shout “LEVI!” The crowd part and he runs up to me. So do Ron and Hermione. He looks at me and says in a voice that sends shivers up my spine “Why are you covered in blood? And where is Eren?” The glare he wore almost made me freeze. I shake my head and say “That’s why I’m here. The blood isn’t mine! It’s his! I’m here because Professor McGonagall wanted me to get you!”

He stares at me for a moment before he almost growles “Take me there. Now.” I nod and start running. He easily keeps up with me as I shove the portrait open and Levi and I, Along with Ron and Hermione, Start running to the 3rd floor. It takes us about 2 minutes to get there, Since I knew a shortcut. I shove open the door and see Eren’s still where he was earlier but luckily the bleeding has stopped. Professor McGonagall looks absolutely livid, Nurse Pomfrey looks ready to commit homicide. Levi moves into the room and immediately goes to Eren.

He sits with his feet folded under him and puts Eren’s head in his lap. Eren’s whole face is white, Making his chocolate colored hair look darker, and the blood on his face brighter. He’s almost completely covered in blood. When Levi places his head in his lap he looks up at him and give a smile. Then his face becomes apologetic and he says in a slurred voice “Sor’y ‘bout the blood.” I see Levi almost laugh as he looks at him and says “It’s nothing brat.” Eren smiles wider and we look over at the nurse who says “Alright, Levi will you help me. We have to see if he can walk. That will help tell me how much blood he lost.”

Levi nods at her and says “Eren? Were gonna have to stand you up okay?” He nods and with there help stands up. He’s relying heavily on Nurse Pomfrey but he’s upright. Levi stands beside him with a slightly worried expression. Nurse Pomfrey nods and then says to him “Alright Mr. Jaeger. Were gonna have to walk to the hospital wing okay? It’s not far.” He looks at her and nods. The entire right side of him is covered in blood, And his right hand still has the, No longer bleeding, Cuts in it. She looks over here and says "You three. Lead the way to the hospital wing shortcut. Minerva. I'll speak to you later." We nod and lead them. Eren stumbles occasionally, but manages to make it there.

When they enter Nurse Pomfrey hands Eren over to Levi who then lays him down on a bed in the back of the room. Levi stays with him while Pomfrey runs to her storage closet. She returns with a bottle of pink liquid. She pours some of it into a cup and then makes Eren drink it. After that she turns to me and says "You should be fine. You three may return to your common room." We nod and go to leave when I ask "Um. What about Levi?" She looks over and sees him with Eren and says "I might as well let him stay. I doubt I could make him leave without stunning him." I nod and remember that the pair are rarely seen apart. All day if you saw one, the other was nearby. I turn and we exit the hospital wing.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mwahah.**

**Levi POV**

I see Harry enter the common room from where I sat with Ron and Hermione. I hear people gasp and crowd around him. He suddenly yells "LEVI!" I stand up and walk to him, people moving out of my way. I finally see him fully and the entire left side of him is nearly dripping in blood. I feel my heart grow cold as my face slips into a mask. The scent of blood, Of Iron, Slithers through the air, Bringing up unwanted memories. _I hate the smell of blood._ I think and I ask "Why are you covered in blood? And where is Eren?" Please. Be alright. I can’t lose you. I think silently. Harry stares at me for a second before shaking his head and saying "That’s why I’m here. The blood isn’t mine! It’s his! I’m here because Professor McGonagall wanted me to get you!”

I feel my blood run cold. _It's all..... Eren's?_ I feel anger appear as I think of this and a pit of cold dread appears as well. I look at Harry and almost growl "Take me there. Now." He pales and nods, turning on heel and running out of the room. I follow him, easily keeping up with him. He runs to a hall and straight at a portrait. He grabs my arm and jumps through. Were suddenly on the 3rd floor. He was still running and I followed him to a room on the next hall. He shoves the room and I'm greeted to PINK. And then I see Eren. He's laying on the floor next to a desk covered in blood, A small amount of steam is coming off the blood, But no where near the normal amount. I look and see that the bleeding has stopped but I feel my entire body pulse with anger as the dread slowly leaks away.

I move by Harry and go to Eren. I ignore the blood and sit down, pulling my legs under me, and put his head in my lap. I feel the blood soak into my pants but pay it no mind as I run my fingers through his, now blood soaked, hair. He looks up at me and smiles. His face then gets an apologetic look then says in a slurred voice "Sor'y 'bout the blood." I almost laugh. I run my hand through his hair again and say "It's nothing Brat." He smiles wider at this. The nurse then says "Alright, Levi will you help me. We have to see if he can walk. That will tell me how much blood he lost.” I nod.

I then look down at Eren and say “Eren? Were gonna have to stand you up okay?” He nods and sits up. With our help he's standing. Me on his right, the nurse on his left help him stay standing. I give him a worried look as his face goes whiter than it already was. Nurse Pomfrey nods and then says to Eren “Alright Mr. Jaeger. Were gonna have to walk to the hospital wing okay? It’s not far.” I see Eren focus on her and nod. She then looks at the trio who is standing in the door staring. She says to them “You three. Lead the way to the hospital wing shortcut." I see Harry nod and the trio leads us to a portrait. Eren stumbles a bit, But with our help makes it to the Hospital Wing fine.

When we enter the doors she nods at me and hands him to me. He and I then walk to the back of the wing and I lay him down on a bed. He smiles at me and says “Thanks for the help.” I give him a small smile as the nurse walks back. In her hand is a bottle of light pink liquid. She pours some of it into a cup and hands it to Eren, Who manages to sit up. “Drink, It will help with the blood loss.” He nods and downs the thing like a shot. He grimaces and says “Tastes like crap.” She nods and walks back over to the trio. I look at Eren and ask “What happened?”

He lays on his side and says “Bitch… Quills that wrote in blood…. Cut the words you wrote in the back of your hand….. Mine… Wouldn’t heal…..” He then lays his head down and says “Sorry, Head hurt.” I nod at him. I look up and see the trio leaving. The nurse is also walking over to us. She looks at him and nods. She then takes out her wand and removes the blood, Along with giving him a set of PJ's. She then does the same to me. Then a roll of bandages appears and wraps itself around Eren’s hand, Covering the wound. She shakes her head and says “Second time I’ve been called to find the two of you coated in blood.” Eren gives her a small smile and says “Thank you.”

She gives a small smile back and says “Get some sleep, You’ll need it.” She then moves the curtains around the bed and goes to her office. I sigh and look back at Eren. He holds out his arm, Motioning for me to join him. I shake my head and say "No. I'll be -" he gives me a look and says "Bullshit. I know you haven't gotten much sleep the last 3 days." My eyes widen. Then I give him a small smile. _You know me too well._ I think. I sigh and say "I can't keep anything from you. Can I?" He shakes his head and says "Nope. Now come here." I then kick off my shoes and climb next to him. I snuggle into his chest and put my head on his arm. He kisses my forehead and says “Goodnight Levi.” I smile against his chest and reply “Goodnight Eren.” I feel my eyes slowly slide shut as I cuddle closer to him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Now for Eren POV!!!!!**

I wake up to light streaming in from a window. I crack open my eyes and see Levi contently curled against me. I chuckle lightly. _We probably need to get up. But I don't want to wake him by moving._ _I know he hasn't gotten much sleep the last 3 days. And what he has gotten was restless._ I think as I watch his sleeping form. As usual he's hogging most of the blankets, and shoving his cold toes against me. He looks so peaceful asleep, that is until the nurse walks over. She looks at both of us and says "it's 7:00. I would suggest you get dressed. And remember that you have class today." I nod at her as she places two uniforms by the bed.

After she leaves I set about the task of waking Levi up. I kiss his forehead and say "Levi. Time to wake up." At first he doesn't move, but then he opens his silvery blue eyes and looks at me. He then says, in a very sleepy voice "Don't wanna." He then snuggles back into my chest. I chuckle, and pull him closer. I hold him for a moment before saying "Come on Levi. We have to get up." He looks up at me with a pout and says "But it's warm here. And out there is cold. And I'm still sleepy." I raise an eyebrow at him. I then say "Maybe this will help you wake up." I then kiss him, and move my hand to the small of his back and push him against me.

His hands find my shirt and pull me closer. I run my tongue along his bottom lip, asking politely. He shyly opens his mouth and my tongue swarms in and I happily explore every inch of his mouth. After a minute I pull away. I look at Levi and see that a blush has creeped across his cheeks. _He looks absolutely adorable._ I think as I look at him. I then give him a smirk and ask "Awake now?" He gives me a small pout but nods. I smile and sit up. Pulling my arm out from under his head. He sits up as well. He pulls the larger uniform off the table and hands it to me.

I smile as I take it and stand. The floor is slightly cold but I ignore it as I change. I see Levi change his pants and put on his shoes before standing. After were completely dressed we exit the curtains around the bed and see the nurse. She nods at us and hands me a bottle of pink liquid and says “Mr. Jaeger. You are to take this once a day for 5 days. After that you should be fine.” I nod and ask “Could you tell me how to get to the common room from here?” She nods and says "To get to the Gryffindor common room you go down the hall. Up the stairs and to the left." I smile at her and say "Thanks."

Levi and I then walk to the common room. It takes us only a few minutes. By the time we get there the time reads 7:40. We enter the common room and see it is still mostly deserted. The few people who are up stare at us. I politely ignore them and walk up to our doom. I enter the room and see Ron and Harry getting dressed. They stare at us in shock as well, I walk by them and place the bottle on my nightstand while Levi sits on my bed. I quickly measure out a dose and take it, Grimacing at the cold, peppery taste. I then open my trunk and pull out a bag. I fill it with parchment and quills. I then place it on my bed. I walk over to Levi’s trunk and do the same.

I hear Levi then say “Quit staring.” I look up and see Ron and Harry now doing anything else but look at us. I sigh and grab a toothbrush and walk to the bathroom. When I return I find Levi glaring at the rest of the room. I shake my head and think _What did they do this time?_ I walk in and ask "What happened?" Levi says nothing but simply glares at them. Harry says "We asked why you were up already. 'Cause normally you'd be in the hospital wing for another day after a scene like that." I nod at him.

I then smile and say "I'm fine. I just heal fast." The boys nod but say nothing more on the subject. I then turn to Levi and say "Let's go. I'm starving." He nods and takes my offered hand. We walk to the common room and see more people. But most of them are heading to the Great Hall. We follow the largest group to the hall and sit down. We had eaten by the time the trio enters. I was sipping what I think was my 5th cup of coffee when they sat down. The boys look warily at Levi and then Hermione says "I'm glad your okay Eren!"

I give her a smile and say "Thanks. I'm glad to." As I say this Professor McGonagall walks up to both Levi and I. She hands us both a paper and says "Here is your schedules. Be sure you have your books." We nod at her and she walks back up to the high table. I then look at the paper. Levi and I place them side by side and see that they're identical. We first go to divination with trelawney. Then we have a free period. Then lunch. After that it's charms, then finally potions. After that we have free time till dinner.

I shake my head and say "At least no pink." Levi nods. I can tell his hatred of the foul woman has grown exponentially over the night. If the glares he's giving her are anything to go by. I sigh and say "Levi." He looks at me and I say "You can't kill using glares. If you could, Hanji would have died long ago." He chuckles at that and goes back to his tea. I finish my coffee and say "Let's go grab our bags. We also need to grab our books." He nods and we exit the hall. The trip to the common room was pretty uneventful. The trip back however wasn't.

As we walked down one of the staircases the blond asshat walked up to the bottom. He sneered at us and says "So you two are the new students." I stopped and regarded him coldly him. Levi says nothing, simply gives him a glare that would make even Erwin pale. The boy then looks at me and says in a mocking voice "What's wrong with you? Lines so taxing that you had to go to the hospital wing?" He then pretends to faint causing the students around him to laugh. I shake my head and begin walking by him. Levi is fuming beside me.

We make it 3 steps before the blond prat crosses the line. He glares at us as we reach the bottom of the stairs. He then says "Wow. You're shorter than I thought you were Ackerman." The two buffoons at his sides laugh at his 'Cleverness.' At that I felt my temper snap. _No one. Ever. Calls my midget. A midget. And lives._ I think. I stretch my arm as I look at him.

I then place my bag next to the stairs and say to Levi "The trolls are mine." He nods and says "Fine with me. I just want the prat." I nod and dart forward. The first one seems startled that I coming toward him and swings. _Sloppy._ I think as I duck under his hit and slam my elbow into his nose. He’s taller than me, But I am far stronger. The hit knocks him back as he grabs his face. Trying to stop the bleeding. I then sweep his legs out from under him. Once I'm standing again I pivot and grab the second one by the caller. I then swing my leg around and bury my knee in his stomach.

He collapses on the floor with a moan next to his partner. I walk over to my bag and pick it up, glancing over at Levi who is currently shaking out his hands. I look over at the boy and see him slumped against the wall with a very bloody face. I then take Levi's bag and ask "Now. Do you remember where the north tower is?" He shakes his head. I nod and say "Maybe Harry knows." He nods and we walk back to the Great Hall. We enter the hall and sit across from the trio. Hermione sees us and says to Levi "What happened to you?"

I smile and say "We beat up the prat and his trolls. They're currently sitting in the Hallway out there." Harry and Ron stare at my flabbergasted while Hermione just seems upset. I then turn to Levi and say "Now. Let me see." He lets me inspect his hands. The right one is more bruised than the left but both look like they hurt. I shake my head and say "You simply had to use your fist didn't you?" He nods and says "Yes." I sigh through my nose. I know that there's no point in arguing. I simply say “Alright. But were going to the hospital wing after classes okay?” He gives me the slightest smile and nods.

I then turn to Harry and ask “Could you tell me how to get to the North Tower?” He nods and says “You have divination?” I nod. He then says “Go up the farthest staircase to the right. Then go left. You’ll find a trap door. Enter it, Thats her classroom. And if you get lost simply ask the portraits around you.” I nod and say “Thanks!” I then stand, Levi getting up with me as we exit the hall. We follow Harry’s directions and make it there without too much trouble. Just Levi falling into another trick stair. We walk up to the trap door and find a few students milling around under it. As we walk up the door opens and a spindly ladder falls down.

The others climb up and so do we. I enter after Levi and sit next to him at a table. The room is full of tables, Around the tables are pillows or over stuffed cushions. Levi and I quickly take a seat together and wait for a teacher to appear. We only wait a moment before she appears. She walks out of the shadows of the room, She's a thin woman, With large glasses that obscure most of her face, And give her large bug-like eyes. She also had many colorful shawls draped on her body, Making them look like many colored wings. I end up staring at her as she says in a misty voice "Ah! My inner-eye has told me that we have two new students to our class."

I stare at her, _Weren't you told that by The Headmaster?_ I think. She then stands in front of the room and says "Everyone please open your books to chapter 3 and open to the chapter on dream interpretation. Then please interpret the dream of the person across from you." Levi and I pull out our books with the rest of the class and open to the chapter. I look up at Levi and say softly "I'm not saying my dreams. You?" Levi nods and says "Not to this person." I nod back. When we sleep together our dreams are often gentle and calm and we rarely have nightmares. But when we sleep alone nightmares are the norm. It isn't uncommon for someone to wake up screaming.

_Well with the hell we've seen what do you expect? Sunshine and flowers?_ I think as I skim through the chapter. I pull out some parchment and say to Levi quietly "Just make something up. Make it something normal." He nods and scribbles down a dream, I do as well, And we switch. We open our books and begin interpreting our 'Dreams.' I almost laugh when I look at his and say "You are to grow to a ripe old age with 19 children, and are to die peacefully in you sleep." When he hears this his mask cracks and he claps his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. He then clears his throat and says "Well, You are to live to your mid-twenties, Punch a duck, And be killed by an old lady with a purse."

Now is my turn to silence my laughter, As the teacher walked by. She stops at our table and inspects our work. She looks at Levi's and nods, But when she looks at mine she shakes her head and says "No! Mr. Ackerman! You have interpreted this all dream wrong! You mistaked the moon for the bear! He is not to die in his twenties! He is supposed to die next week! And you mixed up the white and grey cloud." I stare at this woman in shock. She then goes into a long speech about how I shall die a horribly bloody death, Including that I was too die by being eaten by something. Out of the corner of my eye I see Levi pale. She then walks off to another table.

I immediately slip my hand under the table and grasp Levi's hand. He's shaking so bad it looked like he was vibrating. "Hey. It's okay." I say to him. He looks up and I can see how scared that made him. _I'm going to kill her._ I think. No one, ever, does this to him. I hate seeing him scared. I hate his nightmares, because he always wakes up crying. I rub small patterns on the back of his hand, trying to comfort him.

Class ends about 2 minutes later. Levi and I are the first out of the class. Levi used the latter. I just jumped and tumbled, rolling up to my feet. I  walk with Levi to the common room. It takes a few minutes to get there. When we enter the common room we see that no ones in there right now. Once I see this I scoop him up, Bridal style, and walk over to a chair by the fire. When I picked him up he immediately buried his face in my chest. He’s still shaking so hard it seems like he’s vibrating. I was surprised he could walk.

I sat down and buried my face in his hair, and wrapped my arms protectively around him. He lets out a shuddering sigh, I can still feel him trembling. "She.... It was.... You... I never want to go there again." He says, his voice is thick, and sounds like he's on the verge of tears. I pull him closer to me and say "I love you. More than you can ever imagine. And no one is going to be able to take me away from you. And I will kill whoever dares to try."

I feel him pull back and I remove my face from his hair. He looks up at me and I see that his face is red and his eyes have tears in the edges. He looks up at me and smiles. "I love you too." He says to me. I smile at him, and kiss his forehead. _No matter how many times you say it. It will always make my heart skip a beat._ I think as hold him.

I shift slightly so that he's laying on my chest, with me in a semi-sitting position. This position is nice because it's comfy for both of us, and he's warm. The only con to this position, is that his ass is literally right on my dick. Levi snuggles into my chest and his breathing evens out. As we sit the portrait opens. I ignore it in favor of watching my, now sleeping, Midget.

I hear the person walk over and I look up. I see Professor McGonagall standing there. She looks at Levi in shock and says “We wanted the two of you to go to Professor Flitwick. As his is the only magical class you shall have today. And may I as, Why is he asleep?” I nod at her and say “We went to class with this Trelawney woman. She said I was going to die next week, Even went into graphic details of my demise. I don’t believe her. But hearing it said, Really can startle you.” As I speak I tighten my grip on Levi.

The Professor nods and says “Ah. I see.” She then huffs an unhappy sigh and says “Professor Trelawney has been known to do that. She often ‘predicts’ the death of her male students. Don’t believe her. Not once in all my years of teaching has she been correct in her predictions of death.” I look down at Levi and nod. _Thats good to know._ I think.

I then say to her “I’ll wake him up. Then we'll go to the charms room." She nods and exits the common room. I then gently shake Levi, Waking him up. "Come on midget. Time to get up." He gives a whine and says "Don't wanna." I chuckle at him. "Wake up Levi. We have to go." He gives a groan and snuggles into my chest. And in effect, rubbing his ass right on my dick.

I immediately know what he's doing. I sigh and say "We can't." He looks up at me with a pout and I say "One, They're expecting us. Two, We have to go. Three, We can't here. You scream too loud." His pout grows as I speak. I chuckle again and kiss his forehead, I than say “The professor also told me that the Trelawney woman has predicted the death of one student every year. And in all her years here it has never come true.” Levi nods and relaxes slightly. “Thank you for telling me.” He says. I smile at him and say “Lets go." I say and we stand, and walk happily to the charms room.

We walk into the charms classroom and find the Professor standing on a pile of books. I walk over to him and say "Hello? Is this the charms classroom?" He looks up at us and says "Ah! Yes. This is the charms classroom. Now if the two of you will, Please take out your wands." We nod and take them out.

He then says "Now, This is just to see if you can alright? Now, Point your wand at this feather and say 'Wingardium Leviosa' and do this movement." He shows us how to move our wands. I go first. After my second try the feather is floating 5 feet above my head. The teacher looks ecstatic. Levi's feather is still unmoving after his 4th attempt.

I sigh and walk behind him "Its like this." I say gently and take his hand in mine. I then go through the hand movement again and say "You're pronouncing the R a little too much. Try it this way." He nods I can tell his hand still hurts. He then tries again and, With the change in pronunciation and movement, his feather is floating above our heads. I can tell he's happy, even though his face doesn't show it.

The teacher is practically jumping up and down now. The rest of the time is spent with him teaching us the charms for our year. And a few from first year that he thought we should know. By the time it was lunch I needed a nap. I had helped Levi a lot, Once I showed him he could do it no problem.

Before we left he said "Excellent! Now, Tomorrow you shall be going to Professor McGonagall's room understood?" We nod and he dismisses us for lunch. Levi and I walk to the Great Hall with ease, as we had memorized the map by now. We enter the hall and sit down. Making sure I sit between the staff table and Levi. I don't see the hag but I'm sure she will make an appearance.

And as if the universe simply had to prove me right because as if on cue she walked in. This time she was wearing a slightly darker, but still very pink, set of robes. She walks over to us and I instinctively wrap one arm around Levi's waist. It wasn't because I was afraid of the hag. It was to keep Levi from killing her.

She walks over to us and simpers in her high, fake as fuck, girly voice "Ah! Mr. Jaeger! I see that you have my class tomorrow! Along with Mr. Ackerman! Wonderful!" Shes barely spoke but I already want to kill her. The arm I have around Levi tightens as she walks away. I sigh and turn back to my food, switching it out for coffee.

The trio appears a moment later and Harry asks "What did Umbridge want?" I sigh and pull Levi closer and say "Bitch wanted to remind us that we have her class tomorrow." Ron nods at us. Harry seems annoyed at her and Hermione seems to understand us. I sip on my coffee and glance behind us. I see that Malfoy and his thugs still aren’t here.

I glance at the clock and say "We have enough time now. Lets run there, if we go now we can make it to charms before class." He nods knowing what I mean. We then stand and begin walking out of the hall, The trio curious but unasking. We easily make it to the hospital wing and the moment the nurse sees his hand she scolds him.

"What on earth were you doing! Not even a day and your back! And you sprained your hand! Are you trying to kill yourselves?" I smile at her and say "It was an accident. We're sorry." She seems to calm down at that and instantly repairs his hands. The sprain on the right and the bruising on the left. As she heals Levi I see that 3 beds have curtains around them. _I guess thats where fuckstick and his pals went._ I think.

She then turns to me and says "Since you're already here. Let me see your hand." I was about to say something but she grabbed my arm and yanked my hand up. She unwrapped it and saw that my hand was fine she stared at me. "How...." She said shocked and I say quickly "I just heal fast! Its nothing! Well! We better get to class!" I yank my hand away and rewrap it. I then lead Levi out of the room.

After that we walk/run to the Charms classroom again. Making it there just in time. We walk in and sit together at a desk. The class passes quickly, Mostly with us learning with the rest of the class, But grasping everything far faster. By the end of the class we were the only 2 to cast the color changing charm. Levi with my help. By the end of class my bird was sliver blue, And Levi’s was a beautiful shade of teal.

When I saw the birds I almost laughed. _When Flitwick said ‘Imagine a color and the spell will make it so’ He meant it literally._ I think as I pet the, Now silver blue, Bird before me. It matched Levi’s eyes. And his matched mine. The teacher then had a student collect the birds. After that we were let out of class, And Levi and I had to go to the dungeons. As we walked down the temperature dropped.

I was fine, Since being a shifter meant my body burned hotter than most, But Levi didn’t like cold at all. He hated it. And would often sit in my lap during the cold months. So I can tell his mood is going to be foul till we get back upstairs. That or until he warms up. We walk down to the Professors classroom and wait. Levi is already shivering slightly, And has pressed his side against mine. I wrap my arm around him and pull him close, He gives a small hum at the warmth.

Then the door opens and the teacher ushers us in. Levi and I get a table with two others. The teacher stalks in and its the greasy haired one from yesterday. He looks at all of us coldly, No where near as coldly as Levi is looking at the table, And says “On the board,” He flicks his wand and words appear, “Are the directions, Ingredients are in the cupboard. You have until the end of class. Begin.”

Most of the students rush to the cupboard to get there stuff but some wait, Us among them, And get everything else ready before getting the ingredients. I go retrieve the stuff for both of us and we begin making the potion. It wasn’t hard, We had to take a basic medicine/medical course in training. You could continue them if you're grade was high enough. Mine was. Mine was pretty much the only one high enough to continue the medicine course. Medical we were all required to take. It was the only class I scored higher than both Mika and Armin in.

Because for some reason I don’t jolt around blood, Even when I was a child. I guess it was my dad rubbing off on me, But I always found medicine fun. So for me, Potions was easy, Levi however, Not so much. He never liked medicine, According to him. So he already hated this class, Combined with the fact that he was cold, Made it so that this class is probably going to be hell for me. And the universe had to once again prove me right.

As we worked on the potion the teacher walked over. I could tell he scared most of the students, But we held no fear of him. We had seen things a hundred times scarier. He sneared at Levi's potion, Which was green, Instead of purple. "Mr. Ackerman. What color is you potion?" He sneers to Levi. Levi levels him with glare cold enough to make ice appear and replies "Green. Can't you tell?"

The teacher looks shocked at the fact that Levi would talk back. Or that the teacher had no power over him. Snape glared harder at him and says "No credit for you. The potion is ruined anyway." He then vanished the potion and stalked off. Levi does nothing to him, Just wraps his arms around himself and rubs his arms shivering. The rest of class passes quickly, I finish my potion and turn it in.

At the end of class the teacher says "Ackerman and Jaeger. Stay with me for a moment." _Great._ I think as I stay behind. Levi looks angry as he has to stay in the cold. I pull Levi to my side, Sharing my warmth, Which he happily cuddles into. The teacher approaches and says "I don't believe those things could kill that many of your people. How could that be? Because I doubt they could crush that many people."

I level him with a glare and say "I couldnt care less what you believe. But those things did kill most of us. And crush them? They dont crush people you dibshit." I then turn to leave and he asks "Oh really Mr. Jaeger. What do they do?" I look at him and say "They _Eat_ you _Alive."_ I feel Levi shake slightly from the words and see that day flash before my eyes. I see the professor pale, His face becoming whiter than it already was.

I then pull Levi with me out the door, We walk to the common room. When we enter I kiss Levi's forehead and say "I'll grab you a book. You go warm up." I tilt my head towards the fire and he walks over. I walk up to the dorm and put our bags away, Grabbing two books as I leave. I walk lightly down to the common room and flop next to Levi. Who is now sitting on the couch near the fire. I hand him a book, Before laying my head in his lap. He looks down and I smile at him.

He gives a small smile back himself and running his hand absently through my hair as he reads. I open the book I had grabbed the day before and read quietly until a huge orange furball jumped in my lap. “Bah!” I shouted as I jolted. Making Levi jump as well. The furball was undisturbed as he quietly needed on my stomach before curling up and going to sleep. I relax back with my head in Levi’s lap and quietly pet the furball.

I sigh. _I forgot people could have pets here. Which means this will happen often_. I think. Animals always seemed to like me. A lot more than normal. Ever more so after I started shifting. Levi expected it was actually because of my shifting. Because what we had found out about Titans it they don’t eat animals, They only eat people. So animals are often found near them. I look at the orange furball and think _I’m really glad Levi and I aren't allergic to anything._ I look up as two more cats appear and curl up. One on my feet, The other next to my side.

I roll my eyes at them and hear someone, or someones, approaching. The trio walk over and Hermione says “Oh! You found Crookshanks! And it looks like you found Romilda Vane’s cat as well! And Edwards as well! Wow, They all seem to like you.” I give them all a smile and say “Yeah. For some reason animals always like me.” I pet Crookshanks lightly and he let out a content purr.Hermione then says “Oh! We came to tell you that dinners about to be served if you're coming!”

I nod and say “Yes we are. Thank you Hermione.” I then gently scoop up the now half-awake Crookshanks and stand. I slip the cat on my feet onto the couch and set Crookshanks in my spot. I then offer a hand to Levi who takes it and stands. We then walk as a group to the hall. The hall is crowded and loud. The noise is comforting and reminds me of the base. Except that there drinking pumpkin juice and not alcohol.

We sit across from the trio. _Stupid world and it's 'no drinking till 17' rule. Seriously! Were gonna do it whether you let us or not._ I think as I serve myself. I had, Once again, sat between the hag and Levi. Dinner passes nicely, Mostly with the trio talking. The fuckstick and his goons still aren't back. Which I couldn't give less of a fuck about but still. Once dinner was over we all exited the Hall.

We walked quietly to the common room. Most people went to bed, But Levi and I decided to stay up a little while longer. I grabbed the book I was on. I had almost finished reading it. The couch was still vacant, So we reclaimed it. The feeling of Levi running his fingers through my hair was calming and I let out a quiet hum. He smiled down at me, Showing a set of perfect white teeth.

I always loved his smile. It was sweet, and caring. I sit up and say "Lets go to bed." He nods at me with a small smile and we go upstairs. I look over and see that the only people still up were Ron and Hermione. _Must be waiting for Harry._ I think as I walk. We both slip into our Pjs. Once were dressed I walk behind him and wrap my arms around him. He gives a almost silent hum, as the rest of the boys were asleep. He goes to pull away, and get in his bed, but I hold him tighter. "Come to mine. Its cold." I say quietly in his ear.

He gives a quiet laugh and does. I had pulled the curtains around his bed and mine. I then pull him to me, He claims his spot on my chest. Head right on my heart, and laying on top of me. One of my legs is wedged in between his. I kiss his head lightly, And pull the blanket up cover him up to the waist. He gives another sleepy hum and I chuckle. Were both almost asleep, Were both exhausted. I smile at his now almost asleep form and say "Goodnight. Levi." He replies with a quiet, sleep filled "G'night Eren...." kiss his head one last time and fall asleep myself.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**hehehe. Did you think that was the end of this chapter? Well, hehe. nope. Just a little bit longer.**

**Harry POV!**

I walk down the halls away Umbridge's office, Taking the long way back to the common room. As I go to turn the corner I see a group of people. And immediately duck behind a suit of armour, I see that its McGonagall and Pomfrey, along with Snape. They seem to be talking about someone.

Pomfrey looks at the other two and says "Its not normal. Wounds invoked by magic _always_ leave scars. And they don't heal _Overnight._ And his ribs? Perfectly healed 8 hours later. All I had done was bind them so I could fix his head. And when I looked at them later, Not even a bruise. His entire body had healed _completely_ in only _9 hours._ "

I stare at them. _Are they talking about Eren?_ I ask myself. I watch them as Snape says "We can't just pin one of them down. They're always together. And any questions we ask the pair can easily avoid. And the headmaster won't tell us where they came from. And he has forbidden us from sending anymore of them through to that dimension. He gave us a new dimension. One that he said 'Is clear of all life.'"

_Huh? Where they came from?_ I think. _And what does he mean dimension?_ I think as I watch. Professor McGonagall then says "They are members of my house. I shall speak with them tomorrow, As they are most likely asleep. And Poppy. You saw them that day same as I. I doubt we could separate those boys if we stunned them and dragged them apart." Madame Pomfrey nods and they all continue walking.

I shake my head and half run to the common room. I pant out the password, and the portrait opens. I see Hermione and Ron were still awake. I run up to the table and say "Guys! Listen to this." I then give them a brief summary of what I had heard. Hermione looks confused, Ron looked surprised. She shifts and says "I think we should look around before bringing it up to them. It would be the wisest idea."

We nod. _Thank you Hermione._ I think as I walk up the stairs. I had taken the time to learn a spell to stop the bleeding in my hand. It still hurt but not as much. I slip into my Pjs and so does Ron. I slip into bed, Hearing the quiet snores from half the room. But the only sound coming from the two new ones was breathing. And it seemed to mostly come from Eren's bed. I shrugged it off. And layed down, Falling into a dreamless sleep.

 


	6. A class in Pink and Sweet Revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup! We have arrived upon chapter 6. Hehehe...... *Rubs hands together evilly* Now! TO THE CHAPTER! Please Review!! Now I’m filling you in a little bit. They arrived Sunday. Monday they wake up. Tuesday they meet with Dumbledore for the second time, the time in his office. Wednesday they explore the castle. Thursday they went to classes. So today is Friday. Also the day that he has Defense Against the Dark Arts. Which shall now be called DADA because my fingers are going to break if I have to write all of that out each time. Along with all that there will be spoilers for Eren’s father in this chapter, If you don’t want to know don’t read the flashback. Also cause I was gone for so long I’m treating you all with a long ass chapter and porn.

**Eren POV**

I wake up to a warm familiar weight on my chest. I don't move, Just open my eyes and look down. _He is absolutely adorable._ I think when I look down. Were in almost the same position as last night. Except now the blankets been kicked off. And I bet that if my body temperature wasn't so high he'd be shivering. But Instead he's happily snuggled into my chest, with a small smile on his still asleep face.

His arms are wrapped around my torso, Hugging me like I’m a giant teddy bear. I almost chuckle at him, But instead glance to my right, Peering out of the curtains. I see the moon shining brightly outside the window, And guess its around 4 am. I pull the curtains shut again and wrap my arms back around him, And fall back asleep.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Harry POV**

I stretch, Enjoying the feeling of my bones popping. I sit up and glance at my watch. It read 7:49. _Shoot. I still have to wake Ron and Eren. So Eren can wake Levi._ I think as I walk over to Ron’s bed. I pull back the hangings on his bed and see his usual snoring self. I sigh through my nose and start waking him. He sits up after a minute and slowly stands, Yawning and stretching.

He nods at me and we walk over to Eren’s bed. As I walk over to his bed I notice that Levi’s side is very quiet. I shrug it off and Ron pulls back the hangings. I feel my face heat up as I look at the bed. In it is not only Eren, But Levi as well. I stare at the pair, Trying to find the ability to move.

Eren is laying on his back, Head on the pillow. And Levi is laying on his chest, Arms wrapped around him, Hugging him like a teddy bear. Eren has one arm thrown across Levi’s waist, The other slightly higher. Levi is facing away from us, But cuddles into Eren when the light begins to bother him.

Eren reacts by tightening his grip on the smaller male. Eren shifts slightly, Moving away from us, And the light that's now coming across the bed. _By merlin's pants there adorable._ I think as I look at the pair. I then shake my head, _Get a grip Harry. We’ve got stuff to do._ _Wake Eren. He seems less likely to kill us._ I think.

I then reach out and shake Eren’s shoulder lightly, Making sure I don’t wake Levi up. He just might kill us. Eren let out an unhappy groan, And cracks open an eye. He looks at us and says in a groggy voice “Time?” “7:49 last time I checked.” I reply quickly. He nods and says “I’ll get him up. Thank you for the wake up.” I nod at him and walk back to my trunk and dress. Ron doing the same.

I look over when I’m done and see Eren waking Levi up, He was speaking so softly that neither of us could hear, But the words seemed to be waking him up. I say “We’ll meet you down in the hall alright?” He nods at us, Still talking to Levi, Who was slowly moving. We exit the room, Choosing to leave Eren to the task of waking up his evil, Glaring boyfriend.

I’m still curious as to how Levi, With his spiky personality, General hatred of everyone, And almost petrifying glares, Started going out with Eren. Who, By what we’ve seen, Is a nice person, Who pretty much makes friends with everyone. Like seriously. And he’s hot. And strong, Since he was able to pick Levi up with ease. But then again, Levi’s a midget, He can’t possibly weigh that much….. Could he?

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Eren’s POV!!**

I wake up to someone shaking my shoulder again. _Like seriously? Can’t they just speak?_ I think as I let out a groan and open an eye. I see both Ron and Harry standing there. Harry being the one who woke me up. I then ask “Time?” Harry responds quickly, “7:49 last time I checked. ”I nod, Then say “I’ll wake him up, Thank you for the wake up.”

He nods and the two of them walk back over to their beds and get dressed. I then turn my attention to Levi, Who is absofuckinglutely adorable, And slowly begin waking him up. “Levi? Time to wake up. I know it’s early, But we have to. Come on. Midget you need to wake up.” I say quietly, As he slowly begins waking up.

He starts moving, Mostly just him nuzzling into my chest, Not wanting to wake up. I almost sigh but keep talking to him, As I know how he is when he wakes up. Harry says “We’ll meet you down in the great hall alright?” I nod, Not taking my eyes off Levi, And still talking to him. They exit, Leaving me to wake him up.

I look around the room. Neville had apparently woken up earlier, Seamus had already taken to the habit of bolting out the dorm as soon as he heard Harry waking up. And Dean must have woke up with Neville. So for once we were completely alone. I smile, And say “Levi, I know you're awake, Time to get up.” He shifts and moves so he’s looking at me.

He says “I don’t wanna get up.” I love seeing him pout, It’s absolutely adorable. “Come on. It’s not that early.” I say to him, Smiling to him as he shoots me a small glare. I grin wider at it and then ask “Do you think we should train over the weekend, As we haven’t for the last 5 days.” He nods, Then looks up and asks “Can you grab my uniform? The floor is cold.”

The way he says it almost make me pin him under me and fuck him senseless, I glare at him lightly, Knowing he did it on purpose. I then smirk and say “Okay.” I slip out from under him and pad over to his trunk. I grab his uniform and look over at him, Seeing a pout on his face. My smirk grows as I walk back over to him.

I hand him his uniform, Enjoying the sight of him pouting. “Here ya are babe.” I say to him smugly. His pout grows as I begin changing myself. I glance over at him, Using every ounce of willpower I possess not to pounce on him, And see an unmissable opportunity. As he pulls of his shirt I move.

I grin at him and pounce, Easily moving my hands to his exposed sides and began tickling him. I grin even wider at the squeaking “EEP!” He lets out when I push him down, Climbing on top of him easily within seconds he’s laughing, Full on, Gasping, Tears rolling down his face, _Laughing_. The sound is beautiful. Bouncing off the walls and echoing into my ears.

“Please!! Hahaha!!... E-Hahaha! EREN! Haha STOP!!” He laughs out after a minute, The sight making me laugh as well. I finally stop after another minute, still laughing as I watch him. He's grinning and trying to glare at the same time, Which is impossible. The way he's pinned he can't get up until I move, which I'm fine with. I smirk at him while I enjoy the way he looks.

His face is red, And he has a huge grin on his face. He's also shirtless which is good as he has a nice set of abs. Also the fact that I'm sitting between his legs, his thighs spread wide to encompass my larger frame, with both my hands planted near his sides is good too. He panted as he looked up at me, My smirk grows and I say “I like the view.”

His face flames up at the comment, Making even his ears red. The sight is absolutely perfect as I watch him shifting under me. I smile at him and slowly climb off him, making sure to graze his thigh with my hand as I do. Watching as he shivers and pouts as I do so. I dress quickly as I watch him pout as I change. Once we were dressed we grabbed our bags and walked down to the common room.

He's still pouting behind his mask. I can tell as he keeps giving me the smallest of glares, that and I can read him like an open book. Even with his mask in place. I grin at him and say "We have history of magic first, then that pink bitch. After that lunch. Then a free period and then transfiguration." He nods and presses his side against mine, I respond by wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer as we enter the great hall.

The trio were easy to find, as they were sitting slightly away from everyone else. We maneuver over to them easily drawing stares from the others as we walked. The trio looks up when we sit across from them. The conversation lapses into an easy flow, with breakfast passing quickly and soon were walking to History of Magic. 4 random girls happily leading the way, much to Levi’s anger as they all kept throwing me longing glances.

By the time we got to the class he looked willing to commit murder. We walk into the class and see the professor, who just happened to be a ghost, give us a nod and walk to the back. We sit as far to the back as possible, and wait for the class to start. the room fills up quickly within the next few minutes and soon the teacher started talking.

It took one minute before I was nodding off. _Holy shit……… I haven't heard a lecture this boring since we went over the gear for the 76th time._ I think as I stifle another yawn. The subject was interesting. It really was. But the droning, monotone of his speech made me want to curl up in a ball and sleep. Levi, who had already placed his head on my shoulder and curled into my side, was already asleep.

I smile as I look at him, before looking back up at the teacher and using a trick I learned after spending years around Armin to listen to the lecture and even took some notes using my free right hand. The class passes agonizingly slowly, mostly with me taking notes on his lecture and the majority of his class asleep. When there are only 5 minutes till the end of class I begin waking Levi up.

He pulls his head off my shoulder and rubs on of his eyes, letting out a quiet yawn. He blinks up at me and asks "How long?" I smile and say "We've got 5 minutes left of class. You should pack up." He nods and does so, finishing up just as the bell rings. We exit the classroom, mood dive bombing as we walk to that pink bitches classroom.

We enter the room and look around. We had remembered what hall it was on, so it was easy to find. The desks are all arranged so that there facing the board, all in the middle of the room. I pull Levi to a seat in the back, on the right hand side of the room. We sit and the rest of the room fills up while we wait. Mostly with Levi and I glancing through the book. I read a sentence and shut the book. Levi is glaring at it in disgust.

"You too?" I ask him. He nods while still glaring at the book. The way the book is written makes you want to smash your head on your desk. “I haven’t read something this terrible since Erwin let Hanji write a report on the refineries.” Levi nods once again. That report had been horrid and migraine inducing.

I shake my head at the book just as the teacher entered the classroom. The rest of the class had entered the class and sat down as well. Her heels clicked on the stone floor as she marched up to the front of the classroom, making a slight echo on the walls. She turned around and faced all of us.

She scanned the classroom, her expression one of fake sweetness until she got to me. If a frog could look ecstatic, that would be the expression she wore. She glanced around the classroom again and says “Ahh! I believe that we are in need of some seating changes! Please move where I tell you too.” We all stand and collect our things.

She starts by moving me. I’m immediately separated from Levi, much to my anger, and placed in the seat directly in front of her desk. She then moves a few other students around, making Levi sit as far from me as physically possible. I grind my teeth and stay silent. She looks extremely smug when she glances at Levi. _It’s just one class period. One. I can do that. I have enough self control not to eat her….. She’d taste horrid anyway….._ I think as I watch her move.

She’s standing once again at the front of the room, giving some long speech about the books and ‘Proper education.’ I almost shake my head at her, but refrain and instead tune her out and pull another book out of my bag. I had finished _Quidditch Through The Ages_ last night and I was now reading _Hogwarts a History._

It was quite interesting. I was lost in the book until I felt a pair of eyes boring into my flesh. I flick my eyes up and find it’s the hag. Who’s staring at me with such focus it seemed as though she wanted to burn me into her corneas. I feel disgust surge through me at the thought. I go back to my book, purposefully not looking up for the rest of class.

When class finally does end I’m packed up and out of my seat before anyone could blink. Levi was at my side the second we were out of that damned classroom and I instantly pulled him to my side. Looping an arm around his waist to do so. He lets out a soft hum when I do and we walk at a medium pace to the Great Hall.

We enter the Hall and sit in a random at place at the table, knowing the trio will seek us out. As soon as we sat down I pulled him tightly to my side, nuzzling my face into his hair. His scent calming me easily, and him nuzzling back gently was more than enough to calm me. I look at him and say softly “I love you Levi.” A ghost of a smile flickers across his face and he replies “I love you too Eren.” Equally as softly.

I smile as the trio runs up and sits down. All of them obviously having ran from somewhere. I raise an eyebrow at them and say “You guys alright? You look a little winded there.” A hint of a laugh apparent in my voice. Ron begins serving himself and says “We came from Snape. And now that Malfoys back he’s even worse.”

I snicker lightly when I hear that Malfoy’s back. The trio look up at me in confusion before dawning comes to them. Well, to Hermione and Harry, Ron still looks clueless. Harry lets out a snicker and I feel Levi shaking beside me from his silent chuckles. Ron says “What wrong with him?” to Harry, only making him snicker louder. Hermione simply shakes her head and says “Ronald. Do you remember why he was in the hospital wing?”

Ron stares at her for a second before it dawns on him and he lets out a chuckle. “Oh yeah! Sorry! Had a stupid moment.” He says before going back to eating. Hermione shakes her head at him and lets out a sigh. Harry simply looks at the pair with brotherly fondness, before he too begins eating. Levi and I eat quickly after that and bid the trio goodbye, exiting the hall together.

As we begin walking to Professor McGonagall’s classroom, where Professor Flitwick told us our next lesson would be, Levi snuggles closer to me. I smile fondly at him and pull him closer. He gives me a hum of satisfaction and asks “Eren. In DADA you seemed really deep in thought. Like you were trying to convince yourself of something. What was it?” I look down at him startled before smiling.

“I was convincing myself not to shift and eat the bitch. The only thing stopping me was that she probably tastes like shit.” I say to him truthfully. I had no fears of Levi being around my Titan form. I had gained perfect control over my Titan in the last few months. To the point I could even D-Shift. Or Devolve Shifting. Where I went from my Titan form to my human one. It was a lot less draining than shifting and being removed.

Levi let out a small laugh, “That I must agree on.” He says while we walk. I smile down at his laughing form beside me. Thinking back to when I found out how I became a Titan shifter. The memory had come back to me after I had D-Shifted for the first time. I had been ecstatic when I had finally figured out how to do it, even if shifting period made my absolutely starving. And the passing out had stopped a long time ago.

_Flashback._

__

_Dream/Memory_

__

_I saw my father, riding the carriage he always rode when he was doing work. He looked panicked and frantic. Looking around wildly while people ran around him. “Dad!” I shout to him. His eyes quickly find mine, and he rushes over to us, where we had been waiting with Armin and his grandfather. Mikasa had fallen asleep beside Armin and his Grandfather._

__

_“Eren!” He says as he grabs me into a hug, holding me so tight I thought I might break. But I didn’t stop him as I clung onto him as tightly as he did me. He pulls away and looks around and asks “Where’s your mother?” I shake my head at him and tell him what had happened. He didn’t shout or scream like I had thought he would. He simply held me while he cried with me. He then says “Eren. I need you to come with me, It’s important. We have to go now.”_

__

_I nod at him, unable to refuse him as he exchanges a few words with Armin’s grandfather before we leave. He drove the carriage into the woods, deeper then I had ever been with him before. Once we were a distance away he stopped and jumped down. Helping me after a moment. He was shaking and trembling, tears were running down his face._

__

_He then reaches around his neck and grabs the key to the basement he always wears and said “Eren. You have to listen to me. Its very important. You remember the basement of our house? The one I was going to show you when I got back? You remember it right?” I nod my head shakily, he was scaring me with how urgent he sounded. He nodded back at me before pulling the key off his neck and walking back to the carriage._

__

_He opens the door and grabs out his medical bag, suddenly franticly looking for something. Before grabbing out a black case and holding it to his chest. He walks over to me holding up the case. He wraps the key tightly around my hand and says “Listen to me Eren. You must NEVER take that off. The fate of humanity rests on you getting back to that basement. Do you understand me?” I nod quickly. Even more afraid, and not trusting my voice._

__

_He then opens the case and grabs out a large syringe, filled with a clear colored liquid. He starts babbling now, “I’m so sorry Eren. So very sorry. I hope one day you will forgive me.” He then grabs both of my arms in a vice grip, the syringe digging into my arm painfully making me let out a small pained whine as he shakes me and says “Eren. You must listen. Like I had too, you must learn to control this power. Without it you can never get back to the basement. You will forget this until you need to remember.”_

__

_I tremble in his grip for a second before he lets me go and stabs the syringe into my arm. I let out a gasp followed by a pained scream as pain shoots throughout my entire body. Making me feel like I was on fire as I was suddenly growing. My mind tried to hide from the pain wanting to fold in on itself as the pain somehow increased as I was suddenly absolutely thirsting and hungry for something._

__

_Suddenly hearing and touch and smell all came back to me in a snap, and I’m hit with everything. The forest smelled strange, a lot like it did before but amplified. Except that's not what I focused on. It was the scent that was for some reason absolutely mouthwatering. Suddenly the hunger came back stronger than before, as suddenly my body wasn't mine to control as my sight came back._

__

_I look around and see I’m taller. A Lot taller. I’m huge. But I can’t focus on anything but the scent that somehow made me even hungrier. Everything blurred for a moment as suddenly a taste was in my mouth. It was warm, and slightly sweet, making the hunger quiet down as I swallowed. The taste was amazing, making me want it again. I felt my entire body almost force relax as I fell forward, landing hard before passing out._

__

_I wake up coated in something slightly sticky, clinging mostly to my waist and below. The thing is it was warm. Not overly so, simply a deep radiating heat. I’m beyond tired, wanting nothing but to sleep. But I stop myself as I shake my head and push myself up. I look down and see I’m straddling what looks like a bone. I’d say a vertebra if I was being specific. I then look around further and realize WHAT I’m sitting in._

__

_I let out a startled sound as I try and stand, only to realize that my legs are ENCASED in it. I’m about to start panicking before I mentally slap myself and realize that doing so will get me nowhere. It takes a few minutes but I finally get out of the thing. And jump onto the ground, falling almost instantly to my knees as exhaustion sweeps through my body again. I manage to stay awake as I look around for my father._

__

_At first I don’t see him until I notice a crumpled pile near the…. Titan…… I had come out of. I move towards it and have to clap my hand over my mouth to stop myself from vomiting. What I had wanted….. What I had EATEN……. Had been my father._

__

**_Flashback while awake._ **

__

_I wake with a jolt and a half let out scream, sitting upright immediately. Waking Levi in the process, as he had been lying with his head on my chest. I let out another sound, this one a mix between a whine and a sob. “Eren! What’s wrong?!” Levi says slightly panicked, moving so he’s in front of me. I let out another choking sob before pulling him to me, burying my face in his chest. I wrap my arms around his waist and hold him tightly._

__

_He somehow knows that I can’t speak yet, so he simply wrapped his arms around my head. Running his hand through my hair, trying to calm me. I held him for a while, waiting until I stopped crying. After that I let out a shuddering breath, locating my voice finally. And tell him about my memory/dream. Feeling him stiffen when I got to the part about my father. Before he holds me tighter and says “I’m so sorry Eren…. That must have been horrifying.”_

__

_I say nothing simply tighten my grip on him, before saying “No worse then my mother… I’ll be fine. I’m sorry I woke you.” He chuckles lightly before saying “It’s fine, I’m glad you woke me up. You shouldn’t have to go through that alone…” He trailed off quietly. I pull away from him and set him fully in my lap before kissing him softly. “I love you Levi.” I say once I pull away. I see him smile before saying “I love you too Eren.”_

__

**Present.**

I unconsciously pull him closer as we walked towards Professor McGonagall’s classroom. He snuggles into my side quite happily while we walk to the class. I smile at him and think _Yes. I love you Levi, don't ever think otherwise._ I open the classroom door just as she does, causing both of us to stare at each other before she gives a nod and says “I was about to go search for you, but it appears I no longer have to do that.”

With that she turns on heel and walks back into the classroom, us following her after shutting the door. She pulls out a book and says “I believe you brought you're textbooks. Yes?” We nod in unison. She gives us a nod herself and says “Turn to page 23. You will find a spell on turning beetles into buttons.” Levi look at her like she just slapped him and says “Beetles?” incredulously.

She nodded and went to her desk and retrieved a large jar, filled with around 20 or 30 beetles. “I did not stutter Mr. Ackerman.” Levi instead stared at the jar like it was going to jump at him. One of the things many people didn’t know about Levi. He only had a true fear of two things. Well, three if we get technical but hey. The first being mice. Not rats, he could deal with those, only mice.

I had seen him when one ran near him while we were cleaning the dungeons of the castle. He had squeaked and jumped into my arms. Staring after it horrified while I couldn’t help but laugh. The thought of him like that still made me laugh, even now. And the second thing being beetles. Other bugs he could take, excluding sprickets and spiders of corse. But he held a special loathing for beetles.

Long story short, they love disgusting places, and he is a clean freak. Reasons other than that are pointless. So her having a _Jar_ of _multiple beetles_ made him most likely want to either set it on fire, or run out of the room. By his face I’d say the first. She then says “Alright. Both of you take one and try to perform the spell there.” She then began thumbing through her own book while Levi gripped my arm tightly and looked up at me with pleading eyes.

His entire posture begging me to not make him approach it. I sigh at him and say softly “It’s just a bug, You don’t even have to touch it.” He still refuses to let go and looks at the jar in fear. I can’t stand seeing him like this and hug his gently trembling form. The Professor looks up at this and raises an eyebrow, glancing from him to the jar before understanding comes to her. “Ahh….” She says softly and removes the jar, returning it to it’s place in her desk.

His form relaxes slightly but still far from his normal confident posture. You really can’t notice the difference unless you truly watch him. She then says “Alright. We can start with something different.” She walks over to her closet and pulls out two goblets, which she sets on her desk and transforms into snails. I give her a small thankful nod, which she simply returns with a almost non-existent smile.

“On page 30 is the theory and spell for vanishing a snail. It’s a little difficult, but it will tell me how far back we need to go to get the two of you caught up. Tell me if you need any help.” She states before turning back to her book. I nod before turning to the page she said and reading, Levi quietly doing the same. He finishes a little before me, placing his book softly on her desk and turning to his snail. I close mine and shove it in my bag before setting it down next to her desk.

I pull my wand out of my pocket and thought about what I had just read. _It says you have to have a firm idea of what you want to happen in transfiguration spells. Much like apparition, much of it is concentration and determination._ I think as I take a moment to focus on it, before moving my wand fluidly and making my snail vanish with ease. _Huh. That was even easier than making it vanish without a wand. A little more annoying though…….._

I think while I stare at the spot my now vanished snail resides. Not seeing the stunned expression on McGonagall's face. Levi was having a bit more trouble with it then I did, still unable to do it after his 6th try. “Want some help?” I offer kindly. He looks up at me before giving an unhappy huff and nodding. I smile softly, not teasing him as I know it takes a lot for him to swallow his pride and ask.

I pick up his book and say “It’s a lot like what you can already do. Just with this you need the proper movement, determination, and concentration upon what you want the spell to do. Now take a second and focus before casting the spell this time okay?” I end my mini-lecture with a smile and let him try again. He takes his time this go around, making sure he focused before trying. And sitting in front of him is a vanished snail.

I give him a smile before giving him a hug from behind, my arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close so I could rest my head on his shoulder. “See? I knew you could do it.” I say while he links his fingers through mine and giving a quiet ‘hmm’. The sound telling me he’s rather pleased that he did it this time. Professor McGonagall walks up to us, her face one of surprise as she looked at the both of us.

She nodded once before saying “It appears that the two of you will need very little help in this subject. As you are at the same level as my other 5th year students. Maybe even above, if you are able to do a 5th year spell this easily with little to no help from a teacher…..” The last sentence more to herself than us. Levi gives me a slight questioning look, which I return with a simple shrug.

She  then waves her wand and turns our vanished snails into a pair of birds. I look at them curiously before she says “I would like the two of you to cast that same spell on these two birds.” I nod and let go of Levi, and approach the desk. I gaze at the bird which gazes back, before I raise my wand. I clear my head, concentrating only on what I want to happen, and cast. The next second I have a vanished snail. Although this time I notice her expression.

Its one of absolute shock. I shrug it off, as she probably thinks I’m weird for being able to do this so quickly. I look back at Levi and say “It’s just like the snail, just requires more focus. You try.” He nods and approaches the desk, doing the same as I. Simply taking more time to focus on what he wants, before casting the spell perfectly. I grin at him and say “See? Easy.” He rolls his eyes and says “Yeah, easy for you. You’ve got loads of practice with the ‘focus on what you want’ thing.”

I grin at him and shrug, before glancing at the clock. _We’ve still got 40 minutes left till next class._ I glance at the Professor who seems deep in thought. She looks like she’s going to ask us something, but appears to change her mind. She glances up at us and says “Well, it seems you won’t need any more help in this class. So from now on the two of you really do have a study period at this time on fridays. Just make sure a few people see you reading or talking to Professor Grubby-Plank.”

We nod and she lets us go, giving both of us a pass to the common room. Just in case some teacher or Filch sees us. We enter the common room seeing a few students around working feverishly on homework. I chuckle at them and say softly “Reminds me of you doing paperwork.” He snorts and shakes his head before I plop down is a chair, him getting into my lap and pulling a book out of his bag.

I grab a book myself and shift slightly, so he can lay his head on my chest and still read. He gives a small hum of appreciation before he starts reading. I smile fondly at him, watching him for a moment before delving into my own book. Which I finish just as the bell rings. He gives an unhappy huff when the bell rings before getting up. I roll my eyes at him, before giving him a kiss and threading my fingers through his and saying “Come on. We can’t be late.”

He nods, somehow making the movement look adorable, and we walk out of the common room. The walk back to the Transfiguration classroom is shorter then I remember it being, making it on time to class with about a minute to spare. Even though we had to walk from the Gryffindor tower to the first floor. We, as usual, take the pair of seats in the back of the class. Sitting quietly until the trio runs into the classroom.

They grin when they see us and take their seats. Harry and Ron right in front of us, Hermione in the desk to the left of them. Professor McGonagall begins class as soon as the bell rings. And I mean literally right as the bell rings. She began speaking as soon as the last chime ended. “Ms. Abbot, If you would pass a snail out to each student, Oh girl quit being so squeamish, alright Mr. Thomas please pass one out to each student. Thank you.”

Once we all had a snail, she began her lecture. “Alright everyone. On page 30 you will find the theory upon this spell, remember that focus is key. If you don’t focus the spell will never work. You have the rest of class to practice. Raise your hand if you're need help or you have completed the spell. Carry on.” There was the mass turning of pages while people began reading the section while Levi and I simply casted the spell and pulled out other books.

We both raised our hands while finding the place in our books that we were at, Levi finding his first. The Professor nods at us from the front and we put our hands down. I nod back while Levi had already dropped his hand and began reading. We read in peace for a few minutes until Hermione says “You two. You're supposed to be performing the spell!  Not reading books not even relevant to this class!”

I look up, guessing she was talking to us, and say “If you're referring to us Hermione, we have already performed the spell and notified the Professor. As such we have completed our work for this class.” She stares at me comically for a few seconds before looking at my desk. Harry and Ron at staring at us with open mouths. Before Ron breaks the trio’s sudden silence and says “You… Completed the spell…… Before Hermione…..”

Harry and Ron immediately then say “Can you help us? We have no clue what we’re doing.” I laugh lightly at the pair, which so suddenly talked in sync, and nod. “Sure I’ll help you.” I then spend the rest of the class helping Harry and Ron, it took them most of the class to get it right. Hermione having gotten it right after a few tries on her own. By the end only Levi, the trio and myself got no homework.

Something Harry and Ron were almost dancing about. I shake my head at the pair while I walk with Levi. He gives me a small smile as we walk, something I return gently as we turn the corner. Until a voice stops me. “Mr. Jaeger! There you are, I need to speak with you.” A voice behind me simpers. The trio whips around when she speaks, as they were walking a few steps in front of us. Levi stiffens beside me instantly as I change my expression to one of curiosity and turn around.

She’s barely a step away from me. Not one of my steps, one of hers. Which means there's barely 2 feet between us, something I really don’t like. She then leans forward openly checking me out, something that thoroughly grossed me out. I was so tempted to just turn and walk away, but didn’t by sheer force of will. I give her a small smile and say “Yes Professor Umbridge?” Her smile widens at that as her eyes roam once again.

“I need you to come with me to my office, as you have some free time.” She says after a moment. I stiffen slightly, tightening my grip on Levi’s hand before saying “Alright Professor Umbridge. I’ll be right behind you.” I say in a slightly tense voice. She nods and begins walking to her office. I turn around and kiss Levi, he returns this and I say softly “I’ll be right back. Stick with the trio, I’ll meet you in the common room.” He nods as I let him go and follow the toad.

I walk at a safe distance, keeping at least 6 feet between us when I can. Until we get to her office, where she sits behind her desk. The room is the same color of pink, causing my eyes to water at the sight of it. She motions to the seat across from her desk, which I sit in unhappily. _I could be in the common room. Sitting with Levi. Or just doing ANYTHING with Levi. But instead, I’m stuck here with this god damn bitch who has a disgusting obsession with me._

I mentally insult her while she smiles predatorily at me. _She would taste disgusting. She would taste disgusting. She would taste disgusting._ I chant to myself as she stares at me. After a few more minutes she finally speaks, even though her simpering voice grates on my sensitive hearing. “I was talking to the librarian and she told me that both you and Mr. Ackerman have checked out quite a few books recently….. is there a reason for this?”

I throw up my best smile and say “The headmaster was unsure if the courses at our old school and this one would match up, as he didn’t want us failing due to our courses not matching up. So he gave us a list of books to read, so we could make sure we were up to speed. Since it is O.W.L. year after all. That and Levi and I are fast readers, so it would be pointless to be constantly running back and annoying the librarian for more books.”

She nods along with my words. _Thank god I’m an amazing liar._ I think as I watch her. She then says “Yes, that does make sense Mr. Jaeger. Now, if I may ask. What is Mr. Ackerman’s reason for attending this school? As I know you are doing research upon Magical Creatures, I highly doubt he has the skill for it.” I nearly growl at her. _That bitch….._ I think but keep my smile in place.

“He is in fact quite good with magical creatures. Believe it or not. It was in fact his idea to come to Hogwarts, as the large forested area near here has many kinds of Magical Creatures that are far harder to find at any of the other schools we looked at.” I say appearing to brush the insult pointed at Levi off, when all I really want to do is eat her. The chant in my head growing in volume as her smile widens.

She nods and says “Thank you for telling me this, you are free to return to your common room. I nod at her and exit her office quickly. As soon as her door shuts I’m walking. My strides taking me quickly towards the Gryffindor tower. I’m pissed. No, I’m seethingly furious. _How dare she…._ My brain can't even complete the sentence as suddenly something is rushing up behind me. I dodge reflexively and jump.

I use the wall to my right as a springboard and jump into the air, grabbing the thing by the throat and slamming it into the wall when I land. I instinctively let out a growl, one worthy of my Titan as I tighten my grip on the thing that became the outlet of my anger. I feel my body temperature rise and steam began rising from me as I glared at the poltergeist. He looked beyond horrified as he stared at me.

“You tried that…. At a very bad time.” I say before loosening my grip on him as I get a grip on my temper. I look at him again, this time with my temper in check and say “It would be wise for you to never try and hit me, or my partner again. Do you understand?” He nods quickly, obviously still frightened as I let him go. He gulps when I do, I nod before an idea comes to mind. “Peeves. You know where Umbridge goes after dinner. Correct?”

He nods and says “The toad either goes to her room or the library.” I nod and ask “Does anyone enter the DADA room after dinner? Or during?” He shakes his head. “All the teachers go to there rooms, or patrol the halls after curfew. But they don’t begin patrolling until 9:40.” I nod again.

“The desk in the DADA room. Does it have any special significance to Umbridge?” I ask after a moment. He nods vigorously and says “Apparently it was a gift from the Minister when she accepted the job..” I nod again. “Thank you Peeves.” I say while thinking. He waits to see if I’ll ask him anything else. I nod at him and say “Feel free to Prank the toad to your heart's delight.” Giving me a nod and bow before darting off to another part of the castel.

I roll my shoulders as I stand fully again, before walking at a fast pace to the Gryffindor tower. I say the password to the lady before she can even ask for it. She nods and opens and I stride into the common room, finding Levi with no difficulty. He was sitting on a couch near the fire, his head snapped up when I entered. He somehow sensed my mood and walked over, handing his bag to Harry and saying “Can you help me to the library Eren? I need to turn this book back in.”

I nod and wrap an arm around his waist as we exit the common room. We walk for a bit before I stop and pull him into a hug, holding him tightly as I bury my face into his hair. He returns the hug happily, giving a hum of approval. He then asks “What happened?” I tell him what happened, not leaving out anything. The way he tenses and stiffens occasionally are my only clues as to how angry he really is.

I then glance at the nearby grandfather clock, seeing dinner will be served in about 15 minutes. “Hey. Let’s return your book, then I can tell you something I found out on my way back from the toads office.” I say with a smile. Earning a raised eyebrow from Levi, who simply follows along. It doesn’t take too long to get to the library and return his book. As we wait at the desk for the librarian I pull Levi into a hug just as the librarian walks up, having made sure I grabbed his ass when I did.

I let him go as she stuck her hand out for the book. Which he handed over quickly, with a gentle dusting of pink across his face. After the librarian had checked over the book for damage she allowed us to leave. As we walk the clock chimes 8. Telling us that dinner had just been served. I give the clock a small smile as Levi asks “Alright. What did you find out?” I grin at him and say softly “Not yet Levi. There are children in the hall.”

His face gets a little brighter and his breathing picks up slightly as he walks with me. As I had thought there was a stream of students walking in the hall over, making there way to the Great Hall. I walk by the hall, making my way over to the DADA room. I pull him to me once I’m sure there’s no one around, as this hall is portrait free, and say “After I left that hags office, I accidentally let my temper get the better of me.”

I see Levi stiffen in slight alarm, as he knows how bad my temper can be. I nod and say “The resident poltergeist attempted to play a prank on me. Catching me at a very inopportune moment.” Levi’s eyes widen a bit more, but allows me to pull him to me so that his chest is touching mine. “I caught him by the throat and growled at him. The look of horror he wore was absolutely hilarious. But he did give me some very useful information.”

“What did he tell you?” He asks curiously after a moment, mostly when I don’t elaborate. I give him a smile and say “The desk in the DADA room…. The one she apparently takes such good care of…. Was given to her as a gift from the Minister when she took her job here as our tormentor.” Levi raises an eyebrow at this while I look at him calmly, before taking his hand and guiding him to the classroom.

He looks even more confused when I shut the door behind him. “Another thing I learned from Harry yesterday was that every classroom was soundproofed to ensure that classes within them would not disturb any others.” He nods along with this as I pull him gently up to the front of the room. Him following along quietly behind, until I get to the front of the room and turn to him.

“One final thing I learned from the poltergeist was that after dinner every teacher returns to their rooms, until 9:40. When a few are sent out to patrol the halls for students breaking the curfew.” I say to him. His eyes widen and everything finally seems to click. I give him a grin as he pushes forward, slamming his mouth to mine, having to stand on his toes to reach. I lick his bottom lip, asking for entry which he quickly agrees to.

Our tastes mingle as I draw a moan from him when I lick the top of his mouth, pushing him gently against the desk. I brace both of my hands on the desk leaning forward and easily ravishing his mouth, pulling moans from him with ease. He’s leaning back, wrapping his arms around my neck to help hold his weight. When I finally pull away were both panting and red faced, my eyes lock with his.

Seeing the usual sharp eyes clouded with lust makes me grin and yank off my robe. He follows suit and begins yanking off his and kicking off his shoes. I yank off the stupid sweater vest and tie, the shirt and my belt hitting the floor seconds after as we spring back together. His shirts splayed open and his pants are gone, I break the lip lock again as I move to his neck. Coating it with kisses and licks and the occasional nip that makes him shudder and moan.

I reach down and grab his ass, using my grip to pick him up and set him on the desk. He responds by wrapping his legs around my waist and pulling me closer, while rolling his hips into mine. I let out a groan and snap my own hips forward, causing another moan to come from him. I pull up my hand, where it had been on his hip, and move it towards his mouth. I pull away from his neck and look at him.

His entire face is flushed, making even his ears red. I trace his mouth with my pointer finger smiling at the way his breath speeds up. Then both of his hands come up and he grabs my wrist and pulls three of my fingers into his mouth. I watch him happily while he makes a show of sucking my my fingers. Until I pull them away, making him openly pout, until he feels my free hand pulling down his boxers.

He whines when I move slowly, making me chuckle but speed up slightly. I insert one finger and go back to kissing his neck. His whimpers and pants quickly change to moans as I add a second. And a third. I move faster now, hearing him whine and moan making me. I look up at him and pant “You ready?” He nods quickly, letting out a whine of loss when I pull my fingers out. I unbutton my pants quickly and grab my shaft, hissing at the contact.

I spit on my hand, and give myself a few strokes before returning to him. He wraps his legs around my waist again, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me in for a kiss. One I happily accept as I push in, he gasps against my mouth and lets out a deep moan. Using his legs to pull me in faster, I let out a groan myself when I’m in completely. Feeling my head fog as I want to move, but resist as I wait for him.

He lets out another moan and rests his forehead on my shoulder panting and shuddering. I wait another minute before he moves, gasping out “E-eren! Move!” Something I do immediately while pushing him back so he’s laying on the desk, legs wrapped around my waist. My pace starts out slow but I speed up after a few moans from him. I change angle a few times until I find it, causing him to gasp and arch.

I grin and aim for the spot, easily reducing him to gasping screams. I can tell by the pitch of his voice he’s close, and moving my hand to his drooling erection. As soon as I touch him he arches even more, so much it looks almost painful. I quickly begin pumping him in time with my thrusts, sending him over the edge quickly. He comes with a silent scream, coating my hand and his stomach in cum.

I follow him quickly, after feeling him tighten impossibly around me. I drop half my weight, burying my face in his neck. We stay there, grasping on to each other for dear life as we come down from our respective highs. He moves first, moving his hand up to run his fingers through my hair. “That was fun.” He says, voice slightly hoarse from screaming. I chuckle at him and move, bracing my weight on my arms, and look down at him.

He looks, for lack of better words, fucked out of his mind. Something I’m extremely proud of. I smile down at him, making him hum and pull me down, the kiss is soft and sweet. I pull away and say “I’m pulling out, alright?” He nods, making a whine when I do. I straighten up and stretch, glancing at the clock. Which says 9:10. I sigh and say “We better get back, curfew starts soon.”

I smile down at him as he nods. I offer him a hand, which he accepts, and pull him into a sitting position. I glance around and pick up my outer robe, the black one, and hand it to him. He says “Thanks.” And begins cleaning himself off. I begin dressing myself, pulling up my pants and locating my belt first. And handing Levi his clothes so he can throw them on. He’s fine until he tries to stand, his legs buckling under him, making him fall.

I catch him quickly, literally at the last second, and help him stand. He grasps onto me tightly, before letting out a laugh. I follow suit after a moment and set him gently back onto the desk. I help him finish getting dressed, which doesn't take long. I toss my soiled robe into my bag, folded so it doesn't get on anything in my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I then move to Levi and ask “Still can’t walk?” His face goes red as he shakes his head.

I grin at him and say “Alright. I can carry you.” He looks up at that. Quickly putting both his arms up in a very cute way and saying “Okay.” My smile softens when he does this and I turn around, crouching so he can get on my back. Which he happily does. Once he’s on I stand, feeling him tighten his grip around my neck and bury his face in the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

He gives a happy hum as we exit the classroom. Happily cuddling into me while I walk. I smile at him fondly, remembering his love of cuddling. _You’d think that someone with his personality would hate being touched, but for him it’s not. He enjoys being touched and cuddled and kissed. But only by those he likes._ I think as I remember the many times during the beginning of our relationship when he pushed me onto the couch in his office and climbed into my lap.

At first I’d been startled but happy. He had climbed into my lap and looked so shy. Mumbling something before burying his face in my chest. “What?” I had said, with a small laugh in my voice, he pulled his face from my chest again and said “I want you to cuddle me." I stared at him for a solid second. Making him squirm under my gaze and start babbling . "I-I know It's weird and that m-most people don't want to but-"

I stopped his rambling with a well placed kiss and wrapped my arms around him, moving so that he fit comfortably in my lap. "I'd be more than happy to cuddle you Levi." I say gently to him. His smile had been perfect as he buried his face in my chest, happily cuddling into the warmth I provided. My mind came out of my memories as I walked up the last flight of stairs before the common room.

I glance back at Levi, who is still cuddling into me in post orgasm bliss, and ask "Do you want me to put you down? Or do you want me to keep carrying you?" He looks up at me and says "Hmmm. Carry me. No one's gonna be up anyway. And we still need a shower." I chuckle lightly at him, his clean freak tendencies still there even after all that. "Alright." I say softly to him as he goes back to cuddling my back.

I walk down the final hall to the portrait hole and see Harry walking down the hall as well. "Hey Harry." I call as he walks. He looks up at us, his pained expression quickly changing to one of happiness as he sees us. He waits at the portrait for us and says "Hey Eren! Why are you carrying Levi?" I shrug and say "I felt like it. That and he complained about all the stairs." He gives me a small hum of approval when I say this.

Harry nods and says "Yeah. The stairs are pretty annoying. But hey. Could be worse." I nod as he gives the password, the portrait opening to reveal the common room. Most of the students having already gone to bed, due to the strain of there first week. Harry moves towards Ron and Hermione, the pair being one of the few people still awake. I wait a moment and look back at Levi and ask "Want to cuddle on the couch? Or do you want a shower first?"

I get the almost immediate answer of “Cuddles.” From Levi. I nod and say “I’m gonna put you down okay?” He nods and lets go of my neck, sliding down my back and holding tightly onto my shirt/sweater to keep himself from falling. I turn and scoop him up, carrying him bridal style to a couch near the fire and setting him in my lap. I drop my bag next to me on the floor. He gives a happy hum and curls up in my lap, resting his head on my shoulder, while I wrap my arms around him.

The trio walks over to us soon after and takes the three seats nearby. Hermione keeps throwing us looks, attempting to not be obvious about it. Harry and Ron simply blatantly staring. Unfortunately for them I couldn’t give less of a fuck right now, as Levi is the center of my attention. That is until Levi gets annoyed and says “I’m gonna run and take a shower.” I nod and give him a kiss before he climbs out of my lap.

I turn my head so I can watch him walk toward the boy’s dormitories. Heading for the 5th year bathrooms. He’s limping ever so slightly, not enough to notice or be a hindrance, but enough to cause me to smirk. I’m drawn back to the trio when Hermione asks “Eren? How’s your hand?” I look back at them and say “My hands fine. See?” I hold it up and flex it a time or two. The trio looks a little upset by this.

I say “I heal pretty quickly. How about you Harry. I know you had detention with her again tonight.” Harry jumps when I direct the conversation to him and says “It’s….. Alright I guess.” I raise an eyebrow at him and ask “You guess?” He nods and says “It’ll be fine…. It’s just hurting is all.” I nod at him and say “I’d say go to the nurse. But I have a guess you won’t do that. And the thing Hermione had out for you only helped so much.”

He nods, looking stunned that I had gathered all of that so quickly. “Try and get some sleep. That should help, and make sure you bandage that hand. I don’t want you getting an infection. Now with that, I’m off. Goodnight you three.” I say before standing and stretching while I walk up to our room, grabbing my bag as I walk. The others are asleep, but Levi isn’t back yet, so I guess he’s still showering. I walk over to his trunk, pulling out his PJ’s and setting them on his bed.

**(AN: In the books they don’t state the location or the layout of any major bathrooms. So I’m just guessing here.)** I then go over to my trunk and grab out my own and set them on my bed, tossing my bag next to it and throwing my robe in the hamper, before exiting and walking over to the 5th year boy’s bathroom. The way the dorm is designed there is a bathroom adjacent to every year room. So the 5th year dorm and bathroom are right across from each other.

I enter the bathroom and am greeted to a large circular room. In the center, standing like a pillar is a ring of sinks, each with their own mirror. From there the outer ring of the bathroom is split in half. To my right are toilets, each with their own door. And to my left are showers, built like cubicles into the wall, each with their own curtain. And on each side of the door are drawers, the left one filled with soft, plush towels. And the right filled with other bathroom products.

I grab a bottle of shampoo and some soap, along with a towel and walk towards the left side. Only one shower is in use, as we’re pretty much the only ones still awake. I knock on the wall next to his gently so I don’t scare him. “Eren?” He calls from behind the curtain. I chuckle and say “Who else?” I hang my towel next to his as he pulls the curtain back to glare at me. I laugh full on this time and say “You look cute.” While beginning to pull off my own uniform.

His face heats up dramatically, painting it a pretty crimson. “I-idiot.” He stutters out after a moment. I hum as I take off the last of my uniform and say “I may be an idiot. But I’m your idiot.” I lean forward and kiss him gently, something he returns while weaving his hands into my hair to pull me closer. He steps back pulling me into his shower with him. I follow him, placing both of my hands on his hips as the hot water hits my back.

Our kisses never go past gentle, sweet kisses. I pull away when he gives a small shiver and say “Switch with me.” He nods and gives a hum of satisfaction when the water is once again on him. I laugh lightly and shake my head. “I’ll get your hair, you can get my back?” He says and grabs the shampoo I grabbed earlier. “Sure.” I say and lean down for him. He gives me a small smile and begins massaging the soap into my hair.

The movement making me lean into his touch, letting out a deep sigh. I then open my eyes and say playfully “You sure you don’t like washing my hair simply because you like playing with it?” He looks at me with a pout, making me laugh and say “Even your pout is cute.” Causing him to go red again. I take the time to watch him, noticing the hickies that cover the lower part of his neck, and the beginnings of bruises on his hips, right where I had held them.

I shut my eyes and let him move my head under the stream, rinsing the soap out quickly. When I’m out of the stream I touch his hips gently and say “Hmm. I’m gonna have to grab your thighs next time.” He glances down, seeing the bruises and saying “Maybe, I like it either way.” I chuckle, remembering my Midget loves the bruises and marks I always leave behind. He then lets me go and I set about to doing his back.

The rest of our shower passes quickly, ending only when Levi lets out a tired yawn. “Tired?” I enquire gently as he hugs me. He nods into my chest, letting out a content sigh before saying “Today turned out to be more fun than I thought it would be.” I nod and say “I agree, now lets get dried off and dressed, before you get sick.” He nods and we exit the shower, him shivering at the colder temperature.

I hand him his towel, which he takes and quickly begins drying himself off. I follow suit a little less quickly as the temperature doesn’t really bother me. Once I’m done drying my hair I wrap my towel around my waist and glance up at the clock, which reads 10:20. I throw an arm around Levi and pull him to me, burying my face in his damp hair. I give a hum and say “You smell good.” He nuzzles into me and says “The same goes for you.”

I chuckle gently and grab our dirty clothes from the shelf in between the stalls and walk with Levi to the dorm room. I toss our clothes into the hamper marked 5th and walk over to my bed. Levi padding quietly over to his and grabbing the clothes I set out for him, slipping them on. I dress and dig my wand out of my bag where I had placed/tossed it earlier placing it on the nightstand next to my bed.

I pull back the covers on my bed, sliding over to one side and drawing the curtains on that side, noticing that both Harry and Ron came here while we were gone. Levi draws the curtains on his bed before padding lightly over to mine, I smile at him in the dark room. The only light being from the moon shining through the window.

I roll onto my side and open my arms to him. He climbs into my bed shifting so his backs to me and his heads on my arm, and pulling the curtains softly shut. I then throw the blanket over him, and wrap my arm around his waist pulling him tightly against me. He lets out a mumbled “I love you.” before cuddling closer and falling asleep. I smile at him gently and softly say “I love you too.” before burying my face in his hair and falling asleep myself.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Now we have a little Harry POV.**

I watched as Eren grabbed his bag and headed up the stairs to the dormitory. We wait until his steps have faded to talk. Hermione turns to us and says “He says he heals quickly, but he still has that bandage on his hand…. That and injuries made by dark objects take longer to heal than normal wounds.” I nod along with her. Unable to keep my mind off how he seemed to know how to deal with injuries like mine……. And how he didn’t even look uncomfortable under our stares.

I think back to how Levi looked after Umbridge had practically dragged Eren off to her office. How he looked indifferent, yet something about him screamed ‘worried’. He stayed with us while Eren was gone. And returning to his side almost instantly as soon as he was back. “We can’t jump to conclusions. I say we watch them for a while longer. Maybe we’ll find the reason without having to even ask them.” I say after a moment.

Ron nods and says “I agree with Harry. It does us no good to run around like chickens with our heads chopped off.” Hermione nods as well and says “I’ll do a little research as to why he may heal so quickly.” Ron and I nod at her and I stand, stretching much like Eren had. “I’m heading off to bed. You?” Ron says “Same here mate.” Hermione nods and we all bid each other goodnight and walk off to our respective dorms.

I enter the room quietly, checking to see who’s here. Neville, Seamus, and Dean are all asleep. Although Eren and Levi aren’t in here yet. I slip into my PJ’s and lay down, drawing my curtains and trying to get comfortable. I hear another set of snores join the others as Ron falls asleep. I listen to the sounds of the others as I drift off, letting them lull me to sleep.

 ****  



	7. Training!.... And some distractions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How are all of you lovely readers? Good I hope. Now, I just realized that I never told you the time period in the AoT timeline I snagged these two out of. They were sent to Hogwarts before the Female Titan Arc. So squad Levi is still alive. I simply made it so that they went on an expedition once every 4 months. Instead of once a month. Now back to this story! Another thing. In this they enter bootcamp at 11, so it matches up with Hogwarts. Also, I feel absolutely terrible for leaving you guys hanging for so long…. Sorry… and like, I started writing this and it just grew.... And grew..... And then it became this monster chapter. And everyone who figures out the couple McGonagall is talking about wins a cookie.

** The god of pretty eyes POV! **

I wake up to the usual sound of the others waking up and going through their usual routine. _Fuuuuuuuuck_. I think as I become conscious. Realising that my entire right arm is completely numb, I’m half hard, and I’m practically inhaling his hair. I give a small sigh and decide that I better start waking him up now, better that I do then some idiots stupidity.

But of course fate had to fuck us over today when one of them stubbed their toe and shouted out some very colorful language, causing both Levi and myself to almost jump out of our skins. Levi lets out a groan at the unwanted wakeup. I let out a sigh through my nose and tighten my grip around his waist.

He lets out a small hum before saying “We may as well get up. We’re both awake.” I nod into his hair and let him up. He pulls the hangings aside before looking at the floor warily, before turning back and giving me a pleading look. One I cave into like wet cardboard. I pull the hangings back on my side and stand, stretching the kinks out of my muscles that accumulated overnight.

I walk lightly over to his trunk, which had a clean set of robes washed on top of it. _Damn, the house elves really work fast around here_. I think as I hand him his uniform and set about to retrieving my own and putting it on. I notice, and choose to ignore, the stares I receive. _At the base everyone was well muscled. Here practically everyone is muscleless._ I think as they stare at my abs.

I pull on my robe as Levi finishes pulling on his shoes. We both grab our wands from my bedside table and exit the dormitory room. We walk down to the Great Hall, avoiding all of the trick stairs on the way. I yawn loudly as I enter the hall, Levi replying with a small one of his own. We easily find a place at the table, quickly reaching for coffee and food.

I glance at Levi and ask “You okay?” He gives hums while taking a sip of coffee before he says “I’m fine, we need to talk to Mcgonagall about training.” I nod while taking a bite of toast. He moves slightly closer to me, placing his head on my shoulder. I smile at this, setting my head lightly on his and wrapping my arm around his waist, gently pulling him closer.

The trio appears a few moments later, the boys looking half awake while Hermione leads them to the table. Hermione gives us a smile as she sits down and begins happily chatting away with another young girl with red hair. After a few seconds I conclude that this must be the girl Harry likes. _What was her name…….. Ginny._ _That’s it._ I watch the two girls chat happily about some spell.

I tune out after a moment, before Levi says “Let’s head to her office. She left a minute ago.” I nod and we both stand. Harry looks up when we do and asks “Where are you two going?” I give him a grin and say “Just going to talk to Professor McGonagall.” He nods and goes back to eating while Levi and I exit the hall.

The walk to her office is a pretty short one. I knocked on the large oak door, waiting a moment before a quiet reply of ‘come in’ is heard through the door. Levi opens the door and steps in, we see the Professor sitting at her desk, book in hand. She motions us up to her desk and says “Sit please.”

Levi and I do so, sitting down in the large chairs opposite to hers. She sets her book down lightly on her desk and says “Is there something I can help you with on this fine saturday?” I give her a smile and say “Yes Ma’am. We’re here to talk to you about the castle. We noticed that nowhere in it are areas for physical activity, none. Unless you count the stairs and quidditch.”

She nods at this and says “In this you are correct, the only truly physical aspect of the school is Quidditch. Why do you ask?” I nod along with this and Levi says “Where we come from we had a strict physical training schedule. We were curious if you had anything like that here, or if we had to make our own.”

She looks slightly startled at this, but recovers and says “I would suggest you take it up with the headmaster, but I am alright with you working out, as long as it doesn't impede the other students.” We nod and thank her before exiting her office. We walk over to the third floor and stand at the gargoyle.

I look at it and turn to Levi and ask “Do you remember the password to this thing? I think it was some kind of candy…..” Levi ponders this for a moment before perking up and looking directly at the Gargoyle and saying “Fizzing Whizbee.” The Gargoyle instantly jumps aside. I grin and glomp Levi, nuzzling his neck and saying “What would I do without you.”

He returns my hug softly and says “Be stuck down here?” His voice tinged with laughter. I grin into his neck before pulling away and give him a grin before saying “Come on Midget, lets go.” His smile makes my heart skip a beat, as well as the gentle tinge of red on his cheeks. I pull him up the stairs, once were at the top I knock on the large door.

After a moment we hear a curious ‘come in’ sound from within. Levi pushes open the door, revealing the large circular office of the headmaster, who was sitting in his high backed chair. The headmaster looks surprised for a moment before saying “Ahhh, Hello you two. Please come in, Do what do I owe this pleasure?”

I give him a grin. walking into his office after Levi and say “We were curious if you had anywhere for us to train.” He looks startled and asks “May I ask why? If it’s not to much trouble.” I glance at Levi, silently asking him, as he is my superior. He nods before saying “Where we come from, both Eren and myself are full-fledged members of the military. And as such we require a strict training regimen in order to perform our duties properly, along with regular combat and expeditions. And since our stay here we have been unable to complete this, and we were asking you if you had a place for us to do so.”

He blinks at us, openly taken by surprise, before nodding and saying “Yes, I think I can help you with that. But first I wish to speak with you about your origins.” He motions to the two seats in front of him. “After being in this school for some time, I suspect you have heard of Lord Voldemort. And maybe even read something of it.” We nod, remembering our conversation with Harry about what he’s done since he ‘Returned’. Yet no one told us how he ‘Vanished’.

He nods and says “Now. As you may or may not know, Lord Voldemort was ‘killed’ some years ago by a rebound spell. One that Harry had a part of. Yet because of certain spells he did not die as he should, he was simply reduced to a wraith. A bodiless spirit forced to posses others in order to survive. It was 14 years before he was able to gain help from one of his followers so he could regain a physical form.”

I nod along to the story, thoroughly confused as to how this pertains to us. He gives us a small smile and says “But before that he was simply an extraordinarily powerful wizard. Who simply wanted to make it so that the wizards of the world did not have to hide their magic from the world. I do not dislike his ideas, yet I am disgusted with his chosen methods. Yet, as I am sure you do not know, he did have allies within the mystical creatures of this land.”

_Now I’m even more confused…._ I glance over at Levi who seems to be as confused as I am, before turning my attention back to the Headmaster. “One of these creatures, were Trolls. Yet, somehow, by amassing so many of them together a bizarre mutation began appearing amongst them. Making the once usually passive unless harmed creatures overly violent.”

I grimace, Remembering that Dumbledore said that’s what they thought the Titans were. “You know what happened from there. Yet here is the crux of the matter. As I have already made it so that we shall not be sending anymore… Titan’s…. Through to your world. You are here, and as such until I can collect the Order and have everyone knowledgeable of you existence at once, otherwise it could cause absolute confusion amongst the order. That and collecting only select teachers at this moment would cause much suspicion”

We nod. I get it, two people coming from a world that wasn’t supposed to have people in it would be a major shocker. Yet confusion sets in… _So no one but him will know where we’re really from. That’s gonna be hard. Especially with the ‘Golden Trio’ suspicious of us._ I shake my head and say “That’s not gonna be possible. The nurse is already suspicious, so’s the Trio. I highly doubt that you can keep a lid on this thing for much longer.”

He looks startled for a moment before nodding and saying “Alright….. Christmas break should do it….” I give him a curious look, to which he responds “The school lets its students return to their homes for the Christmas Holidays. It will be the only time that I can remove you from the school without suspicion and collect the entire order in one place. That will be when I shall tell the order of you.

But know this, Professor Snape knows of your true origins, as you most likely know. But that you must keep to yourselves. Yet, if Professor McGonagall or Madame Pomfrey questions you, simply send them to me to talk to. And Mister Jaeger. I must ask you. How on earth is it possible for you to heal so quickly? And please do not lie to me, I will be able to tell.” Instead of answering instantly I look over at Levi and ask “May I?”

Within a space of three seconds we had slipped into our military rankings, both of us sitting straight. Levi thought for a moment, before nodding at me, crossing his legs. I nod back, having confirmed his order and turned back to Dumbledore, who was looking at us with a mixture of surprise and apprehension.

_How the fuck am I gonna put this…. Hi! I’m a monster! Please don’t kill or dissect me! Yeah. That’s gonna work._ I let out a small sigh and say “Well. I’ll begin I guess when I was 9…. We had just lost Wall Maria. Which is the outermost of the three walls which we reside in. There around 50 meters in height. The Walls names are Maria, Rose, and Sina. At each of the 4 compass points there is a smaller district built outside of them like an outcropping. I was born in the south one. It’s name was Shiganshina, built outside of Wall Maria.”

Levi had moved his chair over to mine, threading his fingers through mine and setting his head on my shoulder. I return the gesture, setting my head on top of his and gently squeezing his hand. “The Titans broke through the Wall of Shiganshina and entered en masse, the soldiers there couldn’t keep them all out, because the gate that had kept them out was destroyed by an aberrant Titan.

The town was overrun in minutes, rubble from the destroyed gate having killed or injured many. We loaded people onto the barges that traveled up and down the waterways that connected the walls. My Father had been working in wall Rose that day, since he was a Doctor he was one of the few people who largely traveled in between the walls, besides the soldiers.

My sister and I, along with our friend and his Grandfather, were one of the last people to be loaded onto the barges….. Truly some of the last people to leave Shiganshina alive. Another Aberrant Titan took down the Maria gate. Making us lose every bit of land between Maria and Rose….. But that’s getting off topic isn’t it? How do I heal so fast….. Well. It’s because I’m not exactly human.”

I could see Dumbledore's eyes widen as I talked, his mouth hanging open after my last statement. “I don’t know how it worked. But when I was 9 I was injected with a serum that gave me the capability to turn into a Titan. With a price. Yet along with this power I can Turn into a Titan at will, heal from nearly any wound, although I still Scar.” I pull off the bandage on my hand and show him the completely healed skin, only showing the faintest hint of scarring. “That and I have an extremely high metabolism and high body temperature, which I can control to some degree.”

I finish my long ass speech and set about to counting the paintings on the wall, luckily there were a lot so I was set. We sat for a few minutes in silence, the silence one of contemplation and remembrance, instead of sadness and horror. After a moment Dumbledore says “I…. Cannot even begin to comprehend how the two of you are still sane….”

I shake my head and let out a small laugh, Levi snickering and saying “We’re not quite sure either. Yet I have one quick question. What Have you told the teachers? Because I know our…. Arrival… Did not go unnoticed.” The headmaster nodded and said “I have told them that you are two special cases that you shall be given any and all help they, as teachers, can provide.”

I nod when he’s finished. _Vague and imprecise. Not revealing anything and leaving them with more questions than answers. Yet vaguely hinting that patience shall give them answers…. Nice._ “So any questions we don’t like, we can just send you way!” I say brightly after a moment. Levi letting out a snort and Dumbledore nodding with a smile.

“Yes. I believe that would be best. Also if anyone asks about your hand simply tell them I healed it for you. That should deflect any suspicion aimed at the two of you. Yet you should still try to stay out of trouble.” He concludes. After a moment he says “Now. What was the reason you came to see me? I have forgotten as we treaded into other subjects.”

I grin as I throw the bandage into the basket nearby and say “We came here asking if you knew if there was anywhere we could train.” He nods and says “Yes, Now I remember. Now…. Dobby? Would you mind coming here.” Less than a second later a small house elf appeared. He wore a simple outfit, much like that of the other house elves. The only difference being the mismatched, brightly colored, socks upon his feet. That and about 5 woolly hats stacked upon his head.

I couldn’t help but grin at him, remembering Harry speaking fondly of a house elf with that name. The small house elf bows and says “Headmaster called Dobby?” The headmaster gives him a fond smile before saying “Ah, yes. I was going to ask you if you could show these boys The Room of Requirement.” Dobby pulls up from his bow and nods instantly. “Dobby would happily show them.”

He then turns to us, giving us a small smile. Dumbledore nods and says “Now you two, please do not tell anyone about the room. And don’t help others find it either. Some places are best left to be found upon one’s own. Yet if they do find it… Then feel free to discuss the room with them.” We nod, the simple request easy to understand and keep to. We didn’t want anyone bothering us while we trained, that and gawking wasn’t much better.

“Also, if you are to train in the room, please see to it that you are seen training elsewhere as well. It would be very bizarre if you both stayed fit, yet no one ever saw you work out.” We nod, before turning our attention back to Dobby, Levi giving him an especially kind look. _Hehehe…. I thought he would love house elves. Their tiny and love cleaning. Why wouldn’t he love them?_

I give him my own grin and say “So you're Dobby. Harry spoke very highly of you.” The elf’s eyes instantly widen, he then asks “You know Harry Potter Misters?” We both nod. The elf’s expression changing from curious to absolutely ecstatic. He offers us both one of his hands and says “Grab hold misters, and I’ll show you the entrance to the room!”

We both stand and I take his hand instantly, Levi following seconds later. The feeling was different than when we traveled with the Headmaster, the feeling being gone within seconds, as we stood in the 7th floor corridor. Dobby looked up at the blank wall and said, in his high squeaky voice, “The room of requirement sirs, to enter you have to walk by this wall 3 times, concentrating on what you want most, and the door shall open to you.”

I grin at the wall before looking down at Dobby and saying “Thank you Dobby.” He smiles happily at me as Levi says “I agree, Thank you very much for helping us Dobby…” Dobby straightened up and bowed to him, saying “It was nothing sirs, Dobby was happy to help.” Before bidding us goodbye and vanishing.

I look up at the wall before glancing down at Levi who says “You're doing it. You're better at the magic thing……” His voice quieting at the end. I step closer instantly, wrapping one arm securely around him, my other hand coming up grab his chin and tilt his head up. I kiss him softly, his hands coming up to grip the front of my uniform, before I pull away and gently set my head against his.

“I love you Levi. You know that right?” I say softly to him. He nods, a blush slowly spreading across his cheeks as he says “Yes…. You tell me every day.” I grin at his answer and kiss him again, before pulling away and saying “Why don’t you try it, it should be easy.” He pouts at me and huffs.

He then walks closer to the wall and closes his eyes, brow furrowing in concentration before he starts walking. Back and forth. Past 3 times before a large wooden door appears, the design is much like the other doors in the castle, except this one had the corps emblem as the crest instead of the usual Hogwarts emblem. He stops a second later and opens his eyes looking up at the door and letting loose a grin.

I grin as well and say "See? You are good at Magic." He gives me a smile, before stepping forward to the door and opening it. I follow him though, my eyes widening instantly as I look around the room. It looks identical to the gym at the base, except for the added bathroom and chest of drawers in the corner, next to a heavy looking wooden table.

I grin at the room and say “Perfect!” Levi blushes softly next to me, all while surveying the room as well. I walk over to the chest, opening it gently and peering inside. Within are the usual corps training workout outfit. Thick, gray or white sweatpants and a tank top, I found shorts in the next drawer.

I grin at the chest and walk back over to Levi who’s still surveying the room. Now that I look at it the room is slightly different than the one at the base. This one had a large track wrapping around the perimeter. I grin at him and say “There are training outfits over in that chest, we can wear those and get some training in before lunch. I bet this thing can even make me a sparring partner….”

As if on cue a large open area 10 feet from us appears. In it is a table, water bottles, rolls of hand wrapping tape, and 6 dummies. I glance around and see that there is a thick white border around the dummies, about a 40 by 40 circle, the table is situated outside of this. I glance over at Levi who stares at the space like its going to explode. I look back at the space and walk over to it, as I do a sign appears in front of me.

_In order to activate sparing circle, enter the circle and say ‘Begin.’ The dummies shall then attack until either dealt a crippling or killing blow or the dummy is pinned down for 10 seconds, and the dummy shall then return to ‘start’ position. The person in the ring can than start a new round, where the dummy will be of a higher level of difficulty, or can exit the ring. To end a fight the person must either Tap-Out or say ‘End’. The ring resets or the round ends, whenever the person sparring exits the ring. Two people may also spar together if they wish, they need only say ‘Team Battle’ to start. Exit words are the same. Weapons may be used in the ring, but only for solo fights. The person in the ring can be harmed in the sparring ring, so please be careful._

I grin at the sign, feeling absolutely ecstatic at the thought of a no rules fight. I motion Levi over, who I can hear walk over quickly and read the sign. I grin at him and he gives me a grin back. We loved team battles, especially if they were with multiple opponents. We had even taken Erwin down once.

“20 Laps then sparring till lunch?” I ask, really wanting to just jump into the ring but know if I forget to warm-up I’ll really regret it later, that and I like running. He gives me a look and says “25 laps and two basic conditioning rounds. We haven't worked out in almost a week, by than it should be lunch. THEN we can come back and beat the ever loving shit out of those dummies till dinner.” I pout at him.

He gives me a grin and says “Nope. Laps. I hope they have running shoes in this place….” I walk back over to the chest and pull out a tank-top and a pair of grey sweatpants. I yank off my outer robe, the sweater vest and shirt following it quickly. I notice Levi watching me with a smile and an appraising look. I give him a grin and ask “See something you like?” in a teasing tone. He bites his lip and nods, eyes sweeping over my half-naked form and says “Don’t stop on my account.”

I let out a light laugh, fixing him with a staring grin as I slowly strip the rest of the way. As I do I see his eyes sweep my form again before I say “I thought we had to train Levi?” My grin widens at the instant jerk of his head as his eyes snap up to mine, red painting its way across his cheeks as he says “Y-yea…. We do….”

I set my sweatpants and shirt on the table and watch as he strips, the slight bulge in his pants not going unnoticed, and I happily look at his pretty pale skin. His skin looks like porcelain in this lighting, making his hair look even darker and his physique look almost painted on. The hickies I had given him yesterday standing out vividly against his skin, the beginnings of bruises yesterday having fully formed, yet I can only see the edge of them as he’s still wearing his boxers…..For now.

As he turns to grab his outfit I move, pushing myself off the table and took the two steps that separated us and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck and pushing him lightly against the table.

When I grabbed him he let out a yelp of “Eren!” before a small moan when I lick a spot on his neck. I move my face from the crook of his neck to the back of it, licking gently along the edge of his undercut while gently pushing him closer to the table, before nuzzling the space between his shoulderblades. “Your skins so pretty Levi…” I say softly kissing his back while I bend him over the table further.

He answers me with a soft whine, laying on top of the table completely with his arms bent under him. I continue, slowly working my way down his back, covering it in kisses and licks, murmuring praises as I go. He answers every praise with a whine or whimper, squirming on the table. After a moment I give one final lick to the base of his spine before licking up his entire spine in one long lick.

This makes him jolt moaning softly while shivering under me. I chuckle lightly against his shoulder, nuzzling the space softly before saying “You look so pretty Levi…. Bent over and shivering for me. It makes me hard.” I growl out the end of the sentence, one of my hands moving to his hip, holding it and rolling it while pulling back, pulling his ass flush against my crotch. As I do I get a loud moan and plenty of shivering before he whimpers and says “Please….Please Eren! Just please….” His words dissolve into a deep groan as I slowly grind into his ass.

I stand up straight, biting my lip as I think for a moment. I would love to pin him against the table and fuck him till he can’t scream anymore. But then he wouldn’t be able to walk, and we have to be seen at lunch and I can’t exactly carry him there. So I go for the next best alternative. I pull away from him, letting him go for a second.

This causes him to jolt, moving so that he can look at me over his shoulder. “Why did you stop?.....” I cut off his words by moving, grabbing his arm and using it to flip him over on the table. His expression changes quickly to confusion, which I use to adjust myself so I’m standing in between his spread legs.

I bend over, claiming his mouth in a heated kiss while I press our crotches together, slowly grinding into him. He breaks the kiss with a deep moan, arching into me and tipping his head back. I grin and move faster, his hips bucking into the rhythm I had set. His legs hurriedly wrap around my waist, pushing his hips up so he could grind into me better.

I kiss him again, easily dominating his open mouth before switching to his neck, his arms coming up. Both of them going to my back, where he digs his nails into my back and pulls me closer. I groan softly, feeling my orgasm approaching rather quickly, and start moving faster, determined to make him come first.

The change in pace makes him moan, the sound quickly followed by a whine as he tries to match my pace. I grin into his neck, thoroughly enjoying the sounds he's making. After a moment pull away, bracing my weight on my forearms, which are on either side of his head. I can't help but grin at the sight before me, my cock twitching in my boxers as well.

His face is red, a blush staining down from his cheeks to his chest. His heads tilted back, his mouth hanging open as he lets out

little whimpers and moans, shivering once every few seconds. I stare at him for a moment, biting my lip, fearing I might come just from the sight. After a moment I kiss him again, he responds instantly his hands coming up to bury themselves in my hair.

He lets out a groan and pulls away, just so there a hair of space between us and stutters out "Close..... O-oh god... I'm close." I bite my lip, almost breaking the skin at his words, and kiss him. The kiss is rough and I pull away to start leaving a trail of kisses from his mouth, along his jaw, to his ear. "You look absolutely delectable Levi. Especially when your moaning and shivering for me. It makes me want to eat you."

I get a moan instantly in response to my words, as he buries his face in my shoulder, his legs tightening around my waist. "Oh s-shit..... I'm gonna c-come...." He whimpers out. A second later he does just that, his head tipping back as he lets out a long moan, come coating his boxers. I come quickly, the look on his face and all those pretty sounds making me.

I bury my face in the crook of his neck, wrapping my arms around him and holding him. _Dammit I want a nap….._ Is my first thought once I can think clearly again. Levi seems to be on the same page, relaxing in my arms while still holding onto me. I let out a soft laugh and adjust slightly, sitting up a bit more so he was leaning against my chest, instead of me holding him up.

He lets out a slight hum at this and leans against me. _We both really need a nap._ I think again as I glance around. In response to my thought I see a door appear about 5 feet away from us. I send a mental thanks to the room and pick Levi up, who’s an assload heavier than he looks due to his muscle mass. Levi lets out an upset sound at being moved but relaxes into my arms all the same.

I mentally grimace at the wet, sticky feeling in my boxers but ignore it as I walk to the door. It’s slightly open letting my push it open with my foot, revealing a small cozy room with a ‘bed’ in the center. The ‘bed’ in question is a large indent in the floor, circular and about 10 feet in diameter. Inside of it are a massive amount of pillows and blankets, all black and silver with varying shades of blue. All of the blankets looking soft and fluffy while the pillows looked silky in texture.

“Levi...I need to set you down alright?” I get a slightly upset sound from him but he lets me set him down, but he doesn't let me go. I chuckle softly to him and wrap my arms around him, holding him gently and saying “Look.” He finally takes his head off my shoulder/chest and looks around the room. “Wow…” I hear him softly say. He looks at the bed than back at me and says “We need a shower before we sleep….”

I nod at him and say “I bet there’s a shower right through that door. You can take one first.” I nod at the door a few feet away. He looks at me with a pout and asks “Why do I have to go alone?” I grin at this and lean down, moving so my mouth is right next to his ear and say “Because if I take one with you I’m going to end up fucking you against the wall…. And then the floor….. And than anywhere else I feel like taking you until you come so hard you pass out.”

He lets out a small whimper when I say this, I pull away to see him blushing red and biting his lip, look at me with a look crossing between apprehension and absolute need. I kiss him gently, something he happily returns while his hands bury into my hair, pulling me closer. I pull away after a moment, much to his unhappiness as he lets out an upset whine.

I give him a grin before saying “I’ll use the shower over in the training area, you can use that one. Love you.” I kiss his nose softly before pulling away and walking toward the door. “Asshole.” I hear him say. I turn around, my grin even wider than before “But I’m your asshole.” Watching as he goes even redder than before as I turn and step out into the training area.

The showers are about 20 feet away from our room, and as I enter it I realize it’s identical to the showers at the base. And part of me can’t help but find the familiarity of it comforting. I let out a small laugh and take off my boxers, this time openly grimacing at the wet, sticky feeling of cum on my thighs. I toss my boxers in the basket next to a shower and climb in.

I flip on the water and do a basic 5 minute shower, moving quickly so I can get out and back to the room before Levi is done. I shut off the water and step out, finally realizing that I neither have clothes or a towel. Only for this amazing room to help with giving me both. A thick black towel appears next to me along with a pair of boxers and a pair of white sweatpants.

I shake my head and towel off and dress before heading back to the room. I dry my hair as I walk, entering the room just as I hear the water shut off in the other. I wait by the bed, towel in a hamper I saw by the door. He enters the room a few minutes later, wearing his favorite kind of sleepwear. Which was a greenish brown shirt of mine. It was long sleeved with a crossing tie in the front, and the shirt itself hangs long on him, easily reaching mid-thigh.

He gives me a smile and walks over, I pull him into a hug as he does, he hugs my neck pulling me down for a kiss. When we pull apart I pull him towards the bed, taking the step into it with ease, even though the bed sinks where I step. This makes the 1 foot step-down more like 1 and a ½ feet. He looks down at the bed than at me and says “Help.”

I give him a grin and pull him to me. He lets a squeak as he loses his balance and begins falling forward. I catch him easily, holding him with both arms while he clings to me like a Koala, shivering slightly from adrenalin. I walk over to the center of the bed and sit down, him in my lap. As soon as I do he pulls away and smacks me shouting “YOU ASSHOLE! YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD! YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!”

I give him a grin, pushing forward and pinning him under me, landing in one of the massive blankets that cover the bed. “OH HELL NO! OFF! I’M STILL FUCKING PISSED AT YOU FOR DOING THAT TO ME. OFF ASSHOLE.” I wrap my arms around him making it so he can’t hit me and bury my face in his neck and start licking and sucking at that one spot on his neck that makes him melt.

It takes a second before he relaxes in my grip, letting out a soft moan, and rolling his head slightly to the side. I grin internally and continue to lick the spot, stopping after a minute and pulling away slightly. He looks perfectly at ease, looking up at me after a second and says “No fair…..” I give him a smile and move slightly, adjusting so that I’m holding him against me on my side.

He lets out a happy sigh at this cuddling against my chest as I cover him with the nearest free blanket, which is a large fluffy black and blue one with silver designs. I kiss his temple softly, holding him tightly to me as I say “I love you Levi.” “I love you too Eren.” I hear him say before he falls completely asleep, I follow him quickly falling into a dreamless sleep.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I wake up to a loud, annoying, screeching ring that made me want to smash the source of it. Were in more or less the same position as we were earlier, just that he’s moved so that his heads right under my chin. I look around, trying to move as little as possible and let him sleep. I finally find the source of the sound about a foot away. Levi is starting to stir from the noise. I grab it, ‘it’ being an old timey wind up alarm clock, and turn it off.

After it had shut up I glanced at the time upon said clock only to find that it was 12:55. _SHIT!_ My mind screams as I stare at it before I toss it softly away from us and start shaking Levi awake. “Levi. Wakey Wakey. Rise and Glare. It’s time for lunch. We gotta go!” He woke up completely as I was speaking. Instantly jumping up, me a step behind him as we both darted out into the training room, grabbing our robes and quickly putting them on.

As soon as were dressed (And wearing the right uniform) and were sure no one was on the hall, we were running to lunch, which we got to on time by some grace of god. We walked into the hall, a little ruffled but normal looking. As in this amount of time Levi had somehow managed to fix his hair in that perfect off-centre parting.

We walk over to the table, sitting next to the twins who were talking animatedly to another Gryffindor. I set about to loading my plate as the trio enter the room. They sit across from us, although instead of there usual talkativeness, were met with a few curious and slightly distrustful looks. I raise an eyebrow at the trio and say “If you want to ask me something, go ahead. Because if you keep looking at me like that I’ll let Levi kick you. And trust me, you don’t want him to.”

Both Harry and Ron jump guiltily at my words, yet Hermione continues to stare for a moment before turning to her plate, none of them asking anything. The rest of lunch passes quietly, with the usual ‘keep the toad out of Levi’s sight’ and ‘Watch what you say to each other and for god’s sake don’t call Levi “Corporal”’

As lunch finishes up Professor McGonagall walks over to us, watching us a moment before saying “Would the two of you mind joining me in my office for a moment? Right now if it’s not to much trouble.” We nod, following her easily from the Great Hall to her office on the first floor, not to far from the Great Hall.

She entered her office, which was small and cozy compared to Dumbledore's massive one. She motioned to the opposing set of chairs at her desk. I sit, looking at her warily, Levi sitting yet looking tense. She looks at us and says “Mr Jaeger…. May I see your hand?” I look at her weirdly and ask “Why?....”

She shakes her head and says “Poppy asked me to check on your hand for her, as she has her hands full ensuring she is fully stocked for the year. That and because it is often that wounds inflicted from magical objects become infected if not treated properly. Now. Let me see your hand.”

I hold up my hand, letting her see that I had no wound. “How?...” She says softly as she stares. “The Headmaster healed it when we saw him earlier.” Levi says as I let my hand rest on the arm of my chair. The Professor nods and says, almost to herself, “Ah… Yes… That makes sense. Now may you please tell me where you two were all day? The two of you almost seemed to vanish.”

I give her a grin and say “We were getting some physical activity done, after that we just explored the castle, it’s so large we kind of got lost.” I felt bad about lying to her, but Dumbles asked us not to say anything about it. Levi pipes up now and says “I told you it was left.” I look at him incredulously and say “It was YOUR idea to go south. I also told you the stairwell was to the east.”

The Professor gets a soft look as she listens to us. After a moment she says “I remember a young couple much like you. They got into arguments like that a lot, but they didn’t date till their 7th year here. Before that the girl couldn’t stand the sight of boy, but the boy was completely infatuated with her. I swear to god the entire castle cheered when they finally started dating. They got married after they left the school…. Their son now goes here.” She finishes, gaining a wistful look.

I smile at her look, she looked so happy for the pair. “Hehe…. We were kind of like that.” I say to Levi. He nods and says “I thought you would have hated me. But you walked in with that stupid grin of yours and said everything was fine and you didn’t blame me…. I think that was the second I fell for you.”

I smile softly at him and say “Well it wasn’t your fault. And don’t ever think it was.” I give him a pointed look at the end, one he smiles at and rests his head on my shoulder, fingers threading through mine. I glanced up, seeing The Professor wearing a kind look, sighing lightly before saying “Well then… Off you two go. And be careful. Oh and Eren… How are your Ribs?”

“Perfect.” I say, “Madame Pomfrey fixed me up perfectly.” She nods and, I grin at her and we thank her before exiting her office and making our way back to the Room of Requirement. We enter to find the room the same as before, as we walk over I pull him to me, causing him to spin and collide lightly with my chest. I hug him, tightly holding him against my chest and say "I wasn't lying you know. I don't blame you for that day. At all. _You saved my life._ If you hadn't Id be an experiment or dead."

He looks up at me, as much as he can while I hold him and smiles, his entire face going red. Then he says "Shitty Brat." My grin widened and I say "I love you too Midget." Before kissing him softly. He lets out a soft sound, almost a mix between a moan and a sigh. I pull away after a moment and say "Now. Weren't we going to train?" He nods and pulls away, walking over to the outfit he had left earlier when we had gotten... Distracted.

I copy, turning around and quickly changing into the sweatpants and tank-top I had set down earlier. After were dressed, we look in the bottom drawer or the chest. And inside was just what Levi had asked for, running shoes. There were two pairs of shoes, obviously distinguishable sizes. We slipped them on, not even finding it surprising that they fit perfectly. I grin at Levi and say "I bet I'm faster than you."

He looks at me like I just slapped him and says "Oh you are so on." And grabs my arm yanking me over to the track, walking ahead of me and allowing me to admire his ass in his sweatpants. He yanks me to the line and says "25 laps. Winner uses the sparring circle first." I stare at him before grinning and saying "Deal." He nods and we both get into the crouch position to start. We count down from five and take off.

He was faster than me in the end, but only by a little. Still we were collapsed on the floor of the track at the end. I was laying on my back, panting from the exertion, while my legs tingle from the run. Levi is the same, laying spread eagle on his back panting. After a moment I find the strength to move again and say "Come on Levi. Basic conditioning round. Let's go." He lets out an upset sound but gets up.

The basic conditioning round is 40 push-ups, 40 crunches, 20 lunges, and then 20 minute jogging cool down, after that we stretch. Usually we do one of these then train with our Gear. But since we can't, we're just going to do two of these. By the end of it my entire body had that kind of muscle pain that you both love and hate. I’m sitting on a mat practically inhaling the bottle of water in my hand, Levi doing the same next to me.

I sigh at the feeling of warmth spreading throughout my body, it’s comforting after a couple hours of running and moving. We sit in a comfortable silence while we try to regain our breath. I’m the first one up, stretching my arms above my head and offer him a hand. He accepts, allowing me to pull him up. I grin and say “Sparring?” He nods, grinning back.

We walk over to the area, as I go to step into the circle another sign appeared in front of me. _Improper attire. Hands must be taped to enter the Sparring circle._ I go over to the table, Levi glancing at the sign and following. I wrap my hands quickly, having done it hundreds of times while Training and at the base. Levi follows suit, before saying “You go first, even though I beat you. I want to see how this thing moves before I go.”

I nod, kissing his nose and grabbing a mouth guard before entering the sparring circle. I stand in the center and say “Begin.” and slip on my mouth guard. As soon as I do a dummy, which looks a lot like a person, only faceless and made of lightly padded wood and metal, moves. It quickly takes up a basic fighting stance. I give it a quick once over, its form is nice, but a bit unbalanced.

It makes the first move then, and I quickly side step the punch aimed at my face. It reacts instantly, just like a person, starting to throw another punch. I grin at it, deflecting the shot and Judo Throwing the dummy. It’s reaction is the same as a person, even the shock time. I move quickly, bringing my foot down on its leg, causing it to make a sickening crunch.

A small bell rings as the dummy repairs itself an returns to the others. I pull out my mouth guard and say “Begin.” Once more. As soon as I do another dummy comes as I slip my mouthguard back in place. This one's faster, I'm curious as to what would happen if I used a kill hit.

As it swings and I move, slipping under its guard and grabbing it’s head, yanking it down and slamming my knee into it’s throat. The resulting sound of snapping wood and the falling of the dummy answers my question. As soon as it hits the ground the small bell goes off, and the dummy repairs itself, moving back in line with the others. I notice a small sign next to them.

_Eren Jaeger - 15_

_Kills - 1_

_Cripples - 1_

_Pins - 0_

__

I grin at the sign before looking over my shoulder back at Levi, yanking my mouthpiece out and saying “It keeps track of what you do. Including what type of ending the sparr has.” He nods, I step out of the ring and he steps in. He stands in the center like I did and says "Begin." Before popping his mouthpiece in. Just as mine the dummy moves instantly, moving to the center an assuming an offensive stance.

After a few swings Levi has the dummy pinned in a headlock on the floor. The bell rings and he lets it go, it quickly returns to the others. I glance over at the sign and see that it's changed. Now it says

__

_Levi Ackerman - 16_

_Kills - 0_

_Cripples - 0_

_Pins - 1_

I look at it curiously and say "Hey Levi." He looks up as I grab my guard and step in the circle. He nods instantly understanding me without words. He pulls out his mouthpiece and we say "Team Battle." In unison. I pop in my mouth peice as the first dummy moves. Levi darted forward, sweeping its legs out from under it and spinning back to his feet as I move and pin it down, my knee resting on its chest and throat. I count to 10 as it thrashes till the bell rings. I glance at the sign and see that once again it's changed.

_Team Battle_

_Eren Jaeger & Levi Ackerman_

_Kills - 0_

_Cripples - 0_

_Pins - 1_

__

I grin, my suspicion proven right. "It keeps track of who's who and what they've done." I say as I step out of the ring, watching as it changes to,

__

_Levi Ackerman - 16_

_Kills - 0_

_Cripples - 0_

_Pins - 2_

"So team victories count as singles as well." Levi says as he unwraps his hands. I do the same and run a hand through my hair. I'm more or less soaked from the perspiration and this makes my hair soaked as well, making it stay back. I then grin at a thought, and slowly creep towards Levi. He must have noticed something was up as he stiffened and slowly started turning around.

My grin widens as I grab him, pinning his arms to my chest as I do and grab my opposing forearms. Quickly creating a makeshift cage with my body, and standing straight, making it so his toes barely touched the floor. "Eren! Let me go! Were absolutely filthy! Why the fuck are you holding me?" He half shouts at me his legs kicking my legs, no where near as hard as he can kick though.

I simply grin at him, watching as he pouts and lightly kicks me, insulting and cursing me all the while. He notices after a second and glares at me, causing me to let out a chuckle and say "I was wondering if you wanted to take a shower here or in the tower. Because if you choose the tower were gonna have to carry our robes."

He nods and says "hmm. Get to stare at you in a tank top and sweats, with the absolute knowledge that your mine, and snicker at the wanting slash begging girls who want to get in your pants. Yes I think the tower is best." I grin at his reasoning and say "Good choice. But you're forgetting one thing." He tilts his head to the side, asking without words as to what he forgot. I let out a light laugh and say "That you're mine as well." Before kissing his nose and setting him down.

He goes red at my statement and buries his face in my chest, his blush even going to his ears. I hug him softly as he stands against me, waiting a minute before pulling away and saying "Come on. We better get back if we're going to have time to talk to the trio, as there gonna ask questions, fight through a crowd of people, get a shower and get dressed, all before dinner. Which is in..." I glance at the clock and say "Forty Minutes."

He nods and walks over to the table, grabbing one of the two duffel bags at the side of the table and tossing his uniform into it. I copy, tossing my wand into the side pocket for easy access. I throw my bag over my shoulder and say "Lead the way." He nods and goes to the door, listening carefully for any sounds that might be in the hall. Apparently hearing none gently pushes the door open.

We exit quickly, shutting the door and watching as it vanishes into the wall, appearing as though there was never a door there at all. I sigh lightly and we start walking, the walk to the Gryffindor common room a short one. But fate just had to say 'fuck you'. And as we walked around a corner we ran into the trio. Literally. As we stepped around the corner, so did the trio and the 5 of us collided.

I managed to righten myself kind of before Levi grabbed onto me and yanked me down with him. In the end we were in a massive pile on the floor. Ron was sprawled across my legs, Harry somehow managed to land between Levi and me, and on Levi. While Hermione landed on my arm and Harry's arm.

I hear Levi let out a small pained sound and I move, yanking my legs out from under Ron and my arm out from under Hermione and yanked Harry upright, revealing Levi who sits up. He's cradling his arm to his chest which, by the look of it, is broken. "Oh god!" Hermione says after a moment as soon as she gets a look at Levi, Harry and Ron wincing in my peripheral. His face is a mask, but I can tell he's in pain.

I move closer, gently touching his uninjured shoulder and saying "I'm gonna take you to the hospital wing alright? I'm also gonna pick you up." He glares at me before saying "I'm fine you shitty Brat. And I can walk on my own." _Yes you can carry me. But no way in hell am I saying that in front of them._ But makes no motion to move. I take the unsaid message and say "Yeah Yeah." Before gently picking him up, careful not to jostle his arm.

He settles in my arms, as I stand in a way they can't see him. He finally lets a small amount of the pain show as he settles himself in my arms. I look at the trio and say "I'm taking him to the hospital wing. Could you take our bags back to the dormitory please?" As I say this my day took an even worse turn. The Toad rounded the corner as I asked that.

She looks at all of us, the trio beginning to stand and me holding Levi who obviously has a broken arm. She gives us all a grin and asks "Mr Jaeger may I inquire as to what you and Mr Ackerman are wearing? And why it is that Mr Ackerman is being carried? And why on earth are you three on the floor?"

We all look at each other, Levi glancing up at me before I say "We're sorry Ma'am. We accidentally ran into each other. Levi broke his arm when someone fell on him. I was about to carry him to the Hospital wing. Also Levi and I were working out and on our way back to the common room before this." Answering most of her questions in as vague a way as possible.

She nods at me, ignoring Levi and staring at my chest. I almost glare at her but resist as she could drag us off somewhere else and make Levi wait to go to the hospital wing, something I really don't want him to wait on. "Alright Mr Jaeger. Please take him to the Hospital wing. Then come see me in my office. You three come with me." I nod and quickly set off, stepping gently to avoid jostling him.

As soon as I'm one floor down, having hurried as much as possible without hurting him more than he already is. By the time I stop again he's crying softly, his tears making gentle tracks down his face as his grip on his arm tightens. I nuzzle his hair softly, an action he responds to, burying his face into my chest and letting out a small sobbing sound. I kiss his head softly and say "I'm going to start walking again okay?"

He nods after a moment, but still winced when I started walking again. I go down two more flights of stairs, walking past a few groups of students who openly gawked, and were promptly ignored. The rest of the journey was easy. As easy as walking with a person with a broken arm can be. A use my shoulder to open the door to the hospital wing and step in quietly.

I am still however greeted almost instantly by Madame Pomfrey who instantly cries out “What on earth has happened this time?” I give her a sheepish grin and say “We ran into the trio, literally, and Harry landed on him and broke his arm. Can you help?” She nods instantly and says “Harry Potter. He has himself carted in here just as much as you do. Now, come on, set him on the bed and I’ll see to him.”

I nod and walk over to the bed, setting him on it gently, and standing back up. Levi looks up at me, his mask fully in place before she says “I shall be back in a moment, I have to grab one thing quickly before I heal him. It shall only take a moment." As soon as she leaves I sit in front of Levi, careful not to touch his arm and pull him into a gentle hug, kissing at the tear tracks under his eyes.

I continue kissing him gently, not stopping until I had kissed away every tear, before pulling away and holding his face in my hands. "You okay?" I ask softly, he lets his arm go and brings it up to hold mine, tilting his head into it. "I'll be fine..... I just don't want you to go though." His voice is thick from tears, and he tears up again as he speaks.

"Hey.... It's okay. I can go after you've been all fixed up. It's not like she'll send a message to Pomfrey or anything." I kiss him softly, before pulling away and running my thumbs under his eyes, wiping away a stray tear. He lets out a small smile. We look over as Madame Pomfrey returns from her small potion closet and nods at us, setting down a large white bottle with a skeleton on it and the words Skele Gro written on it in thick curved script.

"This is just in case, as I had one student came in here three years ago with all the bones in his arm missing. Stupid boy, letting that ruddy idiot try and heal him. I doubt you'll need it, but just to be sure. Although you Mr Jaeger cannot stay.” I look up at her, giving her a look of utter disbelief and say “Why?” As Levi says “What?” In a pained tone.

She shakes her head and gives us a pleading look before saying “I just received a message from Professor Umbridge. It said that you were to report immediately to her office as soon as you had dropped Mr Ackerman off here. As a teacher she has the right to request you, as you are uninjured. Don’t worry. You can come back as soon as you've meet with her.”

I glare at the floor, allowing my full hatred of that vile woman show. I could feel my body start to heat up, before Levi puts a hand on my arm. I look over at him and my anger instantly vanishes, I let out a sigh and nod at him. I move again, kissing his forehead before giving him a smile and nodding at the nurse, who gives me a small smile back before I exit the Hospital Wing.

I adopt a look of cold indifference as I walk to her office. The people who were between me and my destination parting like a river around a stone. The walk to her office was uneventful besides that, as I knock on her door Filch opens it. I see him pale as he looks at me and instantly yanks the door open and goes slightly behind it. The trio are sitting in chairs across from her desk, and even then the trio still edge away as I enter.

Umbridge looks at me with her usual simpering smile, one that widens when she sees me. She motions to the last seat across from her, the one to her far right. I sit down, crossing my legs carefully to avoid pain, and prop my chin up on my arm. Knowing exactly what this position portrays, and meaning it completely. _Bordom. Annoyance. Portraying a feeling as though the person you are speaking to is beneath you. The physical position of a king._

She seems somehow delighted by my mood, when everyone else seemed to be showing different levels of fear towards it. Filch had moved from his spot at the door to a place behind her. She glances at us all and asks "Now. Mr Potter how is it exactly that you managed to hurt Mr Ackerman?" Harry quickly tells her how he and the others had been heading to the library before running into us.

She nods along before turning to me and asking "Now, I believe I have already asked this, but why are you wearing that attire Mr Jaeger, as it is obviously not school uniform." I roll my eyes, _I did already answer this fucking question you damn hag._ "Levi and I were working out. You know. Push-ups, running, that sort of thing. We were headed towards the common room. We crashed into them and Levi got hurt. End of story."

After this she nods and says "Alright. I can see that this was a rather... Unfortunate Accident..... You 4 are free to go. Don't forget to make it to dinner." She then makes a small motion to Filch who instantly runs and opens the door. The trio exit hastily, I grab our bags that the trio had left and exit the room. Heading immediately for the Hospital Wing. I open the door and walk over to him, he had looked up at as soon as the door opened and nodded.

His arm had been repaired while I was gone. I walk over to him quickly, dropping our bags by the bed. As I did he opened up his arms, silently offering a hug I didn't refuse. I push forward till he's laying under me while I'm holding him, his entire form squished under my massive one. I hold him tightly and say "Sometimes I think I should just carry you everywhere. Maybe then I make sure you never get hurt."

I get a quiet snort from Levi who then says "Yeah. Then you'd have to be worried about me hurting YOU." I let out a light laugh and ask "Are you alright?" He feel him nod before he says "Yeah. I'm alright. How are you? You looked livid when you left....." I nod into his neck. "The trio may be afraid of me for a little while though." I say, not elaborating any further. Be nods before saying "We better go though. It's about dinner time."

I let out a sigh and get off of him, kissing him lightly before standing. I pull him up, just as the Nurse walks back in. She nods at us and says “You two better head straight to dinner. I’ll not have you missing a meal. Off you get!” She shoos us out of the Hospital Wing, barely giving me time to grab our bags before were out the door.

I sigh as we walk, really not wanting to enter the Great Hall in a Tank-Top but unable to change. The walk to the Great Hall was a very star filled one, as everyone who saw us made it there point in life to stare at us. We take a seat at the end of the great hall, almost at the end but not quite, and wait as the Trio make an appearance. They walk in quietly, coming over to us and sitting, Harry instantly babbling out an apology to Levi.

Levi sighs and says "It's fine Harry. You didn't mean it so I'm not mad at you, regardless of how much it hurt." Harry nods, visibly relaxing in his seat as he hears this and says “So Eren…. Uh… How's your hand?” I give him a slightly curious look, as he had asked this question the day before and hold up my hand, revealing that I have been completely healed. He nods and I say “We saw Dumbledore today and he repaired it for me.”

Harry nods at this, looking a little crestfallen at the name of old man Dumble’s but I ignore it and continue eating, although I notice Hermione giving me a even more distrustful glare. Ron then asks “So what have you been doing since Lunch? Because you weren't dressed like that earlier.” I grin and say “Levi and I we’re working out before this, that's also the reason my hairs like this.”

I run my hand through my hair again. He nods and says “Why though? Magic can do anything you can do physically and more! What’s the point in working out?” I shake my head at him and say “Ron, both of your brothers work out. How else would they be such good beaters if they just sat around all day. And how on earth would you walk around this castle all day if you weren't strong enough to walk?

You workout in small amounts all day Ron. We just took time out to exercise our entire body at one time. And I must say that the people in this school could use a little more physical activity.” I conclude taking a sip of the sweet tea on the table. I nod at the taste, _I’ll have to go down to the kitchens and thank the house elves later for all of this. They must have worked for hours to get it all done._

Ron nods at this, Harry piping up to talk about quidditch. The two boys happily begin talking about the sport, while Hermione looks at me with an analytical look. I raise an eyebrow at her before turning back to my food, and talking softly to Levi. As soon as dinner ends we go to exit the hall, only for people to walk and stare for as long as possible.

I sigh and say “I really hate this.” Levi nods and says “I just want a shower and to go to bed.” I nod, feeling just about the same. We eventually make it to the common room, and than to our room to put down our bags. Only to get to the bathroom and find that we’ll be forced to take separate ones, as Ron and Harry enter with us.

I take one quickly, being in and out in 10. I walk about to the dormitory room and enter, dressing quickly as to avoid being stared at, yet still choosing to only wear the PJ bottoms. Force of habit, just as Levi had gotten into the habit of stealing and sleeping in my shirts. I set the shirt on his bed, as I know he’ll want it. He enters a few moments later and happily throws on my shirt, dressing quickly and walking over to my bed, crawling into it happily as I follow behind him.

He lets out a small shiver, quickly pressing himself against me and sighing happily. I grin and say “Night…..” He lets out a small hum and says “Night…” cuddling into my side and tangling his legs with mine. I smile softly, moving so I’m almost on top of him and wrap my arms around him, forming a small cage with my body, and slowly falling asleep.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**HARRY POTTER. LORD OF SASS POV** _

As we walk back in from the bathroom to the dormitory we realize that both Eren and Levi have already returned, judging. From the pulled hangings on both their beds. I glance at Ron and nod. He returns the look and we dress quickly. Then exit the room quietly, walking down to the common room, seeing Hermione there as well.

“Bloody hell Eren was scary earlier!” Ron says as we approach. Hermione nods and says “More like terrifying. And Umbridge seemed to be happy about it!” “What the hell is with those two? It just doesn’t make sense! Even McGonagall doesn't seem to know! And how the heck can they just walk into Dumbledore’s office like its nothing and get fixed up?” I say.

Hermione nods and says “I think they were lying about going to Dumbledore. Not even the teachers can just walk into his office. So how did Eren fix his hand? And where were they all day? And what were the teachers talking about?” She looks confused as she stares at the fire. I share her confusion before getting an idea.

_No…. I’ll keep that thought to myself for now……._ I think as it appears. Hermione glances up at Ron and says “We really should get to bed, it’s late. We can talk more tomorrow, and I want to watch them tomorrow. I really want to know where they went.” We nod at her and bid her a goodnight.

Upstairs again, the stairs being a massive pain in the butt when you're tired, and I curl up in my bed, partly scared of the nightmare that could come. I try to forget my worries and instead focus on the sounds of the others as they sleep peacefully, not a nightmare between all of them, as really? What could have happened to Them to give them nightmares.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**McGonagall POV**

I sit in my office puzzling over the puzzle that is Mr Ackerman and Mr Jaeger. The two boys are close, closer than some married folk i've seen. Yet none of them, not even Dumbledore, can project the aura of _Safety_ the Mr Jaeger seems to produce. It makes me want to transform into a cat and just curl up in his lap. Yet part of me tells me that he can be dangerous.

What it is that tells me that I can’t pinpoint, just that the cat deep within me seems to want to purr in his presence. I shake my head and stand. _Dumbledore definitely knows more than he’s telling. And how on earth did those boys just appear here? And why were they covered in blood? And why on earth did he just whisk them away to his office? And that boys ribs……_

I shake my head, having more questions now than when I started out, and standing. Making my way to the headmasters office. “Fizzing Whizbee.” I say to the gargoyle, which springs to the side instantly, and I walk up the staircase behind it. I knock on the door at the top of the staircase and hear the usual quiet ‘come in.’ from within.

I enter his office, always taking a second to marvel at the beauty of it, before walking over to his desk. He gives me a small smile and says “Minerva. Do what do I owe the pleasure of this sudden meeting at this hour of the night?” I shake my head at him and say “I want… No… I need the truth about those boys. And no smoke and mirrors please Albus.”

He lets out a small sigh and says “I can’t Minerva. At least… Not now. I can't have you knowing while others stumble around in the dark. Trust me on this Minerva. I will tell all of you everything when I can. And now is not that time." I glare at him, before saying "You don't understand Albus. There is something very different about that boy. Something I can't put my finger on...... Please just be careful Albus."

He nods, giving me a small smile and says "Of course Minerva, now I shall bid you goodnight, as the hour is very late." I nod back at him, giving him the barest hint of a smile before exiting his office. However on my way to my room I can't help but wonder, _Where on earth did those two come from?....._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Eren POV**

I stare at the top of my bed, trying in vain to pinpoint exactly what woke me up. Over the night we've shifted slightly. I'm laying on my back, his head on my chest and he's cuddled up to my side, my arm wrapped around him. I pull back the curtains slightly and peer out at my alarm clock. It reads 6:58. I glare at it then look out the window, I can see the barest hints of the coming day, as a small amount of light is showing through the cloudless sky.

_Wait a second.......YES!!!_ I almost jump up, having remembered what I woke up for. I grin as I slowly start waking Levi up. I get a small glare as he says "Eren...*yawn*... Why the fuck are you waking me up so early?" I grin at him and say "It'll be worth it! Come on! Get dressed!" He glares at me some more before letting me go to grab his stuff. It takes a minute or two to get him dressed. I grab a bag and toss one thick blanket in it and were on our way.

I pull him down the stairs gently, letting him stay half awake for now. He grumbles and complains about the cold and the time but doesn't pull away. We make our way quickly and easily to the astronomy tower, as almost no one was awake yet. As we get to the stairs of the astronomy tower Levi wakes up some more and asks "Why are we going up here so early?" I grin once again and say "It's a surprise! Come on. If we don't hurry we'll miss it!"

He gives a small pout at the answer but walks up the steps quickly. Once were at the top we both let out a small shiver, there's a small wind blowing, making the already chilly morning air freezing. The sky is still a light gray of Pre-Dawn as I pull him to the edge. He presses himself against my side and stutters out "I-it's f-f-fuckin cold Eren."

I pull out a blanket and throw it over my shoulders, before opening my arms to him. He accepts instantly, pressing his face into my chest and wrapping his arms around my middle, allowing me to cover him with the blanket. He lets out a happy sigh at the warmth, relaxing in my arms a moment before asking "Why did you drag me out here Eren?" I shake my head "I told you it was a surprise. Now if you look over there you'll see it."

He huffs out a small sigh and looks in the direction I motioned to, I smile softly at him and look as well. And not a moment too soon, as the sun had just started to come up, painting the sky with color. "Wow...." I hear Levi breathe. I quietly nod, staring with awe at the sight. Because of the walls being to high, none of us have ever seen a sunrise. Or sunset for that matter.

I nuzzle into his hair and ask "Worth the walk?" I get a hum as he says "Yes. It most definitely is." He looks up after a second and kisses me softly, pulling away after a moment and saying "Thank you...." I grin, setting my head against his and asking "For what?" I get a playful smile in return. "You know what Brat." My grin widens nonetheless, as I look back at the sun. We watch it quietly for a while.

Once the sun is a good ways over the horizon I ask "Breakfast?" He nods and says "Coffee." I then pack up the blanket, throwing the bag over my shoulder and follow the shivering Levi down to the 7th floor. As soon as we're not on the stairs Levi returns to my side, fingers lacing through mine as we walk to the Great Hall, fully aware of our followers. As soon as we sit down, the trio take their respective places across from us and watch.

I glance up at them before beginning to eat, grabbing an assortment of things and slowly eating through them. Levi jumped straight for coffee and a bacon sandwich. Ron, for once, starts the questioning. "Where were you two this morning? You weren't there when we went to wake you up." I nod and say "Levi and I got up early to watch the sunrise." Hermione blinked at us and says "Oh..."

The way she said it made me give her a curious look and say "What do you think we were doing?" Before grinning smugly, watching as she glares at me. The trio then seem to allow us to eat in peace, yet watch us like hawks all the same. I sigh to myself and think _if this is what that Malfoy kid goes through everyday from them I'm not surprised he hates them. I probably would too._

__

As soon as we're done eating Levi and I walk back to the common room. The trio following at us, apparently trying to be sneaky, and failing miserably. We walk up to the dormitory and grab our stuff. I glance at Levi and ask "Two laps around the Lake? It would do well for endurance." He nods, changing into the sweatpants and tank top combo we wore yesterday. "We will have to start working out at least an hour everyday. Or else we'll start to lose our muscle mass."

I nod as I slip on the shirt, shaking my head as I glance over at the bottle on my nightstand. "Dang it. I forgot about that." I say as I walk over to the nightstand, grabbing the bottle and tossing it into my trunk. The trunks that Dumbles had given us were pretty cool, they had two layers. **(AN: Think Mad-Eye Moody's trunk in book 4)** and depending on what I was trying to get to, decided which later opened up.

On the first layer we had our usual school stuff, clothes, books. Things like that. On the second level though, which can only be opened by Dumbles or us, we have our uniforms and gear. I look up at Levi as I shut my trunk and ask "Do you think we could get some 3DMG training done today?" Speaking softly so that the trio, who are most likely to be right outside the door, can't here me. He shrugs at this, "I don't know. Maybe. But I doubt today. To hectic. Along with our followers, I doubt we'll have a moment's peace."

I nod, even more annoyed at our trio of followers now than before, and walk over to the door. I open the door, seeing the trio making a hasty walk down the stairs. I sigh and walk, Levi by my side as we exit the common room. "I swear to god I hate this place." I mutter and yet another person stops to stare at us, or whispering to their partner, even some of the portraits are taking part in it.

I hear Levi grumble out something along the lines of 'Fucking idiots' as we walk by. The walk out to the lake was a normal one, as few people were out here yet. We make our way to the edge of the lake and take in landmarks, so we know when we've gone a lap, before setting an even jog. The trek was easy for the first half, then it got muckier. About a third of the way around we were covered from the knee down in mud.

As we stop for a breather Levi stares at his legs in disgust. At his face I laugh, as the mud only went up to my knees, but it came up to his thighs. He glares at me, a look that would have made anyone else fear for their life, but made me laugh even harder. Seconds later I'm running _from_ Levi instead of with him.

I laugh as I jump over a log, ducking under branches as I dart through the small forest near the lake, we'll be back at the beginning soon. By the look of the sun it took us about an hour to run the entire lake, something I grin about. I run past a group of girls, darting around a trio next as I run along the lake again. I glance behind me and see Levi hot on my heels as I dart into the wooded area again.

I head in deeper this time, easily finding a spot that will suit my needs. As I enter the small clearing I spin around slipping into a balanced stance. Levi darts in behind me, moving too quickly to stop as I grab him, quickly pinning him to the forest floor beneath me. I get a startled squeak as I do, before he's laying on his back with the cutest startled look I've ever seen.

I grin at him, kissing his nose before he says "Eren! Let me go! The ground is disgusting. Why the heck ar-" I cut him off with a kiss. He returns the action a moment later, as I release his arms his hands bury themselves into my hair, carefully pulling me closer. The kiss is soft, never going past gentle, as we layed on the floor of the small clearing. After a little while I pull away, smiling at the unhappy humph I get from him.

"I missed this." I say softly to him, setting my forehead against his. I get a soft hum from him as he says "Yeah. I do too." I smile at him, gently kissing him before I say "Come on. Let's get inside and get cleaned up." He nods in agreement and we get up. Were covered in mud, somehow, it's even in Levi's hair and on my face. We miraculously manage to make it to the school, and too the third floor, before we run into the trio.

This time we don't 'run into' the trio, but we see them walking towards us. Harry and Ron are decked out in Quidditch attire, both carrying brooms, while Hermione lectures them on leaving their homework till the last minute. They stop when they see us and the conversation stops instantly, as Hermione screeched out “WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU TWO??”

I grin at her, rubbing the back of my neck, and say “We were running around the lake. We got coated in mud along the way.” She lets out an unhappy huff and snatches out her wand, saying something quickly and waving her wand at the two of us. SHe than says “There. Now Filch can’t say anything about you getting mud on everything in your way to the dormitory.”

I glance down and rub my foot on the floor, quite surprised to see that the mud stays on my shoe and not on the floor. “Thanks Hermione!” I say, flashing her a grin before setting off toward the dormitory again. We head straight to the showers, yanking off our muddy clothes and jumping into the hot water.

We had elected to take separate showers as we’re coated in mud and it’s going to take forever to wash it all off. I enter the dormitory, as I know Levi is going to take _forever_ , and set about to finding my uniform amongst the many books stacked within my trunk. Just as I find it however the Trio run into the room.

Harry and Ron setting there Brooms in their trunks, Hermione standing in the doorway. I shake my head at them, all of them seeming to have yet to notice me. “Hermione. Despite the fact that you are standing in the doorway of the boys dormitory, I do not think you would like me to flash you, so would you mind shutting the door?”  

Three heads instantly swivel in my direction, and their reactions are hilarious. Ron gapes at my abs, Harry’s eyes do a full body sweep, and Hermione stammers and blushes, her eyes doing a full body sweep before she slams the door, squeaking out an apology. I shake my head at them, grabbing my boxers off the bed and dressing, easily ignoring the two idiots staring at me.

Levi enters the room a few moments later, quickly finding an outfit and shrugging it on. Harry and Ron had changed back into their robes, and had made an exit. I glance at the clock on my nightstand and see it’s almost lunch time. As soon as Levi ready, we walk to lunch, talking softly along the way.

Lunch passes swiftly, the day being bright and sunny, causing the chatter in the hall to reflect that. Levi and I get caught up in a conversation with the twins about one of their new products. We walk back to the common room still deep in conversation. “Ginger is a often used in nausea medicines. And extract added would help stop the nausea felt after taking the puking pastel.” I say.

The twins nodding in agreement and saying “Good Idea! We already added peppermint to it, and the ginger just might do the trick!” “We can test it later. And good thinking with the pomegranate in the nosebleed nougat!” We part ways at the common room, the twins running off to experiment as Levi and I make for the couch.

We curl up, cuddling together in the couch closest to the fire, and talk softly. I love talking to Levi, we can speak about any subject, from training to literature. But today we spend our time talking about this morning, about watching the sunrise. During this I keep a close watch on the time, making sure we go at just the right moment.

As soon as the clock strikes 7:20 I pick him up. “Eren! Put me down! Where the heck are you taking me!” He huffs out, struggling for a moment before crossing his arms and staring at me with a look of pure annoyance. I ignore his silent complaints and stare and continue to walk. I make my way back to the astronomy tower, legs burning from the effort of carrying Levi up an assload of stairs.

“Why are we here Eren? And why on earth did you feel the sudden need to carry me?” I grin and say “What? I can’t carry you places?” He huffs and goes to say something, the warning bells in my mind screaming at the oncoming lecture as I say “Be mad at me later! Please just look!” He lets out a small humph and looks out, looking at the beautiful setting sun.

**(AN: Yes I know the lake is to the south of Hogwarts. But I’m a writer, so use you're amazing imaginations to magically move the lake slightly westward.)** “Wow…..” he breathes as we take in the sight. A few clouds had blown in as the day had wore on, allowing the falling sun to paint them beautiful shades of orange and purple. The water reflected the vibrant shades of orange and red, the wind causing ripples to move across the lake, causing the colors to dance.

The sight was breathtaking, the rapidly darkening sky accompanying the colors beautifully. We watch the sunset, Levi leaning against me, my arms around his waist. We stay like this for a while, quietly watching the sunset until it’s past the horizon. By now the temperature has slightly dropped and Levi is pressing himself against my side, letting out a small shiver.

I pull him close and ask “Dinner?” He nods quickly, but snuggles into my chest. I smile at him and say “Come on. I carried you up here. You can at least walk down.” He looks up at me with a pout, before pulling me towards the stairs. The walk from the Astronomy Tower to the Great Hall was a quick one, as the majority of the school was heading in that direction.

The Twins quickly find us as we walk to the Great Hall, both of them taking their places on either side of us, Ron and Harry are quietly talking to Hermione about the homework they have yet to do. As we all file into the Great Hall, taking our seats at our seats the golden and scarlet table. Dinner passes quickly, filled with talking and teasing.

I enjoy taking to the twins, Levi does as well. There a fun pair, pranking and joking as they please, but loyal and honest when they need too. Levi and Fred are deep in a conversation about the proper amount of blood for a bloody nose. “Thats too much! That’s like a broken nose! Not a bloody one!” “But this much will ensure that the teacher in question lets the student go!” They banter, George and I watching the pair.

By the end of dinner I’m exhausted, really wanting to just crawl in bed and go to sleep. Yet as we enter the Common Room I’m instantly pulled toward the couch by Levi. I shake my head and give him a smile, coiling up with him and watching the Twins test the latest batch of Puking Pastels on a group of second years.

The kids are paired up, one with a bucket and one without. The one without takes out a double ended sweet, and swallows the orange half. Seconds later everyone who ate them vomited up their recently eaten dinner into said buckets. As soon as they stop everyone quickly eats the other half of the sweet, and with that no one else vomits.

The students instantly look as though they never vomited in the first place, the Twins quickly ask the students questions, before handing out food. The rest of the evening goes well, Harry and Ron staying up late to complete the homework they should have done yesterday. Levi and I cuddle up happily on the couch, I’m laying/sitting on the couch with Levi in my lap, perfectly at ease listening to the crackling fire and quiet tapping.

_Wait…. Tapping?_ I turn around, as much as I can with Levi in my lap, and look over at the window. “Hey Harry. There’s an owl at the window.” I call after a moment. The trio instantly look over, seeing the owl. “Ron…. Isn’t that Hermes?” Asks Hermione. “It is!” He says after a moment, and they quickly run over to the window.

The owl hops into the room, fluffing up importantly and offering a letter to Ron. Ron takes the letter from the owl and he flies off, quickly disappearing into the darkness. He quickly unfolds the letter, reading it quickly before gaining a look of disgust and shows it to Harry.

After Harry reads it he says “Well. If you wish to” He checks the letter “‘Sever ties’ with me I swear I won't get violent.” I scoff quietly, _You don't have a violent bone on your body_. I think as I glance at the fire, nearly jumping out of my skin at the face in it. My entire body stiffens, I hear Levi whisper “You see it too….” I nod.

It doesn't move, or seem to notice us and vanishes after a moment. “Bed time?” I ask as soon as it disappears. “Yup.” Levi says, as we both get up. We get up to the dormitory as quickly as possible, without making people stare, and quickly change. As Levi throws the last of his outfit on he mutters out “Shit….”

“What?” I ask instantly. “I dropped my wand.” He says, looking up at me with a look of annoyance. I sigh and say “I’ll go grab it, you get settled.” I win a small smile at this, and he nods and says “Alright.” I walk back down to the common room, clad in my usual PJ pants, my bare feet making no noise against the cold stone floor.

As I round the last bend of the stairs I stop, hearing Harry and the Trio talking to….. Someone. They sound older than anyone who should be in the common room. I purposefully lighten my steps further, causing my already quiet steps to be silent. As I round the final bend of the stairs I see the Trio, there sitting extremely close to the fire, and…… Talking to it?

I can’t make out what they saying, only catching phrases like ‘Sirius’ and ‘Half-Breed Legislation’. They talk for a moment more before a back up and walk down the stairs again, making sure they can hear me walking. I hear them talk quickly before hearing a small ‘pop’ before I round the bend.

They all look at me, staring at me like I’ve caught them with their hand in the cookie jar. I raise an eyebrow at them as I walk over, as there sitting in front of the couch we were cuddled in. “What are you doing here Eren?” Harry asks, unable to hide the small quiver in his voice, courtesy of adrenaline.

I lean over the couch, seeing Levi’s wand and picking it up. I hold it up and say “Levi’s wand fell out of his pocket, I was just grabbing it for him. Night!” With that I give them a wave before turning and walking back up to the dormitory. I enter the dark room, easily finding my way to my bed. I set Levi’s wand on the nightstand and climb into bed, holding Levi, who curls up against me quickly.

“Hmm….. What took you so long?” He asks after a moment. I summarize what happened, speaking softly as to not wake the others. He nods at the end and says “We can ask them about it later…. Or we can ask Dumbledore.” I nod and relax into the warmth of the bed, murmuring ‘Goodnight’ to Levi before slipping into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!


	8. Sirius, the shame of Umbridge, and home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup readers. How are all of you? Good I hope. Most likely better than I have, as I caught Pneumonia and had to spend 3 days in the hospital. As such I hope that you have been better than I have been and I'm rather sorry at the lateness of this chapter. So please Comment! Review! Tell me how I did! Or if you liked it!

 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**The Previous Night**

 

**Harry POV**

 

I glance over at Eren and Levi, who are sitting on the couch. Eren half sitting half laying on the couch, back resting against the armrest while Levi had made his seat in his lap, and was laying on Eren’s chest. The couch was to the left of the fire, angled slightly with a large rug in front. The pair were facing toward the flames, watching them peacefully as they held each other. 

 

I feel a slight pang of jealousy at the sight, and seeing something flicker in the fire right outside my field of vision. It vanishes in the space of a blink, yet I’m apparently not the only one to see it, as both Eren and Levi stiffen. Eren says something quickly and softly, Levi saying something back before the pair quietly exit the common room. 

 

I watch after them for a moment. I would have sworn that what I saw in the fire was just a trick of my own imagination, but the reactions of Eren and Levi make me rethink that. As I was stuck in my own thoughts I had started to stare at the fire, and nearly pissed myself when it started staring back. 

 

Located within the flickering flames sat… Sirius. Or at least his head. I let out a yelp, startling Ron and Hermione from their places beside me. “Harry! Why on earth did yo- EEEK!” Hermione’s words cut off with a surprised squeak, Ron had yet to let out any sound, as we all stared uncomprehendingly at the fireplace, and at Sirius’s head. 

 

“Hello Harry.” Sirius’s head says, a happy smile lighting up his face. “Sirius!” I say, joy lighting my face, as I quickly rush over to the fireplace. Hermione and Ron are on my heels as I quickly dart over to the fireplace and kneel in front of it. I glance behind us quickly, thanking my luck that Eren and Levi had already left.

 

It felt like forever ago that Sirius and I were talking in this fireplace, talking about the dragon for the task. “I was starting to think I wouldn’t get to talk to you three! I've been checking every hour! Luckily you three stayed up!” Sirius says, a joyful smile on his face. “You’ve been popping into the fireplace every hour! You could have been seen!” Hermione almost screeched. 

 

Serious adopted a thoughtful look, before saying “I’ve only been popping in for a few seconds, never long enough for a second look. The only people who  _ might  _ have seen me are a young girl, first year by the look of her, I was gone before she could really see me. She probably just thought I was a weirdly shaped log.

 

The only other people who might have seen me are the pair of young men who were sitting on the couch a few minutes ago.” I stare at him as Hermione says “That was so dangerous Sirius! What would have happened if you had been caught?” He shakes his head and says “Never mind that now. This was the only way I could answer Harry’s letter without resorting to code. And code can be broken.” 

 

“You wrote to Sirius?” Hermione says, slightly accusing. “I forgot!” I say truthfully, after everything that had happened recently, especially my interaction with Cho, made me forget. Hermione nods, as does Ron as Sirius once again claims our attention. “Talk about it late, but I need to talk to you Harry about your scar, you said it had been hurting again.” 

 

I nod, hearing Hermione’s quick intake of breath as she says “Harry! You should have said something!” Sirius quickly cuts her off and says “We're short on time Hermione. Someone could come down those stairs at any time. Now, Harry. I know it can’t be fun to have your scar hurting you so often, but I don’t think it is really don’t think it means anything. It ached all last year correct?” 

 

I nod and say “Yes. Dumbledore said it happened when Voldemort a feeling an extremely powerful emotion." I ignore the twin winces from my friends. "My best guess would be that he was really angry the night of my detention." I conclude, the sentence making sense. Sirius nods and says "It's bound to happen more often now that he's returned." 

 

We all pitch to him our thoughts about Umbridge being a death eater. All of which are quickly shot down. "I know her by her reputation and I'm sure she's no Death Eater-" "She's foul enough to be one." I say, allowing my hatred of the woman to show. Sirius lets out a small chuckle and says “Harry. The world is not as clear cut as you're trying to portray it. It isn’t only Good and Death Eaters. Now while I admit that she’s a foul piece of work, by what Moony says about her, she is no Death Eater.” 

 

“Why would he hate her? I can’t really see a reason for Professor Lupin to hate the hag.” Says Ron after a moment. Sirius shakes his head and says "She drafted a bit of anti-werewolf legislation about 2 years ago, making it a massive pain in the ass for him to get a job." I gape at him, my loathing for her increasing exponentially. 

 

“What on earth does she have against werewolves!” Asks Hermione, anger accenting her words. “She’s scared of them most likely.” Says Sirius truthfully, a sad look taking over for a moment, before he’s back to grinning at us. 

 

“She loathes half-humans. Did you know that last year she campaigned to have all the merpeople rounded up and tagged. Imagine it, manpower wasted on chasing down merpeople when there are creatures like Kreacher running around.” Sirius says after a moment. Ron lets out a laugh, only to be smacked by Hermione who then glares at Sirius. 

 

I decide to cut off Hermione’s impending lecture by changing the subject. “Sirius….. When you were in school, did you ever have any transfer students?” Sirius gains a perplexed look and says “No. Not once in my seven years did we…. Why do you ask? Have there been?” I thank whatever god there is at Hermione’s averted lecture and say “Yeah. Two of them. They apparently came here to study the Magical Creatures native to this area.” 

 

He looks surprised and says “Yes the Forbidden Forest is home to the most diverse number of Magical Creatures. I could see why some would wish to come study them, but I have never heard of anyone transferring to here…. Who are they?” As I go to speak Hermione beats me too it and says “Their names are Eren and Levi. They both got sorted into Gryffindor and there both 5th years. They got placed in the boys dorm with Harry and Ron. And there……. Different….” 

 

Her slightly wondering ending makes Sirius instantly wary. He seems to think for a moment before Ron breaks the impromptu silence. "I think..... I think they might be Death Eaters." He says, at first sounding unsure, yet gaining conviction as he speaks. Sirius looks shocked while Hermione looks annoyed. "Why would they have beat up Malfoy and his thugs if they were Death Eaters? And Death Eaters are always the top of the class, showing off and ignoring the teacher. And they don't get sorted into Gryffindor." 

 

Hermione's face had become red as she stood up for them, but Sirius regains our attention when he says "Not always Hermione. You Know Who was top of his class, but he could often be found helping others in his house. Especially those he saw with potential. The Death Eaters have staged beatings of their own members before, simply to frame or ensure trust in others. But still, why would He recrute two underage wizards into his order?"

 

I finally can't hold it in anymore and say "I think they are too! When I......" I stop, weighing my options if telling Sirius about my detention with Umbridge and insuring that he believes our suspicions. "When I went to detention with Professor Umbridge, she makes us do lines with these cursed quills. They write in blood and cut the words into the back of your hand. When Eren had to do it he had a horrible reaction to it, and his hand wouldn't stop bleeding.

 

After he got out of the hospital the next day he seemed perfectly fine, and acted as though he had never been hurt in the first place. Also, Levi got pissed when we tried to ask him if he was alright, and glared at us constantly. Eren just claimed he healed fast and kept a bandage on his hand. And on Saturday he removed the bandage, only for his hand to be  _ perfectly fine.  _ Not even a scar. 

 

They claimed Dumbledore healed him, but no one can just walk into Dumbledore's office and ask to be healed. That and they were gone all day, save for appearing during meal times. Also I overheard Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall talking to Madame Pomfrey. Eren had apparently  _ broken his ribs _ and while she had been checking on someone else, his ribs had completely repaired  _ themselves.  _ In a period of a few  _ hours.  _ Without magic. 

 

You can't tell me that their is nothing strange about them. Even Madame Pomfrey said the she had no clue where they came from." I say, panting lightly at the end, slightly out of breath due to the massive amount of words. Sirius and Hermione both look deep in thought, Ron looks slightly angry. 

 

"Watch them closely." Sirius says darkly "But be careful. They could be very dangerous. I'll try to get in contact-" he cuts off, eyes on the staircase. We all freeze, finally hearing it, footsteps. My eyes snap back to Sirius who mutters a quick goodbye before disappearing with a small pop. I turn around, watching the stairs with a mixture of apprehension and slight annoyance. 

 

Just as I fully turn around Eren makes an appearance, clad only in his usual PJ bottoms. I try to smooth out my features to a calm look, yet it seems to fail as I ask “What are you doing here Eren?” My voice quivering slightly.  _ God dammit adrenaline.  _ I think as I take a not so calming breath. 

 

Eren apparently ignores me as he walks over to us, and walking around the couch, only to bend down and pick up a wand. He holds it up to us, the wood is a deep reddish brown, the handle has a beautiful swirled pattern carved into it. “Levi’s wand fell out of his pocket, I was just grabbing it for him. Night!” He says, voice soft and sleep filled, as he waves us goodnight and quietly walks back up to our room. 

 

“That was close….” Hermione breathes out after a moment. Ron lets out a small laugh, one of relief, and soon were all laughing. “Hehe..Whew.. Come on, let's get to bed. We do have class in the morning.” Hermione points out after a few minutes of laughing. We both nod and we all part ways, quietly making our way up to our respective rooms. 

 

I quickly dress in the dark, Ron already having done so crawls into bed. As I walk over to my bed I notice that there’s a book on the floor, one that Eren had been reading earlier.  _ I guess he dropped it when he went to put it into his trunk…  _ I think as I pick it up, walking over to his trunk. 

 

Both Eren and Levi’s trunks were different from the others I had seen. They were both black, with silver edges, and a bizarre symbol on the handle. It looked almost like a pair of overlapping wings. I shake my head and grab the handle, pulling up in an effort to open the trunk. The trunk remains closed, almost like it was jammed. It refused to move no matter what I tried. 

 

I checked every lock and clasp on it and still it refused to move. I let out a small growl of frustration as I just place the book on top of his trunk, shaking my head, as I would have sworn all Eren did to open it was pull.  _ I'll have to ask Hermione about it later.  _ I think as I stumble over to my bed, crawl in, and fall asleep. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

I wake up slowly, feeling the slight chill of the room upon my skin, and the warmth of another as well. I glance down slowly, as much as I can with his head under my chin, and slowly rub his back. "Come on Levi. Wake up.” I say softly, letting him wake up slowly. “Nghhhhhh….” He moans out, clinging to me as he buries his face further into my chest. 

 

I chuckle softly, adjusting enough to nuzzle his hair, continuing to softly rub his back. Since we’re both still under the massive thick comforter, which is wrapped mostly around Levi, and is wonderfully warm and comforting, making me really want to fall back asleep. I pull the hangings aside, checking the clock, which reads at 7:22. 

 

I glance down at Levi once more as I pull the hanging softly shut. He’s relaxed, a slight smile on his face as he curls up beside me, one of my legs wedged in between his. My arms had stilled, changing instead to simply holding him, watching him sleep. As I do an idea comes to mind, something I used to do while we were at the base, on one of the few days we didn’t have to get up at the ass crack of dawn. 

 

I smile as I slowly begin detaching myself from Levi, much to his subconscious annoyance, as his smile vanished and he started holding on a lot harder. When I finally managed to detach myself from Levi he had rolled onto his back and was spread out across our bed, his sleeping face looking annoyed and sad. 

 

The look almost has me crawling back into bed with him, but I promise myself I will be back quickly, before I swiftly and quietly change. I throw the book on top of my trunk into it and grab a uniform. As soon as I’m dressed I quickly walk out to the Great Hall. Almost no one is awake yet, except for the few early birds, Professor Umbridge among them. 

 

I ignore the toad as I walk up and fill up two plates, grabbing everything I know Levi loves. As I go to pick them up I hear someone walk up behind me, footsteps to light and far apart to be the toad. I turn and see Professor Mcgonagall walking up, her usual emerald robe billowing around her. “Ahh. Eren. I was wondering when the two of you would be getting down here. Although I don’t see Levi.”    
  


I nod and say with a slight laugh “Yeah. He’s still asleep. I was just grabbing him some food.” She nods, the smallest of smiles gracing her features. “Alright. Just make sure the two of you are on time to class. Also.” Her voice drops slightly “Your next free period will be taught on the 5th floor by Professor Snape. He will show you where.” She says nodding to me before walking up towards the high table. 

 

I stare after her for a moment before regaining my wits and grabbing our food before walking back to the common room. It was quite easy to get there unnoticed. But it also gave me time to think about our next class.  _ We’ll have Snape again huh?..... Well. If we do. Were gonna have to apologize and start off on a new foot. Or else none of this will work.  _

 

With a plan in mind I easily navigate the common room, which is almost empty as most of the people had walked down to eat. I step into our room, everyone having apparently left Levi alone, as my Midget is still asleep, and coiled up under the blanket. I glance around and see that Harry and Ron have apparently vanished, along with everyone else in the dormitory. I shake my head and walk over to Levi. 

 

I set our plates down on the bedside table, sitting lightly on our bed. "Levi? Time to wake up..." I say softly, trying to gently wake him up, as opposed to just shouting and having him wake up instantly. I slowly begin to remove the comforter he's cocooned in, pulling the layer off slowly as his grip tightens to the point of ripping them. 

 

I shake my head as I watch him, eventually managing to peel off the comforter. I smile softly at his disgruntled sleeping form. When he’s asleep is when you can read him like an open book. "Come on Levi, it's time to wake up." I say softly, rubbing his back and shaking his shoulder gently to wake him up. He approaches consciousness with a groan, stretching out across the bed before sitting up. 

 

His hair's a mess, fluffy and ruffled and sticking up in every direction. I reach up and run a hand through it, pushing all of the strands into a swept back look as he leans into the touch. It takes another minute or so of talking and touching to wake him up completely, and once he is I hand him his plate. He stares at it for a moment, before he fully wakes up and stares at me. I know he loves breakfast in bed, something he rarely gets. 

 

I kiss his forehead softly and say “Eat!” With a light laugh. He smiles softly at me, glancing down at his plate again before looking back up and saying “Thank You Eren…” His voice soft and full of a gentleness he doesn’t often show. I smile at him, moving enough to kiss his nose before moving to sit farther on the bed and cross my legs, eating quickly as I watch him. 

 

He eats after a moment, and the next few minutes are quiet as we eat and simply enjoy being near each other without the pressure of others. Eventually though my mind wander to what I had heard last night.  _ Whoever they were talking to is going to be a problem. As I highly doubt being accused of being Death Eaters is a good thing… _ I think as I finish my plate. 

 

Levi seems to be rather happy with his surprise, eating with a small smile. All too soon though were both done and having to get dressed. Well, Levi does, I just have to grab our bags, making sure I bring enough reading material so that I will have something to do in Umbridge's room. I glance through our books and see one titled  **The Rise and Fall of The Dark Lord** . 

 

I shrug, tossing it into my bag just as Levi finishes throwing on his uniform. He shrugs in the outfit letting out an annoyed grumble before saying “I miss the straps…” I nod at him before saying “Me too.” Handing him his bag. We then walk down to the common room, finding the Twins there with a newspaper. 

 

They perk up when we approach, grinning from ear to ear and asking “Have you heard?” “Heard what?” Levi asks with a raised eyebrow, the twins instantly grin and say “The Minister has created a new post here for Umbridge, called The Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Her job is to run around and check up on all the teachers. Isn’t this awesome?!” 

 

I look at them and ask “How so? I only see a bad outcome from this.” Fred snickers, while George says “Think about it! She has to inspect  _ every teacher.  _ That means she has to inspect both McGonagall and Snape! I can't wait to see that!” Both twins were nearly vibrating with excitement. 

 

I chuckle, easily imagining what Mcgonagall will be like. We exit the common room together, separating soon after as the twins go left while we right, quickly going down the stairs toward the dungeon, as professor Snape is to teach us next. The room chills quickly, causing the already chilly morning to rapidly approach freezing. 

 

Levi was shivering slightly in the early September chill as I knocked on Professor Snape's door. It opens quickly, revealing a sour faced Snape. He steps to the side silently allowing us entry, to which we accept, stepping into the slightly warmer room. “ He shuts the door behind us, sweeping to the front of the classroom where three cauldrons sit. 

 

He motions to them and says “Since Dumbledore has asked me to I shall-” “Wait.” I say, cutting him off and startling both Levi and the Professor. I smile softly at Levi, who apparently has guessed what I’m about to do and gives a small nod. I look back up at the professor, who is giving me a rather angry look before I speak. 

 

“Please sir. I think we all started off on the wrong foot. Can we please start anew? Because I would hate to lose the chance to have you as an ally, simply because I was being an ass.” I cast my head down slightly, more than a little ashamed at my own actions toward him. I glance back up, only to see a completely surprised professor, mouth hanging open and everything. 

 

We all stare at each other for a moment, even Levi looking at me with a small amount of shock, before Snape shakes his head slightly, letting out a small sigh. “I believe that would be a wise decision, as my own actions previously called for such a reaction. I shouldn’t have been so apathetic toward you and your people. My words were uncalled for and cruel, and I apologize for them.” 

 

I glance at Levi, who gives me the smallest of smiles before I look up and nod at him, giving him a smile before offering a hand and saying “Apology accepted Professor.” He blinks at us, seeming surprised that we forgave him. He gives us the barest hint of a smile, before reaching out and shaking my hand. 

 

“Now. As I was saying before I was interrupted.” He gave me a fake annoyed look. “The headmaster has asked me to teach you in both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, today we shall start on Potions, along with a small bit of History as we only have one class period today. Tomorrow you shall have a half class with me before spending the second half with Professor McGonagall. 

 

During that class I shall both teach you DADA and some more of the history of Hogwarts. We must teach the pair of you quickly as the faster you learn the faster you can assume you're rolls of being ‘Transfers studying Magical Creatures.’” He ends his speech with the slightest quirk of his mouth. 

 

We nod, happily diving into the lesson on Potions he provided. Well… I did. Levi was still annoyed at the subject, but Snape was patient with him, whereas he expected highly of me. “I saw you you're first class here. You created the potion perfectly, without any help, while assisting him. I know you can complete this one with ease.” He said, watching me create a simple sleeping draft. 

 

I give him a small glare to which Levi snickers at. Snape chuckles softly before saying “Potions is a mixture of math and science. It's not easy, but with practice you can pass the class.” We nod at him, before he says “Now. Come on you two. It’s time for a history lesson, and I have a question for you. Why on earth did you beat up Malfoy and his Goons?” 

 

“They called Levi short.” I say, making it more of a statement then an answer. He raises an eyebrow at us before shrugging. “As long as it doesn't happen again. Next time, please come to me about him.” He says while leading us to his office. He sits at his desk, motioning to the two chairs opposite to him. 

 

We sit, watching him with rapt attention as the rest of our class is spent learning the history of the wizarding world, in a condensed version of course.  _ Well. At least we know why they spat out the words Death Eaters.  _ I think. “Now. I want the two of you to read these books before tomorrow.” He says, handing us a small stack of books. We nod at him before Levi and I slip out of the classroom and loop around to the group of Gryffindor’s, who were walking back towards the Potions room. 

 

We join the group, Levi and I grabbing a table with Neville, while the teacher returned some homework. I thanked my lucky stars that I had read over the grading chart in Hogwarts a history. I got an O, same as Levi. Neville got a rather nice looking A. Harry immediately hid his as Ron glared at Hermione, who was looking around at the others grades. I let out an snort as I toss my moonstone essay in my bag as Snape moves back up to the front of the room. 

 

“Today I graded your homework based upon the grading rubric of your OWL examination. As such many of you failed. Be sure to do better on your next essay on various varieties of venom antidotes, or else I shall begin giving Detentions to those who get D’s.” He says, before waving his wand at the board and making a large amount of writing appear.

 

Malfoy spat out some insulting comment as we all set about to creating a Strengthening Solution. I completed it with ease as I helped both Levi and Neville, who was even worse at potions then Levi. My potion was the clear Turquoise the directions required by the directions, yet Levi’s was a dark blue while Neville's was pink. Professor Snape approached us, glancing over Levi's potion and says “You got the last ingredient wrong, here. Do this.” 

 

The Professor then helps Levi correct his potion, which quickly turns a shade of brilliant Turquoise. I smile at the both of them while I help Neville get his potion to a shade of light blue. I glance up after a moment, seeing the majority of the class staring at our table with expressions of shock and surprise. 

 

I roll my eyes and ignore them as Professor Snape finishes helping Levi before we all take a flask of it to the front of the room. As the lesson ends I feel the trios eyes bore into the back of my head as they dart out of the room. We walk to the Great Hall, Levi letting out a sigh of relief at the warmth as we sit down at the table, the trio sitting about 2 feet down from us. 

 

Hermione was talking about grades, my guess is that she's trying to get them to reveal their own grades, as they didn't tell her when they got them. Ron snaps at her after a moment, looking more annoyed at her pushing than anything else as he says “I got a P. Happy?” While filling a bowl with soup. 

 

Fred, George and Lee plop down in the space between us as Fred said “Nothing wrong with a good healthy P.” Hermione looked at them agast and says “But. Doesn’t P stand for…” “Poor? Yeah. But hey, it's better than D’s.” Lee Jordan says, Harry goes red and fakes a choke on his bread.  _ So I know why Snape said something.  _ I think as I listen to the conversation. 

 

Hermione turns to us and asks “So what did the two of you get on the essay?” I shrug and say “I got an O. You?” I turn to Levi, who says “Same.” Before turning back to his food. I look at them, seeing the twins grin at us while Hermione looks surprised, while Ron and Harry look surprised. Ron turns away and mutters “Only because Snape likes you…” Turning back to his food. 

 

I glare at him, hearing and feeling Levi move to glare at him as well. My guess is that since we heard him the twins did to, as they moved to do the same, fixing Ron with a set of identical deadly glares. Said ginger refuses to look up, instead shrinking in on himself as he slowly eats. The rest of lunch passes with us giving Ron the silent treatment while talking amongst ourselves. 

 

We walked quietly up to Professor Trelawney's classroom, climbing up the ladder to her room, and taking a seat at the table closest to the back, near a window. Professor Trelawney wafted around the room, handing out books to students, as the trapdoor opened once more. We all watch as Professor Umbridge slowly climbs up the ladder. 

 

They all stared at her, waiting for her to make the first move, which was a bad idea. “I see you got my note? It said the date and time of your inspection.” Professor Trelawney nodded at her and began teaching. The rest of the inspection went by with the Toad sitting in a corner taking notes. 

 

Near the end of class she stood up, wandering around the class and talking to students, avoiding us for some reason. At the very end of class she turns to Professor Trelawney and asks “Now. Would you mind making a prediction for me?” And that went about as well as you would expect, yet the danger she spoke of made me raise an eyebrow. 

 

After that the Toad left, leaving us with a rather upset Professor and a class bell. Levi and I exit the room quickly, I see a few students stay back with her as the rest of them move toward the trap door. Levi takes the ladder, where as I simply grab the edge of the door and swing down, landing in a tight roll prevent myself from breaking my legs. 

 

Levi and I than walk as slow as possible to her classroom, being the last people to enter her classroom. I kiss Levi’s cheek softly before I slowly walk up to my seat, which is now apparently right next to Harry. I sit down just as the Toad enters the room. She happily marches up to the front of the room. 

 

“As we finished chapter one last lesson, we shall begin chapter two today. Wands away, those of you who have them out. There will be no need to talk.” She says, before turning to her desk and sitting down. As she does she glances at the corner of her desk, seeing a white spot on it, one I have to stop myself from laughing at.  _ Seems we missed a spot.  _ I think as I watch as she crinkled her nose at it. 

 

She waves her wand at it, causing the spot to vanish. The class had turned to the page she had asked while she muttered about Filch needing to do a better job. I bury my face in my book, effectively hiding my expression from everyone as I smile into it. When I finally emerge from my book I see the Toad, who is bending down to speak with Hermione. 

 

“What is it this time Miss Granger.” She asks softly, making it so that no one else but Hermione could hear her. Except the fact that my hearing is far better than anyone else's here. Hanji said I could hear with the sensitivity of a cat. I hear as Hermione says that she read the entire book, and easily remembered the passage about counter-jinxes. 

 

But Harry gets involved when Umbridge decides to remove 5 points from Gryffindor. “What for?” Harry asks, anger sharpening his words. “Harry stop.” I growl out softly, knowing he heard me as he glances at me before fixing his attention back on Umbridge, who looks oddly pleased  _ Ahh. She’s riling him up. Trying to make him make a fool of himself.  _ I think as I watch.

 

“I am here to teach the ministry approved method for teaching this course. None of your previous teachers, with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, would have passed a ministry inspection.” She says haughtily, looking directly at him as Harry says “Yeah, Quirrell was an amazing teacher! Just had the smallest downside of having Voldemort sticking out the back of his head.” 

 

The entire room is in perfect silence as the pair stare at each other before Umbridge smoothly replied “Another week's Detention for you Mister Potter.” I let out a quiet annoyed groan, shaking my head at Harry who turns to glare at his book. The rest of class passes as I read  **The Rise and Fall of The Dark Lord** .

 

Harry and his friends practically run out of the room when the bell rings, Levi and I not far behind him. Levi looks more than a little annoyed as we exit though, and I let out a quiet snicker as I remember what happened at the beginning of class. “What?” He asks quickly, looking more than slightly annoyed. 

 

I smile at him and say “It seems like we missed a spot Friday.” Levi’s face heats up instantly, causing his entire face to go red as he stares at me with a look of absolute surprise. I pull him into a hug as I snicker quietly, letting him hide his face in my shirt. It's a minute before he reappeared, pulling away to reveal his usual poker face of indifference. 

 

I throw an arm over his shoulders, pulling him to my side as we continue walking toward the common room. “Let's quickly finish that essay that Snape assigned, that way it's done and we can spend our time doing much more… Entertaining things.” I say, giving Levi a grin. He goes slightly red, giving me a small glare that's far from as cold as he can create. 

 

We enter the common room and take a table, choosing one in the corner of the room. We spend the next hour writing our essays, which was far easier than you would think, at least, easy when compared to the paperwork the corps had us doing. It was not uncommon to find Levi and I holed up in his office working on reports for Erwin. 

 

I shake my head, refusing to delve into the memories of my friends. I stretch, feeling the pleasant tingle go through my muscles at the movement, and the slight pain in my legs from yesterday's run. I glance around the room, noticing that Harry looks even more downtrodden than before. I put up our papers, Levi stacking the books and placing them in our bags. 

 

I grab our bags, slipping both straps over my shoulder. “I’ll run our bags up to our room, be right back alright?” I say to him, ending it with a question. He nods, standing to walk over toward the couches by the fireplace. 

 

I smile after him as I quickly scale the stairs, placing our bags in our trunks.  _ We really need to train with our gear soon.  _ I think, missing the feeling of my uniform as I grab the books Snape had told us to read before I walk back to the common room. Levi has taken the loveseat near the fire, as it seems that a group have already taken residence there. 

 

I sit down next to him, seeing him lean into the touch as he sets his head on my shoulder. I smile at him as I set my head on his, staring into the fire. I hand him a book, which he takes and begins to read. The next hour and a half passes like this, the two of us simply sitting and reading together, happy to have the presence of the other.

 

Before long it's dinner time and we join the twins as we walk to the Great Hall, hearing the comforting noise of the Hall. As dinner progresses the conversations of the room slowly begin to quiet, the first years slowly becoming quieter as everyone fourth year and up gives the young ones a rather fond look. As dinner ends the houses slowly begin trodding toward their own common rooms. 

 

“Hey you two.” I say, catching the attention of the twins, who we have begun to feel very attached to. “Where are the kitchens? I was curious. We could grab the food you two need for your testing tonight.” I say, giving the pair a smile. 

 

**(AN: They don't say where it is exactly in the Wiki. Only that it's on the same hallway as the Hufflepuff common room. So I’m guessing here.)** I get two nods and pair of grins. “Go to the Hufflepuff stairway, go down it and you’ll find a hallway. A few steps down to the right you’ll find a painting of a bowl of fruit. Tickle the pear and you’ll be able to get in.” Says Fred. George nodding along. 

 

I nod back and say “Alright.” As George hands me the bag on his shoulder. I take it, giving Levi a grin which he returns softly. We bid the twins goodbye and make our way to the painting. It was exactly where the pair said it was. I reach up, hand hovering over the pear and say “You know. At the base we would probably be forced to see a shrink for doing this.” Levi let's out a snort. “You think?” He says, voice dripping with the sarcasm I’ve come to love from him. 

 

I run a finger down the pear, barely even blinking an eye as the pear let's out a giggle and squirms under my finger, transforming into a handle. I turn it, opening the painting/door. We step into a bustling kitchen, completely full of house elves. I stare at the tiny creatures, which only come up to my hip. The room looks almost exactly like the great hall, accept that there are shelves full of brass pots and there is a massive fireplace at the end of the room. 

 

They stop what they're doing to look at us, before they bowed or  curtsied  and saying “Hello sirs!” Most returning to what they were doing and about 6 of them coming over to us. “How can we help you sirs?” One of them asks, a girl by the looks of it. Levi is looking at the house elves with a look of absolute joy. I smile down at them and ask “Hello. Would you mind getting us some food for our friends in our common room?” 

 

They look surprised by my friendly tone, nodding quickly as a few other house elves rush over carrying tiny paper bags of food. “Thank you.” Says Levi, taking them gently and placing them in my bag. The house elves look completely surprised by Levi’s thank you, staring at him in complete shock. The entire room went silent as they stared at us. 

 

It was a moment before they nodded at us, some of them even looking on the edge of tears. “You are very welcome Misters!” They chant to us, seeming far happier now. “Thank you for dinner as well. It was absolutely wonderful, as are all of your meals.” I say, giving them a smile. “Your welcome Sirs!” They say again, they bowed or  curtsied  to us before they continued their work. 

 

As I turn to go I see one house elf who looks far different from the others. Well, two of them, actually. One of them is a boy, wearing many hats on his head and two mismatched socks. The girl beside him however was another story. She sat on a stool by the massive fireplace, holding bottle in her hand, swaying slightly in her seat, looking far more worse for ware. 

 

I glance at the bag and think  _ We can see about her tomorrow.  _ As I look over to Levi I see that the house elves, are happily crowded around us as Levi talks to them, seeming perfectly content to talk to the tiny creatures. I glance at him, seeing that they come up to his waist, and smiling softly at them all. “Come on Levi, we can come see them tomorrow.” I say, kissing his cheek softly. 

 

He pouts at me, some of the elves even joining in on it. I shut my eyes instantly and say “Really? Puppy dog eyes? You know that's cheating.” He doesn't miss a beat and asks “Please Eren? Just a few more minutes?” I open my eyes by a fraction, only to find Levi with a full pouty face and perfect puppy dog eyes, the elves around him giving me the same puppy dog eyes. 

 

I let out a sigh and nod, knowing I had lost the moment I opened my eyes. His face lights up instantly, quickly gaining a full grin as he says “Yay!” And turns back to the elves, who let out a small cheer, happily crowding around Levi. I watch them with a small smile, joining in on the conversation after a moment. 

 

After another 5 minutes I say “Levi, we gotta go.” He instantly pouts, looking absolutely pitiful, and succeeding in making my feel like the worst person alive. “We can see them tomorrow, can’t we?” I ask the elves, who nod instantly at me. Levi hugs the elves nearest to him, said elves hugging him tightly and bowing or  curtsied  at us. 

 

I manage to remove Levi from the kitchens after a few more moments, bidding them farewell. Levi pouts the whole way back, and I somehow manage to feel like a substance lower than dirt. We enter the common room, seeing that the trip took us about 20 minutes, not counting the walking it took. 

 

I nod at the twins, who apparently just tested the puking pastel, as the students around them look up at us, lee and another boy showing them where to dispose of their buckets. I hand the bag to Fred, who begins to hand out the food. Levi stood beside me, having finally stopped pouting to my souls relief. 

 

I let out a yawn, pulling Levi to my side and ask “Are we going to get some exercise in or are we gonna sleep? Because I wanted to try and get some work with our gear in soon.” Levi answers me with a yawn, leaning against me. “Sleep.” He says, letting out another quiet yawn. 

 

I nod before we bid the twins a good night before climbing the stairs, entering our room quietly. The others we’re just getting ready for bed. They jump when we enter, relaxing almost instantly as they recognize us. We dress quickly before the others darken the room, Levi and I easily climb into my bed, finding a position that's comfy for both of us with practiced ease. I hold him gently, laying together on our sides as we both fall asleep. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

The next morning went as usual, the two of us walking down to breakfast with the twins, who were quite happy with how much progress they made with their creations. As we walk in we see a young woman all but screaming at Harry, who is quickly silenced by professor McGonagall. She than speaks quickly to the pair, resulting in both of them leaving far angrier than when we arrived.

 

Harry storms over to Ron and Hermione, looking like a giant thundercloud. i shake my head at him as we sit at the table, placing enough space between us to ensure that we are not caught within Harry’s stormcloud of anger. I glance at my schedule, munching on an apple as I do so. As soon as breakfast was over Levi and I quickly make our way to Professor Snape's classroom. 

 

Said professor was waiting outside his room, wearing a small smirk as he watches us approach. “This way.” He says, leading us from his room to another classroom down the hall. We enter the room, seeing all the desks moved to the sides of the room and stacked, along with Professor Dumbledore standing at the end of the room. 

 

He smiles at the two of us, motioning all of us forward, while holding a thick black covered book in front of him. The book looked old beyond imagining, the pages old and yellowed, looking as though they would fall apart at the most gentle of touches. He smiles at us and says “As I made the decision to have the pair of you study Magical Creatures, it is only best that I give you the knowledge upon them.” 

 

“Huh?” I ask, knowing I sound stupid, but I’m completely lost. He let's out a soft chuckle and says “I have an ancient spell that will do two things. One, it will give you all the knowledge upon Magical Creatures. Another thing is, it will make your memory far better than it was at the beginning. Do you want to do this? I will not force you.” 

 

I stare at the book, then glance at Levi, who nods minutely. I look back up at Dumbledore and say “Alright…. As long as I’m first.” “What?” Says Levi, looking annoyed as I say “If it has any adverse effects than I could heal from them. You wouldn't be able to.” I step up to Dumbledore, crossing my arms as I wait. He nods at me, taking his wand and pointing it at me. He looks back at the book, before he begins to move his wand, moving it in a slow figure 8, speaking softly under his breath. 

 

A thin cyan mist begins to slowly appear, moving slowly toward me, wrapping slowly around my legs and inching it's way up. within a few moments the mist was swirling around my shoulders, quickly making it's way up my head as I felt  _ something  _ brush against the edge of my consciousness. 

 

My Titan rears it's head, growling softly at the presence.  _ hush.  _ I tell it softly, sending out calming thoughts to my Titan. He settles back down, allowing the thing to enter. It quickly enters, adding information to my mind, the moment is was done it left, as did the mist. I shut my eyes for a moment, feeling for any other changes in my head, doubting there would be any due to my Titan. 

 

I open my eyes and nod at Dumbledore, who smiles at me and proceeds with Levi as I shut my eyes once more, reaching out mentally for the mind of my Titan. I find him easily, and begin to gently calm my raging Titan. By the time Levi is done I am once more governed by my own emotions, instead if my Titan’s. 

 

Due to being a shifter, I have whats like a second mind within my own. This mind is my Titans. Unlike ours, a Titan’s mind is ruled more by emotions than cause and effect. He protects my mind, at least, I think that's what he does. I snap my eyes open as Levi’s spell is finished. He looks perfectly fine, save for a slightly annoyed look on his face. 

 

I shake my head and walk over to him, kissing his temple softly and asking “What is the average height of a house elf?” With a small smile he says “Three foot on average.” I grin down at him, watching as he gives me the smallest of smiles before we look back at the professors. 

 

Snape nods at us and says “That seemed to work. Now. Did the two of you read what I asked you too?” We nod back at him, noticing that Dumbledore has exited the room. “Good. I have always believed that you learn best by doing something and practice. This is also why I loathe the way that woman is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, would the pair of you stand here.” He says, motioning to a spot beside him. 

 

We comply, leaving our bags on a desk. We than spend the next hour learning Defense Against the Dark Arts. We also found our own talents within the subject. Levi and I could both spell cast silently by the end of class, yet as far as speed was concerned Levi had me beat by miles, being able to easily rapidly cast curses and jinxes to the point that Professor Snape had trouble blocking them all. 

 

My talent however was in pure power. I was nowhere near as fast as Levi, but my minor curses and jinxes would break through the Professor’s shield. Levi let's out a small chuckle at us when my trip jinx broke through his shield and hit the professor in the chest, causes his feet to sweep out from under him. He caught himself before he hit the ground, shaking his head at me and saying “That is going to take quite a few people by surprise. And so is your speed Levi. Together you two are going to make a rather fearsome duo.” 

 

He suddenly got a thoughtful look, glancing at me and asking “Eren. Would you mind casting a basic shield charm? I want to test something.” I nod, easily casting the spell. he nods and quickly fires a spell at me, my shield easily reflecting it. “Impossible.” He says softly, staring at me with a look of pure awe. He fires another, only for it to behave the same as the other. 

 

He nods at me and I remove the shield. We then spend the next hour in a history lesson, along with a small lesson for me about my shield. Which is apparently strong enough to block anything short of an unforgivable curse. By the time class was over we were both exhausted mentally and physically. Snape had fired spells at us for a solid 20 minutes and said no shield charms so we could work on our speed in a magical duel. 

 

We made our way to Transfiguration, quickly noticing the rather obvious tail we had. I sigh, pulling Levi closer and saying “We see the Professor on Magical Creatures today.” He nods as we enter the Transfiguration room. We sit in our usual seats, unable to hide our smiles of joy at seeing the Toad in the room. Class goes spectacularly, especially when Professor McGonagall gives her a rather wonderful tongue lashing. 

 

By the end of class both Levi and I were barely hiding our grins. We follow the group of students to the main entrance, and out of the castle completely. We walk across the grounds toward the massive forest, which I remember being mentioned by Snape. We walked to the edge of the forest, seeing a woman with close cropped gray hair and a very prominent chin stood in front of a cabin. 

 

Next to her stood our very own Toad, who was talking to her, apparently stressing at how she knew how to do her job, unlike her predecessor. She than asked “I heard that there had been some injuries in this class?” Malfoy instantly said “That was me. I was injured by a Hippogriff.” “A Hippogriff?” She says, now frantically scribbling on her clipboard. 

 

I shake my head softly, knowing that this was just going to get worse. And Harry simply had to prove me right when he said “Only because he was to stupid to listen to Hagrid.” I let out a heavy sigh, Levi following suit as Umbridge turns to harry. “Another night's detention for you mister Potter.” She says, voice dripping with joy. 

 

“You should have the results from your inspection in 10 days time.” She chirps to Professor Grubby Plank before trotting off toward the castle. The rest of class was normal, mostly with her asking us every question about magical creatures she could think of, from Dragonhide strength against heat to Nargles in their natural habitat. 

 

By the end of class we were getting more than a few awed looks, even one from Ron, who looked annoyed at his own awe. We all walked over to the greenhouses for our final period, which Levi was less than happy about. And so that class went about as well as you could think, and ended the millisecond the bell rang. 

 

Levi and I quickly made it back to the common room, instantly separating in order to take a shower. As i know Levi will not exit the shower until he doesn't have any more dirt in his hair, courtesy of a rather angry mandrake. I clean off quickly and walked into the dorm room, throwing on a uniform before joining the twins downstairs, content to wait for Levi.

 

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Harry POV**

 

I hold my hand in the bowl of murtlap essence, enjoying the feeling of relief as I suspiciously listen to Hermione talk, before she says “I’m talking about you Harry!” I went stiff, staring at her as both she and Ron were suddenly trying to convince me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

 

The conversation ended with me shouting at them, and breaking the bowl my hand was in. I pant softly and say “I’ll think about it…. But I have something to talk to you two about. Eren’s trunk. It won’t open for me, yet it opens easily for him. And those two keep disappearing into the Dungeons for the last two days. 

 

And you saw them today in class. They were showing off, even worse then Malfoy does. Hell. I bet the two of them know spells we haven't even been taught yet. And that's just because there Death Eaters. We have to find out what they're up to, and why they keep trying to get close to Dumbledore.” I growl out the end, glaring at my still bleeding hand. 

 

Hermione nods at me and says “Alright. I'll check the Library for stuff on their trunks. I want you two to follow them, see where they are going during their free lessons.” The conviction in her voice almost enough to makes me grin. It takes a lot to make Hermione that driven, but when she is there is not a single thing that can keep her from her answer. 

 

Ron nods at her before standing and stretching, letting out a yawn. “Coming?” He asks, glancing at me with a questioning look. I nod, following him up to the dorm room.  _ I'll figure out who you really are.  _ I think as I glance over at their beds before climbing into mine, and falling into the same dream. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Mikasa POV**

 

“No Armin! There not! I refuse to believe it!” I shout at him, tears slowly streaming down my face at the thought of what he was trying to tell me.  _ Hell no.  _ I think. Glaring at him. “Mikasa. You know it. There were another 4 Titans after they entered the fray, and we didn't find them. Which means they either defected, which you know Eren would never do. Or. The logical answer. THERE DEAD.” Armin says, shouting the end. 

 

“THEY ARE NOT DEAD YOU ASSHOLE. I WOULD KNOW IT. THEY. ARE. NOT. DEAD. I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME. BUT I KNOW IT. ERWIN KNOWS IT. HANJI KNOWS IT. THEY AREN'T DEAD!..... The thing that dropped the Titans must have taken them.” I say, my voice dropping to a whisper as I fall to my knees, tightly gripping the scarf Eren gave me. 

 

I feel Armin grab my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze like when we were children. I press into the touch, seeking the comfort of it. It had hurt when Eren had started going out with Levi. I felt like he was going to forget me, and simply move on with his life with him. But he didn't, he was still my brother, and I'm not going to just forget him, simply because I haven't seen him. I would know he was dead. 

 

Armin pulls me into a hug, and we sit like this, holding each other until we stopped crying. Eventually Erwin found us, sitting on the floor, holding onto each other for dear life and didn't even blink an eye, he simply stepped over to us and picked us up, sitting down and setting us in his lap, before holding the both of us tightly. And this is how we stayed, trying to glue back the pieces of ourselves, now that they were gone.  _ I'll find you brother. And I'm going to bring you home.  _ I think as I slowly fall asleep, being held by the some of the few people I trusted. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT. REVIEW. TELL ME HOW I DID!


	9. Hogsmeade, Candy, Drinks and OH FUCK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely readers. How are you doing? I hope you're doing well, better than me at least. Due to all this pollen I have once more gotten sick. Now. I had a good bit of writer's block when I first started writing this chapter, but you can thank my wonderful friends for helping me work past it. And I have the personal headcanon that Levi has a massive sweet tooth.

 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

The next two weeks passed in the space of one, hectic, blink. Levi and I barely got any time to ourselves during this time, which meant that we both were getting rather antsy, due to our once rather happy sex life suddenly vanishing due to the inability to get alone. And whenever we could get the other alone we had to either train our asses off, or we were doing something for a teacher, training with Snape, or talking to the magical creatures teacher. 

 

It was the Friday before the Hogsmeade weekend, which was apparently something to get all happy about. “You’ll love Hogsmeade! It's this little village that’s about 2 miles away from the edge of the grounds! You can buy almost anything there! There are 2 different pubs, there's a joke shop, and a candy shop!” Says Fred, grinning at both of us across the table. 

 

“Candy?” Levi says, perking up at the word. I smile down at him as he looks up at me with pleading eyes. “Yes, we can stop there. But you can’t spend everything I have on candy!” I say, nuzzling his hair softly. I get a small smile from him as he nods and leans against me. I hold him close to my side as Professor McGonagall walks up. 

 

She hands us two folded pieces of paper and says “In order to go to Hogsmeade this weekend the two of you are going to have to have your parents sign these forms. Without it you can't go.” I nod at her and take the papers, hiding Levi with my body for a moment as I say “Yes Ma’am. We’ll get them signed.” She nods at us before walking off. 

 

I rub Levi’s arm gently as I start up a conversation with the twins as I give him a minute to pull himself together. It still hurt him to talk about his mom, especially when it's sudden like that. He’d gotten better, but it still hurt him to talk about her. He pulled his face from my side after a minute or two, joining in on the conversation with ease, but he still seemed sad to a point. 

 

I toss the papers into my pocket and pull him gently back to my side, kissing his cheek as I listen to them. Before long breakfast is over and we are were once again we were headed down to the dungeons, Snape was waiting for us at the end of the hall as always as he ushered us into the classroom. 

 

Normally we would have gone to History of Magic but he requested us today. He gave the two of us a small smile and says “Levi. I have a specific potion I want you to create for me today which is called the Draught of Living Death, while you Eren shall be creating a Draught of Peace for madame Pomfrey.” 

 

I nod and walk over to our table, grabbing out my book and walking over to the potions cupboard. It takes a minute to collect everything but I do and quickly carry it over to the table as Levi walks into the room and collects his ingredients as Snape waits for him. We than spend the next 2 hour class creating our potions. 

 

Levi receives help from Snape on his as I steadily make my way through the Draught of Peace. Most of the time though I was staring at my watch and timing it, because if I messed up on the temperature or time it needed to simmer it would have ruined it. When I finally add the last ingredient, syrup of hellebore, it turned a bright turquoise color as I let it simmer for 7 minutes. 

 

Just as I took it off the burner it emitted a light silver vapor, the vapor swirling gently up from the cauldron. I grinned at it while Levi and Snape finished creating the Draught of Living Death, which looked as perfect as it could be. I grin at Levi and say “Nicely done!” Stepping around the table and hugging him from behind as they remove the cauldron from heat. 

 

He let's out a pleased hum as I hold him, kissing the back of his neck gently before pulling away and pulling him to my side. Professor Snape nods at us and says “Well done. Eren I shall bottle yours up and send it up to Madame Pomfrey, Levi, I shall keep yours for my own uses.” We nod at him before collecting our stuff and exiting the room, walking quickly around the hall so we could catch up with the group of Gryffindors as they made their way to the DADA room. 

 

_ The trio don’t have DADA till sixth period today, which means that we’re alone till the end of the day.  _ I kiss Levi’s temple before I pull away from him and walk up to my seat, grabbing out a book as I sit down and set about to ignoring everything about this class until it was over. She simply had us reading through her stupid book. 

 

I rolled my eyes as I glanced at the boy sitting next to me, who looked like he was giving himself a headache trying to commit the page to memory. I silence my impending sigh as I think back to our permission slips.  _ Levi can sign mine like my mom, since his signature is for more scroll like than mine. I can sign his since my signature is far sharper.  _ I think as class seems to creep by. 

 

When class finally ends both Levi and I make our way to the great hall, meeting up with the twins as we sit down. I rub my temple gently as I shake my head at the noise and say “You know what. I need a drink. I am way too sober for this shit.” Levi let's out a small snort and says “I agree. A fifth of vodka would be very much appreciated.” 

 

I glare down at him, knowing exactly what he’s trying to do.  _ Just because vodka makes me extremely horny does not mean that we should get the one alcohol that will make me literally drag him off to the nearest place and fuck him against the nearest surface.  _ He gives me an adorably cute smile that I’m sure only I could see. 

 

George shrugs and Fred says “Well. The guy who runs the Hogs Head will sell anything to anyone. He doesn't care, as long as it lines his pockets. So you could probably buy some firewhiskey, since he only sells wizarding drinks. Last I saw they sold each full bottle for 2 Galleons each.” I nod along to his words and say “Alright. I’ll buy some when we go to Hogsmeade. You guys want some? Since I’m buying anyway.” 

 

Fred jumps and George says “We’ve never drank before!” With a small smile, the both of them look slightly ashamed of themselves as he says this. I stare at them and grin. “Oh I am so getting you shitfaced.” The pair of them grin at me and say “Alright. We can give you enough for a bottle for us. We’ll give it to you before you get to Hogsmeade.” 

 

I nod at them before I say “Okay. We can meet up in the empty classroom on the 6th floor.” They nod before we all tuck in, the conversation going to lighter matters. I glance up at the clock as lunch ends and say “Hey Levi. Aren't we free for the rest of the day today? Since we don't have a sixth period and next class is a study hall.” 

 

Levi nods with a small snort and says “Great. We have 3 hours to kill.” I grin at him and say “Hey! We don't actually have a full three hours. Also don’t forget we have to go to the common room and stay there.” I smile down at his quietly pouting form, knowing what he had planned. I pull him to my side once more as we walk, easily making our way up to the common room. 

 

The moment we enter I am instantly dragged over to the couch by the fire, which is once more unoccupied despite the many sixth years who occupied the room. I allow myself to be pulled to the couch and plop down, laying across it and opening my arms to my small, adorable lover. He instantly climbs on top of me, setting his head over my heart and clinging to the front of my sweater. 

 

I smile down at him and hold him close, perfectly at ease with cuddling him as Crookshanks joins us again and coils up next to Levi on my chest. I smile at both of them as I watch Levi slowly begin to slip off into sleep, I can't help the burst of warmth that spreads through my chest as he falls asleep. I smile down at them as they sleep, barely staying awake myself. I find it adorable that if I so much as move an inch his grip would tighten instantly.  _ He gets so clingy during the cooler months. It's downright adorable.  _

 

I rub his back softly as he sleeps, barely staying awake myself as I watch them, watching the clock as well. The next two hours pass like this, Levi sleeping soundly as I try not to fall asleep myself yet find that nearly impossible with the warmth of not only Levi but the crackling fire as well, making the extremely soft couch seem like the perfect nap spot. I barely make it the final hour, knowing that if I fall asleep we would be prime targets for one of the Twins pranks. As the end of class finally rolls around I slowly begin to wake him up, kissing him gently and rubbing his back to do so. 

 

“Come on Levi…. Time to wake up…” I say, watching and feeling him squirm on top of me as he slowly wakes up. What ends up fully waking him up though was the final bell of the day, which made everyone jump. “Ugh…. I liked that dream…” Levi says after a moment, cuddling back into my chest. “Oh hell no. We have stuff to do! Which means time to get up!” I say, instantly kissing his face as I slowly sit up. “I don't wanna!” He says, clinging to my sweater and nuzzling into my chest. I smile down at him and ask “Why not Levi? We're just going to the library…” 

 

He clings to me harder and says “Cause it's cold out there!” I chuckle softly at his reasoning and shake my head before saying “You can make it to the Library right? It's not that cold yet. Besides, the library is always warm. And you can hold onto me till we get there.” My words are gentle as I slowly coax him off my chest and to a spot where I can at least see his face. He pouts quietly before he says “Fine…” I give him a grin and kiss his nose, picking him up gently as Crookshanks slips off me as well. 

 

I set Levi down on the couch and say “I'm going to grab the books that we have to return. Than we can head over to the library.” He nods as I walk toward the dormitory. I quickly scale the stairs to our floor, walking into our room and making my way over to our trunks. I grab the books out of mine, there only being 3 of them as I've been taking them back steadily over the last two weeks, before I grab the 4 that Levi had in his trunk. I stack them up and check that out trunks were shut before walking back down the stairs. 

 

About a week ago I had caught Harry and Ron trying to get into our trunks. They had stopped when I had entered and stuttered out some half assed reason before running out of the room. I walk over to the couch where Levi is sitting, he stands as I approach and we exit the common room, making our way over to the Library. It was slightly chilly to me, but to Levi we were walking through the arctic or something like it as he clung to me and pressed the majority of his side against me as we walked while he shivered slightly. 

 

He let's out a pleased sigh as we step into the Library, which was just as warm as I said it would be. He stays attached to my arm, but pulls away slightly so walking is easier. I take the books up to the Librarian, who instantly takes them and begins looking them over before nodding and checking them in. I than pull Levi farther into the library and say softly “I need you to do something for me about these permission slips.” He nods as we walk, easily making our way to the back of the library near the restricted section. 

 

I grab two books on Dragons before I sit down and pull him into my lap. He glares at me for a moment, letting me know that I had startled him and I grab the quill from the inkwell on the table and grab out the permission forms. I place mine on the table and say “You have such pretty handwriting, and as such I would like you to sign as my mom on mine. I can sign as whoever you want on yours.” I nuzzle his shoulder gently as I hold him, having set the quill next to the form. 

 

He let's out a small hum when I kiss his neck before he takes the quill and glances over the form, taking a moment before he sets it down and writes out the name  _ Carla Yeager  _ in his usual beautiful scrolling penmanship. I kiss his neck again as he finishes and say “Thank you love.” He let's out a small hum again as I say this before he sets everything down and turning around in my lap and wrapping his arms around my neck. I kiss his nose gently before I pull him close, nuzzling his neck before he says “For mine, sign as Kenny Ackerman.” 

 

I nod into his neck as I grab the quill and sign as he asked, my more sloppy writing spelling out  _ Kenny Ackerman  _ with ease, yet it lacked the flare that Levi’s always had. I set the quill back in the inkwell and hug him tightly, listening to the sounds of the people around us. He grabs his own chair and sits down a few inches away from me as I see the twins walk up to our table and I smoothly fold up the forms and slip them into my pocket as I smile up at them. They nod at us as they plop down in the seats near us at the table and immediately begin reading something. 

 

I shake my head at them as Levi tightens his grip slightly and kisses my cheek. I tighten my grip around his waist and pull him closer before I kiss him gently. He happily reciprocates and is more than a little annoyed when I pull away, giving me a pout. I kiss his nose as I turn my head slightly, hearing the trio nearby. “Yeah. But I really doubt anyone except you two would want to be taught by me. I'm a nutter remember?” I hear Harry say, seeming to both be trying to convince himself and others. 

 

I see the Twins perk up at Harry's voice as well. “Well, I think you would be surprised how many people would be interested in hearing what you have to say.” I hear Hermione say back, seeming to be convincing him to do something.  _ Is she really trying to get him to teach something?  _ I think as I look in that direction, not even trying to hide my curiosity. “Look. You know the first weekend in October is a Hogsmeade weekend right? How would it be if we just tell everyone who's interested to meet us at the village? We can talk it over there.” Says Hermione. 

 

“Why do we have to do it outside of school?” I heard Ron ask instantly, Hermione apparently was prepared for this as she replies “Because. I don't think Umbridge would be happy if she found out what we were up to.” I can hear them packing up as I see Hermione appear in between the shelves of the bookshelf as Ron and Harry scramble after her. I shake my head after them and say “I swear to god those two wouldn't pass a single class without Hermione.” Levi nods from his place at my side. 

 

I snag my book from the table and adjust myself slightly, moving so that Levi could read with me. He moves so that his head is laying on my shoulder and he can read. I let him turn the pages, as he reads faster but is patient enough to let me read before turning the page. By the time dinner had rolled around both of the twins were deep in there work and Levi had made his way back into my lap. We then all gather our work an books and make our way to the Great hall, talking and laughing the whole way. 

 

We take our seats at the table, the trio having already claimed their seats a few down from us and we're talking, they throw us a distrustful glance as we sit down before returning to their own conversation. We happily spend dinner ignoring the trio and talking to the twins, which wasn't as hard to do as you'd think. By the time dinner was over however I really just wanted to go to bed, something everyone seemed to agree with me on as even Levi was yawning on the walk back to the common room. 

 

The walk up to our room seemed to take forever with our tired legs carrying us, making the already long ass walk seem to be miles longer than it really was. I let out a tired yawn as I walk over to my bed, arms stretching up over my head. I barely have enough energy to yank off my uniform and toss on my PJ’s before I'm collapsing on top of my bed, barely awake enough to notice Levi crawl into bed with me, yet I still nuzzle his hair gently as he curls up beside me, underneath the massive comforter I'm laying on. Within the space of a minute I'm drifting off, letting out one last tired yawn. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

I open my eyes slowly the next morning, feeling the cold chill of the room on my back as I slowly approach consciousness. I yawn softly as I look around, seeing and feeling Levi beside me. I smile down at him, seeing that he's curled into a little ball under the massive comforter that I apparently fell asleep on top of. His head is directly under my chin, his breath coming in warm puffs across my neck, my left arm is thrown across him.  _ Apparently I slept on my stomach all night. I rarely do that though… _

 

I let out another yawn as I pull back the hangings on the bed, which somehow got closed despite the fact that I doubt either of us closed them. I glance at the clock, seeing that it's about breakfast time and it's almost time to get over to Filch so we could go to Hogsmeade. I sigh softly and start shaking Levi awake, who seems to be trying to curl up closer to me. “Come on midget… It's time to wake up… Especially if we're going to have time to get candy today.” At the mention of candy he starts waking up, letting out a tired yawn while one of his hands come up to rub his eye. 

 

I smile down at him and say “Rise and shine midget. It's about time for breakfast. Which means we kinda need to get up.” He let's out a tired groan before burying his face into my neck again and saying “But I don't wanna get up… It's warm here… And I have you…” He let's out a small sigh of content as he recovers himself with the comforter. I sigh softly and say “Come on midget… We gotta get up… If you don't wake up with me I'm going to leave you here… And trust me it's not gonna stay warm here forever.” 

 

He pulls away from my neck again and gives me a small pout before I say “I'll get your uniform. Heck I'll even carry you if you want, but we have to go ahead and get up. We can sleep in tomorrow alright?” He let's out a small huff before he nods and says “Alright…” I smile down at him and kiss his nose before I get up. I quickly grab his uniform out of his trunk and hand it to him, he accepts it from under my massive comforter and sits up as I grab my own uniform. I easily yank it on as I see Dean and Neville get up and do the same. 

 

I glance over and see that Harry and Ron are both still asleep, and set about to letting them sleep. As I pull on my shoes Levi finally stands up, his uniform looking perfect as always. I smile at him before I open my trunk and grab out my money pouch. I had found it among my stuff about a week ago, with a note attached to it, written in a scrolled handwriting that I had seen before. The note had said  _ I have more money than I can spend in my lifetime. And I am the reason that the two of you are here. As such, I shall be paying for anything the pair of you want or need while you're here.  _

 

Inside the pouch was a good sum of money and I had to stop and thank whatever deity exists that I had read over that book on wizarding money. Levi also had a pouch within his trunk, yet he choose to leave it where it was and we could just use mine for the time being, as one was enough for the both of us to spend on. I toss the pouch into my pocket before I toss a bag over my shoulder and toss two cloaks into it along with our hats and a scarf for Levi. 

 

As I finish packing our bag I toss our permission forms into my back pocket as Levi grabs onto my arm, which I reciprocate with a hug. He let's out a happy hum before we walk out of the room and head down toward the Great Hall. Levi and I arrive at the Great Hall with the majority of the others in our house, finding the Twins and Lee Jordan with ease and sit across from them. “How are the two of you this morning?” Asks Fred, looking rather pleased this morning. I grin at him and say “Tired personally. Levi?” He simply nods his agreement before digging into the plate in front of him. 

 

“Same. It appears that Fred here stole all of the love of morning today.” Says George, smiling at his twin. I shake my head with a small chuckle as Fred let's out an indignant sound and says “Bla Bla Bla you're just jealous that I'm awake and you're falling asleep in your porridge.” He crosses his arms in an over dramatic way and turns himself away from his twin. George let's out a laugh and says “You're probably right. So, we're going to Zonko's Joke Shop first right?” Fred turns back around instantly and says “Yeah!” 

 

Breakfast then passes rather normally with the twins being their usual selves before George says “Hey. Apparently the Trio are having a meeting in Hogsmeade today, and apparently they choose to have it at the Hogs Head. Which means if you want to buy anything there you may want to go there first, before everyone gets there.” I nod at him and say “We can go there first then, and grab Candy after.” Adding the candy part when I see Levi nearly start pouting. Levi nods in confirmation that I didn't forget about candy and goes back to his food. 

 

I smile down at him and then tuck into my own food, which was mostly eggs and bacon as I couldn't stand porridge. After breakfast the twins than lead us over to the front of the school. “You have to turn in your permission form to Filch before he’ll let you go.” Fred says, motioning to Filch through the window as Levi shivers softly at the lower temperature as I see people tossing on cloaks and scarves. I smile down at him before I grab out our cloaks out of our bag. He looks slightly surprised when I hand him his. 

 

“Thank you for remembering.” He says before tossing it on as I pull on mine. They were jet black, much like our usual robes, yet these were far thicker and much warmer. They had a simple silver clasp at the throat, but the clasp has the symbol of the Survey Corps, which I thought was rather interesting. I hand Levi one of the hats, which are a simple black pair and hand him the scarf in the bag, which was jet black with the Survey Corps wings knitted into the last 6 inches of it. I smile at him as he tossed it around his neck before we exited the hall. 

 

The wind was cold and windy, the air whipping icily around us. I let out a small laugh at Levi's shiver as we walk over to Filch. I hand him our permission forms and he snatches them up instantly, looking them over with a sharp eye. After a minute though he nods and allows us to pass, motioning over to the group of students allowed to go. Levi clings to my side as the wind blows around us, shivering at the chilly wind. I kiss his cheek gently as I see a small blush slowly creep across his cheeks as the wind continues. 

 

I on the other hand am rather pleased with the lower temperature, watching as Filch finished checking off the massive list he had before waving us off as the Twins walked over to us. Levi clung tightly to my arm as we walked, the twins talking animatedly as we all began walking toward Hogsmeade. After a few minutes Levi apparently gets more used to the wind and joins in on the conversation, which was about what Harry might tell them at the meeting the twins would be going to. “Are you two gonna go?” Fred asks after a moment. 

 

I shake my head and say “I don't think so. The Trio doesn't exactly like us at the moment, though I have no clue as to why.”  _ Actually they think we're Death Eaters sent here to watch Harry for Lord Voldemort.  _ I think as I throw them a grin. Levi simply nods as the Twins raised their eyebrows at us before shrugging and saying “It's alright. They'll warm back up to you.” “It's probably just a stupid misunderstanding.” They speak one after the other in a way that sometimes makes me want to smack them upside the head and sometimes simply stare at them in pure awe at the coordination shown from them. 

 

After a few more minutes of walking the village slowly comes into view, looking damn near picture perfect. I see that we're not the first to arrive as I see 3rd years to 7th years running around the village, darting into stores and walking around with their friends or partners. The twins bid us goodbye, barely staying long enough to pass me the money and tell us how to get to the Hogs Head as they sped off to the joke shop, leaving us at the main road into the village. I pull Levi to my side as we walk down the road, heading toward the Hogs Head.

 

Levi shivers the whole way, glaring down at the ground until I say “Hey. It'll be warmer once we get inside okay?” He glares up at me before nodding and saying “Alright. Let's just hurry. I'm freezing.” Within a minute we had come up on the Hogs Head, which looked more like an almost completely abandoned pub instead of one that's still in business. We step inside, and are greeted to three things. One, this place was nearly empty, save for a few people. Two, the trio was already here. Three, this place was fucking  _ filthy.  _

 

I could feel Levi’s grip on my arm tighten instantly the second we stepped into the room. The windows were filthy to the point that barely any sunlight could make it through them, the room was lit instead by stubs of candles on every table that did a horrible job of lighting the place, the floor looked like no one had cleaned it in years, and to top it all off, the place smelled bizarrely of goats. I pull Levi closer to my side as the room goes silent for a moment before the smallest amount of talking returns as I hear the Trio talking about us as we walk over to the bar. 

 

Levi was practically standing on my foot as I stopped in front of the barman, who looks down at us. He was rather tall, standing at least a head taller than I am, with a large amount of gray hair and a long gray beard. “What do you want.” He says, making it more of a statement then a question. “How much for a bottle of firewhiskey?” I ask, helping Levi hold up his weight as he was nearly crushing my foot as he clung to me. “Two galleons.” He says instantly, crossing his arms over his chest. I can almost feel the trio’s eyes on me as I say “Alright. I'll take 5 bottles.” 

 

He nods at me and reaches under the bar, grabbing what I asked for and depositing five very dusty bottles of firewhiskey onto the bar, each of them having the words  _ 180 Proof _ written on them. I let go of Levi for a moment, who gets down off my foot long enough for me to count out what I needed before handing it to him. He takes it with a nod before waving his wand at the bottles and making a cover appear over all of them. I grab the bottles and place them all into my bag, the cover making it so I could lay the bottles on top each other without fear of them breaking. Levi had only let me go long enough to do this before he had reattached himself to my arm. 

 

I pull Levi over to the Trio, who are all staring at us with a mixture of awe and suspicion. Levi is glaring at everything as I say “You know. If you're trying to have a meeting in which you aren't overheard, here is the very worst place you could do it.” Hermione looks like I slapped her as she says “Oh really? What makes you say that?” In a ‘I know better than you do’ tone. I roll my eyes at her and ask “Notice how you could easily hear my entire conversation with the barman?” She nods at me slowly, seeming rather bored with what I was saying. 

 

“Well so did everyone else. Which means that everyone else here will also hear every word you three say here. Which is why anyone who had half a brain would have had your ‘secret meeting’ in the Three Broomsticks.” I say, glaring down at her, refusing to be spoken to like a fool by some ‘better than you’ brat. She looks absolutely taken aback by my tone before saying “The Three Broomsticks is always packed, which means that more people would overhear.” Her tone that of a mother talking to a child and I scoff at her. 

 

“The point is that it's always full. Full of people and noise and laughter. Meaning it's harder to overhear someone else's conversation, let alone hear your own. Do you really think they would give a single shit about you or what you're doing? No. They’re far too caught up in what they're doing to care about you. Where as here you're surrounded by people who sell information for a living.” I retort, nodding my head at the people closest to them. She seems surprised and looks over at them, watching as the turn slightly away from her as they try and look as inconspicuous as possible. 

 

Harry seems to be finally understanding what I'm saying as he truly looks around him before looking back at me as he truly realizes the exact weight of the choice he made here. “Speak carefully. For all words spoken, will always find there way back to you Harry.” I say before exiting the pub with Levi. We step out into the chilly wind, Levi tightening his grip on my arm instantly as the cold air hits him. I smile down at him and ask “Candy?” He looks up instantly and asks “Please?” 

 

I nod down at him and we make our way over to Honeydukes, walking past group after group of people heading toward the Hogs Head. We walk into Honeydukes, which was still full of people despite many of them making their way toward The Three Broomsticks or over to Harry’s meeting. I let out a small gasp as I look around Honeydukes, seeing Candy and sweets piled as high as you could see inside the tiny shop. 

 

I look down at Levi and nearly go blind from the adorable look he was wearing, watching him as he looked around the shop happily. I lean down and kiss his cheek before saying “Go pick! We’re here for you, which means you can pick what you want.” He looks up instantly at me and asks “Really? You don’t want any?” I chuckle and say “I’ll grab something for me, but there’s so much that I think you should get to picking.” 

 

He nods at me and let's go of my arm, slipping in between people as he walked around the shop. I look around the shop and wander over toward the ‘Unusual Tastes’ section. They had about two barrels full of Every Flavor Beans, and around 200 different kinds of candy, on this shelf alone. I look over the labels on the jars, seeing candy of every kind imaginable.  _ Blood Lollipops? Acid Pops? Chocolate Covered Cockroaches? Talk about unusual tastes, these are just plain fucking weird.  _

 

I see a package called Fizzing Whizbees nearby and look it over.  _ Candy that makes you float when you suck on it? That sounds intriguing, but also weird.  _ I grab a pack of them as people bustle around the store around me. I see Levi for a moment as he looks around the store, barely seeing him before he vanishes again. I look around seeing something else that claims my attention as I make my way over. 

 

_ Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum. Guaranteed to never lose it's flavor. Crazyberry flavor, blow bluebell colored bubbles that won’t pop for days!  _ I read from the sign on the barrel holding the Gum. I shrug and grab a few pieces, wandering until I found Levi, in the one area I knew he would have to see before he left this place. As I approach him I see him watching a wall covered from Ceiling to floor in Lollipops. 

 

I let out a small chuckle as I ask “See one you want?” Levi nods slowly as his eyes sweep over the massive shelves of candy. He isn’t holding anything as he looks over the wall, setting about to picking a few. I smile at him as I take the ones he chooses, ranging from strawberry, around 20 of them, to some weird ones like  Razzleberry Watermelon, and another called  Fizzle Drizzle Cherry. But even I have to raise an eyebrow at one called  Mango Razzleberry Banana.  In the end he has around 100 that he choose, and he was still looking over them before I stop him with a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“I think that’s enough for one trip, you can grab new ones the next time we come.” I say, smiling at him as I try to not drop what I’m holding. He nods and says “Okay.” He gives me a small smile as we walk over to the counter, a kind looking witch walks up behind the counter and says “How can I help you dears?” I place what I’m holding in my arms on the counter and say “I’d like to get all of these please.” 

 

She nods, not even seeming surprised at the size of our purchase, before she looked it over and says “You're lucky today. We’re having a sale on all the lollipops in the store, there only 1 sickle each today, instead of there usual 2.” I nod at her and say to Levi “Go grab a few more than, since there cheaper today. But only 5 more okay?” He nods instantly with a small smile and slips back into the crowd as she begins counting up the lollipops. 

 

As she counts I see two things at the counter that I must get for him.  _ Strawberry Bombs, mini fireworks of flavor explode in your mouth with every lick!  _ Says a rather ordinary looking strawberry red looking lollipop. “Do they work?” I ask her, motioning to the lollipops beside her. She looks up at me than down at him and says “Yes they do. Perfectly if I do say so myself. They make your mouth look like a fireworks show, but they don’t hurt.” 

 

I nod at her before I grab a couple of them and add them to the pile that holds my stuff before looking over at the second item.  _ Sugar quills, candy in class for any occasion!  _ I grab about 8 of them and place them on top as she smiles at me and asks “Your boyfriend has quite the sweet tooth doesn't he?” I nod softly at her and say “Yeah. He does.” She nods as she continues counting and says “You know, we will deliver candy packages if ordered, they can be delivered within 24 hours of placing an order.” 

 

I nod at her and say “I’ll keep that in mind.” As she places the many, individually wrapped and labeled with it's name on a small silver tag attached to it. She places mine in a slightly smaller bag and places it to the side as Levi reappears with 5 more lollipops, each of a different flavor to the large pile he already has. She nods and counts the final 5 and says “Alright. That’s 6 Galleons and 8 sickles for the lollipops, and 1 Galleon, and 13 sickles for yours.” 

 

I nod and pay her, doing the math and looking down at Levi and saying “You apparently got exactly 110 lollipops.” He stares at me for a moment before letting out a small laugh. I place both of the bags in my bag, the shoulder strap starting to dig into my shoulder. She smiles at me and says “I placed a delicacy charm on your bag. It’ll make sure nothing is broken inside it till you get back to the castle and take it out of the bag.” 

 

I nod at her as Levi tries to look at mine and asks “What did you get?” I kiss his nose and say “You can see later, I have something for you too, so be patient.” He pouts before he nods and we exit the candy shop, stepping once more out into the chilly wind. He instantly attaches himself to my arm as he shivers, pressing against my side. I readjust my bag, which is far heavier now than it was when we entered the village. 

 

Levi and I walk toward The Three Broomsticks, drawn to the place due to the warmth it is sure to hold for my tiny shivering companion. Levi tries to move as close to me as he can while we walk, but I stop as I see Malfoy walk over to us. I stop, Levi letting out an annoyed whine at being forced to stay out in the cold. I adjust myself, allowing Levi to get under my cloak as I pull him to my side. 

 

He accepts happily, pressing against my side as I hold an arm around his shoulders, letting out a quiet hum at the warmth I provide. Malfoy stops a few feet away and says “I… Wanted to apologize for my behavior a few weeks ago. It was out of line and I deserved the way you reacted to my words.” I nod along to his words and say “Apology accepted. Why don’t you join us for a drink? Inside would be a better place to talk than out here freezing our asses off.” 

 

He looks surprised and says “A drink? I don’t think I can. I have to be back at the castle pretty soon, my father will be expecting me.” I shrug and say “Eh. Be a little late, the ass controls most of your life as is. Spend a few minutes doing something you want to do, instead of something that he would do.” He looks absolutely surprised by my words before saying “Maybe I could spend a minute… I can make it in time if it's just one drink…” 

 

I grin at him and say “That's the spirit! Come on, let's get inside.” He gives me a small smile as I lead Levi inside, Draco a step behind us as I enter the pub. Just as I thought, it was loud and boisterous, and perfectly warm. Levi let's out a pleased sigh as we step into the pub, pulling away enough to simply link his arm with mine, I turn back to Draco, who is standing in the doorway with a slightly wary look. 

 

“Come on, let's find a table.” I say to him as we walk amongst the crowded pub, perfectly at ease in the noise. Draco follows us and sits down across from us in a small table in the back. Within seconds of sitting down a pretty woman with a curvy figure approaches, giving all of us a kind smile. “What can I get you today?” She asks, looking all of us over. Draco perks up at her words and says “I’d like a butterbeer, the same for them as well please.” She nods and walks off as I give him a small smirk and Levi and I remove our cloaks. 

 

I take off my hat and tuck it into my pocket as Draco says “I’ll pay… Since I’m in a hurry and all.” He looks down at his hands and I say “I’ll trust your judgement, but I’m rather curious if your thoughts were on drinks or the lovely barmaid?” I wrap an arm around Levi and pull him close as we wait on her and I tease Draco, who blushes instantly at my words, stammering out something about ‘It was on drinks!’ As Levi let's out a small chuckle, usual mask of indifference on once more due to the removal of his scarf. 

 

Draco looks at us and says “So… Why did you two invite me for a drink? Gryffindors don’t normally like Slytherins…” I wave a hand and say “I asked you for a drink because I thought you might like one. Who cares if you're a Slytherin? I don’t. I just see someone who could be a friend, if he stopped letting his father think for him.” He stares at me, looking absolutely flabbergasted as Levi says “Close your mouth. You’ll start catching flies if you don’t. Also, where are your goons? I thought they couldn’t think without you.” 

 

Draco snaps his mouth shut and shakes his head saying “I don’t think for them! And Crabbe had detention today and Goyle is probably trying to buy enough candy to feed a small country.” I let out a small laugh and kiss Levi’s temple and say “You tried to do that earlier.” Levi blushes softly before saying “I didn’t get  _ that  _ much.” I kiss his cheek as the barmaid walks back up and deposits 3 large mugs of butterbeer on the table. 

 

Draco pays her and she flashed all of us a grin before vanishing back into the crowded pub. I smile after her and say “She’s nice.” Before passing Levi one of the foaming mugs. I grab another as Draco takes one and sips on it while I take a gulp, rather pleased with the flavor. Levi was happily sipping at his.  _ It tastes… Like butterscotch. At least, that the closest thing I can relate it to. But it isn’t sticky like butterscotch.  _

 

I take another gulp and set the mug down gently, making sure I don't have a mustache from the foam as the warm drink seems to heat me up from the core. Draco nods and says “It's an amazing drink during winter.” I nod and say “That it is.” Watching as Levi steadily drinks at his, having already half emptied it whereas mine was still mostly full. Draco looks at us and asks “If you don't mind me asking… How long have you two been dating?” 

 

I look up at him and smile softly at Levi who says “A little over 4 months. At least, that’s the official dating time.” He nods and us and says “It seems like the two of you have been dating for years, based on the way you act.” I smile at him and nod at his words. I take another few gulps of my drink, allowing the warm feeling to settle as I relax into my chair and talk with Draco, who is surprisingly talkative after he relaxed a bit. 

 

Time seems to speed by as we talked, Draco and Levi getting into a debate over whether or not it was better to attack first, or create a defensive line. “Silent spellcasting creates a far better advantage when used in attacking, as it's hard to deflect what you don’t know or expect.” Levi says, giving Draco a small smirk as he says “True, but using it to create a perfect defensive line would be smarter, incase you're on a rescue mission.” 

 

I nod along to the two of them as the continue to banter, trading words and ideas like old friends. I smile at them while I slowly sip my drink, finishing it off as there debate comes to a close. I look up at the clock and nearly curse. “Draco, when did you say you had to be at the castle?” He looks up at the clock and says “Shit.” Softly and says “About 10 minutes ago. Dammit he’s gonna be pissed.” 

 

He goes to get up and I say “Hey. Calm down. Don’t go running off like some half crazed idiot. Take a breath and get your head on straight. Just tell him I stopped you and you got caught up in our conversation, which is true.” He stares at me and says “Really?” I nod and say “Tell him that we stopped you, since we’re transfer students we don’t actually belong to any one house. And you can blame us because there isn’t anything he can do to us.” 

 

He gives us a small smile, looking relieved before he says “Well… Are you sure? He’s close friends with a lot of people at the ministry and on the school board…” I roll my eyes and say “He can try, but unless he wants to come fuck with me personally he can’t do shit. And besides, do you really think he’s gonna care about me?” He gives us a smile and nods, standing up and saying “Alright… Can we do this next Hogsmeade weekend? It was… Nice talking to you guys.” 

 

I give him a grin and say “I’m alright with it. Levi?” Levi nods and says “A good debate partner is hard to come by.” He gives us a smile, a true, unguarded, kind smile. So very unlike the cocky smirk I’m so used to seeing on him as he says “See you next time!” Before he exits the pub, I can see the door open and close for him and watch him walk by the windows. I stretch out carefully before relaxing and feeling Levi set his head on my shoulder. 

 

I set my head on his as I wrap an arm around him and say softly “It sounds like home…” Listening to the loud noise of the pub, feeling perfectly at ease amongst the people. He nods slowly and threads his fingers through mine before saying “I miss the base… I miss our friends… Hell I even miss the noise and Hanji.” I nod with his words and say “I agree… I feel like it's been forever since we’ve been home.” 

 

He nods gently as we sit there, I stare at our hands, letting out a chuckle after a moment. “What?” He asks after a moment, pulling away enough to give me a small smile. “Remember how I asked you out?” I ask, giving him a grin as his entire face goes red at my question. “Oh god…” He says, hiding his face in my sweater as I laugh. My laughter had barely died down as the twins made an appearance. 

 

They sit down across from us as my laughter dies down to small chuckles as I hold Levi gently, nuzzling into his hair as George asks “What are you laughing at?” Levi sits up enough, and pulls his face away from my sweater enough, to say “He’s laughing about the time he asked me out.” Fred perks up and asks “Oh! Tell us more!” Levi let's out a small yelp and hides his face again as I can’t hold back my laughter. 

 

“It was amaz-” I go to say but I’m silenced by Levi’s hand on my mouth as he says “Nope. You are not telling that story again.” His words are muffled from where is face is buried in my sweater. I smile into his hand before I pull slightly away, his hand vanishing as I say “Alright Midget… Hey. Isn’t it about time we got back?” The twins look over at the clock and nod. “Yeah, we better get back, since it's about a 10 minute walk back to the castle and the 3rd years have to be back by One. But we have to be back by Three.” 

 

I nod as I glance up at the clock, seeing that it’s about 2:40 now. Levi finally pulls his face away from my chest and we all toss on our stuff, grabbing my bag before we begin our trek back to the castle, feeling the chilly wind whip around us as we walk. Levi is stuck to my side as we walk, the four of us talking and laughing to pass the time. We enter the castle through the main entrance, allowing Filch to mark us as returned before walking toward the common room. 

 

The twins nod at us and say “We can meet you in the classroom after dinner.” We nod at them as the dart up to their room with Lee barely a step behind them. I shake my head after them and nuzzle Levi’s hair, as he had removed his hat when we entered the castle. I motion over to the dorm room and he follows me as we enter the room and take off our heavy cloaks. 

 

I place my bag on the bed before I hand him his massive bag of lollipops. He takes it before looking at mine and saying “So what did you get?” I chuckle lightly at him before I say “Nope. You can learn on monday!” He pouts as he places his bag in his trunk, looking through the bag until he found what he was looking for, which was apparently a Strawberry Lollipop as he instantly unwrapped it and popped the sweet into his mouth. 

 

I smile at him before I place my bag in my trunk, snagging out the firework lollipops, before also removing 3 of the 5 bottles I had in my bag. I leave the last two and toss a couple books and rolls of parchment to make it look like school stuff before I walk over to Levi, wrapping my arms around his waist and saying “I think you have a sweet tooth that could beat even Sasha.” I pull him gently to my chest, to which he let's out a quiet hum. I let him go after a moment, offering him a hand and asking “Want to cuddle in the common room till dinner?” 

 

I knew I didn't even have to ask, but the pure joy that danced across his face at my question made my heart skip a few beats as he nodded enthusiastically and grabbed my hand, letting me pull him to my side as we walk down the staircase. The twins seem pleased as we make our reappearance, talking to a group of first years about the Triwizard Tournament, who are all clustered around the twins and watching them with fascination as they speak. 

 

I smile at them as I guide Levi over toward a massive, comfy looking, chair. The couch we had once occupied had been claimed by two pairs of doe eyed love birds, who were trying their hardest not to make out on the couch and instead just trade really sloppy, innocent, lasting way to long, kisses back and forth. The chair is closer to the fire which meant it was warmer, and also facing in a direction that kept the young couple’s out of our line of sight. I sit down first, sinking slightly into the soft chair as I place my bag on the floor, slipping my leg through the strap as a precaution. 

 

Levi then sits in my lap, legs hanging off the side of the chair as his head lays on my shoulder, hands finding a grip on my sweater as he nuzzles softly into my neck, letting out a pleased hum, which is slightly muffled due to the candy in his mouth. I wrap my arms around him and adjust slightly, holding him gently as I stare into the fire, pleased with it's radiating warmth. Time passes with abandon like this, just sitting here with Levi who slowly sucks on his lollipop till it vanishes. As he finishes it I can hear the crunching sound of that last tiny little piece as it dissolves into nothingness. 

 

I look down as much as I can, not being able to move my head much without removing it from it's place on top of his. He pulls the stick out of his mouth and tosses it, the stick landing perfectly in the nearby trashcan. “Good aim.” I say softly as he chuckles, letting out a small hum and saying “Thanks.” Within a minute the clock chimes, signifying that it's time to head down to the Great Hall. I sigh internally as Levi stands, stretching for a moment before offering me a hand. 

 

I stand and take it, stepping out of the strap and grabbing my bag. We all then move as a group down to the Great Hall, Harry seeming far happier now then when I last saw him.  _ It must have went well…  _ I think as I see him animatedly talking to Ron. The twins walk over to us and say “Hey!” “How are you two?” I roll my eyes and say “I’m fine. You Levi?” He shrugs and says “I’ve been worse. How are you two?” 

 

Fred shrugs and George says “I'm average. Excited, but average.” I nod at him as we enter the Great Hall, the houses mixing temporarily as we walk in, yet instantly streaming off toward their own tables. We find a spot toward the end of the table, choosing to stick closer to the door. I slip off my bag and place it between my feet as Levi claims the seat to my right, the twins sitting across from us as the table fills itself with food. 

 

I smile as I begin serving myself, Levi instantly ladling out a bowl of some kind of thick soup. Dinner is a loud happy affair, people talking about their trip to Hogsmeade or classes and what they plan to do on break.  _ Break is nearly two months away! Why the fuck are they already making plans?  _ I ask myself, before I nearly facepalm when I remember that Erwin and Armin had begun planning for the next expedition and it had been four months away. 

 

I simply listen to the conversation, which was between Lee Jordan and the twins, who are talking about the pricing they should set to there products. “Thats too much! We need to make it so that anyone can buy it! From a ruddy first year to a blimey seventh year!” Says Fred, George nodding along before grabbing out a thick notebook and writing something down. “How about we sell them in packs? Of like, maybe two or three? Than we can keep Lee’s price and still sell while also making a profit!” He says after a minute, showing them what he wrote. 

 

They nod and everyone's happy again, moving toward happier topics. As dinner slowly comes to a close we all begin to exit the Great Hall, having been dismissed by the Headmaster. Levi and I manage to slip out of the Great Hall before the Toad had gotten up, also managing to slip away from the group of Gryffindors who were all headed to the common room. 

 

We walk down the sixth floor hallway, seeing the portraits readying themselves for bed as the nearby torches dim as moonlight filters in through the tall glass windows. We find the classroom easily, it being one of the classes with a direct view of the moon, causing light to shine upon the mostly empty room. All of the desks had been stacked to the side of the room, leaving the majority of the room bare save for a massive rug that lay across the stone floor. 

 

I close the door softly as Levi walks over to the windows, looking up at the clear night sky with a small smile, looking back at me and saying “Remember when we went stargazing on top of the tower?” I smile down at him and ask “And I asked you to go with me by climbing up the wall and perching on your window and asking you to come with me? And you nearly punched me when I opened your window?” 

 

He laughs lightly and says “Yeah. That time.” I smile down at him and kiss his cheek as he looks back up at the sky. The door opens again a few minutes later, revealing Fred and George, both looking pleased as punch as they quietly shut the door. “Hey!” George says as they walk toward us. “Hey!” I say, grinning at them and walking toward them, Levi walking with me. Fred plops down on the rug and holds up four shot glasses. 

 

“Sweet. Where’d you find those?” I ask as I sit down, Levi taking his place to my right as George sits to Levi’s right, the four of us making a lopsided circle. “Magic is magical!” He says, setting them down, one in front of each of us. I grin before I shake my head, letting out a small chuckle and reaching into my bag, pulling out a bottle and passing it to George. “Nice!” He says, looking it over before yanking the thin cloth cover off, taking his wand and tapping the end of the bottle twice, causing the cork inside of it to pop out, flying up into the air. 

 

Levi catches it as it comes down, George grins at him and says “Good catch. Now. Who's up for Truth or Dare? You can get out of a Dare with a drink and you can keep silent with Truth with a drink as well.” I nod and shrug. “I'm game. Levi?” I ask, looking down at my tiny companion. He nods and says “As long as there are no sexual Dares.” I nod and so do the Twins, who look far to happy as George fills the glasses and sets each one in front of someone. 

 

I look at them and say “Alright. I can start, but do we pick who we want? Or must we choose the person to our right?” They think for a moment before Fred says “Pick. That way we won't loose Levi early due to your dares/questions.” I let out a light laugh at Levi’s indignant Huff at Fred’s words. I nod before I say “Fred. Truth or Dare?” I grin at him as he crosses his arms and says “Dare.” 

 

I grin evilly at him and say “I Dare you to take a shot.” He blinks at me before saying “Dammit.” And grabbing his glass, holding it up to eye level before he nods, shuts his eyes, and drinks it. His eyes snap open instantly as it touches his tongue, he swallows hurriedly with a great gulp. He gasps as soon as it's down and I can see the barest hint of tears in his eyes. “Holy fuck!” He says, watching the glass for a moment before saying “I know why they call it firewhiskey. Felt like flames were going down my throat.” 

 

I laugh lightly at him and say “Nicely done! Quite a few people would have spit it back out!” He glares at me as George and Levi laugh, Fred eventually let's out a snort, and soon were all chuckling before Levi leans forward and says “My turn. George. Truth or Dare?” George grins at him before saying “Hmm. I’ll go dare this time.” Levi nods and instantly says “I dare you to lick the floor.” 

 

George looks at him like he’s insane before looking down at the floor, which had a small layer of dirt and grime on it simply from lack of use. “Aw hell no.” He says, grabbing the shot glass in front of him and downing it, reacting the same way that Fred has as he downed the fiery drink. “Damn thats hot.” He says as he pants slightly, wiping at the tears in his eyes as we all let out a laugh, Levi chuckling quietly into my sleeve. 

 

George shakes his head and says “Yeah haha! My turn now. Levi! Truth or Dare?” Levi thinks it over for a moment and says “I’ll say truth. Since none of us have done that yet.” George nods and thinks it over a moment, before getting an evil smile and asking “Is it true that your a clean freak Levi?” Levi jumps instantly and stares at him before hiding his face in my sleeve and nodding slowly, causing all of us to let out a chuckle. 

 

George refills there shots while I give Levi a tight hug before Fred says “Ahh, my turn has finally come. George my twin, Truth or Dare?” George snickers and says “Dare! I can easily take anything you throw at me.” Fred nods before looking over at me, and down at Levi before saying to George “I dare you to kiss Eren on the cheek.” George looks at Fred like he just began speaking an alien language. 

 

_ Dear god they're both crazy as fuck.  _ My mind screams as I see George look at me than down at his drink, truly having to contemplate whether or not he’s going to do it or take a shot. In the end he sighs and moves, bracing himself on his knees and one arm before stretching up and gently kissing my cheek. The moment he had though I had to grab Levi and pin him to my side, holding my tiny, struggling, rather strong for his size midget so that he can’t maim George. George returns to his spot and crosses his arms and says “There. Dare done.” 

 

I laugh lightly as I hold Levi, whose opted to simply glare at George from his spot where he's being squished against my chest. I feel his grip change, moving from trying to push away from me to graphing my sweater as he glares. “My turn right?” I ask, seeing the twins nod as George looks anywhere but at Levi. I turn to Levi, as much as I can, and say “Levi? Truth or Dare?” He instantly responds with “Dare.” Glaring at me softly from where I have him pinned. I smirk down at him and say “Than I dare you to kiss the rug my love.” 

 

His eyes widen instantly as he looks down at the rug, than looking back at me. “Fuck no.” He says before I let him go enough to grab his glass and down it, barely reacting until he swallowed it. “Hot.” He says quietly, setting the glass down before burying his face into my sweater and letting out a deep exhale. “Fred. Truth or Dare?” He says after a moment, moving his face just enough to be heard. “I'd say Truth this time.” He says, shrugging lightly. “Do you have a crush?” 

 

Fred let's out a gasping choke, staring at him for a solid second before snatching up his glass and downing it. I laugh as he gasps, Levi joining me in our laughter as his eyes water. George is on his back, gasping out tiny snickers as he tries to get his breath. I grab the bottle, refilling both Levi's and Fred’s glasses as George sits up, looking slightly red faced from both laughing and the high proof alcohol, and says “Eren! Truth or Dare?” I grin back at him and say “Dare my friend.” 

 

George gets a rather evil looking grin before he glances over at Fredd before looking at me and saying “Strip down to your boxers and stay like that for the rest of the game.” I blink at him, more than a little surprised at his bold dare and almost  _ feel _ his eyes boring into the side of my face. I glance down and see Levi glaring at me, looking truly murderous in intent as he watches me. I swallow, my throat rather tight all of a sudden as I blindly reach down and grab my glass. “I think I'd rather survive the night thank you.” I say before I finally look away from Levi and down the glass. 

 

It burned, almost like putting hot food in your mouth as I swallowed it, the burn traveling down my throat before vanishing. I gasp slightly as say “Dang that stuffs hot.” Swallowing a few times to get the taste out of my mouth. They're all laughing, even Levi who is letting out small chuckles into my shirt. Fred takes a breath and says “My turn! Levi! Truth or Dare?” Levi looks up, shrugging and saying “Eh. I'll do truth.” He nods before asking “Is it true that you and Eren have only been dating a few months?” 

 

Levi blinks at him as he slowly blushed, nodding after a moment and saying “He asked me out 4 months and 1 week ago.” George whistles and says “Nice! How did Eren ask you out?” Levi glares at him and says “Not your turn.” While George laughs, nodding as I say “Okay. George, Truth or Dare?” He instantly replies “DARE MY LORD!” Crossing his arms in an overdramatic way and puffing out his chest. I snort, laughing at his pose as Levi snickers. “Alright then. I dare you to turn every desk in here into a bird.” 

 

He blinks at me, looking around at the 30 something desks before shaking his head and saying “Nope.” And downing his shot. He gasps and shakes his head, watching as we all chuckle at him as Fred seems perfectly content to simply watch. Levi looks up at me and says “Truth or Dare Eren?” I shrug and say “I'll take a dare from you.” He shakes his head at me before saying “I dare you to take 4 shots consecutively.” I blink down at him before sighing. “Fine. Pass me all of them and I'll down them.” 

 

George nods from where he is, looking like the alcohol is finally starting to effect the two of them as he takes all 4 glasses and lines them up, refilling his own before nodding at me. I grimace at them before grabbing the first one and downing it, quickly following it with the others as I swallow down the burning feeling. I could feel the warmth of it settle in my stomach, warming me pleasantly from the core. I lean into Levi, resting my head on his as I wipe the reflexive tears from my eyes. 

 

Levi snuggles into my chest as I lean against him, letting out a small sigh of content as I hold him close. “Levi! Truth or Dare?” George asks, looking at my content midget. “Hmmm… Dare. Truth doesn't like me.” He says, sitting up slightly as George says “Alright! I dare you to take 4 shots! If you don't than you have to lick Eren’s shoe to get out of it.” Levi stares at him like he just got slapped, grip tightening on me for a second before he grabs the bottle from George, filling the shots that were still lined up from my round. 

 

“I'm so going to regret this tomorrow.” He says before he downs one, the others following it quickly. As soon as he's done he let's out a choked gasp, wiping at the tears in his eyes as he passes the bottle back to George, which is more than half empty at this point. I pull him to my side, which he happily accepts and leans against me as Fred says “Alright. Eren! Truth or Dare?” I let out a quiet yawn, feeling daring and say “Eh. I'll do dare.” Fred nods before he says “I dare you to eat something in this room, besides the firewhiskey.” 

 

I nod at him and look around, seeing chalk and gum wads and other gross things before I remember the thing I had grabbed right before leaving our room. I grin at him and say “Alright.” And pull a firework lollipop out of my pocket. Levi stares at it, looking surprised before saying “You got more? How is that different than what I got? Is it strawberry?” I kiss his nose and say “You'll see why it's different.” Before yanking off the thin plastic wrapper, the candy being bright red and about the size of a gumball, and mentally cross my fingers before popping it into my mouth. 

 

The moment it touched my tongue I thought that I had bit into a actual strawberry, it tasted that real, before it started popping. I could feel it start to go off, I grin and smile down at Levi, seeing tiny sparks of pink and red color jumping out of my mouth. I pull it out of my mouth, the sparks then coming from both my mouth and the lollipop as I watched them all stare at me, sticking my tongue out as the final sparks lit up my tongue as the lollipop continued to sparkle and explode, the fireworks making little strawberries as they went off, that or simply throwing off colorful sparkles. 

 

I pop it back in my mouth and suck on it, pleased with my purchase of this magical treat as I felt it pop and spark in my mouth, yet didn't feel any pain. Within a few seconds Levi was tugging on my sleeve, looking up at me with an absolutely pitiful expression, looking at my mouth then back to my eyes. “Please?” He asks as he tugs my sleeve again, looking like he was going to cry if I didn't give him one. 

 

I react instantly, pulling the sweet from my mouth and offering it to him, watching as his eyes light up with joy as he happily accepts the sweet, popping it into his mouth instantly. I smile at him, feeling the sparks vanish in my mouth as he cuddles into my side, his mouth glowing softly from the lollipop, provided this room was on the darker side. 

 

We quiet down after that, Levi happily cuddled into my side, sucking on his lollipop while nuzzling into me, giggling softly every few moments, looking perfectly content where he is. George had yanked off his outer robe and is just laying on his back on the rug, seeming a little out of it where as Fred was laughing quietly and smiling softly at me. I can feel my head gaining that pleasant fuzzy feeling as I grab the bottle by George’s feet, looking at it and seeing that we have about 4 shots left, if that. 

 

I fill up the glasses in front of me, looking around our tiny circle. “One more round, than we can get our asses to the common room, provided it's almost midnight.” I say, motioning to the glasses in front of me. George swings up, looking slightly dizzy as he takes a glass, and quickly downs it, setting it back on the floor as he coughs slightly, Fred doing the same. Levi and I take ours together, Levi unhappily removing the lollipop from his mouth. 

 

I grin at all of them before I pick up my wand and tap the bottle, levitating it into the trashcan. Levi continues to cuddle into my side, grabbing onto my arm. He let's out these tiny adorable giggles every few seconds that make me want to just pull him into my lap and hold him for  _ hours.  _ But I resist and say “Come on. We need to get back to the common room.” George nods and tries to stand, finding that to be far harder than he expected it to be. 

 

Levi let's out a tiny whine at my words, nuzzling into my arm more insistently as I pull away. I kiss his cheek gently and say “Come on… I’ll cuddle you as much as you want once we get them back to the common room.” He pouts up at me before asking in a slightly slurred voice “Promise?” I nod and say “I promise…” He nods back and let's me go, allowing me to stand. I sway slightly, having to shake my head as I balance myself. 

 

George is apparently unable to balance, but is okay with Levi helping him, letting my Midget pull one of his arms over his shoulders and letting him lean on him. I grab my bag as I help Fred up, finding that he can’t even stand. I sigh softly as I say “Get on my back, I’ll have to carry you.” He smiles at me and let's me get him on my back, and I feel him bury his face in that spot between my shoulderblades. 

 

I see Levi glare at him before helping George walk, Fred wrapping his arms around my neck and holding on. I nod at them and Levi opens the door slowly, watching for teachers before he and George exit the room, Fred and I barely a step behind them. The walk to the common room was pretty easy and uneventful, and we were lucky to see that the Fat Lady was still in her portrait, and to top it off she was awake. 

 

“Hello you four. How are you?” She asks, smiling softly down at us. “We’re alright.” I say to her, giving her a smile that she nods at before opening for us. I see that the entire common room is empty, the fire had died down and the whole room gave off a warm, homey feeling as we entered. We easily walk over to the boys staircase, climbing them easily as George and Levi stumble slightly due to George. 

 

Levi opens the door once we get to their landing, finding it to be nearly identical to ours as we walk in. Fred let's out a small hum of content when we walk in, finding the room to be rather dark as Lee Jordan had already fallen asleep. I see that the only two beds still in use have trunks in front of them, one with a large G on it and another with a large F on it. I nod at Levi who helps/drags George over to his bed as I walk Fred over to his. 

 

I set him down gently, watching as he practically falls onto the bed. As he sat down he suddenly grabbed my shirt/sweater, and yanked me down to him, kissing me full on the mouth.  _ The fuck?...... _ I thought as my mind came screeching to a halt. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. That was an OH FUCK!! Moment wasn’t it? I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Comment! Review! Tell me how I did!!


	10. Idiots and Love, along with Trios and candy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. This took a little longer than I wanted it to, but I have finished this chapter. I had to reread the book for a bit to remember how I wanted this to go and all, but I am very happy with how it came out!

 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

I look back at Fred as my body locked up. He pulled away after a moment, falling back onto his bed with a hum as I stare at him. I hear him snore softly as I look up at Levi, finding his expression absolutely thunderous as well as hurt. 

 

I shake my head and grab Levi the second he takes a step toward him, pulling him to my chest as I feel him begin to struggle. I wrap my arms around him as I carry him out of the room, holding him tightly as he grabs onto my sweater. I shut the door behind us, setting him down gently as he clings to me. I hold him tightly, moving away enough to wipe my mouth on my shoulder before kissing his temple. 

 

He tugs on my sweater, pulling me toward the stairs. I stop him, pulling his hand off my sweater, seeing the look of pure  _ hurt  _ when I do this. It vanishes though when I grab his hand and say “Lead on.”  _ I don't know where we're going, but I trust him.  _ He nods and leads me down to the common room, exiting through the portrait hole. He leads me down the pitch black hallway, our footsteps echoing softly in the darkness as we approach our destination. He let's my hand go as we walk up to the room of requirement. 

 

He walks by the door, quickly making the three passes to open the door. Before the door had fully formed he had grabbed my hand and was dragging me toward it. It looked like a simple wood door, reminding me of the ones at the base. We enter the room, revealing it to be the same room we slept in the first day we came here, the massive circular bed taking up the center of the room. As the door shuts I brace my feet, stopping him and pulling him to my chest, something he allows as he buried his face in my sweater. 

 

I held him tightly, letting him cling to me as we stood there. After a moment, nuzzling his face into my chest and letting out a small sigh like sound. Before he pushes me away and glares at me, and momentarily, I am struck with the smallest hint of fear.  _ It's so easy to forget. To look over how easily you could hurt me. How effortlessly you could beat me to a bloody pulp if you wanted to. Because of the two things in this world that I am certain of. One. I will never be able to outmatch you in terms of skill. Two. I could never bring myself to hurt you.  _

 

My back slams against the door, my head smacking against the wood before I look down at him. He looks positively livid, as I am once again struck by how strong my lover is. I force myself to relax, not out of fear, but simply because I refuse to react and accidentally hurt him. He grabs my shirt, pinning my chest against the door as he nearly growls out “What the fuck was that?!” 

 

_ Well. I couldn’t move if I wanted to now.  _ I think, letting out a breath before saying “I have no clue why he did that. But it was not my fault.” His glare is enough to cause a small bit of fear to creep up my spine as I take a deep breath, which proves a little difficult under the circumstances. I see tears slowly start dripping down his face before he asks “Am I just a plaything to you? Someone to play with while you chase everyone else? Because that's how I saw that.” He finishes with a small growl, looking even more deadly. 

 

I shake my head and say “No. I don't see you as my plaything Levi, and I never have.” He shakes his head and says “Then why do you always comment on other people? Always pointing out others! It's almost like I'm with you but you're ignoring me! I try and get your attention but it's damn near impossible unless we're alone!” Letting out a small choking sob at the end. 

 

_ Oh fuck…  _ I think, realizing how long this must have been building up for him to break down like this. “I'm sorry… I didn't think about it like that Love…” I say softly, moving my arms slowly up to wipe away the tears that have been steadily streaming down his face. He sniffs before leaning into the touch gently, letting off some of the pressure from my ribcage as I say “I'm so sorry Love. I never meant to hurt you like that. You should have told me it bothered you sooner, I would have stopped then… But if it's any consolation, I don't like Fred that way.” 

 

He looks up and says “It is… A little. And I didn't tell you because I thought I could handle it. I didn't want to be some stupid overly clingy Asshole who didn't even let you look at anyone else.” I sigh before shaking my head and saying “I never would have thought of you like that. I'm sorry I hurt you like that… I could understand if you wanted some time to yourself for a bit…” I hang my head, letting my arms drop to my sides as I wait for his decision, yet fearing it as well. 

 

Yet before I could think any further his mouth was on mine, pressing my head against the door with a thump. I blink, barely able to believe it for a second before kissing him back, wrapping an arm around his waist as I pull him closer, his arms yanking me closer as well while I buried a hand in his hair. He pulled me forward before turning us, causing me to pin him against the door like I had been as I put my bag on the ground beside us before turning every bit of my attention to the person in front of me. 

 

Within seconds I was hard as a rock and moving to pick him up. He encourages this, arms moving from my sweater to my neck as I lift him up, his legs quickly wrapping around my waist. He buries one hand in my hair as he yanks me as close as physically possible while opening his mouth, and humming when I comply. I slow down then, our frenzied touches changing to slow and lengthy ones as I try and memorize the very way he feels under my fingers and on my tongue as I taste every inch of his mouth. 

 

He whimpers than, his tears having finally stopped as I begrudgingly pull away from him and say “I love you Levi. I love every goddamn inch of you. I love the way you smile when you're happy, and the way you let out the smallest of laughs when you master something, I love watching you run, and fly and play with the house elves. I love simply being  _ near  _ you. I love being able to touch you and taste you and I swear to god the only way I will ever leave you is if you make me. Because nothing else can.” 

 

I watch the way his face heats up, the way a blinding smile makes it's way to his face as he pulls my head closer and says “I love you too Eren. I love you so much I can't even put it into words!” I smile down at him, unable to contain the joy at felt at his words as pure relief spreads through me, warming me to my toes as I pull him closer, kissing him deeply as he pulls me as close as physically possible. 

 

I finally pull away, gasping lightly as he does the same, his grip on my hair tiptoeing the line between pleasurable and painful. I tap his legs and say “Let me go a second, that way I can get this stupid uniform off.” He nods and unwraps his legs, letting me set him down gently. The second his feet touch the ground he let's my hair go, setting about to yanking off his uniform, something I do as well as I kick off my shoes. 

 

I had barely yanked off my shirt before he had yanked me close again, the both of us standing in our pants as I wrap one arm around his waist and the other in his hair. He steps forward, gently pushing me toward the bed as I slide my feet back, making sure I didn't trip as I felt for the edge of the bed. When I found it I stopped, keeping him from pushing me over the edge as I move both of my hands to his legs and pick him up, his legs wrapping back around my waist as I held him up. 

 

I take a step down, moving carefully so I won't trip or drop him as he happily explores every inch of my mouth as I stand on our bed. I pull away with a small chuckle as he pouts before I turn and lay us down on the bed, him under me on a massive fluffy black blanket. He let's out a hum before getting a different look, one of slight hurt before he says “Eren… don't leave me okay? I don't think I could stand losing you…” his voice getting soft at the end as his grip tightened on my hair. 

 

I bend down and gently kiss his forehead, softly making my way down his face before getting back to his mouth and pressing a lingering kiss there before pulling away and saying “You're stuck with me alright? I love you too much to leave…” His responding smile was enough to make my heart skip a beat as I give him a smile of my own. He than tightens his legs around my waist and pulls me closer before grinding up against me and letting out a small moan. 

 

I let out a moan as well, burying my face in his neck as I respond by grinding down on him. He gasps, grabbing onto my shoulders as his nails dig into my skin, coming close to drawing blood before he pushes me up slightly. I pull away, giving him a small amount of space as his hands move to my pants and he gives them a tug before saying “Off please.” I nod and pull away from him completely yanking off my pants as he does the same, boxers quickly following suit as he pulls me back down, before flipping us both over and straddling my waist. 

 

I can't help the groan I let out as he grinds his ass on my dick, hips moving fluidly as he let's out tiny moans as he moves. I rest my hands on his hips, letting him have his way as I focus on memorizing him, as he looks absolutely angelic above me. I finally tear my eyes off him as I focus for a second and stretch out my arm as I feel a small bottle under my hand. I grab it, pulling it over to me as I look down at it, finding a bottle of strawberry lube in my hand. 

 

I glance back up, seeing that he has his head tipped back as his mouth hung open to let out a near constant stream of soft moans. “Levi.” I say, voice coming out as more of a pant as he keeps moving, yet looks down at me as I show him the bottle and ask “Me or you?” He looks at the bottle before saying “You please.” As he keeps his hips keep moving in ways that make my eyes want to roll back into my head as I nod. 

 

I sit up, opening the bottle and drizzling a decent amount on my fingers before moving my hand to his ass as he sits up on his knees, glancing behind him at my hand as he wraps both arms around my neck. I kiss his neck as I gently insert one finger, moving slowly so that he can adjust. He quickly does so, pressing down against my hand before he says “Hurry up!” Seeming more than a little demanding as I do so, inserting a second finger and quickly begin moving them at a medium pace, one he quickly matches. 

 

He moans as I insert a third finger, hips twisting and rolling on my hand as he tightens around my fingers every time I brush his prostate. I pull out my fingers, earning both a moan and a small glare as he takes the bottle from me as and pours some on his hand, moving down to my dick as he quickly coats it as I let out a moan before he pushed me back into the bed, I lay down, watching him as he lowers himself on my dick. 

 

I grab onto his hips, watching his as as he slowly drops down until I bottom out, causing us both to let out a moan. I nearly choke on the air in my lungs as he starts moving again, his cock twitching as he rocks his hips back and forth. He let's out a moan as he braces his hands on my stomach, gently pushing himself up before dropping back down with a gasp. I let out a soft groan, trying to keep still as I let him do as he pleases, finding myself smirking up at him as he gasps. 

 

He gives me a smile as well, looking absolutely perfect as he smiles and moans above me as the final sliver of my patience snaps and I sit up, grabbing his hair and pulling him into a kiss, one he returns enthusiastically as he buries his hands in my hair. My hands drop down to his hips as he moans and picks himself back up, pulling on my hair softly in the process as I pull up on his hips as well. 

 

Within a few seconds we had found an even rhythm as he bounced in my lap, the both of us moaning and gasping as he moved, the tiny whimpers he let out making me want to kiss him senseless as he suddenly completely bottomed out, letting out a soft moan before saying “Fuck me… Please, please fuck me!” Hips rolling in a way that nearly made me cum as I pick him up, and off my dick. 

 

He gasps, whining loudly as I roll us over, his back against the bed as I slip back inside of him, grabbing his leg and wrapping it around my waist before kissing him deeply. He moans into the kiss, hips rocking back against me as one of his arms wrap around my shoulders and the other in my hair, tugging on it sharply. I grin down at him before I start moving, falling into a fast and harsh pace, one that has him nearly screaming as his nails scrape down my back, head rolling to the side as he cried out my name over and over, mixing it with a near endless stream of curses and begging. 

 

“Eren! Fuck, Eren! Harder please! AHHH! Fuck! Eren, faster please! Ahh!” He cries out, causing me to bury my face in his neck, sucking a trail of hickeys as his nails scrape down my back in a way that nearly drives me insane, along with the continuous clench his ass has on my dick was driving me to my own orgasm with extreme speed. I remove my face from his neck as I kiss him again, my hand dropping down to his dick as I quickly start stroking him to the tempo of my hips, causing him to arch in an almost angelic way. 

 

He was fucking my hand while also trying to rock back down on my dick, his nails easily leaving long scratches down my back as he kissed me feverishly before pulling away and crying out a final time, tightening around me as he cums, cock spilling all over his stomach and chest as his legs tighten around my waist as I bottom out completely, unable to hold on any longer as I cum in his ass, barely able to hold my weight up as I brace myself on one arm as I pant against his neck. 

 

He shivers under me, letting out tiny moans as we both pant as we slowly come down from our respective orgasms, unable to move quite yet. After a minute or two he shifts, wrapping both of his arms around my neck and pulling me in for a kiss. It's soft and sweet, gentle compared to the touches we had shared minutes before as I pull out of him, causing him to let out a moan as he shivers slightly as I stroke his side softly as I ask “You okay?” Nuzzling his cheek softly. 

 

He nods with a hum and says “I can't feel my legs. And it's fabulous.” Smiling up at me before kissing me gently. I laugh lightly before saying “Want a bath? Or sleep and a bath in the morning?” He let's out a contemplating hum before saying “Sleep. You can help me clean up in the morning.” I nod at him before I roll gently with him, pulling him onto my chest before I pull a blanket over us, Levi instantly cuddling close as he says “Mine. You're all mine.” 

 

I smile down at him as I kiss his forehead and say “Only if you're mine.” Hugging him tightly as he tosses a leg across my waist and says “Forever.” Nuzzling his face into my neck as I reply “Forever.” Hearing him let out a small content sigh as he drifts off, falling asleep quickly as I smile down at him. I adjust slightly as I see the room dim the lights, the room becoming quietly cozy as I smile towards it as I feel myself start to drift off, Happy to be next to my lover as I gently fall asleep. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

I wake up slowly to the deep, yet soft chime of an old grandfather clock. The sound rousing me softly from my sleep as I look around, seeing that our room hasn't changed since I've been asleep as I look down, finding Levi in the same spot as last night, still clinging tightly to me with a blanket wrapped tightly around the both of us. I don't move yet, thinking over what he had said last night. I glance down at him, smiling soft at his sleeping form. 

 

But the thought keeps nagging at the back of my mind, causing my eyes to wander downwards towards the many hickeys that adore his neck, and how gently he sleeps in my arms. He never sleeps this gently when he's alone. I smile softly at him once more, watching as he nuzzles closer to me, the question softly nudging my mind once more.  _ Do you really mean forever my love?  _

 

I shake my head softly, burying the question for the moment as I move gently, nuzzling him softly as I slowly wake him up, gently coating his face with kisses as he wakes up. He let's out a small groan, shaking his head as he tries to nuzzle further into my neck and stay asleep as I slowly keep at it, waking him up. 

 

He let's out a soft moan as he wakes up, clinging tightly to me as he kisses me back, laying his head on my chest as I gently pull away as he groans and holds on tighter. “Stay…” He moans, grabbing onto my arm as I chuckle and say “I'm not going far. I'm just gonna draw us a bath, since I doubt you want to lounge in bed all day like this.” I rub his back gently as he relents and allows me to exit his grasp. 

 

I easily climb out of the bed, walking to the bathroom as I stretch my arms over my head. I enter the bathroom, finding it to be a rather spacious room with a shower in one corner, and a massive bath on the right side of the room, that could easily fit two. I step over to the bath, setting about to filling it with hot water. Yet I'm slightly surprised by the slight vanilla scent the water had. I check the products around the bath and find that strawberry is the primary scent among them, yet none of it was overpowering. 

 

The water automatically started bubbling, revealing that the bath was designed for bubble baths, something Levi loved to share with me. I smile at the bath before turning it off, leaving it at an even level as I walk back out to the bedroom. Levi was laying on his stomach, holding a pillow to his chest as he watched me, a blanket tossed across his waist as he smiles softly at me, looking absolutely adorable as I walk over. 

 

I climb down into the bed before I offer him a hand and say “Come on Love.” He let's out a soft laugh, taking my hand and letting me pull him to his feet as he puts his arms around my neck, kissing me softly before I scoop him up, causing him to let out a laugh as I step up onto the floor as I make my way back to the bathroom, smiling down at my smaller lover. He instantly grins at the bath and asks “Bubble bath? Where did you find that? And in vanilla?” I kiss his forehead and say “The room gives you what you ask for.” 

 

He nods as I gently set him within the tub, seeing the water nearly come up to his shoulders. He grabs my arm and pulls gently, barely giving me time to shut the door before I'm climbing into the water behind him. We adjust for a moment before I have my back to the back of the tub as he has his back against my chest legs laying against mine as he lays his head back against my shoulder as he weaves our fingers together, nuzzling me gently as he says “Thank you for doing this. It's really sweet.” 

 

I kiss his temple softly and say “Anything for you.” Hugging him gently with my free arm before we set about to getting cleaned up, taking our time to simply enjoy the water that didn't seem to cool down like it normally would have as we both helped each other as his legs were still a little sore from last night. Mostly with me trying to kiss every inch of him as he laughs and playfully pushes me away. By the time we were done most of the bubbles were gone and we both smelled like a gentle balance of vanilla and strawberry. I easily found a couple large fluffy towels and helped him out of the water. 

 

He smiled at me, letting me wrap him up in a towel as I softly dry his hair, smiling down at my lover who happily hums at the pampering I'm giving him. He stands, hugging me tightly before he pulls me back to our room, finding the room perfectly clean with clothes set out on the floor next to our bed. I smile over at him as I lean down and scoop up the clothes and hand him the shirt and a pair of boxers, two items he easily slips on as I pull on a pair of boxers before pulling on a pair of black PJ pants as he slips on a black silk button up shirt. 

 

He leaves the top two buttons undone, revealing the massive amount of hickeys I had left. We climb into the bed, throwing our towels into a hamper as Levi pulls me to the center of the bed before laying down, cuddling into the large soft bed. I grab a massive silver and black blanket, wrapping it around us as I held him close as he instantly adjusted so that his heads on my arm, and I'm spooned around him. He let's out a happy hum, cuddling closer to me as he starts to doze off, I myself finding it hard to stay awake after something as fun and relaxing as that. 

 

I curl up around him, cuddling him gently as I start to nod off, feeling him weave his fingers through mine as he pulls me tightly against him as he slowly starts to nod off. He quickly dozes off, falling asleep rather quickly as he holds onto me, and I find that my lover is the most comforting thing I've ever had the joy of being around. I kiss his temple gently, burying my face in his slightly damp hair as I gently nod off, falling asleep softly as I hold him. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

I slowly open my eyes, finding our room to be as perfect as ever while Levi slept peacefully in front of me, while my arm was completely numb. I smile at him, contemplating dozing back off before I figure out what woke me up in the first place. My stomach let's out a growl, one that had obviously woken me up as I try and move slightly, finding the task far harder than it sounded.  _ If I'm this hungry, than he must be starving, not to mention the Alcohol that we drank with the twins.  _ I think as I manage to sit up slightly. 

 

Levi was smiling softly in his sleep, hair slightly ruffled as he breathes deeply, looking perfectly at ease. I smile down at him before looking over my shoulder, seeing the massive grandfather clock standing near the bathroom door that read 12:33.  _ Almost lunch.  _ I turn back to Levi, who seems to be dreaming quite happily. I lean over him, using my arms to balance as I gently kiss his cheek, slowly coating his face with gentle kisses as I wake him up. 

 

After a minute or so he started groaning a shifting, trying to get me to go away as I continued in my pursuit to wake him up. After a few more kisses he slowly started kissing me back, rolling over slowly and wrapping his arms around my neck as he woke up. It took a lot of self control to pull away, breaking off a kiss as I look down at him. He still seems to be half awake, as he lays on his back under me again with an adorable smile on his face as he stares up at me. 

 

I kiss him softly again, pulling away after a moment and saying “Good afternoon Levi. Hungry?” He seems to contemplate my question for a moment before his stomach answers for him, letting out a loud rumble. We both let out a laugh at that, Levi nodding and saying “I guess so.” I kiss his forehead and say “Alright then. Let's go grab lunch. Than we can come back here.” He nods up at me again and says “What about the twins though…” 

 

I shrug and say “They were drunk as fuck. They most likely have no recollection of last night. And if they have any it's probably really fuzzy. Meaning we don't have to bring it up, and if they don't than we can just sweep it under the rug and move on with our lives. Since I'm sure that the only reason Fred did that was  _ because  _ of the alcohol. Since it is designed to make you bolder.” He nods and says “Alright. And if they do remember?”

 

I grin down at him and say “Then I won't even think about trying to stop you from kicking anyone.” He smiles up at me and nods as I sit up completely, stretching my arm out to return feeling to it while Levi climbs out of bed and spots a pile of clothing nearby. He steps over and picks it up, revealing it to be our uniforms, which had been cleaned and folded. I chuckle before pulling yanking off my PJ pants and pulling the uniform, and then searching for my bag with our wands. Levi links our arms together, resting his head on my shoulder as we exit our room. 

 

The hall is empty as we walk, Levi looking quite pleased despite his resting bitch face. I smile down at him as we walk, knowing that lunch is going to be interesting to say the least. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Harry POV (In this it’s Sunday, so Umbridge hasn’t done anything yet)**

 

I glared down at my food. Thinking over the one thing that seemed to be at the center of my problems currently, and it wasn't Voldemort. I quietly watched our transfer students, trying to listen in on their conversation with the twins. However another group sat between us, effectively blocking me from hearing anything. 

 

I quietly seethed, glaring down at my food. “Cheer up Harry. It could be worse. I do have some slightly good news.” I hear Hermione say, sitting across from me with a book in hand. “What could possibly cheer us up now?” I hear Ron say, eating with an annoyed look. Hermione smiles at us and says “Well. I just found a spell that should help us. You said they had equipment with them right? I was thinking, if we can get our hands on it…” 

 

I grin at her and say “Than someone will have to listen!” She nods. “We can go directly to McGonagall than and have her go to Dumbledore! Than You-Know-Who will be down two minions!” Ron continues quickly, our voices dropping slightly as we grin at each other. Hermione quickly clears her plate before saying “Let's go… I’d rather us not get caught. And if they're still eating, then they won't see us.” 

 

I nod at her before standing, quickly exiting the hall. We hurry up to the common room, barely waiting long enough for the portrait to fully open before running in. We run up to our room, quickly shutting the door while Hermione runs over to Levi’s trunk and kneels in front of it, setting her book down on top of it. 

 

“There are three possible spells to undo the one already on these. The three types depend on the strength of the wizard that cast the first one. Meaning if someone like Voldemort cast it, I would need the third spell to undo it. But if a first year placed it, than I’d use the first spell. The bad thing is, all of them are complicated.” Hermione says, looking slightly afraid. 

 

Ron grins at her and says “You can do it Hermione! There hasn't been a spell that you can't do yet!” She smiles up at him and nods, removing the book before pulling out her wand, and beginning a long, complicated spell. The trunk glows in a soft blue light as she chants softly, moving her wand in a slow, sideways figure 8. 

 

Slowly the light faded as she finished and she quickly tries to open the trunk, only for it to remain shut. “Dang it. Looks like Voldemort must have cast it. Since I went for the middle spell.” She mutters to herself before standing again, gaining a more determined look before grabbing her book. 

 

She looks it over before she starts speaking, the trunk glowing a soft blue once again, yet as she speaks, a can see tiny cracks beginning to appear as she continues, the cracks quickly growing in size. She smiles as the largest crack appears, connecting all the others before the glowing barrier seems to shatter, vanishing as she finishes her spell. 

 

Both Ron and I cheer as she lowers her wand, kneeling down to open the trunk before the door opens, causing my blood to run cold. But instead of Eren and Levi, Professor McGonagall stands in the doorway, glaring down at us. “H-hi Professor McGonagall!” I say with a small smile. 

 

She glares harder at us before asking “What are you three doing with those?” Looking down at Levi’s trunk before back up at me. Hermione sighs and says “They aren't who they say they are Professor! The first day they were here we saw them place this weird looking metal contraptions into their trunks! And no one else could open them. That, and Eren and Levi seem to know… More than what they tell everyone. Like they're constantly hiding something.” 

 

I nod and say “She’s right. They never talk about their old school. Never say anything about their old professors or anything! That and they spend a whole bunch of time with Professor Snape! Or they just vanish within the castle.” She seems surprised at this, thinking something over before saying “Despite this. I cannot just allow you to enter another student’s personal belongings…” 

 

Hermione nodded and looked slightly dejected before Ron says “I understand that you do not give me permission and I am here to tell you that I, in this moment, do not care.” He nods at us before yanking open the trunk, to reveal the gear we saw the first day, laying on a large amount of velvet. It shone softly in the light as we looked back at McGonagall who stared at it in shock. 

 

“See Professor! They are-” Hermione says, stopping as the door was thrown open, to reveal three very annoyed people. Well, Eren and Levi look pissed beyond belief. However, Dumbledore looked rather pleased. “What the fuck are you doing!” Levi shouts at us, looking angry beyond belief. 

 

I feel a terrifying shiver run down my spine as Levi’s glare sweeps over me.  _ He’s scarier than Voldemort…  _ I shiver softly as Levi’s glare finds Ron before Eren gently steps forward and says “I do hope that there was a…  _ very necessary  _ reason for doing this.” I gulp softly at his words, looking back at Hermione to see that she seems to be trying to think of something while Ron has found an extreme interest in his shoes. 

 

“These three students have brought to my attention that our transfer students have, in their possession, equipment that may not be allowed upon school grounds. And I must say, that in this instance I agree. Unless it is looked over, we cannot be sure about the safety of the other students.” Professor McGonagall then says, looking directly at Professor Dumbledore. 

 

Dumbledore nods and says “Normally I would agree with you. However, I have already looked it over and determined that it is perfectly safe. While it is in the hands of our transfer students hands that is. Which is why  _ I  _ placed that spell upon their trunks. As such, I would recommend that our Trio here, apologize for infringing upon the privacy of our guests.” I nod, feeling the heavy weight of dread settle in my stomach. 

 

Hermione nods at them before telling them a quick apology, Ron and I agreeing softly before Dumbledore nods, Eren and Levi seeming unconvinced. Dumbledore waves his wand at both their trunks, causing Levi’s to snap shut before causing them to shine with a bright white light before looking normal as he says “There we are. And no Miss Granger, you can’t break that charm. The only one who can is Myself or these two.” 

 

He motions to Eren and Levi, who have looked over at Dumbledore as well. “Now, if you would come with me Minerva, there is a matter with which I must speak with you.” He says, turning and exiting the room quietly, McGonagall tailing behind him as the two of them exit, leaving us with two, very angry looking people. 

 

Eren snorts at us, looking annoyed while Levi still looked pissed. Eren walks over to Levi’s trunk, picking it up before moving it onto his bed and opening it. He grabs out a paper bag, shutting his trunk and walking back over to Levi, apparently ignoring us as he grabs Levi’s hand and pulls it up to his lips, kissing it softly and saying “Come on Midget. They were just curious. You can’t really fault them for that. You can fault them for their methods, but that’s another thing.” 

 

Levi seems to listen to his partner, giving him a small nod before pulling Eren from the room, leaving us alone. I hear Ron let out a laugh before he says “Well. That went well.” Giving us both a grin as I laugh softly with them, yet the dread hasn't left.  _ They’re hiding something. And I  _ will  _ find out what.  _

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

I glared at anyone who got in my way, Eren holding onto my hand as he walked beside me, seeming to be alright with what just happened. I slow down slightly when I feel him place a soft kiss on my cheek, making me look at him as he suddenly offers me an open paper bag and says “Lollipop?” With a small smile on his face. I perk up at that, reaching into the bag and taking out a pomegranate and kiwi flavored one. I pop it into my mouth, my small smile growing at the taste. 

 

“Which did you choose?” He asks, both of us having stopped in the hallway. “Pomegranate and Kiwi.” I say, pulling it from my mouth long enough to talk before sucking on it again, feeling slightly calmer now that I'm not focused on murdering anyone.  _ The twins don't even remember leaving the room, meaning that Fred didn't remember kissing MY boyfriend. Which meant that I couldn't break his nose with a well placed kick. And then the fucking trio decides to try and steal our gear.  _

 

I grumble softly to myself as Eren gently pulls me along, not really paying attention as he leads the way. I watch his back, seeing the muscle shift as he walks, seeing how fucking  _ MASSIVE  _ he is compared to me. And he is somehow the only person who can make me feel small. And I mean  _ small.  _ Not just he's taller than me, or simply broader, because I've been around plenty of larger people. But he makes me feel small, and enjoy the feeling. Of being safe, and protected, and pampered even though I will never say it out loud. 

 

My mind takes me back to last night, when I had him pinned to the door. He didn't even fight me, he barely even twitched when I pressed against his ribcage hard enough to make it hard to breathe.  _ Why? Why didn't he fight me? Is it because you know that I'd hate myself if I ever truly hurt you? Or do you simply trust that I won't hurt you? I want to know! I want to know so bad… But I'm also afraid of his answer!!  _ I think quietly, mesmerized by the way he moves as he walks before I'm struck by another thought. 

 

_ Did… Did you really mean it? Did you mean it when you said forever? Or will you one day realize how horribly broken that I am? How udderly unfixable I am? How you could do so much better? Will you just walk away one day and never look back? And I'll be alone again? Or… Or will you really stay with me forever?  _ My mind races as I feel tears well up in my eyes as I violently blink them away, shaking my head and focusing on the candy in my mouth… That is apparently all gone. 

 

I pull the stick from my mouth and toss it into a trash bin nearby as we enter the library. I look up at Eren, who grins down at me and playfully asks “Finally back from Lala land?” I snort and say “Yeah yeah. Why are we here?” He nods and says “I'm curious to see if they have a certain kind of book. Once I grab it, if they have it, we can go back to our room.” I nod, looking around before saying “I'll wait here, you go find your magical book.” He nods and walks off, kissing my hand before letting go. 

 

I give him a small smile at the movement, before he vanishes amongst the shelves of books. I lean quietly against the wall, once more becoming lost in thought as I ask myself another, equally as important question.  _ What do I do if he does mean it? If he does mean forever, just like I do? What would happen then?...  _ Feeling a small bit of doubt work its way into my mind as I watch for him, trying to talk myself into manning the fuck up and just asking him. And finding that a lot harder than it sounds… 

 

As Eren returns to my sight I see that he has a follower. Malfoy walks beside him, nodding at me as I walk over, Eren stopping at the front desk and placing a few books on it for the librarian to check out. “So Levi, how are you?” Malfoy asks, looking like a smug asshole, even though I could easily see that he wasn't. “I'm alright. You?” I reply, shrugging as Eren offers me a hand. We weave our fingers together as we exit, Eren offering me my massive bag of lollipops again as we walked. 

 

I grab one out, reading the words ‘Sweet and tart Grapefruit!!’ Written on the tag as I unwrapped it. “I'm alright, been better though.” I popped the treat into my mouth, tasting something akin to candied grapefruit. Yet slowly it turned slightly more and more tart, before back towards sweet. I was so entranced by the constantly changing flavor that I hadn't noticed that both of them were trying to talk to me. 

 

“Huh?” I say, looking up at them as Eren gives me a smile and says “I guess I'll have to get you more of those.” Pulling me gently to his side as he speaks. I him and pull the candy from my mouth and say “I'd like that. These taste like the candied grapefruit that Erwin used to try and sneak into the base from Sina. But also like the tart ones that grown on the grounds.” I feel him nod as he says “Sounds just about perfect.” 

 

Malfoy looks at us and asks “So where are you two from?” And without missing a beat, Eren and I both say “Can't say.” Both of us tensing after the fact. I snort after a moment, Eren hiding a laugh in my hair. Malfoy laughs with us and says “That was perfect! You two must really care about each other, to be that much in sync.” I barely manage to hide the smile that tries to shine from me at his words. I roll my eyes at him instead and say “Well, what did you expect? I'm with this suicidal bastard for no reason?” 

 

Eren snickers as Malfoy raises an eyebrow, smiling working it's way to his face as he asks “Suicidal Bastard?” Eren pulls away and nods, chuckling softly before saying “I wasn't exactly the most careful of people a few years ago. Nearly got myself killed a few times.” He grins, rubbing the back of his neck as Malfoy shakes his head before saying “I better be off, I've got a Transfiguration paper to revise.” 

 

I nod at him as he walks off, leaving me once more with Eren, who seems to have something in mind as he hands me the books in his hands and says “I'll be right back, I've just got to run over to Dumbledore for a moment. Want me to meet you back at our room?” I nod, taking the items as he kisses my cheek before walking off with another stupidly adorable grin.  _ What the fuck is so important that you have to go NOW.  _ I huffed, pouting slightly as I make my way back to our room, taking time to make sure that I set up the door so that only Eren can see and enter it. 

 

I set his stuff down on the table by the door, slipping off my shoes and my outer robe before climbing into the bed and waiting. I stretched out completely, the bed feeling almost too big without Eren as I waited, feeling a small bit of annoyance well up as well as curiosity.  _ What on earth could you two be talking about?!?  _

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaand a cliffhanger!


	11. Forever Is All I Ask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh. Yes, the time to end the previous chapters cliffhanger. I hope you all are doing well, and that your days are fabulous. I'm sorry for how many POV’s we go through in this chapter. But we do get a lot further along with the plot in this chapter. That, and we have some surprises as to why Eren wanted to go see Dumbledore.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Draco Malfoy's POV**

 

I walked softly down the stairs, purposefully avoiding other people. I didn't really want to talk at the moment, nor did I feel like being insulted or glared at. I was to happy to deal with that kind of stupidity at the moment. My descent easily taking me to the dungeon area of the school, yet I didn't feel like going to the common room, so instead I wandered off in the direction of Professor Snape's classroom. 

 

I barely shiver at the cool temperature, finding the chill comforting. I stretched my arms over my head, weaving my fingers together and placing them behind my head as I walk up to his office. As I'm about to knock a first year exits, bumping into me. By the yellow on their uniform I guess that their a Hufflepuff. They squeak out an apology, rushing off toward the staircase as I walk into his office. 

 

He nods at me, motioning to a seat as I shut the door. “To what do I owe the pleasure Draco?” Snape asks, raising an eyebrow at me. I grin at him and ask “What do you think of the two new students?” He blinks at me a moment before he says “I find them rather interesting. They aren't like most Gryffindors, they don't have any of the usual views on the other houses.” 

 

I nod as he talks, thinking over our recently found friendship. Snape continues and says “If anything, the two of them seem to despise the hatred that has fostered between the two houses. On top of that, the two of them are brilliant. I can see why they were at the top of their classes. Apparently Levi was first, and Eren second. And their dueling capabilities and synchronization is almost terrifying.” 

 

I nod as he asks suddenly “What do you think of them?” I blink at him. Looking down and saying “They seem… Close. I've barely seen Eren without Levi. Or vice versa. That and they don't really seem to care about the house system. Hell, I've seen them talk to everyone the same. They don't even try and differentiate between us and I find that unbelievably comforting. Hell they  _ forgave me  _ for making a total ass of myself.” 

 

Snape nods and chuckles softly at the end, I smile at him, able to follow his train of thought. He nods once again and says “I would say that these two would be good for you. Especially Eren and his attitude. And you could take a few pointers on how to glare from Levi.” I grin, chuckling softly before standing again. “I may follow that advice Sir.” And begin to walk to the door, but before I could reach it Snape stopped me. 

 

“Draco. You must know, there are things that they can't tell you. Things that they have been forbidden to speak of. And until the Headmaster allows it, I cannot speak of them either.” He says, looking me in the eye. I nod again and exit his office, wandering toward the common room.  _ Maybe… I may have found a pair of friends that won't care about the houses. _

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Harry POV**

 

I paced across our room, glaring over at the Eren and Levi’s beds every few seconds. Ron sat patiently on his bed, watching me quietly before he suddenly jumps up. I jump, not able to contain my surprise as he suddenly grabs both of my arms and says “Harry! I know how we can figure out where their going!” I blink and instantly ask “How?!” 

 

He let's me go, walking over to my trunk and rustling through it a moment before pulling out the Marauder's Map and saying “We’ll have to get up to no good.” With a massive grin at his cheesy line. I roll my eyes and grab the map, nodding and saying “Good thought!” Before opening the map across my bed, pointing my wand at it and saying “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.” 

 

Ink slowly blooms across the page, spreading like vines rushing across the page. As the lines finally stopped moving across the page, tiny footprints made there way across the page. Each had the name of a person labeled underneath. The tiny footprints faded as the person walked, showing you what way they were going and how fast. 

 

I take a small step to the right, glancing over the map and saying “I’ll take right you take left. We’ll start at the edges and work our way in. They are on here  _ somewhere. _ ” Ron nods and starts on the left edge, I start in the right and slowly start working my way in. I skim past hundreds of names, seeing the Slytherin’s clustered together in their common room. 

 

I breeze by the Gobstones classroom, not even seeing anyone with names like the two I’m looking for. It’s only until I get to Dumbledore’s office do I  _ finally  _ find Eren. Standing across from each other was Eren and Dumbledore. But I didn’t see Levi, which I found odd. “Found him.” I say, causing Ron to move as I point at Dumbledore’s office. 

 

I let out an annoyed sigh and say “Why can’t he just see that Eren and Levi aren’t our friends!” Ron looks over the spot and says “Hey Harry… What if Umbridge brought them?...” I blink at him, not sure of what he’s saying. “I mean. Come on, the two of them  _ suddenly  _ given permission to study here? Just as she gets here? And her hurting Eren? And how the two of them  _ knew  _ that we were going to have a meeting at the hogshead?” 

 

I nod along to his words, seeing the sense that he’s making. “And how Eren and Levi always seem to vanish… She could be having them leave the castle on work for her… That’s why they can’t be found…” I continue on, easily following his train of thought. He nods and says “Let's run it by Hermione, she may have something to add.” I nod again before tapping the map and saying “Mischief Managed.” 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV - Upon entering Dumbledore’s office**

 

I stepped into his office, seeing that it hasn’t changed a bit since the last time I was in here. The paintings greeted me softly, most simply nodding at me. Dumbledore sits in his chair, looking down at a book on his desk. He looks up at me, smiling softly at me before bookmarking the book and setting it aside. 

 

He motions to the seat in front of him and says “Sit. What has brought you to me Eren?” I sigh as I sit, going to speak only for a feathered mass to block my view of him. A very beautiful Phoenix sits between us, ruffling their feathers importantly before hopping down to my lap. Climbing up to my shoulder and standing there. I smile up at the bird and say “You are very beautiful.” 

 

They ruffle themselves importantly again and let out a soft hum, sounding rather pleased. Dumbledore laughs softly and says “It seems that Fawkes seems to like you.” I chuckle and say “I feel honored.” Fawkes let's out another pleased hum at my response. Dumbledore smiles at me and asks “What can I help you with? Since I doubt that you came here for Fawkes to use you as a stand.” 

 

I nod and ask “I need… A pair of rings. You can guess for what, but I wanted them enchanted in a specific way. One is that you can always find the other. The second is that the two wearers can always tell what the other is feeling.” Dumbledore instantly got a teasing glint in his eye, smiling at me as he playfully says “I can do as you ask. However, I want to know what you plan to do with them? As I don’t  _ quite know  _ exactly what you plan to do with them.” 

 

I smile at him, feeling the heat rush up into my face as I take a breath and say “I'm planning… On proposing to Levi. Happy?” I pick at a loose thread on my robe, effectively hiding my face for a moment as I hear him laugh softly. “How long have you been thinking about this?” He asks after a moment as I look back up. I smile again and say “I was having a pair made, provided I had to be quiet about it so he wouldn't figure it out.” 

 

He nods and says “Very well than. I'll have them made at once. Meaning, right now.” He pulls a large silver goblet from the drawer to his left, setting it gently upon his desk. He than pulls out his wand and waves it toward a far off bookshelf, causing a rather large black spined book with a white cover and yellowed pages to float over and land on his desk. I couldn't make out the faded words written upon the front. 

 

He opens the book with a wave of his wand, the pages flipping by rapidly before settling upon a page. Dumbledore smiles at me and says “I remember the first enchantment, but the Empathy charm was eluding me at the moment.” I nod as I watch him. He tapped his wand gently against the goblet, causing it to turn into two silver rings, two obviously different sizes. 

 

He takes them gently and and lays them softly in his hand, glancing back at the book as he slowly starts to murmur under his breath, slowly moving his wand in a circle as he spoke. The rings in his hand glowed softly, shimmering softly as they changed slightly, seeming to lighten in color. After a moment the light subsided and the rings looked as though they hadn't changed, saved for a lighter shade of silver. 

 

He than began to move his wand again, moving it in a square, the same glow appearing once again before it changes to a soft shade of green, fading after a moment. He smiles at me and asks “Anything else you want on them? Or would you prefer to engrave them yourself?” I nod and say “I've got that… Thank you Sir. It means a lot.” 

 

He nods back, smiling at me as he hands them to me, chuckling softly and saying “You're welcome, and I wish you luck.” I grin at him before taking the two rings, holding them tightly as I bid him goodbye, feeling Fawkes climb up onto the chair I was in. I smile before walking gently down the stairs as I stride by the gargoyle, which jumps back to covering the entrance to his office. 

 

I sigh as I walk toward the seventh floor, trying to think about what I want to engrave into them.  _ My mom’s had the words ‘My Queen’ and my dad’s had the words ‘My King’ engraved. That doesn't seem right in this situation. I want it to  _ mean  _ something. Not just be a randomly normal title.  _ I glare at the floor before an idea comes to me. 

 

_ Did you really mean forever?  _ I ask myself with a grin as I grab out my wand, opening my hand and cast a engraving spell, using the imagination version instead of the movement one. I easily imagined the soft scroll of Levi’s handwriting, mentally having him write out  _ ‘Forever’ _ as it appeared perfectly in the inside of the rings in my hand. 

 

I grin at them, finally feeling the pure apprehension at what I’m about to ask.  _ Oh come on Eren… It's just a question! Just a simple ‘Be with me forever?’ and everything's fine!  _ I couldn’t help the fear that I felt. I sigh, shake my head, and swallow any doubts that I had. I look up, seeing that I’ve arrived at the door to our room.  _ No turning back now.  _ I tell myself as I enter the room.

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

I jump when the door opens, sitting up as I see Eren walk in, looking pretty embarrassed. He smiles at me, kicking off his shoes as I climb over to him, standing in front of him as I ask “What were you doing?” Simply genuinely curious. His face goes redder, and he looks down at his shoes, seeming unable to speak. 

 

“Eren are you okay?” I ask, feeling a little worried at how he's acting. He suddenly takes a deep breath and offers me his right hand, opening it slowly after a second. In his palm sit two rings, both a soft silver. There looks like an engraving was on the inside of both of them but I couldn't read it. As it dawns on me what he’s offering he finally finds his voice and softly asks me “Forever?”

 

I feel my breath catch, my heart skip a few needed beats before I finally find the ability to move and throw myself forward, grabbing onto him as I say “Yes!” Feeling him catch me with a laugh as he spins me around, holding me tightly. I laugh with him, holding on tight enough to choke him. But he doesn't seem to mind as he gently sets me down. 

 

I pull away slightly, smiling at him as he offers his hand again, I take the smaller of the two. “I had Dumbledore enchant them for two things… One, we’ll always be able to find each other. Two, we’ll be able to feel what the other is feeling…” He says, holding his ring gently. I smile at it and read the inscription. “Forever?” I ask, smiling up at him as he nods. “Together?” He asks, holding up his. 

 

I nod and we put them on at the same moment. Instantly I'm met by a rush of emotions, identical to my own. I smile at him as I read into his emotions, my smile widening as I feel the unwavering love he held for me. Along with that I felt a tug in my chest, which was pulling me in his direction. I laugh softly, feeling not only my own joy but his as well. 

 

He chuckles with me before scooping me up into his arms, making me jump before settling as he carried me into the bed, setting me down gently before yanking off his robe and throwing it out of the bed. I grab his arm and pull, yanking him closer as I fall back, making him lay on top of me. He adjusts slightly, nuzzling his face into my neck, and I feel a sudden rush of both possessiveness and adoration. 

 

I pant at new burst of emotions, torn between relaxing under him and pouncing on him. He shifts slowly, nuzzling my neck and saying “Relax. It's okay, I'm not leaving. Hell, unless you want to we can even say ‘Fuck it’ to food and stay here all night.” I hum, following his advice and relaxing under him, focusing more on the emotions between us. As I focused it was easier to tell the difference between his emotions and mine. 

 

Erens were stronger, like someone had amplified all of his. Yet there was a calmness about them, making my own body relax even further as I focused on him. I felt a rush of affection from him, one I mirrored as I felt myself slowly start to nod off. I feel him relaxing under my own tranquil feeling, and I sigh as I cuddle closer, finally truly drifting off, feeling safe and content. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Harry POV**

 

I sit at our table in the Hall, watching for Eren and Levi. In the time it had taken for us to grab Hermione and return to our dorm, and than explain, Eren had vanished off the map as well. Hermione had added that Eren and Levi were Voldemort's connection to the Ministry. Since maybe Umbridge couldn't have any connections to anyone affiliated with the Dark Arts. 

 

But those two could, since no one would back ground check a student. Yet as the minutes passed by, and the room steadily filled up with more and more people, I had yet to see them. And as the massive doors shut, I realized that they weren't coming.  _ Bloody hell? Where are they?  _ I look over at Ron who shrugs and turns to the twins. “Hey, have either of you seen Eren or Levi?” He asks. 

 

They shake their heads and Fred says “Not since lunch.” I nod before I begin eating. Thinking over what they could be doing. Ron suddenly bumps my shoulder with his, giving me a stern look and saying “Quit that. You're overthinking stuff again. Just relax. We’ll figure it out tomorrow, for now. We eat.” He grabs a massive steak and places it on my plate. “Now. No more negative thoughts till  _ after  _ food. Than we can plan and talk.” 

 

I nod appreciatively, knowing if I'd continued is have gotten a killer headache. I focused on my food, following his advice and ignoring all negative thoughts while I ate. And by the end of it, I was actually pretty happy as I thought about all the good stuff that had happened on Saturday. And by the time we got back to our dorm, I was actually able to fall asleep with a smile on my face. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Harry POV - Next Morning**

 

I glare at the Decree in front of me, feeling anger slowly boil in my veins.  _ Those fucking…  _ I glare down at the floor, the image of Eren at the Hogs head was the center of my mind. “Harry.” I heard Ron say as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I had to fight everything within me not to shove him off. 

 

“Come on. I'll grab Hermione. You stay put.” Ron says, walking off. After a second I heard a high pitched scream as I looked up, seeing Ron tumbling down a slide to the girls dorm. Two girls slid down behind him, Hermione after them. Ron didn't even seem embarrassed as he pulled her over to me, handing her the decree. She rapidly reads over it, eyes flashing across it as her face twists in fury. 

 

“They have to have said something.” I say, barely keeping myself from shouting. She glares at the paper and nods slowly, handing the paper back to Rob saying “I have never been so disgusted by words. Let's go to the library after breakfast, I need a book from there.” I nod, wanting desperately to punch something. 

 

Ron leads us out of there, making our way down to the hall. Before we get there, Hermione swings both of us around, making us look at her. “Harry. Don't do anything rash. I have a plan to get the information we need, but I need a little time to make it. Or steal it if need be. But I'm going to need them unaware to do so!” 

 

I glare at her as she stares at us. Ron sighs and says “Alright. I'll try and keep him in check. But I can make no promises of my fabulous self is no match for his speed.” He speaks with a slight laugh and I elbow him, not hitting him to hard but enough to make Hermione laugh. I smile softly at them, chuckling softly myself as we walk on, making our way to the Great Hall. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

I woke up to a deep but insistent bell of an alarm clock, which pulls me from a rather good dream. I groan softly before reaching out to the clock, trying to feel for it. Once I find it I turn it off, nuzzling into Levi's neck. I get a sleepy groan from the person under me as I move, and I gently feel him waking up, slowly feeling how his emotions change. I nuzzle his neck softly as he wakes up, humming softly before pulling away, pulling all my weight off of him. 

 

He seems to fully wake up than, blinking up at me. He's still half asleep by the looks of him, but he gives me a massive adorable grin. He tosses his arms around my neck, pulling me down enough to kiss my cheek before cuddling against me. I can barely hear him groggily say “Mine.” I chuckle, kissing him back affectionately before saying “Time to get up Levi.” 

 

He shifted under me, letting out an annoyed groan before opening his eyes again and saying “Do we have to? Can’t we skip? At least study with Snape? I’m sleepy…” I kiss his forehead and say “Sorry love, no we can’t. Appearances must be made, and classes to be in. Which means, you have to get up.” 

 

He huffs and says “Alright… Can we come back here later though? I really don’t feel like dealing with Harry’s bullshit ‘stalking’ today.” I nod easily at his request, pulling away from him and sitting up on my knees. He sits up as well, groaning tiredly as he stretches. I do the same, stretching as I let out a yawn. 

 

I barely had time to feel the change in his emotions before he slams into my chest, shoving me back into the bed, holding onto me again as he buries his face into my neck and says “Mine. My mate. All mine.” I feel my own usual possessiveness bubble up as I instantly toss an arm around him, pulling him to me and burying my face in his hair. “Mine. And yours.” I reply, before my eyes widen. 

 

“Holy Maria.” I say, wanting to slap myself repeatedly. “Levi. You have to let go.” I say, pulling off of him. He groans at me and sits up, pulling away as asked, yet I could feel his annoyance at my movement but acceptance as well. “I'm sorry. I really didn't think that my instincts would bleed into you this bad.” I get a raised eyebrow from him as he asks “What are you talking about? Everything's fine!” 

 

I smile at him and say “So you haven't been feeling odd? Or acting more affectionate?” He blinks and says “No.” I chuckle and open my arms, smiling at him as I ask “Mine?” He blinks for a second before jumping forward into my arms, cuddling against me and saying “Mine.” I hold him as he tenses, feeling the sudden understanding shine through him as he says “Yeah… Maybe I am acting a little strange.” 

 

I laugh, nuzzling him gently and saying “Yeah. I'm sorry, that's probably my fault, as you seem to be reacting to my possessiveness.” Levi nods, thinking over something before asking “Is that why you didn't leave me alone for like, a week after we first fucked? Because you acted a lot like I am now…” I nodded and said “Yes. You're my mate, and every instinct inside of me screamed to care for you. Hell I’d have probably licked your boot if I thought it would make you happy.” 

 

Levi blinks at me before smiling brightly, kissing my cheek and saying “That's cute. Now, how long should this last?” I chuckle and say “It hasn't. At least the possessiveness has become easier to control. But I still want to punch anyone who gets to close to you. I guess you'll have to do the same if we keep wearing these.” I hold up my hand with the ring. 

 

He nods and says “Okay. I'll have to practice. It'll be easy!” He cuddles back against my chest as I say “Alright. I'll believe you, but we  _ have  _ to get up. Or else we’ll miss breakfast.” He nods, slowly pulling away, allowing me to stand up. I stretch as I step out of the bed, letting out a soft yawn as I grab the folded robe on table. 

 

Before I had even slipped on my robe completely Levi was hugging me from behind, nuzzling between my shoulders. I chuckle and ask “You ready?” I feel him nod before he pulls away, grabbing my hand as I put on my shoes, slipping them on easily. I grab my bag, placing the bottle of Firewhiskey on the table before tossing my books inside and then putting the bag onto my shoulder. “I don't have our books but I have everything we need till lunch at least.” 

 

He nods as he pulls us from the room and into a deserted hallway. We walk down to the Great Hall, yet are stopped by the twins who run up to us. “Hey!” “Look at this!” Fred started, and George continued. They hand us a paper as Levi let's out a soft growl that I'm sure only I could hear as he pressed against my side, reading the paper with me. 

 

I skim over the paper, seeing that this educational decree makes it so that every club and team and such has to be approved by Umbridge.I look up as I sigh. “I'd suggest you not tell me anything about that thing Harry was talking about. Because I have a feeling that Hermione did something to ensure your silence.” I say, watching as they stare in shock before nodding. I kiss Levi's forehead softly, feeling him relax his grip softly as a burst of joy is felt from him. I smile before saying “Come on. Let's go grab some food before we run off to our class.” 

 

Levi nods, as do the twins. Levi grabs my hand again as we walk into the Great Hall, seeing quite a few people look rather shifty. Yet before I could get more than a few steps inside the Hall before Harry and Ron walk up, Ron looking rather upset about approaching us. Hermione stares at the two boys before walking over. “You two. We have to talk.” Harry says, striding toward me. 

 

I raise an eyebrow at him while I feel and see Levi tense.  _ What are you doing Harry?  _ I think as Harry grabs my arm, yanking me with him, towards the doors and away from Levi. I feel a massive spike of anger as a soft growl comes from him before I feel him yank Harry's hand off me as I straighten, trying not to fall. However Harry's reaction was not one I would have seen coming from him, as I didn't think he was that stupid. 

 

Levi still had a grip on Harry's wrist when Harry swung around, and landed a decent right hook to Levi's face. Levi let go of Harry out of reflex as Ron grabbed his friend as I grabbed Levi, able to feel the anger and pain that he's hiding well. Levi had his hand over the right side of his mouth, and spat out blood after a moment. I turn away from him, feeling my own temper snap, and cold anger take over as I advance on Harry. 

 

The twins appear to be holding Hermione back, and Ron turns to me, apparently trying to say something but I can't even think about listening to him spout some stupid bullshit about how ‘Harry didn't mean it!’ Or ‘It was just a reaction!’ Hell no. I'm not dealing with that shit. I'll listen to him talk after I've beaten Harry to a bloody pulp. As Ron takes a step towards me I grab his collar and thrown him behind me, knowing that Levi will take care of him, and watch my back. 

 

Harry doesn't seem to be afraid of me, something that makes a dark spot inside of my head want to laugh as I close the last two feet between us. He puts his fists up, looking like he was ready to fight me as I mentally went over everything wrong with his stance.  _ Hands to high, aim for the stomach. He won't be able to block. Legs to close together, he won't move as fast. Elbows too close to his body, his sides are unprotected.  _

 

I easily create a way to beat the shit out of him as I swing. I do a simple right uppercut, but instead of hitting his face, my fist sank into his stomach. I pull my arm back as Harry bends over and wraps his arms around his middle, I slam my knee into his face, feeling his nose break under the blow. 

 

He snaps back up, hands moving to his face as he let's out a cry of pain, but before he can move again I grab his collar with one hand, lifting his entire body up until his face is above mine. His grip switches I final time to my arm as he struggles to pull my hand off him. Before I can speak though I hear a loud cry from behind me. “IMPEDIMENTA!” 

 

**(AN I’m editing this Jinx slightly. Instead of 10 seconds, I’m making it last about 30 or so.)** I feel my entire body freeze, making it so I couldn’t even move my eyes. I could hear though, which was both a blessing and a curse. However I took a millisecond to study Harry. He had blood coating his face from his nose down, and it seemed like I’d broken it in more than one place. 

 

He looked slightly green from when I punched him in the stomach. However my thoughts on Harry vanish for a moment as I hear McGonagall shout “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” I can’t answer of course, and I’m guessing Levi can’t either from the emotions I’m feeling and his silence. Levi’s anger is calming, slowly being replaced by pain. 

 

The spell lifts after a moment, letting me move again as I proceed to drop Harry on his ass, not even bothering to cuss him out as I walk over to Levi, who is tossing Ron away from him, who only looks mildly injured, from the way he’s protecting his side. The twins let Hermione go who rushes over to Harry all while throwing dirty looks at me. 

 

McGonagall looks livid, Umbridge is beside her in a flash looking both angry and pleased. Which was a rather odd look for a bright pink toad. I gently pull Levi’s hands away from his face as I look over his face. The space from under his right eye, to his law bone was bright red. His eyes shone slightly with reflexive tears as he looked up at me. 

 

The whole area looked like it was starting to swell, and I knew it would be hurting hell by the time Pomfrey saw him. I kiss his forehead softly as I try and fight down the almost overwhelming urge to maim Harry for hurting him. “I’m sorry Love.” I say, trying to comfort my mate. He let's out a soft hum before I turn to McGonagall and say “Harry started it. Ask anyone who was looking at us.” 

 

She looks over at Harry, who’s now standing and holding a bloody handkerchief to his face. Ron looks at the pattern on Hermione’s skirt and Hermione is silently fuming all while glaring at Harry. It’s the twins who speak up, starting by Fred saying “Harry grabbed onto Eren and started trying to drag him out of the Hall.” 

 

George catches on and says “Levi pulled Harry’s hand off Eren, and Harry punched Levi in the face!” Fred starts back and says “What’s when Eren shoved Ron out of the way and hit Harry.” George steps back up and says “While Levi hit Ron every time he tried to hit Eren from behind.” The twins then answer simultaneously “And we kept Hermione out of it.” 

 

McGonagall seems flabbergasted at there telling, seeming shocked at Harry's boldness. She than lets out a sharp sigh, waving her hand and saying “All of you to my office. Now.” The twins nodded and walked toward her office, I fall in step behind them while placing myself between the Trio and him. McGonagall's office opens instantly for us, more chairs having appeared for us to sit in. 

 

The twins take the middle two chairs. Levi and I take the one to the far right, as Levi instantly sat in my lap. I push an arm under his legs and behind him and lift him up, crossing my legs and setting his down again. I pull him close, burying my face into his hair as he cuddles the left side of his face into my chest. The trio quietly sit in the three chairs to the far left. 

 

McGonagall sweeps into the office behind them, moving to her seat and sitting upon it gently. “Harry. What on earth drive you to attempt to forcefully move another student?” She asks sharply, obviously not playing around as she speaks. Harry doesn't even flinch as he says “I needed to talk to him regarding matters that I won't discuss with you.” 

 

McGonagall’s eyes narrow as she says “Fine. One week’s detention. For both you and Mister Weasley. And you four-” She breaks off as a beautiful chocolate brown owl swoops in through the window. The bird ruffles his feathers importantly before offering McGonagall his leg. She easily unties the small scroll from it’s leg and reads it quickly before her scowl grows. 

 

She glares up at Levi and I, shaking her head before saying “The Headmaster has asked that I send both you two, as well as the Twins here to Professor Snape at once. And I shall honor his request, so off you go. Now.” She waves her wand at the door and it opens, revealing an empty hallway. 

 

I nod and pick up Levi, feeling him settle into my arm as I level a glare at the trio which makes Ron and Hermione pale as Harry looks over to McGonagall. The Twins follow us, once we’re out of sight I set Levi down, letting him walk at my side. The Twins look nervous as we lead them to the Potions master's classroom. 

 

No one talks, but Levi and I steadily calm each other using our connection. After the initial pain Levi hadn’t even really felt it, until now apparently as I could steadily feel the pain of it start taking over. When we were almost there, and we had reached the final hallway Levi pressed himself against my side, shivering softly. 

 

I wrap an arm around him, holding him tightly as I open the professor's door, not even caring to knock. And the Professor sits within, as well as madame Pomfrey and the Headmaster. I hear the Twins let out a soft gasp as Dumbledore says “Ah yes. You two are free to go. You did very well keeping Ms. Granger from that business. The last thing we needed was a magical hex or twelve to be flying about.” 

 

The Twins nod happily at him, grinning as they left before Fred stops and asks “What about them?” Dumbledore looks at us and says “I doubt any disciplinary measures shall come against them.” Fred nods and the two of them leave, letting the door shut behind them. Within a second Pomfrey had grabbed a small bottle from her pocket and was walking toward us. 

 

I rubbed Levi’s arm soothingly as she inspected his face and says “Tisk. That looks like it hurts. But I can fix you up in a second, you'll just have to give me a moment.” He nods as she takes out her wand, twirling it in an extremely complicated pattern before the swelling in his face goes down and the redness fades. 

 

She hands him the bottle, which has a small amount of an electric blue potion inside. “Take this tonight before you go to bed. It will ensure that the bones in your face are completely healed.” She says to him before turning to the professor and saying “I think that’s all you need from me Headmaster. I’ll go hunt down Potter and see to him, as I believe that he will be in far worse shape.” 

 

He nods and she exits, the door shutting softly behind her. He motions to the two seats across from Snape's desk and we sit down, Levi once again sitting in my lap. “What happened?” Snape asks, seeming to be worried. I shrug as I nuzzle into Levi neck, an action I normally wouldn’t have done in front of people, but I felt the urge to comfort him. 

 

Levi hums softly as I hold up my left hand, I look up at Dumbledore and ask “Does he know?” He nods as Snape smiles slightly and says “Ahh yes. Congratulations.” I feel a small amount of adorable embarrassment come from Levi as I say “Well. Since I’m guessing that you've told him everything we’ve told you.” 

 

I see Dumbledore nod again as I continue. “Since I’m not quite all human I have to deal with some possessive issues from time to time. And not just ‘Please don't touch Levi’ problems. More along the lines of ‘Touch my mate and I’ll rip your arm off and shove it up your ass’ problems.” I see both of them look a little shocked at my description as I see Snape let out a small chuckle. 

 

I smile before I say “Yeah, but now we have another problem. Because of the Empathy charm Levi is now having to cope with some of my TItan instincts. Mostly our possessiveness.” I conclude. Watching as Dumbledore nods before I say “And that leads to what happened earlier. Harry grabbed me, which is something we don’t allow. So Levi, still not used to my possessiveness bleeding into him, and because he’s a decent fucking person, pulled Harry’s hand off me.” 

 

Snape nods and Levi says “Than the stupid fuck turned around and punched me in the fucking face. I should have saw it coming, but I didn't think the kid had the balls.” I hear Snape snort as Dumbledore smiles while shaking his head. I nod along and say “And that’s when I proceeded to introduce Harry’s face to my Knee.” 

 

At my words Snape shakes his head as well, chuckling softly as Dumbledore says “Alright then. I can see no reason to punish you, but please see that this does not happen again.” We nod as he bids us goodbye, smiling as he left. Snape then turns to us and says “Now. Where were we last class?” 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV outside of Snape's classroom**

 

Snape kicked us out of his room while he set everything up for his class, meaning we had to stand there while the other students crowded around us. I could nearly feel Harry glaring at me, as well as I few awed looks from the Slytherin’s around us. Malfoy even gave us a small nod as he walked up. 

 

However it wasn’t until I’d zoned out and had been staring at a wall while absentmindedly running my fingers up and down Levi’s side, that something finally happened. A random Slytherin, who had been talking about Harry being sent to Saint Mungo's, that Neville shoved passed Harry and headed straight for that student. 

 

Levi and I instantly grabbed him, holding him back with some effort.  _ Damn this kids got some strength.  _ I grabbed his robes and pulled him back just as Snape opened the door. He glares at everyone and asks “What is going on.” Although it sounds more like a statement to me. 

 

Levi walks to him and says “Sorry Sir. They were just trading insults like always and someone said something extremely offensive to him. The fault is on both parties.” Snape nods and says “Alright. See that it doesn't happen again.” Before beckoning us into his classroom. I pull Neville along, setting him into the seat to my left while Levi takes the stool to my right. And from there, class progressed normally. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Harry POV - Later That Night**

 

I crouched over the fireplace, listening as Sirius thought over what we had just said about Eren and Levi. As well as recent things like how he knew about the meeting, further proving Eren right. He sighs and says “I don’t know Harry, but I’ll talk to Dumbledore about it.” I nod, smiling at my Godfather as he suddenly got a perplexed look and glanced sideways. 

 

His eyes widen as he suddenly vanishes, leaving without a trace as Ron asks “Where did he…” Hermione jumps back, dragging both of us with her as a hand suddenly appears, and Umbridge’s hand starts frantically grabbing at the place that Sirius was mere moments before. 

 

We jump up, running up to the 5th year boys dorm. I pant softly as I collapsed on my bed while Hermione gasped before saying “Good god that was close.” Ron nods and says “That it was Hermione. And it seems that we can no longer use that way to talk.” I nod as we lapse into silence.

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Harry POV - Tuesday Morning**

 

I glare across the room, seeing where Professor Flitwick had moved Eren and Levi. Who had already moved onto silencing dogs, instead of the frogs and ravens everyone else was working with. My face still hurt slightly from the knee it greeted yesterday, and McGonagall told us to stay away from them for a while. 

 

As I watch I noticed that Eren and Levi didn't even bat an eyelash at the angry looks some students gave them or the starstruck looks some girls gave them. Once in awhile a girl would manage to get Eren’s attention, only for Levi to steal it right back before the girl had even spoken her question. Levi always seemed pleased whenever he did that, and while the girl would seem a little disheartened, she would still smile at him. I glared over at them for a moment before Hermione said “They're attracted to his loyalty.” 

 

I blink at her and say “What?” She sighs at us and says “The reason those girls are swooning after him, even though he's taken and Levi makes it very apparent that any moves toward him will be met with swift hatred. They’re attracted to his loyalty to Levi.” Ron and I blink at her as Ron says “Please explain in where we mear menfolk can understand. You beautiful ladies are far to complicated for us to grasp at some times.” 

 

She blushes softly and says “It's Eren’s loyalty to Levi, which is one of the many things that makes him so attractive. There are over 20 girls on here. Each of them are vying for his attention, and each time someone just  _ barely  _ manages to get his attention, all Levi has to do is say ‘Eren’ and he has all of his attention once more. 

 

It's the fact that Eren gives Levi every single bit of his attention, regardless of whether it's asked for or not, is what makes us want him. Girls  _ like  _ attention. We  _ love  _ to be doted on. If you drop everything you're doing to cater to us, we’ll love you that much more. That's why every girl over there wants Eren, but look so jealous. 

 

It's because they want a relationship where their partner doesn't seem to even realize that other people exist when you want their attention.” She concludes her speech by softly petting the frog in front of her. I nod, grasping her point as I glance over at them, seeing how each time Levi stole Eren's attention back they seem to sigh happily. 

 

Suddenly Flitwick appears out of thin air, smiling at us as he asks “Ah! How are you three doing?” Hermione smiles and says “Silencio!” And we see that her toad silently croaks. He happily awards her points for completing it, and awards Ron and I homework for our inability to do so. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Harry POV - After he talked to Dobby about the Room of Requirement. - Wednesday Night**

 

I walked across the hall, walking steadily past the spot three times, concentrating with every ounce of my soul on what I needed. I stop walking when I heard Hermione gasp, looking at the wall to see a highly polished door sitting there, looking as though it had always resided there. 

 

I grin, shoving the door open and ushering everyone in. Hermione happily rushing off toward a bookshelf while Ron looked over the training dummies nearby. People quickly began to assemble within the room and I gave myself a mental smile.  _ Umbridge won't even know what hit her.  _

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

We watched from the rafters of the hallway as another group of students entered the Room of Requirement. “Seems like Harry found out about it, and now he’s using it as a meeting place.” Eren says softly, crouching above me, perched in such a way that he was almost touching me but not quite. 

 

I nod and say “Why though? Didn’t the Twins say that Harry had access to the Slytherin Chamber of Secrets? Wouldn’t that be safer? And more secure? And easier to hide? And  _ only accessible to him? _ ” I’m practically growling by the end of it. Eren chuckles and says “I guess he did it because he didn't think of it. You forget, his first crush nearly died there.” 

 

I nod, sighing as another group of students enter the room. Yet as the door shuts behind them it vanishes, fading back into the stone of the wall. I huff quietly, a little upset about being unable to use the room, but still pleased that Harry is out of our hair for now. He’d been following us for a while now. 

 

Eren moves, slipping over to the wall and saying “Come on love, we can't do anything about it now.” I follow him, climbing down to the floor after him. He offers me a hand once we both have our feet on the ground. I accept it, weaving our fingers together as he pulls me along. “Want to go stargazing? It’s going to get to cold soon.” 

 

I nod, smiling at him and saying “Sure.” He leads us up the astronomy tower, which was cold and windy as fuck. I shivered violently and pressed against Eren’s side, which felt like a fucking furnace compared to the wind. Eren adjusted until I was under the thin robe we have to wear, which actually did a very good job at blocking the wind. 

 

Eren looked serenely up at the stars, as it was a perfectly clear night. One of the things that hadn’t changed from our world to here was the stars. Which I was thankful for. I smile softly as my mind wanders back to the first person to notice the ring on my hand. It had been the bloody baron, who was floating about the quiet halls of Hogwarts. 

 

He had noticed within seconds, suddenly giving us both a smile before asking to see. I’d been pleased at his observatory skills, and how attentive he’d been. He gave the right complements and spoke kindly to us, regardless of his rough voice. He’d happily agreed to keep it quiet, and I understood why he was the Slytherin ghost. 

 

I smiled at the memory, wondering if anyone else would notice it. The Baron had kept his promise and hadn’t told anyone, but he would still smile at us when he could. Before my smile fell as I realized something. Eren hummed softly and asked “What’s on your mind?” 

 

I blinked up at him and said “Well… Hanji always teased me about how if I ever got married she demanded to be in the wedding party. But now I think about it… I have to have Hanji there. And Erwin and Mike and My Squad. It wouldn’t feel right without it.” I feel a little more upset as I start to miss my friends even more. 

 

“I understand. I couldn’t even think about not having Mikasa or Armin or the others there. And I think Petra and Hanji may try and kill me if we did get married without them. They will probably be a little miffed about me proposing to you without them being the first to know.” He says, pulling me closer. 

 

I laugh and say “I can just imagine Hanji and Petra chasing you around. And Erwin giving us a lecture on how we should have waited till he could record it. Mike being himself, and Armin shouting at you for not telling him, before asking for all the details.” Eren laughs too and says “Mikasa congratulating you before demanding to see the ring. Your squad cheering at us.” 

 

I snort at the thought of Gunther and Eld cheering at anything. I lay my head on his shoulder and say “But I don’t want to lose these people too. Snape has been an amazing teacher, and Draco and the Twins are some of the best friends we could ask for.” Eren nods and says “That, and apparently we both have to be 17 to get married by their standards.” 

 

I groan and say “Really? Dear god…” I pout softly as Eren smiles and says “Hey! Think of the good side, by than Dumbledore should have found a way to get us back and forth. Than we can have everyone!” I blink up at him and say “Yeah… That he should!” He chuckles before kissing my forehead. 

 

We watch the stars for a few minutes after that before heading back inside, walking down the stairs peacefully while I tried to regain feeling in my ears. We walked by the Room of Requirement, making our way back to the common room. I pout slightly, not really wanting to stay in the dorm. But with Harry having taken over the room we couldn't stay there. 

 

As we enter the common room, I see that most people had already gone to bed. We enter our dorm room, finding it thankfully empty as I huff and say “Eren? We have to keep this quiet until two weeks into December. We're halfway through October. How in the hell are we going to keep it quiet that long?” 

 

He shrugs and says “I don't know. Based on the way Harry is acting I doubt we can keep it quiet. But we can certainly try.” I nod, pulling him into a small hug. He chuckles, hugging me back before asking “Sleep? Since our previous plans for tonight were sabotaged?” I smile and say “Yeah. Sleep sounds good. As long as I get cuddles.” 

 

Eren nods back at me, pulling away and grabbing his trunk, opening it and grabbing out his PJ top and handing it to me. We easily take off our uniforms, throwing them in the dirty clothes bin and yanking on our clothing of choice. Eren then offers me a hand, one I accept, before he pulls me toward him. I kiss his cheek, getting a hug in return. 

 

We manage to stumble over to his bed, yanking back the covers and climbing in. I pull the hangings on my side, darkening my side of the bed while Eren grabs his wand, waving it silently at the room. The candles gently go out, darkening the room save for two by the door which darken till there almost invisible. Eren sets his wand down and pulls the hangings shut, spooning around me while pulling up the blanket. 

 

I sigh happily, contently cuddling closer to him as he pulls me against him. I smile at the encompassing warmth, feeling Eren bury his face into my hair. I’m gently lulled to sleep by both the calming emotions from him and the encompassing warmth that he gives off. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Mikasa POV**

 

I glared at the book in front of me. I’d been trying to find anything about what may have happened to Eren and the Corporal. His squad had instantly agreed to help me, barely letting me get the question out before they agreed to help. 

 

We sat in the Sina Library. Which had the full name of ‘The Great Library of Learning’ but no one called it that. We were reading through old journals, first hand accounts of the beginnings of the Titans. Nothing told us about how Eren and the Corporal could have vanished like that. And after my crying spell with Armin, Erwin had pulled some strings for us, but required we report back. 

 

The Library was usually for major projects and nobility. Some soldiers got in, but it was mostly used for teaching, which meant that it was annoying to get in on your own. I flipped the tattered pages of the journal in my hands, one of many that had been saved during the Fall. This one was written by a young girl named Emilianna. 

 

Which was a rather weird name if I thought about it but I didn't bother with it at the moment. Her journal however is one of 600 that we have which details  _ any  _ time before the Titans appeared. I glance up, seeing Petra reading her book. Her eyes have bags under them, all of us do. Showing exactly how little sleep were getting. 

 

Petra was one of the few people besides Sasha and Christa that cried with me when Eren and the Corporal vanished. I shake my head, hoping to get rid of some of the fatigue I was feeling as I read on in the journal, promising that I would get the others and leave after this. 

 

I blink at the page before my eyes widen at the sudden messy handwriting, which had ink spots and a few hastily scratched out words, which was odd, as the girl had usually been so light handed and elegant in previous pages. I skim down and read, breath catching as I read. 

 

_ “I had been running through the field near my home with my younger brother, playing tag as we made our way toward the hill nearby. As we came to the crest of it we looked over the crops my father planted, seeing the golden wheat sway in the breeze before that  _ THING  _ fell from the sky. It was terrifying.  _

 

_ It landed with such a great force that the ground shook, knocking my to my knees. When it stood I saw it was a giant, much like the ones mother would tell us about in her stories. But this one was naked, but had nothing to discern a gender. It roared, sounding louder and more terrifying than anything I’d ever heard in my life.  _

 

_ The giant then started to run off, rushing toward the village nearby. I grabbed my brother and ran home, telling my mother what had happened-”  _ I cut off there, staring at the page.  _ Falling from the sky… That’s what happened to us too.  _ I stand up, walking silently over to Petra who looks up at me. 

 

I point to the section I’d read, watching her read it before seeing the blood drain from her face. She looks up at me and says “That’s what happened when they vanished.” I nod and say “Grab the others while I check this out. Than we can show it to the Commander. Maybe, just maybe, we can find them using this.” 

 

She nods, looking far more awake as she rushes off to the others while I walk over to the nearest librarian.  _ I swear I’ll find you two and bring you home. Than Armin will be happy, Petra will laugh, Erwin will stop glaring, Mike will act like Mike again, Hanji will run around like a crazy person again, and I’ll have my brother back. And everyone will be happy again.  _

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**McGonagall POV**

 

I look down at my desk, knowing that I should have gone to bed hours ago. But I just can’t seem to relax as I think over everything.  _ That equipment could be extremely dangerous. Yet Albus let's them keep it. He says he’ll explain later but won't say when later is. I need to understand these boys. And why they make me feel so odd.  _

 

_ Half the time I want to get close to Eren, yet part of me wants to run away from him. I don’t understand it, but I’m torn between waiting for Albus to explain and figuring it out myself.  _ I glare harder at the papers on my desk. 

 

A thought suddenly crosses my mind, seeming very plausible.  _ That could work, and I would still be waiting for Albus to explain it to me.  _ I smile softly to myself, promising one thing. “I’ll give him till November. If he still won’t explain than I will be forced to take it into my own hands. Or paws in this case.” I say to the empty room as I stand, walking off to bed. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that chapter? I tried to not end it on a cliffhanger, as I’m sure my friend just might punch me if I do. Comment! Review! Tell me what you think of our most recent events!


	12. The Fall Of Humanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! I’m actually updating at a decent pace now and I’m unbelievably proud of myself for this. Now, we will be going over a lot of time here, since the book more or less skips the majority of October.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

The next two weeks sped by, mostly with Harry looking like the happiest man in the world while Levi and I wanted to punch him. I walked down the hall beside Levi, holding him close. Winter has officially come and was chilling the entire castle. Levi had then made it his personal mission to become a Koala, and clung to me as much as possible. 

 

The halls were drafty as hell, and everyone had started to simply toss on a cloak before leaving their classrooms. I however found the chill comforting, much to Levi’s annoyance. “How the fuck is this comfortable to you?” He asks again as we walk over to the Dungeon. I chuckle and say “Anatomy my love.” 

 

He grumbles as we walk out of the castle, on our way to Herbology. “I enjoyed lunch though, maybe we can grab tea for you later?” I say, tossing my cloak around him as we entered the greenhouse, which was relatively warm. “By later you mean dinner, since we’re out here in the  _ fucking cold  _ till then.” He says hugging me tightly. 

 

I chuckle before saying “I forgot. Sorry Love.” He glares up at me as we walk further into the greenhouse, which is a good bit warmer than the outside. Levi takes off his gloves as we walk up to the professor, who is happily looking over her plants. She smiles at us and says “Perfect! I needed the two of you to help me move something.” 

 

We nod as she walks us back  _ out into the cold  _ and I can already feel Levi shivering. She motions toward a small stack of about 6 boxes and says “I need these brought inside. And we can’t use magic because of the plants within them. They can’t stand levitation charms and will shrivel up and die if you use one.” 

 

I nod and walk over to them, Levi pulling away and grabbing two of them. He tests the weight and says “I’ve got these. You can grab those.” Before walking off toward the greenhouse. I smile after him as I grab the remaining two and follows him, seeing Professor Sprout holding the door open. We enter the room and she has us place the boxes on one of the tables. 

 

She then let's us leave, telling us that we will gather in greenhouse three today instead of greenhouse two. “It's the Venomous Tentacula dears. It's becomes rather violent due to the sudden chill. I’m planning on keeping my students away from it until it's settled down.” She says as she pulls a smaller glass container out of the boxes and walking us to greenhouse two.

 

The class went normally from there, mostly her just reviewing anything she thought may or may not come up on the OWL. By the time class was over I had the names of over twenty plants to memorize all floating around my brain. I sigh in annoyance as I think about our next class. Levi nods and says “I don’t wanna go either.” 

 

I pull him close as we march down to the edge of the wood, standing with the others in the chilly wind. When he shivers softly I lean down and say “Hey, at least it's not snowing or raining.” Levi shivers and says “Don't you dare jinx us you asshole.” I grin and say “Like hell I could.” 

 

In the end I did because not ten minutes later it started to rain, but it was cold enough that the rain was freezing and pelting us. We all huddled together before our teacher let us go, canceling class early and letting us go inside. Levi glared at me the entire way back. I was the only one not shivering as we entered the castle. 

 

“All of you are free till dinner. Go collect yourselves and get warmed up.” Professor Grubbly-Plank says as she walks off, headed toward her own room. As soon as the groups started to split and Draco walked over as the Trio rushed off Levi kicked my shin. “SON OF A-” I shout, cutting off to grab my shin and hop on one foot. 

 

Draco laughs as I hop while Levi and I glare at each other. “The fuck?” I growl out, noticing the smallest change in his posture.  _ You spoiled brat. _ I think as Levi says “I told you not to jinx us.” Sounding rather smug. I snort through my nose and say “Well than I apologize my adorable little Midget.” 

 

Levi goes a little red at that, gaze dropping after a second.  _ Yes midget, I know your game.  _ I grin as I stand straight. However Draco stops our soaked game of teasing when he grabs Levi’s hand. I stiffen, barely stopping a growl as he asks “Oh! How long has this been here?” Looking over the ring on Levi’s hand. 

 

I grin as Levi’s entire face goes red, looking down at his feet as he stutters out “Two weeks…” Draco gives a fake gasp and says “Oh my word! I suppose I’m the first to know of this?” his voice laced with playful teasing. I walk over and pull Levi to my side, kissing Levi’s forehead, momentarily hiding my own face as the Bloody Baron flies over. 

 

“I was first Draco, however I was asked to keep it secret.” He says, floating close to us as Levi actually let's out a small smile at the attention. Draco claps softly and says “Perfect. That’s what the two of you look like.” The Baron nods and says “Even soaking wet and shivering.” voice containing a soft laugh. 

 

I kiss Levi’s temple again and say “Want to let them tell others now? Because at least we know Draco won’t jump up and down screaming like Hanji or the Twins might do.” Levi nods and says “Okay. I like this plan.” Draco smiles at us and says “Perfect. Let's show them what they Slytherins can do. Shall you get the ghost’s Baron and I shall get the Slytherins? I can have word out before dinner if we hurry. I’ll have to check with Zabini about his mother’s recipe…” 

 

Draco quickly bids us goodbye before rushing off toward the dungeons. I chuckle after him and say “Now the Twins are going to freak out.” Levi buries his face in his hands before hiding in my shirt. I hug him tightly, kissing his head before saying “Come on. If we hurry we can get a shower in before we have to face the mass of people who want to see.” 

 

He nods and pulls away, smiling at me and saying “Okay… But you have to join me.” I smirk and say “I guess I can do that.” He instantly starts pulling me up to the tower. I grin behind him as we trod up to the tower, soaked to the bone from the rain. We manage to make it back into the common room before Filch went into the halls and saw the trail of water the Gryffindor robes had made. 

 

We walk up the stairs as I say “I'll run into our dorm and grab a clean set of robes. You can run into the bathroom first.” He nods and says “I can do that.” Smiling rather diabolically. I raise an eyebrow at the look before letting him go, walking into our dorm while he walks into the bathroom. I step quietly into our dorm only to find it conspicuously empty.  _ Shit…  _ I think, having not seen them in the common room. 

 

I quickly grab our stuff before thinking over what we could do. Before a rather evil plan comes to mind.  _ Well. Levi always has been good at being quiet.  _ I hold our dry clothes away from my body as I walk into the bathroom, seeing six of the eight showers being used. I hear someone, sounded like Dean Thomas, humming rather loudly in one of the stalls. I set my stuff by the one shower without any dry clothes outside of it and grab an extra towel and hang it up outside of there. 

 

Levi pokes his head out of the shower after a second, blinking at me before looking a little forlorn as I yank off my clothes before softly saying “We unfortunately have company.” I nod before yanking the curtain closed on the shower next to Levi's and grinning at him. His entire face goes red as he says “Eren you better not-” I cut him off with a kiss and quietly ask “May I join you Levi?”  _ I'll give him the choice. If he says no than that's fine.  _

 

His face goes slightly redder before he opens the curtain a little more as he nods. I grin before yanking off my soaked pants, grabbing out the small bottle of lube I'd grabbed from the room of requirement. I place my pants in the lower tier of the shelves between the stalls and step in behind Levi. Levi gives me a small smile before turning around and stepping under the stream of hot water, running his hands through his hair as he warms up. I set the bottle on the small shelf on the wall. I chuckle softly before he turns and offers me a hand. 

 

I take it, letting him pull me close and under the water. He presses his head against my chest and whispers “You're fucking freezing you ass…” I laugh silently, wrapping an arm around Levi and saying “I find no problem with it love. Remember the first deep woods training that Erwin took us on?” Levi smiles and says “Yeah. We were all covered in mud because it started raining before the obstacle course.” 

 

I nod and press him gently against the wall before whispering in his ear “And I ended up fucking you in the cave behind the nearby waterfall?” The blush that had faded over the last minute or two returned full force as he says “Yeah… And we had to be quiet because everyone else was on the other side of the waterfall…” I grin quite evilly and ask “Think you can be that quiet again?” 

 

He bites his lip, shutting his eyes for a second before nodding quickly, eyes snapping open again to look at me. He buries his hands into my hair and pulls me close, kissing me quickly as I press against him. At this spot the water from the shower was barely hitting my shoulder, and Levi was pinned against corner and the wall. 

 

I pull away, making him glare at me as I pull him away from the wall and press him against the wall to the far back, making the water hit our sides. He nuzzles against my neck as his hands move to my shoulders, pulling me closer as I feel myself hardening. I press him against the wall more firmly as my mouth finds his, kissing him gently before I shove one of my legs between his, letting him rut against me. 

 

I run my hands down his sides, feeling him shiver softly under my hands before running them down his legs and picking him up. His legs quickly wrap around my waist, tightening as I rut against him. He let's out a soft gasp as he pulls away, head tilting back until it rests against the wall. I reach up with one hand, grabbing the small bottle of lube is placed in here while shoving my face into his neck. 

 

His hand moves up from my shoulder to his face, covering his mouth as he tilts his head to the side, hiding his whimpers. I slowly start sucking hickes into his neck, traveling down to his collarbones and leaving marks there as well. His hand moves from his mouth to my hair and he yanks me up, kissing me feverishly as his arm wraps around my back, yanking me closer. 

 

His mouth drops open, a silent invitation that I don't refuse. While I licked my way into his mouth I opened the cap of the lube in my hand. He jolts, pulling away and glancing at my hand. He let's out a soft sound, a cross between a whimper and a whine. I barely heard it over the water but I grin at it none the less.

 

He gives me a slight smirk before saying “Are you going to do anything besides smile at me  _ Eren _ ?” His voice is soft and had a playful lilt by the time he gets to my name. I chuckle again, making sure not to be too loud as I ask “You sure that's what you want? Can you be quiet love? As quiet as before? Or do I have to get you off with my hand?” Levi levels a glare at me. 

 

“I know I can be quiet. Can you fuck me without being loud too?” He snaps back, voice barely soft enough to hide. I snort and say “Of course.” Before pressing against him more firmly, causing one of his hands to cover his mouth to hide his moans again as I let him go, holding him up with my body as I coat my fingers in lube. It has a faint strawberry scent, something I'm guessing Levi likes since I don't distinctly care, but I must say he does seem like he’d be as sweet as one. 

 

My hand drops to his ass while I place the bottle back on the shelf before moving my hand back to his leg. I pull away slightly, the water from the shower running down my back and chest and spraying gently on him. His hand moves to my shoulder while he covers his mouth, shutting his eyes and letting out a shuddering breath as I slowly insert one finger, moving slowly and gently so I don't hurt him. 

 

_ I can't be rough, because that would be loud. I can't move too fast because I might end up moaning or making him lose focus. While this might be fun, I'd rather not get caught by Harry and Ron.  _ I think as I slowly move my hand, grinning at the way his hips rock down on my finger. After a minute or two I slip in another, watching him shudder at the stretch, but stay perfectly silent. 

 

Once I have my two fingers in deep enough I slowly start to scissor them, stretching him further as his hands move from me to his face. He holds both hands over his mouth, trying to keep himself silent while he pants. I think of a rather evil thought and smile to myself.  _ This could backfire easily… Ah fuck it.  _ I pull him up higher, fingers going even deeper into his ass before licking at his nipple. 

 

He jolts, legs tightening around my waist as he pants, a tiny whimper escaping him as he ruts against my stomach. I chuckle softly, licking him before biting gently. He shakes softly, panting through his nose and arching into me. I slip in a third finger, setting a rhythm for him to press against, purposefully avoiding his prostate.  _ I want to tease him, not make him to moan.  _ I switch to his other nipple, toying with it gently. 

 

He shamelessly ruts down on my fingers, head tilted back against the tile of the shower. I pull my fingers out of his ass, making him whimper softly. I move my hand to his leg and bend it back, pulling it up and bending it back until it was almost parallel with his chest. I hold his other leg tightly against my side, keeping it wrapped around my waist as I hold his other leg back. 

 

He removes his hands from his mouth finally, one hand moving beside him while one moves to my hair. He tugs urgently until I follow his wish and meet him with a kiss, one that's almost dizzying as he let's out a small whimper. His hips rock down again, making both of us shiver as he pulls away. “Please Eren…” He whispers, shivering again. 

 

I nod and kiss him gently as I hear the bottle open again, the sound nearly identical to that of the soap containers around us. He quickly pours a decent amount on my cock, hand dropping down and stroking me quickly, making it hard to hold in a moan. I pull away and glare at him as he gives me a small grin. 

 

“You may wanna cover that pretty mouth of yours.” I whisper into his ear, biting down onto his neck gently before slamming in, not being gentle at all, but stopping just before I bottom out so I don’t make any extremely awkward sounds. Levi however didn't heed my warning and let out a loud yelp. 

 

I pull away from his neck and smirk at him as he looks horrified and covers his mouth with both hands. “You okay?” I hear one of the other boys call, sounding rather worried. I’d say it was Ron by my best guess. I raise an eyebrow at Levi, smirking with a look of  _ your problem.  _ He pulls his hands off his mouth, grabbing my arms while I start rutting into him, tiny movements that rub my cock against his prostate. 

 

He shudders, whimpering quietly before saying “Y-yeah. Sorry, just almost fell on my ass.” His entire face heating up while I grin at him. “Okay. As long as you’re alright.” The voice says again.  _ Definitely Ron.  _ Levi nods sloppily and ruts down on my cock, tensing around me before letting out a soft moan, barely audible above the sound of the water. 

 

He shivers again before whispering “Eren… Move god dammit…” I kiss his cheek and say “I am moving love… And what happened to you being quiet?” Not changing my pace at all. He gives me a pleading look and I cave, not able to resist the pout on his face. I kiss him gently before speeding up, careful to keep quiet. 

 

He buries his face in my neck, biting gently at the space. I let out a soft pant, making sure I’m not overheard. However I have to say the chance of getting caught, and how cute Levi was when we almost were, makes my heart beat just a little faster. I feel his grip tighten on me as I suddenly hear the water shut off in a different stall. 

 

I speed up slightly, moving at a more even pace as I hear another shower shut off. They apparently dress as someone, Harry by the sound of it, says “Dinner is in about an hour! Make sure you're ready by than!” I hear another shower shut off as, I think Neville, says “Alright Harry! Dean! Hurry up in there, we still have that Herbology essay to review.” 

 

Dean shuts off his shower, and Seamus as well. The boys dress quickly and Neville says “See you at dinner Levi!” Levi pulls away from my neck and manages to say “See you then.” As the boys all leave, their chatter leaving with them. I freeze for a moment, listening out for any sound of people still inside before smiling at Levi. 

 

He pants at me, moving his hands up and throwing his arms around my neck and pulling me closer. He tilts his head to the side and says “Please fuck me Eren…  _ Please  _ god dammit.” Whimpering softly at the end. I pull away enough to get to his mouth before kissing him roughly, pressing his head against the tile, gripping his legs firmly, knowing I’m most likely going to leave bruises behind before pulling out and slamming back in, setting a brutal pace that sure to make the both of us a little sore. 

 

Levi however doesn't seem to care as he let's out a delighted moan, his hand moving to rake his nails down my back. I pull away from his mouth, taking in a deep breath before moving my face to his neck, nipping and sucking at his neck. Were both nearing our own respective ends from how Levi sounds. Which is small moans and cries with pleads laced throughout. 

 

“Ahh-Please! Oh Fuck! Mmmm…  _ Eren  _ Haaa!” He moaned out, head tipping forward to rest against my shoulder. I can read his body language and tell he’s seconds away from coming, his entire body shivering against mine. Levi’s leg tightens around my waist, arms tightening as well as he let's out a cry, coming thickly across our stomachs and chests. 

 

I pant as he whimpers, body shivering from overstimulation. “Levi…” I say, warning him of my own impending orgasm. He tightens his grip around my neck, other hand moving to brace himself on my arm before he pants out “Please… Inside…” gripping my arm hard enough to bruise. I nod quickly, having gotten the permission I needed. 

 

I kiss him sloppily, a kiss he reciprocates as I bottom out, coming inside of him. My vision goes spotty for a second as I press against him. My hips twitch forward, resulting in a surprised moan from him.I pull away from the kiss and say “Sorry.” He smiles pleasantly at me, giggling softly before saying “We’re doing this again… Soon.” 

 

I chuckle and nod, smiling down at him and saying “Happily Love.” He nods sleepily at me and clings to me, holding on tightly as I let his legs go, pressing him against the wall with my body as I flexed my hands. He moans softly when I accidentally push myself deeper inside of him. I kiss his cheek softly before holding him up, his legs having dropped to wrap around my waist. 

 

I pull out of him, feeling him tense as I do so. “You okay?” I ask, rubbing his side gently as he nods. “Yeah… I’m okay.” He fixes me with a small smile as I say “Since I bet you can't stand yet, do you want me to start cleaning you up?” He thinks it over a second before nodding and saying “Please. I feel a little gross.” 

 

I chuckle and set about to cleaning him up, making sure to massage his legs and make sure I didn't hurt him while holding him up. He did however have the red imprint of my fingers on both of his thighs. It took about ten minutes for him to be able to stand again, but by then I had washed every inch of my beautiful midget, complimenting him as I did so, making him red by the end of it. 

 

When I could finally set him down my hips hurt a little from the position I’d held him in, and I felt the smallest tingling on my back where he scratched me. Other than that I was fine, and he helped me clean up as well, washing my hair like he always does, claiming that I don’t condition it right and it's not as soft as when he does it.

 

When we finally step out of the sower and dry off, pulling our robes on afterwards we had about twenty minutes before dinner. I pulled him to my side, nuzzling into his neck and asking “Want to curl up in the dorm room with me for the last twenty minutes before we have to face the mayhem of the rest of the school my little  _ Fiancé _ ?” 

 

He smiles at the word and nods, hugging my neck and saying “Of course my  _ Fiancé _ .” I chuckle and hug him back, smiling brightly before I pull away. Taking his hand and walking to our dorm, quietly slipping inside. Luckily everyone had vanished from the dorm room, leaving us completely alone. Levi pulls me over to my bed and shoves me down on it, climbing up on top of me. 

 

I chuckle as he nuzzles into my chest, letting out a happy hum before saying “I'm going to get you back for that you ass.” I smile and say “I'll look forward to it.” Before wrapping my arms around him, holding him tightly. He smiles, cuddling into my chest and sighing happily before saying “If anyone tries to pull you away from me I'm going to kick them.” 

 

I nod and say “And if anyone grabs you I'll punch them.” He nods against my chest and says “I'm glad we're in agreement.” Sounding rather pleased with my answer. I sigh from my spot as I hold him, feeling perfectly at ease. However before long Levi says “Eren… It's time for dinner.” Sounding a little let down. I sit up slightly, propping myself up on an elbow and rubbing his back. 

 

“Come on love. Time to show everyone that you're all mine.” I say, knowing that those words will make it a little easier to get him downstairs. He sits up with a huff and says “Okay… I guess we can do that. Draco did say that  _ everyone  _ would know by dinner. And I'm pretty sure the Baron helped him too. But don't forget Eren, you're all mine too.” I nod as he stands, stretching before offering me a hand. 

 

I grin and take it, standing up easily before he leads us to the door. I lace our fingers together as he pulls the door open. Luckily there isn't anyone on our landing, however I can hear a group of people bunched together on the landing above us. Levi easily leads us down the stairs and I hear people chattering loudly in the common room. Yet as we step down onto the final landing the entire room goes silent. 

 

I raise an eyebrow at them while Levi gently pulls me towards the door, through the people until the twins stop in front of us. They look ready to explode from excitement while watching us before Fred asks “Is it true?” And George asks “Are the two of you engaged?” I pull Levi to my side as he holds up his left hand saying “Yeah we are. Why?” Chaos erupts then, people jumping and cheering for us, I even receive a few pats on the back. 

 

I can see a few girls are crying, holding each other while cheering for us. The Twins instantly jumped forward, wrapping us in a massive hug. Fred hopped off first and turns to George and says “Emergency plan M?” George nods and says “We should be able to get it ready in time.” The pair running off, rushing out of the common room and leaving us at the mercy of the cheering Gryffindors. 

 

Levi adjusts, settling himself at my side as I toss my arm over his shoulders. We than begin to steadily make our way through the crowd of cheering people. Once we made it to portrait hole the cheering had died down a little and we were able to lead the Gryffindors to dinner. A few Gryffindors ran ahead of us and opened the doors, while a few hands shoved us forward first. Before I could turn around and maim whoever was shoving us we were met with another silence. 

 

Yet George and Fred jump on the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables respectively and shout “IT'S TRUE!” Causing everyone to jump up and cheer, the sound nearly deafening to me. Levi nods at me apologetically, apparently having felt my wince. I nod at Draco from my standing place, who grins at me and nods back.  _ Everyone will know by dinner.  _ Levi and I move to our table, finding everyone rushing to sit as well before Dumbledore stands, causing silence to fall. 

 

He smiles at everyone and says “It seems we have something to celebrate tonight.” He motions for us to stand and we do, looking around the room as He says “Please take a moment to congratulate Eren and Levi on there engagement.” The whole hall cheers as we receive another cheer much like the Gryffindors had done. Except three times as loud as the Gryffindors and Slytherins got into a shouting match about who can cheer louder. 

 

I smile at them while Levi leans against me, a small half smile apparent as I lean down and say “Think of what the Corps would be like.” He shakes his head and says “Oh god. They'd party all night and make us join. The last time we partied like that we woke up on the training field shirtless and covered in paint that took hours to get off and I'm  _ still  _ not sure how I woke up on top of you.” 

 

I chuckle and say “Yeah Hanji can throw a party. Especially if it's celebrating the first time you've ever been in a relationship.” Teasing him gently while he leans against me a little more, causing me to wrap an arm around his waist. As the cheering finally died down Dumbledore nodded at us, allowing us to return to our seats. 

 

Dumbledore speaks a few words of kindness about the joys of life and youth before letting us be. And as food appears on the table, a large box appears in the space between Levi and I. The twins sat across from us and grinned identically. “The house elves were really happy about hearing about your engagement. I think a few of them even fainted.” Fred says, grabbing a steak from the plate in front of him. 

 

“Yeah, they said they’d have a gift made for the two of you immediately. I’ve got no clue what that is, but I’m eager to see.” George continues while ladling out a bowl of stew. I glance back at the box, which is a simple white one with red ribbon. The box is barely bigger than my hand, and about three inches tall. Levi reaches forward and undoes the ribbon, before gently opening the box. 

 

Within sets two silver lockets. They have a beautiful engraving across the front, almost like spiraling vines, yet the center is blank. I pick mine up, holding it and staring as a beautifully calligraphic L is inscribed across the front. I flip it over and see the survey corps wings skillfully engraved into the back. 

 

I smile at it, the thin chain hanging from my hand as Levi picks his up. The moment he does an E writes itself across the surface, setting perfectly in the center amongst the vines. His has the survey corps wings engraved on the back as well, and I open clasp on the side and open the locket, smiling at the words there. 

 

‘Forever Yours’ was inscribed inside, Levi’s scrolling handwriting etching out the words. I shut the locket and put in on around my neck, clasping it easily. I drop the necklace down my shirt, smiling over at Levi who is doing the same. He easily clasped the locket and tucked it under his shirt like I had. However as it touched his skin I felt a small tug between my shoulders as warmth washed over me, almost like slipping into a hot bath as I suddenly found myself elsewhere. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Fred POV**

 

I quietly hacked into the steak in front of me, glancing up at him every few seconds. I knew I liked Eren, a feeling I was sure wasn’t reciprocated.  _ Come on all you have to do is look at the way Eren smiles at Levi and you know you have no chance with him.  _ I quietly sighed as I thought back to that one drunken night. 

 

I barely remembered anything about that night. Only vague memories of Eren carrying me, him laughing while holding onto Levi, sticking his tongue out at us while tiny fireworks flew off of it, making tiny sparks of light or small strawberries. I smiled at the memories, before looking back up at them. 

 

I knew that Eren was never mine, but it still hurt a little to see him get engaged. Yet I still smiled because it made me happy to see him happy. He loved Levi, and I never wanted to hurt that love. I glanced back up at them, having seen Eren put the locket on only for them to have vanished. “Where did they go?” I question George. 

 

He stares at the spot and says “They were right there!” Motioning to the spot as people around us quickly notice while people start to question, voices rising before Dumbledore stands again, and silence settles over the hall as he says “Ahh. I see they have activated them.” The toad stands quickly, marching over toward him and asking “Activated  _ what  _ Dumbledore.” 

 

He looks down at her and says “The gift the house elves created for them. Perfectly harmless. They should return to their common room in about an hour.” She puffs up for a moment before walking off, returning to her seat. I sigh and say “Hey George. That should give us more than enough time don’t you think?” He nods with a grin and says “That should be enough.” 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

Within the space of a blink I'm suddenly sitting somewhere else. Eren sits across from me at a small round table, looking as confused as I feel. His outfits changed, as he’s sitting in a white button up with a dark blue suit vest over it. I glance down to see that I’m in a white button up with a dark blue tie. 

 

I glance up at Eren, who’s smiling fondly at me. I smile back slightly before looking around us. The room was decently lit, but the light was still soft enough to be romantic. As I look around a house elf pops into existence, carrying a large plate. I smile down at the little thing, which smiles back while placing the plate in front of me. 

 

I glance at Eren, who quietly thanked the house elf serving him. A moment later an elderly house elf appears near us and says “Good evening sirs, to the Library of Remembrance.” I look around as and see the bookshelves, that seem to reach the ceiling and a large fireplace behind me. “The lockets we gifted to you shall allow you to enter here at any time. Please, eat.” He says before vanishing with a small pop. 

 

Eren chuckles and says “Blunt. I like him.” I snort before looking back at my plate, which has some kind of creamy rice dish on it. I slowly take a bite, since it's steaming in its spot. Eren hums with approval and says “I swear they are some of the best cooks I’ve ever heard of.” I chuckle and ask “Better than Armin’s triple chocolate cookies?” 

 

He nods and says “But not better than your raspberry cake.” I laugh softly and say “I bet they can cook one better than mine.” He instantly shakes his head and says “Nope.” I shake my head at him and eat, our conversations switching to more peaceful things while the house elves continued to serve us. 

 

The moment I finished my plate a house elf appeared and took the plate while switching it out with a bowl of thick cheese soup. I enjoyed the food and the peace of it all. I’d missed spending time with Eren like this. He’d often take me out like this on our free days, sometimes for a meal, sometimes we’d just walk the town, but it was sweet nonetheless. 

 

Eren grinned and said “Hey, remember the time Hanji practically stalked us right after I asked you out?” I chuckle and say “Yeah. She saw the hickey you left me with and instantly knew something had happened. She didn't leave us alone for three days trying to catch us!” Eren snickered and said “She camped outside your room, when all I was doing is climbing the tower from the outside.” 

 

I nodded and said “Remember when Eld put that ‘Pinch Me’ sign on Erwins back? And he walked around all day getting pinched, and was so confused?” Eren laughed and said “Yeah! And he jumped out of his skin when Armin pinched his ass and blamed it on me!” We shared a laugh, almost getting to the point of tears. 

 

I perk up and say “Remember the time we pranked Mike? And Hanji got everyone together and we all switched soap? Making everyone smell different?” Eren snickered and said “Yeah, he kept staring at everyone in confusion. Or smelling people and looking perplexed. Like how he looked at Erwin and asked him why he smelled like Armin.” I snorted and laughed, smiling at him.

 

We both laughed and enjoyed the happy memories, steadily eating our food, which was always replaced by the house elves. I ate for a second before looking back at Eren, who was staring wide eyed at something behind me. I stiffen and ask “Eren? What are you looking at?” He blinks and says “Levi… That book right behind you… What does it say?” 

 

I turn around, seeing a large red leather book right at eye height. The spine has thick, black letters going down it. I tilt my head and read “The Fall Of Humanity And The Rise Of Wall Maria...” My eyes widen as I stare at the book, before turning back to Eren, who looks as shocked as I do. Before he suddenly breaks out into a grin. 

 

“The Library of Remembrance. Levi the  _ library remembers!  _ The library must copy everything important that happens.” He says looking excited. I grin at him and pull the book from the shelf, finding it to be rather heavy, even for me. Eren moved his chair beside me and sat so that our thighs were touching. 

 

I lay the book across our laps, as the book was about six inches thick, and was made of pure white pages, that seemed to contradict the obvious age on the book. The cover held the words  **The Fall Of Humanity And The Rise Of Wall Maria** in curved handwriting. The cover also held a beautifully detailed picture of the walls on a map. I open it to the first page, which has the same gently curved handwriting. I look up at Eren who grins and says “Now this, is a history lesson I like.” 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for today. I'll have another chapter soon, and I may get smacked for this cliffhanger but, I GOT SOMETHING OUT ON TIME. So. Review, Comment.


	13. Hagrid's return and Harry's scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry this took a bit to update, I got caught up in other fics, BUT I'M BACK! And so on with the chapter, because I doubt you want to hear me ramble. Also this is really fucking long and covers a good bit, but hopefully not too much.

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

Eren and I yanked our chairs next to each other, sitting down and opening the book across our laps. The book was heavy, mostly due to it's enormous size. Upon the first page was a massive map, detailing the walls, and some of the space around them. Each district had been carefully etched out and labeled. 

 

I turned the page and found that the same had been done with the underground, each place carefully drawn and labeled. We turned the page again and found a large table of contents. I read down the page and saw 

 

**_Before The Fall - Page 1_ **

**_The First Sightings - Page 3_ **

**_The Fall - Page 5_ **

**_The Creation Of The Walls - Page 18_ **

**_The Founding Of The Royal Line, And Gifts They Hold - Page 21_ **

**_The Creation Of The Military Branches - Page 24_ **

**_Genocide Of Minorities - Page 26_ **

 

I blinked at the chapter titles, which rapidly took a dark turn as Eren turned the page, moving about three pages further as I read, 

 

**_Corruption Within The Walls - Page 486_ **

**_Human Experimentations Beginning - Page 500_ **

**_The Creation of The First Titan Shifter - Page 544_ **

**_Specialization Of Titan Abilities - Page 556_ **

**_Current Titan Bloodlines - Page 560_ **

 

I gape at these titles, glancing up at Eren, who seems so surprised at this as well as I flip the page, skipping that was left on it. I glance down the next page and read 

 

**_Surviving Minority Bloodlines - Page 650_ **

**_Important Figureheads Of The Walls - Page 655_ **

**_Military Figureheads - Page 670_ **

 

I skim over the rest of the page before Eren gently flips it, leaning over the book with me and reads aloud “ **_The Fall Of Shiganshina District and Wall Maria, Page 800_ ** … Levi… This has everything…” I nod slowly at him before flipping back to the page about titan shifter chapters and then flip to that chapter. 

 

I blink at the page before saying “ _ The first Titan shifter was created by accident, when the first member of the royal family came in contact with a chemical compound, later dubbed Titan Serum, which morphed them into a grotesque version of the Titans. This creature went on a rampage until it ate a Titan. _

 

_ Once it had consumed its prey it reverted to its mortal form. This person was the first of the royal line, and bore powers only they had at that time. After their creation the chemical compound was hidden, only used by the royal family. For more information on this bloodline skip to page 560. The next Titan shifter, outside of the Royal Line was a man named Arthur Jaeger. _ ”

 

I looked up at Eren, who had shock written all over his face as he continued reading “ _ The Jaeger Family was a secondary family to the royal Line, existing for nearly as long as the royal bloodline. One member of every generation has been chosen to become a Titan shifter. Of the current generation, one Frieda Reiss and one Eren Jaeger are the current bloodline heirs.  _

 

_ However, this recent generation bares an odd turn of events. Grisha Jaeger, Eren Jaegers Predecessor, was part of a research program entailing the many powers Titan Shifters can posses. Grisha Jaeger and Frieda Reiss got into an argument about the project, which lead to a battle. In the end, Grisha won by ripping Frieda Reiss from her Titan form and eating her… _ ” 

 

Eren stopped there, looking hurt at this sudden revelation about his father as I continue reading aloud “ _ During the Fall Of Maria, Grisha hunted down and killed all but two of the Reiss bloodline. He than chose his son Eren as his heir and injected him with Titan Serum. Eren’s Titan form consumed Grisha and he passed on the King’s power to Eren. Making him the Titan King of the Walls technically. _ ” 

 

I blink at it, unsure of what to think of this, before Eren turns the page and we see the Reiss bloodline. I could feel a small echo of pain come from him as he moved. At the top we see names written in black ink, mixing with golden Ink. Most have a thin red line through them as thick black lines connect the names, however some have gold lines. This family tree only focused on the members of the family who were written in gold, meaning children were recorded, and marriages, but they focused on the golden threads. 

 

I looked in the upper corner and found that Gold was the Titan power, the red line meant they were deceased, and plain black meant that they were human. Glanced at the bottom and saw that Frieda was crossed off with black, however I saw something rather odd. Someone had two names as I ask “Historia Reiss/Christa Lenz? Why do they have two names?” 

 

Eren shrugs and says “Maybe she was afraid of being caught and changed her name so she could hide…” I nod and we turn the page, finding Eren’s bloodline. I gently trace down the names, finding both of his parents had a thin red line through them. He was currently the only surviving member of his family.

 

I frown softly at it as I read under his name. “Eren Jaeger, Power Of Kings…” I flip back to Frieda and read under hers, “Frieda Reiss, Power Of Kings, Consumed By Grisha Jaeger.” I flip over to Eren’s bloodline and read “Carla Jaeger, Consumed by Variant Titan… Eren it says how you died…” Eren blinked as he caught on. 

 

He suddenly checks the front of the book and flips to a page, and I see the words ‘ **_Ackerman Minority Bloodline_ ** ’ scrawled across the top of the page. I blink at it in shock as I look down the lines as Eren says “Mikasa’s mother, and yours were sisters… Meaning that the two of you are cousins... “ 

 

I look down the line and find my mother Kuchel, with a thin line through her name and the words ‘Death by Illness’ written under her name. I never knew the exact reason my mother died, but I’d guessed over the years. I saw the black line connecting her name to a man’s name, with a long last name I’d heard in passing at noble parties. I saw the thick black line come down from the line between theres and lead to my name, which was written in normal black ink. 

 

I see Kenny’s name connected to Mikasa’s mother and mine by a thin black line. I glare and say “So that dick was my uncle this whole time? And he didn't feel the need to say anything about it?” Eren must have heard the pain in my voice as he takes the book and sets it on the nearby table, before picking me up and holding me tightly. 

 

He sent calming waves through our bond as I bury my face in his neck, neither of us saying a word as we cling to each other. I nuzzle against him and he says “Why don't we come back here tomorrow and read more? We’ve gotten enough information so far, and that’s barely scratching the surface of what it could have within. Let's just relax today.” I nod into his neck as he picks up the book with his right hand and placed it on the shelf. 

 

As he does a pair of house elves appear and smile at us, removing the bowls on the table and replacing them with two plates of chocolate cake. I smile at them and say “Thank you…” They bow, looking excited as they vanish with a pop. Eren and I adjust so that we can eat, finding the cake amazing. 

 

The feelings of pain and the twinge of old, never really healed wounds gently left the space as it was replaced by the giddy happiness that it held before. Eren and I talked and reminisced as we ate, the information we’d just gained pushed to the back of our minds for the moment. When we finally finished our massive slices of cake, Eren glanced at his watch. 

 

He snorted and said “We’ve been here a little over an hour, wanna head back? The twins were planning something.” I nod and stand up, Eren smiling before standing as well, two house elves appearing and taking our plates, I smile and say my thanks to them before Eren and I leave through a large wooden door. 

 

I pushed the door open, finding it to be perfectly silent as I stepped out of the doorway, Eren right behind me. I turn as the door swings shut behind us, a large glass case attached to the other side of the door. I blink at it while the case swings into place, the door hidden behind the plaques and trophies. 

 

Eren nods and says “Sweet… How do we get back in though?” I blink and groan saying “God dammit…” Eren laughs and says “We’ll ask the elves in the morning. They’ll be happy to help.” I nod happily, Eren offering me a hand as we begin to walk up to the Gryffindor tower. As we turn the corner we see Draco, sitting on one of the benches leading to the Gryffindor hallway. 

 

He looks up at us as we walk and grins, grabbing a silver covered package and darting over. I give him a tiny smile as he hands me the gift, looking like a child at Christmas. He gives us a giant grin and says “Open it!” Eren chuckles as he looks over my shoulder as I open it, revealing a thick black book with white pages and a silver spine. 

 

I raise an eyebrow at Draco as the book has no name and he says “It's a Memory book. You can put photos and writing in it, and it’ll record your feelings and even thoughts if you want! My family traditionally gives one to the couple when they get engaged…” He suddenly looks so awkward and sheepish as Eren grins and yanks him into a hug, one I join. 

 

“Thank you Draco, it means a lot…” I say, holding our shocked friend. His face breaks out into a giant grin, and he hugs both of us tightly and says “You're welcome, I’m just happy I could find a gift that you liked!” I nod as we pull away and I say “You should come visit us over the Christmas Holiday.” 

 

Draco seems surprised at my words while he says “Won't the two of you be going home?” I shake my head as Eren says “Were staying with a few friends, I’m sure they won't mind you joining us for a few days.” He nods and says “Sounds perfect. Maybe you’ll be able to tell me more about yourselves then.” 

 

I nod as he bids us a good night before heading off toward his common room, I carry the book as we walk over to the common room. The Fat Lady grins and complements us before opening without either of us having uttered the password. Eren and I step into the common room as the place erupts with screams of joy. 

 

I could feel Eren wince painfully, as the noise hurt his ears. The twins apparently apparated in front of us as they nearly popped into existence before linking arms with us and saying “HAPPY ENGAGEMENT! COME PARTY!” And we were dragged into the common room, a butterbeer placed in our hands and the party commenced. 

 

Eren laughed, joy and humor pulsing through our bond as I give him a tiny smile before he says “I doubt we’ll get to bed any time soon. So we might as well enjoy this!” Taking a sip of his drink. I nod and say “Might as well, as long as we stick together!” bumping him with my hip as he grins and nods, the people around us cheering as I relax around them, feeling safe with Eren as we partied.

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

I blink awake, feeling a heavy weight on my chest. I glance down to see Levi, laying on top of me as he holds onto the book Draco gave us. I look around and see that we’re still in the common room, with Fred and George leaning against the couch Levi and I claimed. Fred lays his head on George’s shoulder, the two looking rather innocent asleep. 

 

Levi was clinging to me in his sleep, hair slightly tousled from how he slept, and I finally remember what happened last night. We’d all partied until we started falling asleep, Levi and I claiming this couch near the fire, where it was warm, but not too warm. Everyone had either wandered off to their rooms or taken a spot in the common room. 

 

However the one thing I was rather surprised to see was a cat, with square markings around her eyes. Said cat stretched across the back of the couch and gave me a small mew. I smiled at it and gently offered it a hand, asking to pet it. Something it allowed as it headbutted me before I stroked it and it jumped down, walking over to Crookshanks. 

 

I gently woke Levi, who groaned softly before blinking awake. I kiss his nose and say “Come on love, time to get up.” He groaned again and said “Unless the walls are falling around us, Erwin admitted he’s occasionally wrong, or there’s a Titan trying to kill us, let me sleep.” I snicker and say “The  _ Great  _ Lance Corporal is trying to sleep in? Preposterous.” Voice soft and teasing as he glares at me. 

 

I smile as he sits up a bit more, pouting as he says “I’m  _ sleepy  _ Eren. Why do we have to get up?” I sit up and hug him to my chest while saying “Because we promised the twins we’d see the game, remember?” Levi groaned softly and said “It's way too early…” Yet he hugged me back and we sat up completely as the twins woke up. 

 

They grin at us as George says “That, was an amazing party…” Fred nods before stopping and asking “Hey, You never did tell us how you got here. Since we didn't see you on the train and all…” I sigh and say “I won't lie, so I just won't tell you now. But later we’ll explain everything okay? Just be patient…” My worry and apprehension leaking through the bond Levi and I share as he gently sets his head on my shoulder. 

 

The twins look a little surprised, but accept with a grin and say “Okay, but that answer better be an awesome one.” Before the two walk off to the dormitory, greeting Harry as they ascend the first flight of stairs. I roll my eyes as he steps down the stairs and glares at us before walking over and waking a sleeping Ron. 

 

I manage to hold in an annoyed groan, Levi glaring full force at the two of them, causing them to visibly pale. They rush off to wait by the notification board as I gently pick Levi up and begin walking toward the stairs, the beautiful Tabby runs up beside us, mewing softly as it followed us up into the dorm. 

 

She happily ran inside and ducked under my bed, apparently making herself at home. Levi hums as I set him down before he says “I kinda want a shower, but I’d need a cold one to wake up, and I don't wanna freeze to death.” Before walking over to his trunk while I grab out my own outfit, yanking my uniform on. 

 

Levi gently places the book Malfoy got us on his bed and says “Eren… Do you wanna write in it later?” I nod and say “Wanna start with home? Then move forward from there?” He gives me a small smile as he nods and I hand him a thick cloak. I glance at my watch and say “Breakfast should have started by now, after the game we can get some training in before coming here and writing in the book, than go to dinner. Sound good to you?” 

 

He nods and says “It does.” I smile at him as he pulls me into a gentle kiss, sweet and soft before he says “Let's get going, I don't want the twins upset that we missed their game.” I hum in acceptance before giving him a final kiss and offering him a hand as we walk toward the door, the Tabby running from under by bed and rubbing against Levi’s legs. 

 

“Aww.” I say as Levi scoops her up, making her mew in slight annoyance as I softly pet her head, Levi scratching her neck. She let's out a soft purr before jumping from Levi’s arms onto the floor and standing by the door. I shake my head after her and say “Seems like even the cat is telling us to hurry up.” 

 

Levi snickers and says “Well, maybe she is. We are gonna be late if we don't hurry!” He opens the door and let's the cat out, who happily runs off as Levi grabs my hand and we rush off down stairs, quickly stepping around the many people leaving for breakfast. As we walked I saw another group of Slytherins bunched together, waiting to strike an unsuspecting player, having just passed a group of Gryffindors doing the same. 

 

I shook my head at them and say “Hey, all our players are already at breakfast, there's no need to wait here for them.” They blink at us in shock as we walk by, the cat having vanished down a hallway after the portrait hole was opened. Levi shivered slightly as we walked and I kiss his cheek softly. 

 

“Sorry it's so cold Love.” I say softly as we step into the Great Hall, finding the entire room abuzz with word of the game. I smile as Levi says “You know, we couldn't have chosen a better time to announce our engagement, everyone instantly jumped to something else.” He says, happy to be out of the limelight. We sit down at our table, the Twins instantly appearing across from us, both looking excited. 

 

I give them a grin and say “I wish you luck.” Levi nodding and saying “I also hope neither of you freeze to death in this cold ass weather.” Fred laughs as George snorts his drink, coughing as I laugh with them, Levi letting out a small snicker. However as I glance about the hall I notice all of the horribly hidden hostility between Gryffindor and Slytherin as the people slowly enter the hall. 

 

I shake my head and say softly to Levi “I have a feeling that this will end badly…” Levi nods and says “I haven't seen this much animosity in one room since the Military Police tried to cut the Scouting Legions already meager funds to nearly zero… It didn't end well for them…” I nod slowly as Umbridge marches up to her seat. 

 

I sigh softly as Lee Jordan walks over and starts talking about some stuff that may happen at the game, along with the most recent teacher’s remarks about the game as I notice that Professor McGonagall arrived a little later than usual as people start to head out toward the Quidditch pitch. I finish the coffee in front of me as levi clears his plate and we leave, wishing the twins luck again before walking away. 

 

I make sure my own cloak is on tightly before walking out of the Great Hall, giving Malfoy a small nod as I leave. One he surreptitiously returns before Levi and I exit. I happily smiled at Levi while we walked out to the pitch, managing to quiet his shivers and soft complaints about the chill as I pulled him along. 

 

As we got to the stands Luna walks up, wearing a giant lion hat. I blinked at it while it roared, looking very realistic and say “Nice hat.” She gives me a dreamy smile and says “Thank you, I wanted to have it chewing on a snake, but I didn't have time…” Levi blinks and grabs a small piece of paper from a stack of flyers and silently transfigures it into a realistic emerald snake. 

 

He passed it to me as I reached up and placed it in the lion’s mouth, silently performing the charm for a temporary sticking charm. “It should come off in a day or two.” I say as I pull Levi to my side. Snape had been teaching us silent spell casting over the last two weeks, and expected perfection in every spell, he’d also begun to teach us Occlumency, so that no one could just dig through our minds. 

 

She thanked us and said “Oh! The Gryffindors always sit over there, we usually sit with our house at games.” She than drifts off toward her blue clad house mates as Levi pulled us up toward the stands. Once we reached the top of the stands even I shivered slightly with the chilly air and windchill. 

 

Levi was shivering almost violently as he hugged me tightly. I pulled him into the stands, moving so that we had some people between us and the wind before sitting down and pulling Levi into my cloak, which he accepted gratefully and pressed against my side as people poured into the stands, Levi and I are quickly surrounded by people, warming the area considerably. 

 

As the players stepped out onto the field Levi and I cuddled closer, trading soft words and smiles as the game began, the entire stadium cheering as I realized exactly  _ why  _ the Twins trained constantly, they needed to in order to fly that fucking fast, and as they sped around the field, I smiled as Levi said “Maybe it won't be as bad as we thought it would be…”

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**(AN: I won't bore you to death with the game details, as it went more or less the same way as it did in the book.)**

 

I groaned with relief as Harry caught the snitch, yet the Slytherins still sang ‘Weasley Is Our King’ at the top of their lungs. Levi was still shivering slightly under our cloak while I pull him up with me, seeing Draco, Harry, and the others land on the pitch, a heated argument starting between the Slytherin Keeper and Harry, the Twins joining in moments later. 

 

Levi looks up to me, worry coursing through our bond as he pulls me through the crowd, the two of us rushing down the stairs and out onto the grass. We rush over and stand behind the Twins just as the Slytherin keeper makes a cruel remark about the twins mother and I grab onto Harry, who fights with everything in him, Levi having grabbed a struggling Fred, Katie helping hold him, while Draco, Alicia, and Katie all strained to hold George back. 

 

However madame Hooch chooses this time to appear and scream “WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE? I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH FOUL AND LOATHSOME BEHAVIOR!” Within moments the twins were shrugging off their holders while I gave Harry a light shove toward George. 

 

Madame Hooch shakes her head, body quivering with rage as she says “All of you report to Professor Mcgonagall this instant, Including you two.” Madame Hooch motions to us as Malfoy blinks at her and says “Madame Hooch? I’m in Slytherin… I’m supposed to go to my own head of house.” 

 

She shakes her head and says “No, go with them. I saw you hold them back, I want the Professor to hear you out as well, and I know McGonagall will be fair, unlike  _ some  _ teachers.” She give a small glare in Umbridge’s direction before ordering us all off the pitch. I sigh heavily as Harry and the George instantly take the lead, marching away. 

 

Fred sighs softly after them and says “It’ll be a little while before those two calm down… Thank you Malfoy, for holding him back.” Draco stares at him in awe, jaw dropping open slightly as he blinks. Fred raises an eyebrow and says “You may think we came from a hovel, but our home is far from that. Sure, we may be a little short on money sometimes, but we never went without. Our mother always made sure we were loved and cared for, and that’s all that really matters to me.” 

 

He than smirks and says “We were taught manners you know, just like you were. Although, we were allowed to play in the dirt with gnomes and other creatures. Better than playing around with pretentious assholes.” Draco grins and says “Never thought you hadn't, and you got to play with gnomes? Heck my father rarely let me  _ outside,  _ let alone to play in the dirt.” 

 

Fred blinks and asks “Really? What the heck?” Draco deadpans and asks “Do you think I’m paler than a ghost by  _ choice?  _ Heck no, it's because I spent most of my time inside,  _ learning  _ how to be a pretentious asshole.” Fred snorts at his words, and Levi gives them both a ghost of a smile as we walk into the castle. The rest of the walk to McGonagall's office was quiet, Levi finally pulling away enough to simply hold onto my arm. 

 

As Harry and George march forward I lean down to Levi and say “You didn't really need help holding him back, why did you let her help?” He shrugs and says “Better for appearances, I don't want people questioning why I’m able to hold back the Gryffindor beater without even breaking a sweat.”

 

I nod at him as we approach Professor McGonagall’s office, the Professor marching up behind us. She’s wearing a long Gryffindor scarf, which she nearly rips from her neck as she tersely says “In my office. Now!” George and Harry march inside, Fred follows behind them, stepping over and trying to soothe his twin as Harry glares furiously at his fist. 

 

Draco, Levi, and I all walked in behind him as the Professor marched around her desk. She glares at all of us and says “I have never seen such disgraceful behavior in all my years! To think that all three of you would attempt to simultaneously attack another student! Explain this to me now.” I saw Harry and George tense as Levi took the stage.

 

“The Slytherin Keeper was insulting not only Ron, but the Weasley’s mother and Harry’s as well. He was making jabs as to the song they sung during the game. We tried to let Madame Hooch take care of it, but she was busy screaming at Crabbe.” He says, holding her gaze coolly while she looks at Draco and asks “Is this true?” 

 

He nods and says “It is Ma’am.” She sighed sharpy through her nose and glared at Harry, Fred, and George and says “Still. Instead of walking away, you all seemed to be attempting to  _ strike  _ that boy, do any of you have any idea-” Her words were suddenly cut off as we hear a girly “ _ Hem, Hem. _ ” from behind us. 

 

I turn halfway, keeping Levi close as the Toad marches into the room. She smiles evilly at us, seeming almost like she just found her favorite book as she looked us over. She than smiles at McGonagall, her eyes lingering on my arm around Levi before saying “May I help you, Professor Mcgonagall?” 

 

Her voice was almost sickeningly sweet, like honey dripping off a basilisk fang, creepy and deadly. I see the Professor’s face heat up, her cheeks turning pink as she says “Help? What do you mean by help?” She smiles sharply and says “Just thought a little extra authority would be appreciated.” From the look on McGonagall’s face, she seemed to be truly weighing the cost of ordering her away. 

 

She turns away from her as the toad moves closer to her desk while the Professor says “Your actions are inexcusable, and I refuse to have the three of you go unpunished. You shall all have detention with Snape for at least a week, maybe cleaning  _ without  _ magic may show you exactly why-” 

 

Umbridge cuts her off again by saying “I think they deserve more than a week's worth of detention, or detention at all.” I see Professor McGonagall close her eyes momentarily, seeming to almost be praying before saying “Delores, I do believe that I am there head of house, and thereby have authority to decide their punishment. Thus, your opinion at this moment doesn't matter.” 

 

The toad seems to puff up happily t her words as she says “Well Minerva, it would seem that my opinion does matter in this moment.” She turns slightly, digging through her bag and saying “Cornelius sent me… Oh sorry, the  _ Minister  _ sent me this by owl right before the game started.” Her words were deceptively sweet as McGonagall groaned. 

 

She takes out a piece of parchment and says “Hem, Hem, Educational Decree number Twenty Five-” Professor McGonagall cuts her off saying “Another one Delores?!” Sounding exasperated. I zoned out for a moment as the Toad prattled on about how she wished to refuse the Gryffindor team from reforming, but McGonagall made her approve them. 

 

She eventually got back to topic as she says “ _ The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been placed by other staff members _ .” 

 

I blink as I hide a sigh in Levi’s hair, pulling him close I feel Levi’s boredom and annoyance flow freely across our bond, the two emotions mirrored by me. Yet as she folds the paper she says “So I do believe that we shall be forced to ban them from the game.” I blink at her in shock as I see Fred’s face fall, George’s heat up to a red that matched his hair as Harry softly said “Ban us?...” 

 

I growl softly and say “That’s far to harsh! Unless you're willing to do the same to the student who taunted them, the this is unnecessarily cruel.” Levi nods and says “A lifetime ban specifically is giving to student who have committed infractions far greater than this!” Draco simply gapes at her in shock. 

 

Professor McGonagall seems to be frozen, eyes slightly wide as Umbridge ignored us and said “I’ll be confiscating their brooms to ensure they don't infringe upon my ban. I’m not being unreasonable here, but this is the only way they will be truly punished for their actions.” She turns them, walking swiftly from the room. 

 

She looked so satisfied as she marched away, waving her wand behind her to gently hut the door. I groan softly as Draco looked over at the twins, who both look slightly heartbroken. McGonagall softly says “You are all free to go…” standing straight backed behind her desk, rage gone as we slowly exit, all of us sharing the depressive atmosphere as we walk back to the common room. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV (AN: I’m gonna put in a Educational Decree from the movie in this too, the twenty sixth one. If you don't remember, you will in a minute. Book decree twenty six will be twenty seven and so on. I just** **_had_ ** **to have it in this.)**

 

The next morning was chilly and bright, with snow having fallen during the night. After we had split up to return to our common rooms Eren and I had walked off toward Professor Flitwick's classroom, as he said we could use it to practice our magic whenever we felt like. So Eren and I spent the next few hours practicing and just spending time together. 

 

By the time we returned to the common room, the trio were rushing past us, talking about someone named ‘Hagrid’. Now, as I stretched across Eren’s chest, cuddled under the warm comforter we had, I just wanted to cuddle with Eren till breakfast. I’d been rudely woken by Hermione asking Harry and Ron if they wanted to go see Hagrid again. 

 

I groaned softly, feeling Eren breathe under me, chest rising and falling gently. I peek up at him, only to find him staring down at me with an adorably fond look. I glare at him, stretching up and running a hand through his hair. His smile grown as I pull him down for a kiss, humming softly against his mouth. 

 

He pulls away and gently rubs my back, letting me glance at the calendar on the wall above the bed. I blink before moving slightly, looking up at Eren and saying “You know someone's birthday is coming up right?” A small amount of excitement leaking into my bland voice. I tried to keep it as even as possible while excitement and joy jumped through my body. 

 

My mother always tried to make sure I got a present on my birthday that wasn't Christmas related. After that Kenny always made these chocolate chip pancakes for me on christmas as my birthday present. When I met Isabel and Farlan, they always got me something sweet from the both of them. 

 

After they died I didn't really tell anyone about my birthday, as it got overshadowed by the giant Christmas ball that the corps threw every year. But once my squad found out they always made sure to get me something and throw a little party. Eren hadn't been around my last birthday, but he spoiled me practically rotten every day of the week according to Hanji. 

 

Eren smiled slightly as he says “Oh really? Who’s would it be? I don't think I know who could  _ possibly  _ have a birthday coming up.” Voice teasing as I gently kick my legs, pouting slightly at his words before he says “I haven't forgotten Levi, I wouldn’t dare. And yes I have something planned  _ and  _ bought for you. But I won't tell you what it is.” 

 

I perk up, smiling brightly at him as I hug his neck, burying my face under his chin as I let my own joy bubble up. Eren hugged me tightly, his embrace warm and comforting as we laid together for a few minutes more. Eventually though my stomach rumbled and Eren let out a soft laugh. “Hungry?” He asks as I pull away enough to glare and say “Nope. My stomach is just singing the songs of food.” 

 

He chuckles, slowly sitting up as he holds me and says “What do you wanna do? Because we can go grab food now, and be forced to breathe the same air as the angry trio, but maybe see the twins. Or we could sneak into the kitchens, grab food and learn how to get back into the library, than hide in there till lunch.” 

 

I pout and groan before saying “We kinda gotta appear at breakfast. Than we can at least try and learn who Hagrid is.” He nods and pulls the blanket off, making me hold onto him tighter as I shiver and say “I hate you for that.” He laughs softly and says “Yeah yeah, I know my tiny, cold toed, lover.” 

 

I pout at him as he gently pulls me off him and sets me down before grabbing our outfits. He hands me a stack as I immediately pull on my socks. My pants follow and the chill slowly starts to become tolerable. Eren and I forgo our thicker winter cloaks as Eren says “We can talk to the House Elves after breakfast. Than maybe we can get some training in.” 

 

I nod enthusiastically, wanting to be able to actually  _ run  _ without freezing to death. Since Harry had been taking up the room for a while, we’d barely been able to use our gear as I ask “Can we practice with our stuff too?” He nods and offers me a hand, one I happily accept as we walk out of the dorm, the room pleasantly empty as we walk down to the Great hall, missing the two giant decrees on the wall. 

 

However as we step down onto the main floor I saw the twins run up and yank us into an empty classroom. “What the fuck?” I hear Eren ask as I say “What’s up? You both seem pretty worked up.” They don't say anything, instead they shove a giant piece of paper at my face, looking like it had all the answers. 

 

I take the paper, expecting it to be the same decree that I saw yesterday, only to feel my blood almost freeze for a moment. Eren looks over my shoulder and reads “ _ Boys and Girls are not permitted to be within six inches of each other.”  _ He blinks a moment, taking the paper, handing it back to Fred and saying “I have no clue as to how or why that pertains to us.” 

 

Fred blinks and says “You can't be have less than six inches between you two.” I blink and turn to Eren, pulling a face of absolute scandalization as I say “Eren! You got rid of your dick? How could you not tell me!” He blinks before placing his hand on his chest and saying “I was about to ask you the same! Last I checked we both had dicks! How could you just get rid of yours without telling me?” Voice bright and melodramatic. 

 

The twins are in stitches, clinging to desks to remain standing at Eren and my theatrics. I give them a small smirk, brandishing the paper and saying “It says boys and girls. Last I checked there wasn't one between guys or girls. So technically, I could let Eren pin me to a table and fuck me on it without breaking a single one of her rules.” 

 

I see Fred go red as his hair while George says “Next Educational Decree! Children, of any gender, are forbidden from having intercorse on the tables of the Great Hall!” Eren laughs beside me before pulling me into a hug and saying “I’m hungry. Let's eat, and maybe flaunt, before getting our happy asses to the freedom of elsewhere.” 

 

I nod and toss the paper to them as Eren and I walk out of the room and over to the Great Hall, seeing the toad smiling at people as they stepped into her view. As she sees us she waves her wand and Eren and I jump apart a few inches, his hand yanked out of mine. “Couples are forbidden to be within six inches of each other.” 

 

I scoff and say “No they aren't. Boys are forbidden from being within six inches of girls. I’m a guy, Eren is a guy, as such I can touch him all I want.” Eren pulls me to his side as we walk passed her, watching her eyes nearly bug out of her head as she quickly reads over the paper again while the twins suddenly dart passed us shouting “HAGRID!” 

 

‘Hagrid’ was a giant man, standing at eleven feet at minimum. He had a giant scraggly beard and hair that covered most of his face and was a deep black. He had a giant grin on his face as he greeted the twins and Lee Jordan, his return was met with an odd assortment of expressions from the students. 

 

Some looked ecstatic, Harry and Ron for example. However some looked rather disgruntled at his sudden return, namely many of the Slytherin house. However Draco seemed rather wary of his sudden return.  _ We’ll talk to him later…  _ I shrug at Eren and say “Guess we better go introduce ourselves.” 

 

He nods and lets me lead us up to him. Yet as I approach I realize exactly how  _ massive  _ he is. My head barely comes up to his waist, and Eren is barely taller than that. The both of us stared up at the giant man as Fred and George grin at us and say “Eren, Levi! This is Hagrid.” Fred says as George continues with “He’s our actual Magical Creatures teacher.” 

 

I nod at them and say “Hi, I’m Levi.” I look over at Eren before saying “This is my Fiance Eren.” He let's out a loud laugh and says “A pleasure to meet the both of you!”  **(AN: I’m shitty with accents, so I’m not going to even try with his. I’ll end up butchering it and I refuse to do that to my precious character.)**

 

His voice is deep and loud, but kind. He seemed to radiate warmth, both figuratively and literally. However he looked like he went a few rounds with the whomping willow and had quite a few bad bruises across his face. Eren smiles up at him and says “We’re transfers. We’re here to study Magical Creatures native to the Hogwarts woods.” 

 

If Hagrid’s grin could get bigger, it did as his eyes lit up and he says “Are you? Thats amazing! I love magical creatures, and I’ll happily show you some of them within the forest if you’d like!” Eren and I nod, knowing that it would be a truly amazing experience. He nods and gives us both a pat on the back, one that nearly winds me and Eren nearly topples over before walking up to the teachers table. 

 

I cough lightly, getting my breath back as we sit down. However the mood in the hall rapidly fell as the fucking Toad marched through, separating couples as she went, and pursing her lips at Eren and I when she couldn't split us up. I give her a small smile, almost daring her to try and take my mate from me. 

 

_ Wait. Mate?  _ I blinked slowly to myself, the word different but oddly fitting for Eren. He was my mate, and I was his. I could feel the possessiveness and protectiveness thumbing through the center of his being. I could feel it within my own as well, along with a deep and unwavering love for each other. 

 

I leaned against Eren than, not caring who stared as I gently nuzzled his neck before kissing his cheek. I see Eren smile and kiss my cheek back before softly saying “Love you Levi.” I hum and say “Love you too.” Breakfast passed easily, mostly with the trio throwing us weird looks as we ate.

 

I rolled my eyes and say “Hey Eren, If they follow us, what will we do? It’ll be kinda hard to give them the slip with how annoying they’ve been lately.” Eren shrugs and says “I don't know. Let them I guess? What’ll they see? That we know about the room? That all of the house elves adore you?” 

 

I shake my head before a rather dirty thought comes to mind, one that Erwin would have had our asses for back at the base. I guess Eren suddenly felt my sudden emotional shift and looked down at me with a slight smirk. I roll my eyes at him and stand up, waving at the twins before Eren and I leave, the trio following us after a few moments. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Harry POV**

 

Hermione had set us up a schedule for following them. If we did it now, we only had an hour before she had to leave. She wanted to help Hagrid set up his lesson plan, and I’d never stop her from helping him. But I needed her with us as we followed them, since she was the best at magic out of all of us. 

 

Shed agreed, and now we were all huddled under my invisibility cloak, which I swear to god is shrinking. First year we could all fit under this fucker easily without any problems and  _ suddenly  _ I have to crouch to cover my feet. Eren and Levi didn't even look behind them though, quickly walking over toward the Hufflepuff stairway. 

 

“Where are they going?” Hermione asks as Ron says “The Twins said that the kitchens are down there. Other than that, I don't know what else they could be doing.” I nod at them as we quietly hurry after them, the pair obviously knowing where their going as I see Eren opening a painting as we round the corner. 

 

We barely manage to slip into the room with them, Levi looking around oddly when the cloak accidentally brushed his leg. He shakes and says “Creepy feeling.” Before Eren wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead and says “Come on Love, there’s nothing there.” Levi didn't seem convinced but the pair still walked further into the kitchens. 

 

Within moments of seeing them the pair were swarmed by laughing House Elves, who all clung to their legs as Levi picked a few up, hugging them with a small smile. I nearly gape at the smile on Levi’s face, which was such an odd thing for him. I’d seen him level a glare that felt like you were about to die, and a smirk that was tiny and easily missable. 

 

But this was a true smile, one of joy and laughter that made Levi look like the sixteen year old he was. I snap back to reality as an elderly House Elf steps forward and says “Hello Masters Eren and Levi. What can we do for you?” Levi instantly smiles wider at him and says “You don't have to call us master. Just Levi and Eren will be fine. And we were curious as to how we would get back into the Library.” 

 

The House Elf nods as my mind runs with possibilities.  _ What Library? When did they find another one? Why would they need to learn how to get back in?  _ I heard Hermione mutter something as the House Elf says “Simply walk up to it's entry point with the intention of entering it. It shall open for you.” 

 

They nod and thank him happily as two house elves suddenly walk up with two large bags and hold them up to them. When Eren blinked in surprise the smaller House Elf says “Misters, you often miss lunch on Sundays. You need to eat, so we made food for you to take with you.” Eren’s smile was warm enough to melt the coldest heart as he gently took the bags and Levi transfigured a bag out of thin air.

 

It wasn't long after that the two of them left the kitchens and headed up the stairs as Levi suddenly asks “Want to get some training in now? I think the room is free.” His words spike my curiosity as Eren nods and says “Perfect. If it is then we will. If not, then we we can go to the library and read more of that book.” 

 

Levi nods as the two walk up to the seventh floor, and I realize the direction they're headed. “You don't think-” Ron and Hermione punch me simultaneously and say “Shh.” Eren however turns around, looking at the spot we’re in with a confused look. Levi blinks up at him before looking back as we freeze. 

 

“Eren? There’s nothing there…” Levi says softly, peering up at his Fiance with a concerned look ghosting around his features. Eren seems to blink for a few centuries before saying “Thought I heard someone…” Levi shrugs as the two continue on there way, and stop directly in front of the Room of Requirement. Eren suddenly sweeps into an exaggerated bow and says “Shall you my love?” 

 

Levi scoffs, mask firmly in place since we left the kitchens. Levi then walks by the room three times and a large wooden door appears. It looked like a regular door, save for the giant crest upon it. It showed the two overlapping wings that Eren and Levi had on a lot of there stuff. My friends and I quickly move, darting in the room as Levi opened it and looked back at Eren. 

 

We move to the side of the door as I look around the room. It was  _ massive.  _ It had a high ceiling, which was so distant it almost seemed like it could vanish. They had a track around the edge of the place, and tables within the center. However they had two wooden set ups in the center too, with two massive cords on either side. 

 

**(AN: It's the 3DMG training thing. The one where they learn how to balance in the gear.)** There’s a table beside it, holding two piles of fabric on it. Eren takes his and says “Best bet would be to use the bathrooms, since the last time we changed in here you ended up bent over a table.” I feel my face heat up at Eren’s words while Levi says “Worth it though.” 

 

Levi however does walk off into an adjacent room saying “I call out room than, bathrooms all yours.” Giving Eren a playful grin. Eren rolls his eyes with a light laugh as he walks into another room. As the doors shut I look at them and say “I think this might have been a bad idea… Maybe we should go...” Ron nods as Hermione seems unfazed and says “We're learning too much to leave now! There comfortable here. We could learn more now than we have in the last month!” 

 

I grimace at her, seeing her logic but kinda wanting to leave as Eren walks out of his room, dressed in an outfit I’d never seen before. Hell, I’d never seen anything  _ like  _ it before. Eren wore a plain white button up under a brown leather jacket that came down to the bottom of his rib cage. He wore tight white pants that hid absolutely nothing and knee high, brown leather boots. 

 

The oddest thing though was the thick leather straps that criss crossed across his torso and legs. Along with the belt was a small leather cover around his waist. He stretched with a giant grin, sighing happily as Levi stepped out of his room and says “You look happy.” Eren nods and says “It's nice to be back in our uniform. I missed it.” Levi nods, his outfit almost identical to Eren’s, save for a cravat he wore around his neck. 

 

Levi stepped over to Eren and gently adjusted the strap on his chest saying “I missed this about the uniform.” Before using the strap to yank Eren down a little lower. Eren hummed and gently reached up to touch Levi’s cravat, adjusting the material before gripping it and forcing Levi up onto his toes. 

 

Eren smiled and says “I agree, I missed this about our uniforms. Now, weren't you wanting to work with out gear, which the trio so blatantly tried to steal?” I feel my own face heat up with anger as Levi nods and let's Eren go, walking over to the giant wooden set up as Eren follows him. 

 

Eren raised an eyebrow and asks “You want to start with this? You sure? I doubt you need it.” Levi suddenly gives Eren a small smile and says “I have an idea.” Eren suddenly gains a very suspicious look as he helps Levi set up the harness. Levi climbed up the side of the wooden contraption, the inside and strapped one of the large ropes to his right hip. 

 

His belt apparently had spots for it as Eren walked across to the other side and grabbed the other rope and easily hooked it to Levi’s other side. Within a few seconds Levi had adjusted to the center and was hanging off the floor by the ropes, and smiling at Eren. Eren got a fond look as he says “I miss using this stuff more often…” 

 

Levi nods as Eren steps around him, looking upwards to check on the suspension as Levi suddenly grins and flips, rolling his weight until he’s hanging upside down and looking up at Eren. “Spider Kiss?” Levi suddenly asks, grinning up at him. Eren laughs and says “You're a little too low for that Levi.” 

 

Eren was right, from the way Levi was hanging, his head was about a little below waist height. However instead of looking upset Levi says “No I’m not!” Voice almost like a lilt as he moves again, using his legs to adjust his weight and make him move closer to Eren so that he could kiss at the bulge in his pants.

 

My mind starts to freak out then, and I stare at the two of them while Levi smiles like an innocent little angel and Eren looks slightly surprised as he smirks down at Levi. Eren moves a little closer and says “Hm, perhaps you are at just the right spot Levi.” Levi doesn't respond, only moving forward and grabbing onto the straps on Eren’s legs. 

 

He than moves his face so that he could nuzzle at Eren’s bulge, as Eren buries his hand in Levi’s hair. I feel someone suddenly bury there face in my back, holding on tightly to my shirt. I feel my entire face heat up at this scene in front of me as I think Hermione suddenly clings to my arm as Eren let's out a soft pant. 

 

_ Oh god I wanna hide.  _ I bury my face in my hands as I hear Levi whimper from where Eren is pressing him against his dick as we all suddenly appear in another room. I blink as the light changes and I find myself in a small room with two doors. Not seeing Eren or Levi I yank the cloak off as Ron, who had hid his face in my shirt said “Thank. God.” 

 

Hermione’s face was bright red as she buried her face in her hands and said “We are never following them here again.” I nod shakily and say “I agree… Uh… Ron. Let's go get our homework done…” Ron nods and we all exit through the door marked ‘Seventh Floor Hallway’.  _ Oh god… I’m not going to be able to look them in the eyes for a  _ long  _ time… _

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

I hear Eren sigh as he says “There gone love.” Hand tightening slightly in my hair. I hum, mouthing up the outline of his cock in his pants. That was another thing I missed about these uniforms, they hid absolutely  _ nothing.  _ And sure maybe I’d had a couple fantasies about doing this with Eren back at the base, but I never thought I’d actually be able to do this. 

 

The hard part about this though was staying balanced, as I had to hold my legs at just the right spot so I’d stay in this position. However Eren seems to notice this and moves closer, before placing my legs on his shoulders. However I didn't expect him to nuzzle against my cock as well, humming gently against it and making me shiver. 

 

I easily love my hands up, unbuckling and unzipping his pants and gently tugging him free, making him sigh in relief as I lick along the underside of it. He wraps his arms around my waist, face against my cock as he groans deeply, sound pleasureable against my cock, making me shiver as my hips twitch against him. 

 

I lick up him again, this time slower as his hips jerk and twitch, a deep groaning moan coming from low in his throat against my cock makes me whimper as I take the head of it into my mouth, licking softly at the slit. His hips instantly twitch forward, making me pull away slightly as he moans against me again, making my legs tighten around his head slightly as I moan as well. 

 

I hook my fingers under the straps on his legs before taking as much of him in as I could, which was a decent amount, but not all of him. He panted softly, one hand dropping down to bury itself back in my hair, tugging gently as I gave him a hard suck. He groaned instantly, mouthing against my cock  as he started fucking my mouth. 

 

This continued for a minute more, Eren groaning against my cock while I sucked on his before He suddenly pulled away. He pulled himself out of my mouth, panting softly as I whined, looking up at him as he said “Flip over. I’m getting you down.” I smirk up at him and say “What if I don't wanna get down?” Letting go of his pants so that I’m suspended by the rope alone. 

 

He raised an eyebrow and said “Then I guess I’ll have to let you get off, and get down, alone than.” I smile up at him and gently flip over, Eren having walked around me and held me through the sudden head rush I felt as I wrapped my legs around his waist while he held me with one arm and unbuckled me with the other. 

 

I clung to him as my head rush went away, and his mouth began to leave hot, open mouth kisses and love bites down my neck. I squirmed in his grip, grinding forward against him as my cock twitched from neglect as I asked “Bed?” His other hand suddenly falls to my ass as he pressed me against him, grinding against us both and making me moan. 

 

“I don't think we’re gonna be able to move that far.” He says against my throat as he drops to his knees, grinding roughly against me while marking up and down my neck as his fingers yanked my cravat off. I cry out softly, burying one hand in his hair while my other grips the back of his jacket. My back finds the floor as he practically humps me, movements rough and amazing, sending jolts of pleasure up and down my spine. 

 

I wrap my legs around his waist, tightening my grip on his hair as I buck up against him. Moans flowed freely from my mouth as I felt my own end nearing, I yank Eren’s head up as I meet him with a deep kiss that he reciprocates. I barely pull away from his mouth before I’m coming, crying out under him, coating the inside of my pants. 

 

Eren follows not long after, coating my stomach as I pant, clinging to him tightly. He drops his head gently against my shoulder, panting himself as he held most of his weight off of me. We lay like that a minute, basking in the afterglow as I cuddle against him, pulling him close. After a moment though I tug softly on his hair, making him look at me as I say “I want a kiss.” Giving him a tiny pout. 

 

He chuckles at my antics and kisses me, soft and sweet as I hum. He pulls away and says “We still need to check the library… And get a shower.” I pout and say “Yes I’m filthy, but I’m getting cuddles before we can laugh at the fact that the trio probably won't look us in the eye.” He chuckles softly, reaching down and tucking himself into his pants before hugging me tightly and rolling us over, letting me stretch on top of him. 

 

I hum happily as he rubs my back, cuddling with me until the feeling of my own cum in my pants is unbearable and I pull away. He smiles and asks “Shower?” I nod at him as he says “I’ll grab one in the military bathroom, and let you actually get clean. Instead of other things happening and we stay here for a week.” 

 

I nod at him with a small smile before walking over to our room, finding it as perfect as ever with the bottle of firewhiskey still on the table as I walk into the bathroom, which has a decent sized shower in the corner. I turn on the water before I yank my uniform off, stepping under the warm water with a small smile. It was relaxing as I cleaned up, thinking back to something before I got to far into my own thoughts. 

 

_ Monday will be the second week of November… And we’ve gotta get all the way to December without anyone finding out…  _ I feel a little disheartened by this before I brighten back up.  _ We just made it so that the trio won't follow us as closely, which means we just might be able to make it to Christmas Break…  _ And from there my mind wandered to my birthday. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV - Sunday**

 

I glared at Filch, who had just placed signs around the hallway going to the Library Of Remembrance. He glared back and said “You brats aren't allowed to go down this hall. We’ve got some maintenance going on for the next two weeks. Meaning this area is off limits to every student.” 

 

Eren gently pulled me away, despite how I could easily feel his own hatred of Filch pulsing from our bond as he lead me upstairs. “Let's go to the common room. Maybe we can go to our dorm room and cuddle till were forced to appear at dinner.” I nod, pressing close to his side as cool air drafts through the castle. 

 

It was just about lunchtime, meaning that everyone was headed to the Great Hall, where the Toad and Filch should have been. But instead Filch was performing ‘Maintenance’ on the one hall we needed to get down. He’d even had the Toad put a spell up preventing anyone but him entering the area. 

 

As we stepped into the Common Room I sighed with relief at the warmth, still sticking close to Eren though as we walked up toward the common room, startling a pair of fourth years who were having a heated make out session. They both darted into the dorm room, red as the weasley’s hair. 

 

I rolled my eyes as Eren laughed and we walked up to our dorm, finding it peacefully empty. I kicked off my shoes as we stepped over to Eren’s bed and climbed on top of the covers. Eren climbed after me and placed the bag in his lap, pulling out the two bags of food the house elves had given us. 

 

Eren passed me one bag and opened the other. I open mine and pull out a plastic container of some pasta dish, another with a soup, and a container with hot tea in it. In the bottom of the bag I saw some utensils, sugar packs and a small container of cream. I touch the soup container again and find it to be perfectly warm. 

 

I give Eren a raised eyebrow as he shrugs and says “Magic?” I nod before grabbing a spoon and tasting my soup. It was heavenly and as I devoured my bowl Eren and I talked, making sure we didn't say anything about home as we’d seen Fred and George’s extendable ears before. “Just four more weeks before break.” Eren says with a grin, motioning to the calendar above his head. 

 

I nod as I move onto my pasta dish and say “I don't know how we’re gonna make it though… With how the twins are wishing for answers and everything…” Eren nods and says “We may grab them and take them to Dumbledore and have him tell them that we can't say anything about it.” I nod with a small smile as we finish our food. 

 

My tea was amazing and I was sure I’d need to get more for tomorrow, and as I cuddled against Eren’s chest, my face against his throat, I honestly relaxed. I felt safe and warm, able to really relax without fear of Erwin smashing into our room to tell us that the Military Police are here, or that Wall Rose has been breached. I wasn't afraid of how I might lose Eren due to a mission or anything else. And as I dozed off, I knew Eren felt the same way. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV - Tuesday, 3rd Period**

 

After lunch Levi and I quickly walked down to the small cabin beside the forest. And by walk I mean Levi was on my back, arms around my neck as I walked through the two and a half foot thick snow. The moment Levi had seen the snow he’d wanted a piggy back ride, something I agreed to as the snow would have come up to his waist, instead of his thighs like it did on me. 

 

So Levi was cuddling into the spot between my shoulder as I walked down to the cabin, finding the others already there. Draco slowly wandered over to us, giving me a small nod as I set Levi down on a cleared patch of ground. He hums in acceptance as we all stand close together in the chilly air. 

 

Hagrid stands on the edge of the forest, looking a little beaten at the moment. I could tell that some of the cuts he had were little more than a few hours old, and he had massive bruises across his face. I was a little confused though as to why he had what looked like a massive cow carcass over his shoulder. Levi adjusted so that he was under my cloak and a bit warmer. 

 

Draco seemed a little on edge as he said “Oh god I hope we’re not going into the forest…” I raise an eyebrow as Levi asks “Why?” Draco looks back at us and says “Last time we went into the forest I got clawed by a hippogryph.” I blink at him with slight confusion as Levi says “But they only attack you if you're disrespectful to them. What did you do to it?” 

 

His face goes a little red as he says “Well… I kinda insulted it.” I nod and say “Than it did nothing wrong. Hagrid explained that they were proud didn't he? And that they don't take well to people insulting them?” Draco nods slowly, seeming a little put down as I say “Hagrid seems like a kind person who’s doing what he loves. Sure he likes more dangerous things, but he tries to make sure you are as safe as possible. He stayed between you and it the whole time didn't he?” 

 

Draco nodded slowly as Levi says “He didn't do that so he could take to you while you saw the creature. He did that so that on the rare chance that it decided to attack, it would have gotten him first. And he would protect all of you with his life.” His voice was matter of fact, and rather adorable as his nose was starting to turn a little pink from the chill. 

 

Draco nodded slowly in shock as I say “And if you're afraid stick with us. There is very little I can't take down. And if anything manages to get by me, Levi can and will stop it. That is if anything gets by Hagrid.” Draco nods, a few other students having heard me stand a little closer as Draco says “I keep forgetting that both of you are here to study magical creatures.” 

 

Levi nods as Hagrid says “Today were working in the forest, less snow and they like the dark anyway.” Quite a few people look afraid as I hear a few whispers of “What likes the dark?” and “Into the forest?!” Draco shivers in slight fear as I say “Relax. There are any number of Creatures that like the dark. They prefer it over bright places as it makes them harder to hunt. Like bats and Moke Lizards.” 

 

Quite a few people around us relax at my words, but still seem wary of the forest as Hagrid happily says “Ready? I’ve been saving a trip into the forest for your fifth year. I wanted you to be able to study these creatures in their natural habitat, instead of elsewhere. These creatures a pretty rare, and I think I’m the only person to be able to train them-” 

 

Malfoy cuts him off by fearfully asking “And you're sure there trained?” I see Hagrid’s face fall slightly as I reach up and smack the back of Draco’s head. “Ouch!” He says, giving me a questioning look as I say loudly “Listen to him. He hasn't even said what he trained them to  _ do.  _ Now  _ listen  _ to him, and you might actually be able to avoid another Hippogryph incident.”  

 

Hagrid seems to get his spirit back at my words as he says “Of course there trained! I wouldn't let you near them if they weren't.” He hoists the cow a little higher on his shoulder as someone to my right asks “Than what happened to your face!” He glares in that direction as he says “None of your business. Now follow me.” 

 

He turns and walks into the forest, without a single care in the world. I smile after him and say “I like him.” Levi nods as we follow him, Draco on our heels with the trio right behind him. We walk into the forest for a while, at least ten minutes as the trees get closer and closer together, until the entire forest is cloaked in twilight and there isn't any snow on the ground. 

 

He sets the carcass on the ground and turns back to us, a giant grin on his face as he motions to all of us and says “Gather round!” I glance behind me to see Draco nearly touching me as he peers quickly around us, the other students either close to Levi and I, or slowly moving from tree to tree like something was going to pounce on them from nowhere. 

 

“Now. They'll be attracted to the smell of meat, but I'm gonna give them a call anyway, just so they know it's me.” He says to us before he tilted his head back, took a deep breath, and let out some kind of shrieking cry that nearly shattered my eardrums as it echoed around the clearing like some kind of monster bird crying for it's children. 

 

I wince slightly, Levi doing the same due to our proximity to him before he makes the cry again. We all look around, Hagrid going to make the sound again before I saw one and pointed to it. It had large, blank white eyes that seemed to almost shine in the darkened light. As it approached I saw it had a dragon like face and neck, with a long skeletal body. It had large wings folded upon the sides of it's great black body, and a long tail that swished from side to side. 

 

It looked at us a moment, peering at me before walking slowly over to the carcass and tearing off a chunk of meat with its pointed fangs. I blinked at it, it's image feeling oddly familiar, but I couldn't place it. I give Levi a questioning look and he says “I can't remember what they are either…” Draco however seems to be more terrified as he inched closer and said “Remember what?” Sounding slightly panicked. 

 

I pat his shoulder soothingly as the others all seemed to be slowly approaching hysterics. I saw a few more creatures appear. I see Neville, who was watching the creature's tail with rapt attention, and a small Slytherin who’d paled from his place behind Malfoy’s friends. Harry seemed to be relieved to have seen them, yet his friend Ron said “Why doesn't Hagrid make that call again?” Seeming slightly afraid. 

 

I blink as I put two and two together as Levi breathes out “Thestrals…” Hagrid heard us and grinned before he said “Exactly right you two. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, who can see them? Put your hand up.” Levi and I raised our hands, the other three as well as Hagrid says “Yeah… I knew you would be able to Harry…” 

 

His voice had become very serious as he said “You too Neville? And -” Again someone interupted and asked “Excuse me, but what are we supposed to be seeing?” Hagrid simply pointed down at the carcass, which had a few Thestrals around it, tearing at the carcass. However to all of the others, it must have looked like the meat was just tearing away from the bones and vanishing. 

 

“Oh god, what’s eating it?” I heard Parvati say from behind me, cowering closer to the tree she was next to. Hagrid grinned and said “Thestrals.” Seeming proud of them. I nod, going to speak as I hear Hermione say “Oh!” In recognition as I hear Parvati say “Oh no! Professor Trelawney told me about those! There supposed to be really bad luck for those who see them!” 

 

Hagrid shakes his head and says “No no they don't. We have an entire herd of them here, and they are amazing creatures! Clever and useful, and kind as well. They mainly help around the castle by pulling the carriages and assisting teachers in long trips when they can't apparate. There's another pair there.” 

 

I turn and see a pair of them walking toward the carcass, stepping right by Parvati, who huddled closer to her tree and said “Oh god something was near me.” Almost to the point of hyperventilating as her friend stepped over and started calming her down as Hagrid said “Now, who can tell me why some of you can see them, and why some can't.” 

 

Hermione, Levi, and I all raised our hands at the same time. Hagrid seems a little surprised at us and pointed at me. “You can only see Thestrals once you've seen death. Because of this they were seen us heralds of death and hunted to near extinction by people.” Hagrid nodded happily at us and said “Exactly! Another Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, in this herd I started off with-” 

 

“ _ Hem, Hem _ .” Umbridge said from nearby. I damn near jumped out of my skin at the sound. Levi jolted as well as I turn and see the Toad in a green hat and cloak near Harry. Hagrid however was looking very confusedly at the nearby Thestral, as though the noise had come from it instead of the tiny Toad. 

 

“Hem, Hem.” She said again, and Hagrid finally looked down and saw her, giving her a giant grin and saying “Oh! Hello.” She glanced down at the clipboard in her hand before saying “I believe you got my note in your cabin this morning?” I glared at her as she stepped forward. She was speaking to him very loudly and slowly, like he was half deaf and an idiot. 

 

“Telling you the time and date that I would be inspecting your lesson?” She continues as Hagrid nods and says “Yes I did! I’m glad you found this place. As you can see - Well. Can you see them? Were covering Thestrals-” She cuts him off saying “I’m sorry? What was that?” Cupping her hand over her ear, as though making like she couldn't hear him.

 

I glare at her as Hagrid starts a moment and goes to speak, only for Levi to say “I heard him fine Professor Umbridge. Didn't you Eren?” I nod instantly, seeing Hagrid’s blatant relief as Levi turns to Parvati and asks “Did you hear him?” She nods shakily as a few people give him questioning looks as he turns back to her. 

 

“It seems all of us heard him perfectly fine Professor. Are you sure you don't need to have madame Pomfrey check your ears?” He says in a mockingly patient voice, laying his head against me. Her face goes slightly red as I hear a few giggles circulate around us. Hagrid looks a little more relaxed as he throws us a grateful glance as he says “I was talking about Thestrals. For those that can't see, they are big winged horses with black skin and skeletal bodies.” 

 

He motioned brightly toward the Thestral by his side and I nod at him as she says “ _ Seems… To… Resort… So… Crude… Sign… Language… _ ” Jotting things down on her clip board and I feel my patience start to fray while Levi grabs my hand, rubbing calming circles on the back of it. He knew I hated it when people are unnecessarily cruel to people. It brings up bad memories. 

 

He looks uneasy at her words but says “Um… Yeah! I was gonna tell you how I got this herd to be so large!” She scribbles on her clip board and mutters “ _ Poor… Short… Term… Memory… _ ” Voice loud enough to be heard around the clearing as I see his face fall a little further. I can feel Levi sending calming waves through our bond at me, in an effort to calm my fraying patience but I can tell that even he’s getting fed up with her antics. 

 

Hagrid gulps and says “We started off one male, and five females. This one,” He gently patted a large male beside him, “Is named Tenebrus, he’s my favorite and the first one born in the forest -” Umbridge cuts him off again and says “You are aware that Thestrals are on the ‘dangerous’ species list at the ministry correct?” 

 

I feel my patience snap like a dry rotten twig as Levi pulls half a step away as I take a menacing step toward Umbridge.  _ Not only is she purposefully insulting and attempting to make him seem like an idiot, SHE'S GIVING OUT INCORRECT INFORMATION!  _ Her gaze snaps to me as I shrink the space between us to barely a foot as I glare at her, the entire clearing going silent. 

 

“Thats incorrect and you  _ know  _ that it is. Thestrals were removed from that list once they were placed on the endangered list.  _ You  _ should know that, since you work at the Ministry. Now  _ I  _ have a question for you Professor Umbridge. Is the care of Magical Creatures your field of study?” I snap at her, shaking slightly with rage. 

 

She blinks and says “Well no it's not. But-” I cut her off and say “So  _ you  _ have not spent multiple years studying and spending time with these creatures like the professor has?” She blinks with slight surprise and says “Of course not. I work-” I cut her off again and say “As a  _ secretary _ . Looking at paperwork running after the minister. So  _ you  _ do not know the intricacies of raising and caring for a herd of Thestrals? Nor do you have the information to navigate these vast woods?” 

 

Her face goes red as she says “I do not, but-” I cut her off a final time and snap out “Then you have no business interrupting a professor who does know what they're talking about, nor attempt to heed my learning. I, unlike you, am here to learn. My major is  _ Care of Magical Creatures.  _ And in front of me is the only man to ever tame thestrals and  _ maybe  _ even save them from extinction. So I would be very grateful if you would  _ remain silent  _ and allow him to speak. You should have enough information to work with anyway.” 

 

Her entire face is beet red as she glares at me, sputtering out soft curses as she glares up at Hagrid and waspishly says “You shall have your results in ten days.” Before spinning around and marching from the clearing, walking back toward the castle. The tension in the clearing increased as Levi stepped forward and took his place at my side, cuddling into my side and sending calming waves toward me as Hagrid gave me a relieved smile as many other students smiled as well. 

 

The lesson continued nicely from there, he even went into how he managed to get near them, but slowly feeding the first by hand over a course of two years before it warmed up to him. As we walked back to the castle I got multiple pats on the back, even the Slytherins nodded in approval of me as Hagrid said “You two?... Come talk to me a moment…” 

 

So Levi and I hung back as Hagrid gently petted the nearby Thestrals softly and said “I… I just wanted to thank you… I never thought she would try something like that…” I shrug it off and say “It was nothing. She’s a hag who deserved a good insult. SHe had no right to speak to you the way she did, no one does. You seem like an amazing teacher.” He beams at me before yanking us into a bone popping hug, 

 

I hug him back, even though it was a little hard to breathe. Levi was perfectly fine though, as Hagrid was nearly as warm as I was. Once he sets us down though a Thestral softly walks over, nudging my hand gently and nibbling at my sleeve, another doing the same to Levi. I laugh and pet him softly, Levi petting the large female in front of him. 

 

After a few minutes though Hagrid shooed us off to our next class, which was Herbology, and Levi climbed back up on my back, using his wand to vanish the mud on his cloak and shoes before cuddling against my back. I laugh as I walk and say “You love that spell don't you?” He nods and says “Yup.” As I march off toward Herbology through the path I found, which was probably made by Hermione. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

November easily slipped into December with cold ass wind and show that easily went up to my knees. Eren and I spent most of it cuddled up in the Library, reading over every book we could and praying that the toad wouldn't walk into the room and cast that fucking spell again. Since Eren politely told her to fuck off, she’s made life hell for us. 

 

It started the day after her meeting with Hagrid, she seemed to have a vendetta against us. Shed used that fucking spell that made us jump apart six inches at every time she saw us together. She’d even come into the common room and split us apart, once making Eren fall of the couch we’d been on. 

 

On top of that she’d put some spell on the beds so only one person could sleep in them, making Eren and I start sleeping in the common room after we both woke up from nightmares. Also Harry had taken up the room almost every day, making it so that Eren and I had literally  _ no  _ time for the other. 

 

The only way we’d even been able to get the book from the Library of Remembrance had been because Eren snuck into it at three am about a week ago, since Filch had more or less sectioned the hall off till after christmas. Meaning that both Eren and I were either training by working around the castle, running along the lower levels, doing push ups and crunches in the common room while others watched because apparently we were entertaining. 

 

Or doing what we were now, which was cuddling together in the school Library and reading over every magical book we could get our hands on. The cat had also started following us too, the one with square markings around its eyes. She would vanish from time to time, only to reappear by rubbing against mine or Eren’s legs. 

 

On the rare occasions we weren't here, we were with Professor Snape or Professor Flitwick. I swear Eren and I learned more magic in the last month than we have in the entire time we’d been here. We’d mastered spells from years one through five, working on our final two years of spells. Snape had given us full access to the Library’s restricted section, letting us work on whatever spells we wanted in his classroom whenever he didn't have a class. 

 

However Snape was always there so that we could ask him any questions, and the Toad had taken to locking  _ Every. Single. Spare. Classroom.  _ So Eren and I hadn't gotten a single minute to ourselves in a month, not even to work on the book Draco got us. But now, as we cuddled together as the Librarian threw us the occasional glance, it was a little relaxing to be able to finally be held by him as we cuddled. 

 

Yet as the clock ticked by the Librarian finally threw us out, giving us about two minutes to get back to our common room. Eren and I quickly ran back to our common room, making it just as the hag stepped into the room. I panted softly, having bolted up multiple flights of stairs in moments and used an old short cut the twins showed us. 

 

She nodded at us and cast the spell again, forcing us six inches apart before leaving with a toad like smile. I glare after her as Eren gently pulls me toward a couch, which was thankfully empty. Break should start soon, so the room was buzzing with words about who was going where, and why and how. 

 

The twins eventually wandered over to us and asked “Hey? Are you two going home for the holidays?” I shrugged and said “We’re not sure yet…” They nodded and said “Hey, maybe you can visit us over the holidays? Our mom wants to meet you!” I blink up at them and say “We can try, No promises though.” 

 

They cheer and run off to there friend as the Common room slowly emptied, people quietly headed off to bed. Eventually, when Eren and I were two of about twelve people left here, he sat up and said “Come on… I have a thought.” I take his hand as he walks us up to our dorm. The room is dark and quiet and he steps over to the place between his bed and mine, and created an extra large sleeping bag. 

 

He smiled at me in the moonlight and whispered “See? We’re not in bed, but we can at least get some sleep.” I nod gratefully to him as we both get dressed, him handing me one of his shirts, which I pull on. Despite the cold I still sleep without pants whenever I can cuddle with Eren, as it can get a little warm depending on how I fall asleep.

 

Eren set our wands on his bed side table, before grabbing two pillows and climbing into the sleeping bag, before opening his arms to me. I climb in beside him, finding one of his legs wedged gently between mine as he holds me gently. I stretch slightly so I can kiss him properly, something that’d been hard to do without being stared at or the two of us separated. 

 

He kissed my back pleasantly, my hand carding through his hair as he hugged me tight. I slowly pulled away after a moment, smiling at him before snugging under his chin, feeling safe and warm as I dozed off, falling asleep easily. Only to be woken up by an a scream coming from my left a few hours later, I can see Ron jump up as the lights snap on and he shouts “HARRY!” 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah massive fucking chapter with a cliffhanger! I hope you all love it, and don't worry I should be getting everything on a better schedule soon. Comment! Review! Tell me your thoughts!


	14. Of Snakes and Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray! New chapter! Usual stuff here and all that, but onto the chapter!

 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

I scramble up, the sleeping bag unzipping as I sit up, Eren helping me stand as I look over at Harry’s bed. He hadn't made any sound since he screamed, instead he thrashed around his bed, head turning from side to side, covered in sweat as he dreamed. Eren and I rush over, not caring how were dressed, as Eren’s shirtless and I’m not wearing pants as Eren grabbed onto Harry. 

 

Neville shook his head and said “I’ll go get McGonagall. She'll be able to get him to the infirmary.” Before he was running from the room as fast as possible. I looked across his bedside table, looking for anything he might have taken to cause this, since he wasn't waking up like he should have.

 

Ron was shouting Harry’s name, sounding a little more desperate with each shout. Eren looked Harry over, checking for anything obvious as he thrashed around the bed before taking a breath and shouting “WAKE. UP.” and giving Harry a rough shake. His eyes snap open and he struggles away from Eren, panting like hed just run a marathon. 

 

I pulled Eren away, making him narrowly miss Harry jumping to his feet as he looked around, eyes finding Ron. He grabbed Rons arms and said “Ron!... It's your dad… He’d been attacked! There was blood and a snake and it's bad!” Ron blinked, looking very afraid for his friend as he said “Harry… You were just dreaming…” Harry roughly shook his head, making his already messy hair spike out in every direction physically imaginable. 

 

“No! It wasn't a dream!... Not an ordinary dream… I was there Ron... I did it…” He was muttering by the end as Ron made Harry sit on the bed and said “Calm down Harry… It's okay… Neville went for McGonagall…” Under normal circumstances I’d have called them mad, but somehow this felt different. 

 

Eren nodded at me and said to the others “Calm down all of you. Harry, I won't doubt what you saw, but perhaps it wasn't quite the way you're putting it. Seamus, Dean, go watch for the professor.” They darted out of the room instantly, sticking close together. We sit in silence than, Harry shivering on his bed while staring at nothing, Eren gently stepped over to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist, letting me lean against him as we waited. 

 

A few minutes later I hear someone running up the stairs, before the door smashed open and Professor McGonagall stood there in her tartan nightgown, glasses slightly askew on her nose. “What is it Potter? Are you hurt?” She asked, worry apparent in his voice. “It's Ron’s Dad! He's been attacked by this giant snake and I saw it happen!” 

 

The Professor looks confused as she asks “You saw it happen? So you dreamed it?” Harry shakes his head, seeming to become more agitated as he nearly shouts “No! This was real! I wouldn't imagine something like this! Mr. Weasley was asleep on the floor, than he was attacked by this giant snake, there was a load of blood and he collapsed! You have to find him or else he’ll die!” 

 

I blink before looking up at Eren, who nods sharply as I say “Grab our wands. Professor, let's get him to Dumbledore.” She nods sharply, fixing her glasses and saying “Let's go Potter. Put on your dressing gown.” Eren walks around his bed and grabs our wands, tossing me mine before grabbing his shoes and yanking them on, passing mine over to me as Harry jumps up, the Professor looking at Ron and saying “You better come as well Weasley, you two as well.” 

 

She opens the door begins walking, the rest of us following her. We walk passed the others, who are all silent downstairs as we walk by, Harry looking like he wanted to bolt down the hall as we walk, Eren reaching out and grabbing my hand. I weave my fingers through his, squeezing tightly as we walk. He squeezed back, and we walked quietly, feeling for once like we were back at the base, being woken up by Erwin for an emergency meeting. 

 

Filches cat was the only thing that got in our way, but was shooed away by McGonagall before she's even moved toward us. We calmly walked, making our way through the halls and walking up to Dumbledore's gargoyle. McGonagall stepped forward calmly and said “Fizzing Whizbee.” Before stepping up the staircase, Harry on her heels. 

 

Ron is barely far enough behind Harry to allow him to walk as I follow him, Eren a step behind me as we approach the Headmaster's office, which sounded like he's hosting a large party with all the noise and talking coming from it. Yet as McGonagall knocked the room went silent as Dumbledore said “Come in?” Sounding rather confused. The door swung open without any of us touching it and the Professor walked in. 

 

“Ah. Minerva and… oh…” He says, face falling as he sees Harry walk in. The room was dark, save for the candles around his desk, which illuminated that half of the room. His Phoenix slept beside his desk, the size of a large swan, resting silently as I saw the portraits around Dumbledore's desk, which I belatedly realized had been there since I first came here. They all seemed to be sleeping, however I saw a few crack there eyes open or shift. 

 

Dumbledore leaned forward, staring at Professor McGonagall intently, the light reflecting off his purple and gold embroidered dressing gown. McGonagall glanced at Harry and said “Professor Dumbledore… Potter has had… a nightmare of sorts…” Harry instantly says “It wasn't a nightmare!” Looking from Mcgonagall to Dumbledore, who was keeping his eyes firmly upon his hands as McGonagall frowned softly at him and said “Well then Potter… Please tell him what you saw…” 

 

Harry looks down then and says “Well… I was asleep… But it wasn't a dream! At least not a normal one.” He takes a breath, before looking up and saying “Ron’s dad. He’s been attacked by a giant snake.” The words hang softly in the air, and not a single person moved or spoke for a moment. 

 

Dumbledore seems to be lost in thought a moment as Ron’s face pales, and he looks between Harry and Dumbledore as Eren softly squeezed my hand. “How did you see this?” He asks softly, voice barely above a whisper. Harry seems annoyed as he says “I don't know, in my head? I’m not sure-” Dumbledore cuts him off and says “You misunderstand. I mean, from what perspective did you see this from?” 

 

Harry blinked before saying “I was the snake. I saw everything from the snake’s point of view…” Everything was silent again, even the portraits didn't seem to dare breathe as Dumbledore's gaze turned sharp as he looked at Ron and asked harry “Is Arthur badly injured?” harry nodded and said “Yes!” In an exasperated tone, as I looked at Dumbledore, who seemed to be piecing something together. 

 

Harry went to say something as Dumbledore jumped up so fast that even Eren and I, with years of battle training, jumped back a little. Eren instantly moves closer, standing behind my left shoulder, and I felt like I was back in Erwin's office, discussing how we would keep Eren. However it was a little relaxing to have Erens first reaction to step into his place at my side. He'd taken down more than one person from that place over the months. 

 

Dumbledore looked up at the portraits on the walls, high up upon the ceiling and said “Everard! And you too Dilys!” Voice sharp and commanding. An elderly wizard and witch open there eyes as Dumbledore asks “You were listening?” The man nods as the woman says “Of course.” He nods and says “He has red hair and glasses, raise the alarm and make sure he is found by the right people-” they nod and move left, vanishing from their portraits. 

 

He nods at us and says “They may take a few minutes. They both were much loved Masters of this school in their time. They posses portraits elsewhere that they can move to freely. Please sit all of you, Minerva? Please pull up a few extra chairs.” She nods at him and grabs out her wand, waving it and creating five straight backed chairs. 

 

I saw now that all the previous professors were all snoring and drooling convincingly, but were very much awake. “Mr. Weasley could be anywhere!” Harry says to him, looking slightly agitated. He nods and says “Sit. They shall return.” As Dumbledore turns and walks over to his Phoenix, gently waking the lovely bird and saying “We will need a warning…” the bird vanished in a flash of flame. 

 

Eren and I sat down, the both of us as straight backed as our chairs. I watched everything calmly, waiting for Dumbledore to include us, and respecting his choices if he didn't. We weren't of this world anyway. Dumbledore grabbed a fragile silver instrument from the numerous spindly tables around his office and took it back to his desk. He tapped it with his wand gently as everyone else sat down. 

 

The silver instrument tinkled to life, clinking rhythmically as tiny puffs of pale green smoke came from a tiny silver tube at the top. Dumbledore stares at it intently with his brow furrowed as the smoke thickened into a thick coil as it took the form of a snake. The snake opened it's jaws wide, as though about to bite someone. 

 

Harry seemed to be eager to get some reaction out of Dumbledore, as Dumbledore continued to look anywhere but at him. He murmured “Naturally… but divided in essence?” The question did nothing more than confuse me as Eren reached out for my hand, and I gently squeeze it as he weaves his fingers through mine. 

 

The snake divided suddenly in the air, the two snakes coiling gently before Dumbledore gave a small nod, face that of grim satisfaction as he tapped the instrument again, and the smoke vanished. Dumbledore stood and replaced the instrument upon its table, the portraits watching Dumbledore closely as he walked. Harry opened his mouth to speak as a shout came from above, the Wizard in the portrait, Everard pants softly in his portrait. 

 

“Dumbledore!” Dumbledore instantly moves so he has an easy view of him and says “What news?” He nods and says “I shouted until someone came running. I told them I'd heard a shout from downstairs. They were skeptical but checked nonetheless, you know there aren't any portraits down there for me to enter. They carried him up a few minutes later, covered in blood. It looks bad Dumbledore.” 

 

Ron made some kind of twitching movement as Dumbledore nods and says “It's good they found him. Dilys should have seen him and return soon.” Within moments she had, and she sunk into the armchair behind her and said “They took him to St. Mungo’s, carried him right under my portrait… It looks bad Dumbledore…” She panted softly as he nodded. 

 

Ron was now as pale as a sheet as Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and said “Minerva. I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children.” She nods and says “Of course… what about Molly?” He replies “That shall be Fawkes’s job when he has finished keeping lookout. She may already know with that clock of hers…” McGonagall nods and swiftly stands, rushing from the room. 

 

Dumbledore rustled through a drawer, apparently looking for something as he pulled out an old blackened tea pot. He set in on his desk and gently muttered “Portus…” the pot trembled a moment as it flowed a soft blue, than it stilled and returned to normal. After that, he immediately marched over to the portrait of a Slytherin colored wizard. 

 

He however, was apparently so deep in ‘Sleep’ that he didn't hear Dumbledore when he nearly shouted “Phineas! Phineas!” The wizard continued to drool and snore softly, ignoring Dumbledore completely. The subjects of the other portraits around the room ceased in their sleeping facades and began to shout for Phineas as well. 

 

When one last witch gave a rather high pitched scream of “PHINEAS!” That made both Eren and I flinch, a pulse of pain coming from Eren as Phineas ‘jolts’ awake. He gives a convincing act as he says “Did someone call for me?” Dumbledore gives a nearly silent sigh of exasperation as he says “I need you to go to your other portrait again, and take a message.” 

 

I feel Eren’s annoyance slowly start to build as Phineas said “My other portrait?” His reedy voice almost made me sigh with exasperation as Dumbledore had as he gives a long false yawn and says “I’m afraid I’m far too tired for that..” Every portrait instantly broke out in outrage, shouting at Phineas. 

 

“Insubordination and Dereliction of duty!” Shouted a corpulent, red nosed wizard. “You, just as we, are bound by honor to serve the current headmaster of this school!” Shouted a small, frail looking man. “Shall I convince him Dumbledore?” a small, gimlet-eyed witch, who held up a stubby wand that looked much like a birch rod. 

 

Phineas sighed and said “Oh very well…” While giving the witch a rather wary look and saying “He probably destroyed my portrait anyway, he has to the majority of the rest of the family-” Dumbledore cuts him off saying “Sirius knows not to destroy your portrait Phineas.” Harry gives a small start at the name. 

 

“Now, tell him that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children, Harry Potter, and two more shall be joining him there. Do you understand.” Dumbledore says, staring him in the eye. He nods lazily and says “Arthur hurt, wife, children, Harry, and two others to be joining him.” 

 

He nodded and walked out of his portrait without another word, vanishing from the room. After that the door opened again and McGonagall ushered Fred, George, and Ginny into the room. “Harry, whats going on? McGonagall said you saw dad get attacked.” Before Harry could speak Dumbledore said “Your father has been injured in his work with the order, and has been taken to St. Mungo’s. I’m sending you to Sirius’s home, it’ll be easier to reach the hospital from there. Your mother shall meet you there.” 

 

They nod as Fred asks “How are we getting there?” Dumbledore motions to the kettle and says “Portkey. We are just waiting for word from Phineas Nigellus. I don't wish to send you there without clearance…” Eren and I walk over to the table with the others. He nods at us and says “I wish I could have sent you here under better circumstances.” I shrug and say “Life doesn't give us those. It throws shit at us and expects us to live with it.” 

 

He nods and says “Wise words.” Harry however threw us a look that was crossed between hatred and suspicion. However a giant flash of flame appears from above Dumbledore's head as a large golden feather floats down. Dumbledore catches it and says “Fawkes’s warning… She must know you're out of your beds. Minerva, go head her off. Tell her any story, just keep her away for a few minutes more.” 

 

She nods and is gone in a swish of tartan, Dumbledore waiving all of us close together. “He said he would be delighted… My Great-Great-Grandson always did enjoy houseguests…” Phineas says suddenly, and Dumbledore nods and says “Everyone, touch the pot. A finger will do, just be touching it. Quickly, before someone else joins us.” 

 

We all shuffle forward, everyone laying a finger on the teapot, Eren’s chest against my back as he wraps his arm around my waist. I grab onto his hand, gripping it tightly as Dumbledore says “On three. One… Two… Three!” Before I could even blink something hooked behind my navel and I was spinning, we banged into the others as the ground spun from beneath us. 

 

In a swirl of colors we suddenly landed, my legs nearly buckling under me as we met the ground. Eren hissed softly as his feet slammed against the floor, and we cling to each other for balance, looking around the unbelievably filthy kitchen. Suddenly I hear a woman scream “Back again, the blood traitors brats, is it true there father's dying?” 

 

After that a male voice bellows “OUT!” I saw the others scramble to their feet, looking around as I take a closer look at the filthy place around me. The floor has a thin layer of dirt on it, as though people were running in and out often, the kitchen seemed to be a little worse for ware, dishes in the sink yet the counters seemed fairly clean. 

 

What little light there was came from the fireplace and a small candle on a table. The whole place looked like it had been left to rot, yet someone was recently trying, horribly, to clean on it.  A small, elderly house elf hiked up the small loin cloth they wore and walked out of the room as a man ran in. 

 

He hurried over to Harry, in clothes that looked like he’d been wearing them the last few days, face almost sickly pale, like he hadn't seen sunlight in a few weeks. He had thick, slightly matted hair that looked like it needed to be washed, and he had the faint scent of stale drink about him that I could smell from here. 

 

_ That must be Sirius… _ He helped Harry to his feet and said “Whats going on? Phineas just said Arthur was hurt!” Fred nods and says “Ask Harry.” George nods and says “I want to know too.” Harry looks a little upset at them before nodding and patiently telling them what he saw, accept he said he was behind the snake instead of acting as it, causing all of them to pale in horror as Eren and I didn't even flinch. We’d seen horrors far worse. 

 

“Is mom here?” Fred asks, looking back at the paler Sirius who shakes his head and says “No. Dumbledore is probably telling her now.” George nods and says “We have to get to St. Mungo’s then.” Sirius blinks and says “You can't just go running off to St. Mungo’s!” Fred moved so he was beside his brother as he gained a stubborn expression and said “Yes we can! He’s our dad!” 

 

Sirius glared and said “And exactly how are you going to explain the fact that you knew Arthur was in the hospital before they even told his wife? Or had the time to notify anyone at all?” George glared and said “Why does it matter?” as Sirius angrily snaps back “Because you'll draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions about things hundreds of miles away! What do you think the Ministry would do with that information?” 

 

The twins looked like they couldn't care less, Ron stood nearby with his face as white as a sheet as there little sister Ginny said “We… We can say someone else told us… Someone without any links to Harry…” Sirius sighs sharply through his nose, as though he was trying to calm himself down and failing. 

 

“Like who?” He snapped, glaring at all of them and saying “You have to understand. Your father was hurt while on duty for the Order. The circumstances are fishy enough, without his children barging into the hospital moments after it happened. All of you could seriously damage the Order’s-” Fred cut him off shouting “WE DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DUMB ORDER!” As George followed with “THIS IS OUR DAD WERE TALKING ABOUT!” 

 

Eren crouched down to my ear and said “Intervene. I’ll get Ginny out of it, and keep Harry from joining.” I nod as we separate and I step forward, moving between Sirius and the Twins, holding a hand out to both, palm out, warning them to stay back. “All of you, stop this a moment and listen to me.” I look at the twins, who glare at me, but remain silent as I turn and look at Sirius who silently sizes me up. 

 

I turn back to the Twins, seeing Eren gently pull Ginny away, over toward Ron. Harry stands motionless, watching all of them with a worried look. They seem to be relaxing as I look at Sirius and say “Look. I honestly don't care about the Order, but I will say that if he was risking his life, he must have thought it was pretty important right?” 

 

Sirius nods as I look over at the Twins and ask “Right?” The two of them quickly nod as I continue with “I’m not saying that you shouldn’t run to your father's side, but I will say why you shouldn't.” They nod in silence as I say “Your mother loves you just as much as he does. Enough that she’d risk life and limb if it meant your safety. If you go running off like chickens with your heads cut off, than you’ll worry her, and in turn him. And if he’s worrying about you, than he can't fight whatever wound he has. So sit here and wait, your mother will come for you.” 

 

George looked like he was going to argue, yet Fred got a pained look and gently pulled on his arm and gently said “He’s right Georgie… It won't help dad… It may just make him worse…” I’d never heard Fred call George that, yet I saw all the anger drain out of George as he softly replied “I know Freddie… I just don't want to sit here doing nothing.” 

 

He nods and says “But maybe that will help mom and dad more than being there will.” George let's Fred pull him over to the table, setting him down in a chair before sitting next to him. Ginny finds a chair herself, Ron following her softly. Sirius glares at me, suspicion shining in his eyes as I realize that this was who Harry was talking to earlier this year.

 

Instead of chewing him out for handling the situation so poorly I turn away from him and step over to Eren, who sits down and let's me sit in his lap. Sirius says “This is better… Let's have a drink. That’ll help the time pass.” He waves his wand toward the cupboard and eight bottles shoot out, rushing over and sliding across the table, scattering the plate of food upon the table as the bottles slide in front of us. 

 

I open mine as Eren does as well, smelling it for anything, as his nose could even detect the scentless Veritaserum in drinks. He said it smelled like the soft scent of chemicals, but was noticeable. When he took a drink I knew it was safe and drank some as well, finding it to be a warm butterbeer. 

 

I liked the taste as I leaned against Eren calmly until I looked around the room again and all of my disgust came back full force with such power it made Eren jump slightly. He looks at me before kissing my cheek and saying “Want to wait a minute? Or right now?” I squirmed softly, looking up than down at the table and say “Wait till we have word… Than were cleaning.” He nodded without any complaint as he took another sip of Butterbeer. 

 

Part of me wanted to jump up now, but it felt like I shouldn't break the silence of this anymore than I had already. As Harry set his bottle down hard enough to make it slop drink across the table I glared at him as flames suddenly flared above the table, making everyone jump or cry out, Eren jolting slightly as I nearly coat myself in drink. A small scroll of paper lands on the table with a Phoenix feather laying upon it. 

 

Sirius grabs it and reads over the outside as he says “Fawkes… This isn't Dumbledore’s handwriting… It's Molly’s.” He hands it to George, who tears it open and reads “ _ Dad is Alive. I’m setting out for St. Mungo’s now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can. Mom. _ ” George’s face pales as he says “Still alive… That sounds like…”

 

Fred takes it from him and reads it again to himself, than looked at Harry who shook softly. Ron hadn't moved as everyone sat still. Sirius asked if anyone wanted to sleep, yet was met with stony silence. After that no one spoke, Eren gently buried his face in my shoulder, but I could tell he wasn't asleep as I leaned against him. Ginny curled up in her chair, but her eyes were wide open, reflecting the light of the fire. Everyone else slowly sipped at there drink. 

 

I hadn't had a night that felt as long as this one since the night after the Fall of Maria. Yet this one was far different, as there were genuine  _ children.  _ They weren't kids who grew up too fast and lost every bit of the childhood they should have gotten. These were children who were used to the safety and security that their parents provided. It almost hurt, the way they mourned, and I couldn't bring myself to break the silence. 

 

So I leaned against Eren, keeping my eyes in my lap to prevent my skin from crawling from the sight of this place, noticing that I wasn't wearing any pants. I partially wanted to create a pair, but Dumbledore didn't know if the magical tracking spell would be on us, and had advised us to not practice magic until there was two over age magical adults there, and he'd told everyone about us. And so hours ticked by slowly in silence, and as morning slowly slipped by with the ticking of Eren's watch. 

 

Suddenly, around five in the morning, a redheaded woman opened the kitchen door with a bang. She was a little large, yet had the same hair as the rest of the Weasley’s and a kind look about her.  _ She must be there mom…  _ Fred, Harry, and Ron all rose half way out of there chairs. She gave a tired yet relieved sigh and said “He’ll live. He's asleep now and I'll take you to see him later. Bill is with him now, he took the morning off work.” 

 

The relief in the room was instantaneous as Fred collapsed back into his chair, hands over his face, Ron let out a laugh and downed his drink in one go, while George and Ginny went to hug their mother. Sirius seems to brighten, looking like a man five years younger than before. “Breakfast! KREACHER!” He calls out, yet the elderly house elf doesn't return. I blink in slight surprise before standing as he says “Oh well… Bacon, eggs for all of us?” 

 

He steps over to the kitchen, Harry grabbing the plate from the table and walking after him, only to be caught in a hug by Mrs. Weasley. After that she sniffs as Harry quietly slips over to Sirius. She walks over to us as Eren and I stand, she gives us a small smile and asks “Who are you two?” Fred walks over and says “This is Eren and Levi… They're George and I’s friends.” 

 

I nod as I say “Dumbledore sent us here.” She nods before she pulls Eren and I into a hug, squeezing us tightly before pulling away and walking back over to her daughter. I stare at her a moment before Eren gives a smile and says “I like her.” I nod as we walk over to Harry and Sirius, who both throw us a suspicious look. Ron was to relieved to be throwing us looks. I rolled my eyes and say “Wanna get some cleaning done, it'll be better than this.” 

 

Eren nods and moves over to a closet, grabbing a few candles and a box of matches. I grab a broom and dust pan, Eren lights one candle and sets it on the table, before we walk into the hall. When I realize how dark it is. I slowly forget the fact that I'm still not wearing pants as Eren and I start lighting the way down the hall, finding the place beyond filthy. Eren vanished a moment before returning with more cleaning supplies, and we set to work on the hall. 

 

Before we'd gotten far though Mrs. Weasley walked out and said “You two can pick a room on the third floor, you may have to clean it a bit though.” I nod at her as she walks back into the kitchen. Eren did a lot of the higher up cleaning, or boosted me up to get it. We finished the hall rather quickly, and moved onto the stairwell, nearly scared shitless by the house elf appearing with a crack. 

 

He seemed to be just as startled by us as we were him. He glares at us though, going to shuffle away as I say “Wait… what's your name?” He blinks up at me, seeming to be extremely wary and says “The house of Black have always called me Kreacher.” I nod at him, looking around and asking “Do you know where I'd find some copper cleaner? For the chandeliers?” He stares in awe and asks “You wish to clean the house of black?” 

 

I nod as his face twists to hate and he says “You wish to tarnish it, to remove it's precious items and-” I shake my head as Eren says “No we don't. If anything we just want it clean. We don't care of the familial items here. However we'd like to know what can be moved and what can't, also what rooms are unoccupied.” Kreacher gapes at us before saying “One moment… I shall collect the varnish…” before vanishing with a miniscule pop. 

 

Before I'd even blinked he returned, holding a small bottle that he hands me. I give him a small smile as I take it and say “Thank you Kreacher. What to help us?” He becomes wary again and I say “Unless you have other things to do.” He doesn't reply to me, simply moving away and walking down the hallway to our right. Eren shrugged and said “Is guess his recent masters haven't been the best people.” 

 

I nod sadly as I look at the bottle before saying “Will you boost me up there? It'll just take a minute.” He agrees and lets me sit on his shoulders as he holds me up. It takes a minute to shine the chandelier properly before I softly say “Dammit. I need a new rag…” only to hear a tiny pop from below me, and see Kreacher holding a small rag, and hands it to Eren. Eren grins and says “Thank you Kreacher.” 

 

The house elf bows deeply before vanishing again, but I could see him hiding out of the corner of my eye on the landing above us. I finished this one and Eren moved us to the next one, since there were three here. It wasn't long before we were done and he gently let me down. I we left the rooms alone, but we cleaned the hallways on the floor we were on before moving back to the stairs. 

 

Kreacher watched from a distance, sometimes appearing with supplies we needed, or lighting the old candles in the chandeliers. Everyone went off to bed not long into our cleaning session, and luckily we were on a floor above them. As everyone slept Eren and I got every hall done and the stairs, Kreacher joining us on our final level. “Master Regulus kept roses in the vases during winter.” Kreacher said softly as he cleaned a vase with a large B on it. 

 

I nodded and say “Maybe we can get some, or grow them.” Kreacher nods enthusiastically and says “That would be enjoyable.” After we finished the halls I smile at Eren and say “See you brat? It wasn't that hard.” He scoffs and playfully says “Easy for you to say you midget, you were working on the low stuff.” I stick my tongue out at him as Kreacher looks between us and seems to relax. 

 

He than says “The guests usually slept on the second floor of the House of Black. However those rooms are full right now. The third floor is open and the largest room is the second to the right.” I give him a kind smile and say “Thank you Kreacher. Want to help us clean it? Or would you like to do something else?” He looks a little wary still, yet says “I shall assist you.” I nod in acceptance as Eren and I move toward the stairs. 

 

The hardest part of cleaning these halls had to be the house elf heads that hung on the walls, yet there weren't any upon the floor we were on. Kreacher stepped in front of me and said “Be aware sir, there are spiders here.” I pull a look of disgust and say “Nope. Eren you go first. I'm not dying today. And call me Levi Kreacher. And him Eren. No need for such formality.” Once again Kreacher gapes as Eren nods and moves to the door. 

 

He opens it to reveal a rather large bedroom, that was covered in dust and spiderwebs. “This was the largest family guest room… the ones below us were for guests of no blood relation.” I nod as I pick up a thin, clean rag and tie it around my mouth, handing one to Eren and Kreacher. Eren ties his instantly yet Kreacher looks confused as I say “It'll keep you from breathing in the dust. I don't want you to get sick.” 

 

He blinks softly at me before taking the rag and I say “Try and tie it over your mouth and nose. It'll work best.” He does so, his long nose looking rather odd tied against his face as Eren walks in and used a broom to knock off the webs he sees, taking care to swipe the ceiling. And that's where we spent the next three hours, cleaning and scrubbing and shining ever surface we could. We have what we didn't want of the Black family to Kreacher, who stored them in the attic. 

 

He even found us some clean bedding for the king sized bed in the center of the room, and helped us change the curtains on it. The pillows were useless so Kreacher fixed them, and we rolled up the thick rugs so we could wash and fix the floor. We cleaned the dressers and end tables too, along with the joining bathroom. By the end of it we were all exhausted and filthy and hungry. 

 

“I'm starving, but I'm to tired, and filthy, to go cook.” I say to Eren, who nodded. Kreacher looked us over and slowly slipped away as we exited our room, I look around for him, a little upset when I didn't see him. Eren rubs my side and says “Our clothes are filthy too, so a shower is out of the question till we get new clothes.”

 

I nod before pulling off my mask, Eren doing the same and saying “We could always go nap elsewhere.” I shake my head, regardless of how tired I was, I wasn't going to sleep filthy. Eren nods and say “So, until our stuff gets here, what would you like to do? The others are asleep, and the only other being awake is Kreacher.” 

 

I shrug and say “Since we have everything out, why not go ahead and clean up the kitchen?” He nods and says “Sounds like a plan.” So we collect out supplies, giving the stairs a sweep as we go down to collect what little dust had settled as we worked, and walked toward the kitchen. Yet as we stepped close we heard the sounds and smells of someone cooking something, yet I couldn't quite identify what. 

 

Eren gently opened the door, which had swung closed at some point. We saw Kreacher, who looked like he was stirring a massive pot of something. He looked back at us quietly and said “Sir said… Levi, said he was hungry. Mistress Black loved beef stew.” The elf snapped his fingers and the ladle swung up, and ladled out two large bowls of food and placed a thick piece of bread on the rim before they flew over to the cleaned table, two spoons gently setting themselves beside it. 

 

I smile at Kreacher and say “Thank you so much. You didn't have to do this, but it means a lot.” kreacher gives us a ghost of a smile and bows without replying. I nodded, accepting his silence as I pulled Eren gently over to the table, letting him sit across from me as we ate, finding the soup to be amazing. 

 

I look around the kitchen, finding it to be sparkling clean, unlike it was hours ago. While I finished my soup, the door opened again and Mrs. Weasley stepped into the room, two trunks floating in front of her. I nearly cheer when I see mine. She blinks at us as Kreacher tries to slip away quietly, but fails and vanished instead with a small pop. 

 

She gently sets them down beside the table, before looking around and saying “Did you two do all of this?” Motioning around the room as I shake my head. “Kreacher did that. He helped us clean the halls and our room though.” I say as she nods slowly, looking around at the brightened room, which had candles around it and a roaring fireplace. 

 

She shakes her head before saying “I’d suggest you two go get dressed. Maybe take a shower, I’ll come grab you from your room soon. Were going to see Arthur, and I can't just leave the two of you here with Sirius. Remember to wear your muggle clothes.” I nod at her before standing up, Eren standing as well before he says “I’ll wash these. You go get cleaned up. I’ll take your trunk up in a moment.” 

 

I nod at him, throwing him a soft smile as he says “Also, remember that you're not wearing any pants.” I blink and look down, realizing that I’m not. I shoot him a deadpanned look and say “Don't forget you're shirtless.” He chuckles as he takes my bowl and walks to the sink, Mrs. Weasley looks pleased at our antics as I exit the kitchen and walk up to our room, stretching and yawning as I step into our room. 

 

Yet as I look I see that our bags were suddenly there, and I smile to myself and say “Thank you Kreacher.” Knowing he probably heard me. I grab a towel, which was placed on the bed as I walk over to the bathroom, which is really nice by my standards. I turn on the water, and strip off my outfit. I know this time Eren won't join me since we're on a schedule. 

 

So I quickly wash up, finding that there's a few new products here, all of them scentless. I shrug and use them, cleaning up quickly. I sigh in relief at the clean feeling as I exit the shower, not bothering to turn it off as I walk out of the shower, towel around my waist. I see Eren smiling at me from his place in the middle of our room. 

 

He chuckles and says “You look happy. I’d kiss you, but I’m still filthy.” I nod as he grabs his towel and walks into the bathroom. I smile after him as he walks into the bathroom and shuts the door. I dig through my trunk, moving books and clothes until I find my normal clothes. I pulled on my boxers, a pair of tight black jeans and dark blue flannel button up. I towel dried my hair, moving to hunt for my socks as Eren stepped out of the bathroom. 

 

I belatedly heard the water turn off as he walked out with a towel around his waist, giving me a grin. His hair is soaking wet, dripping tiny drops of water down his face. He runs a hand through his hair and says “You look cute.” I give him a small smile and say “Yeah. The ring on my finger means I'm cute and  _ taken.” _ He claps a hand lightly upon his chest and jokingly says “And what fabulously sexy, green eyed, sex god placed that there?” 

 

I shrug and say “The sex god is currently standing here in a towel and getting water on my clean floor.” I reply playfully, watching as his eyes dart down and he softly says “Shit.” I laugh, making him smile again as he walks over to his trunk, digging through it and pulling out black jeans like mine and a thick dark green flannel button up. 

 

He yanks his outfit on, tossing me a pair of socks after I couldn't find mine, and dries his hair roughly. I rustle through my clothes, yanking out a pair of knee high black boots, lacing them up tightly. I stand up, pleased with the feel the boots had. Eren pulled a pair of ankle boots out of his, they looked like the hiking boots I saw some workers wear back home. He pulled on a pair of thick socks and his shoes, standing and bouncing on his heels a moment before grinning at me. 

 

He steps over and gently moves a strand of my hair, running his knuckles down my cheek as he says “I love you okay? Regardless of what happens.” I hum in acceptance as he kisses my forehead, hands cradling my face as I nuzzle them and say “You sound like you're leaving.” Before running a hand through his hair, which had gotten a longer over the last four months. 

 

He shakes his head and says “I won't be unless you make me.” I nod and say “Then I guess you'll be stuck to my ass forever then.” He smiles as I pull him down for a kiss, one that's soft and sweet before pulling away, leaving Eren's hair a tousled and dampened mess. I move away and close my trunk, not feeling like letting anyone go through them before moving to the mirror and making sure my hair isn't as ruffled as Erens. 

 

Once I'm sure Eren grabs his pouch of money, grabbing some out, before tossing the bag back inside and shutting it. He offers me a hand and says “Ready?” I nod and take his hand before stopping and saying “Shit…” as Sirius’s actions last night came back. “Eren… Harry thinks we're Death Eaters. That means he’s going to tell everyone else that were Death Eaters or evil or wanting to disrupt whatever the fuck this is.” 

 

He nods and says “I was doing a little research of the last Wizarding War. Apparently at the end of it, a man named Sirius Black apparently caused an explosion after his friends Lily and James Potter were killed, in effect killing over ten people. Kreacher said this was the House of Black, meaning that he has to be Sirius. So why, is a convicted mass murderer, friends with the order? There has to be something I’m not getting here.” 

 

I nod and say “If he was framed for it, than it was probably by a supporter of Voldy. Meaning that he’ll be more prone to believe whatever Harry tells him whenever it involves that.” Eren nods slowly, contemplating something before saying “Let's get downstairs, they’ll want to know where we are.” 

 

I nod as we leave our room, tucking our wands into different pockets as we walk downstairs. The rest of them all crowded around the table, eating the food Kreacher made or sandwiches Mrs. Weasley made. Mrs. Weasley nodded at us as we entered, Sirius threw us an angry glare, and the Twins looked angry at Harry. Harry and Ron seemed resolute upon something however. 

 

The twins grinned as we looked at them and George said “Hey! It's nice to see you two.” While Fred looked sharply at Harry and Sirius, as though daring them to say something to us. I lean against Eren, calmly waiting for them to finish. Mrs. Weasley looks us over and says “You’ll want a jacket. It's a bit chilly.” 

 

Her voice was soft, almost like she was contemplating telling us before she did. I nod as Eren says “I’ll go-” There was a small pop and Kreacher stood before us, holding up two thick jackets and a scarf. Everyone else froze, I even heard something fall to the floor as I take them and say “Thank you Kreacher.” Eren says the same as he gives us a tiny smile and vanished with another pop. 

 

I ignored everyone for a moment as I questioned exactly  _ how  _ Kreacher got into our Trunks but shrugged it off and let it drop. I pulled on the smaller of the two, handing the other to Eren. The coat was black and went down to about mid thigh, and had two sets of buttons that went up the front, pulling the scarf on afterwards.

 

I glance up at everyone, seeing that it had been Sirius who had dropped his spoon. I raise an eyebrow at them as Fred says “But- How- He hates everyone!” Eren shrugged on his coat and said “He seemed like a nice little guy. If anything I'd say he was just wary and wasn't really treated well.” The blink slowly, looking down a little ashamed of themselves as the door suddenly opens. 

 

Just as the door shut I heard a thunderous crash, which was followed by a woman screaming insults at us. It was silenced after a shot of a spell, and two people walk into the room. One of them was a short woman with bright pink hair, and the other was a gnarled man with a peg leg, a walking stick, an electric blue eye that whizzed around independently of his other one, and half his nose missing. 

 

He gave off a rather annoyed feeling, like he'd rather be doing anything but this. He looked sharply over Eren and I, eye whizzing across us before he moved on. However everyone was laughing loudly at the bowler hat he wore. “Mad-Eye! I told you that hat would be more attention catching than Tonks hair!” Mrs. Weasley said, glaring at the man. 

 

The next few minutes passed easily, Mad-Eye talking to her a moment before saying “Let's go. I don't want Potter in the open for long.” They nod and we all shuffle toward the door, save Sirius, who got a depressed expression and left the room. Tonks gently pushes us out of the house, and we all find ourselves on a street in a massive town. The walk to the bus stop was one of the most amazing and puzzling things I'd ever experienced. 

 

I knew that normal people lived elsewhere, and had many different things than the magical folk did. I just didn't think it would be so  _ much  _ of a change. Yet as we stopped at a new stop Tonks, who had been talking to Harry, stood and we all exited the bus. I clung close to Eren, the chilly air making me shiver. Yet Eren smiled down at me, not even feeling the cold air whipping down the streets.  

 

We walked suddenly into a large and closed building, which looked like no one had been inside in years. Tonks took a moment and arranged everyone certain ways and said “You all will go through in these groups okay?” We nodded as she stood between Mrs. Weasley and Ginny, with the twins standing behind them with Ron. We came after, and Mad-Eye stood with Harry. 

 

What came after was an extremely weird conversation with a Mannequin, in which said inanimate object  _ nodded _ before Tonks pulled Mrs. Weasley and Ginny through. When it was our turn Eren and I walked into the glass, which part of me still said was solid, only to feel like I was walking into a pool of  _ very  _ cold water. I shivered and clung to Eren as we appeared on the other side, warm and dry. 

 

We moved over to the twins, who's separated themselves from Ron as fast as possible and linked arms with Eren and I before leading us over to Mrs. Weasley. The room was bright and as loud as the street outside, save that this was far weirder. Some people looked perfectly normal, sitting on small wooden benches, waiting to be seen. However, some were as far from that as possible. 

 

One woman had a elephant trunk instead of a nose, one man couldn't move without making a loud and deep bell ring, one pair of people had hands sticking out of there arms and chests, which had clasped to the hands of the other person. There were all manner of maladies, and some dressed in white robes with a symbol on the front walked around, jotting down notes and fixing other things. 

 

I heard Harry ask Ron “Are they Doctors?” Ron gapes and says “Those muggle weirdos that hack people open? No. There healers.” I feel Eren's annoyance spunk instantly as he says “Doctors don't just hack people open…” voice soft as Fred asks “Oh? That's all that we hear about them really. So we're not really good judges.” Eren nods and says “Most Doctors focus more on putting you back together than actually. They try there best to fix you without ‘cutting you up’ like Ron put it.” 

 

The twins nodded as their mother went to find out where their father was. As I saw a man drag his daughter, who was flying above him with giant wings, away by the ankle like some bizarre balloon Mrs. Weasley finally got to the front and asked about her husband, and was promptly directed to the first floor. Mad-Eye kept us all together as we walked toward his room, finding it rather easily. 

 

“We’ll wait out here Molly, he won't want to many people at once.” Tonks said, giving her a gentle smile. Mad-Eye grunts and placed his back against the wall, eye whizzing about as Molly nodded and looked to us. I hold up both hands and say “We’ll stay as well. He's important to all of you, we don't really know him…” Fred looks surprised as George said “You're our close friends. I'm sure dad won't mind. If you come in. But if you want to wait I won't stop you.” 

 

I nod as Eren pulls me a little closer, the two of us moving to stand against the wall opposite to those two as the others walk inside. Mad-Eye gives us another look as Eren tilts his head back, and puts his amazing hearing to use. I lay my head against his shoulder and watch those across from us. Tonks seems to be happy as she hums a small tune as we wait for them to exit. 

 

When they finally walk out, Mad-Eye and Tonks walk in, after Mrs. Weasley beckons them in. Fred and George instantly look annoyed and Fred mutters “Fine… Don't tell us what's going on…” they both dig through their pockets. George beckons us over and says “Put this in.” Holding up a long extendable ear that they'd shown us a while ago. I put mine in, Eren copying as we listen in, Harry throwing us a suspicious look. 

 

I glare at him and listen. “They searched everywhere, they didn't find it. You can't really think that You-Know-Who thought that the thing could get in could he?” Tonks says softly, apparently whispering. I hear movement before Mad-Eye gruffly whispers “No. He sent it as a lookout. Just a precursor so he knows what's going on and what he has to get past. If Arthur hadn't been there, that snake could have done as it pleased. Potter says he saw it all?” 

 

Mrs. Weasley answers uneasily with “Yes… Dumbledore seemed to be waiting for Harry to see something like this…” More shuffling before Mad-Eye said “There has always been something funny about Potter. And all of us have know that for years.” I hear Molly sigh and say “But Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry when we spoke this morning… He’ll be here in two days to explain something. He didn't say what… just that the entire order had to be present.” 

 

I hear a few gasps around me as Tonks says “Wow… But Harry-” Mad-Eye growls out “Who isn't worried about Potter? He said he's seeing things within You-Know-Who's head. That means he can posses the boy and-” I glance at Harry as he yanks his extendable ear out and stared at everyone. The others all looked terrified, and Harry for once seemed to join in, truly terrified of himself. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

After we got back from the Hospital I drug Levi off and told him what I heard, how apparently this order was hiding a weapon from Voldy. However oddly I saw Harry and Ron drag Mad-Eye Moody off when we got back and spoke for a moment before he left, and I couldn't catch what they said. After that Sirius seemed to brighten considerably and made it his job to brighten and make this home as festive as possible.

 

Word that Dumbledore would be here in two days was a relief, as it meant we would soon be able to explain things. Yet Harry hid from everyone, and Kreacher quietly helped Levi and I. As Hermione arrived on the second day, the order began to assemble. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron managed to get Harry out of his room as Mrs. Weasley made it her job to keep Levi and I working. 

 

Meaning by the end of each day we passed out into our bed after a shower, clinging to each other as we slept. Yet as we stood in the Kitchen, Dumbledore had sent word that  _ everyone  _ would be here. Even the Weasley children, something Molly was upset about but didn't fight. Levi stuck close to me, and tightened his grip when we were forced to meet Mundungus. 

 

“Seriously… who named these people?” Levi muttered as he walked off, watching him go. I laugh softly as Sirius grins and hugs a tall, lanky blond man. He walks over to us, seeming to go for a handshake before I see his eyes widen.  _ What on earth…  _ I'm suddenly attacked by his hug, as he grips both Levi and I tightly, letting out a pleasant hum. 

 

_ Ahh. He's a werewolf.  _ I hear the whole room go silent as I smile softly and feel Levi come to the same conclusion as well while I gently hug the man back, as he seems to realize that he's hugging me. He pulls away after a moment and says “Sorry… I don't know what came over me.” I shrug it off and say “It's fine.” 

 

He nods as he and Sirius move away, Professor McGonagall walking into the room and giving us a small nod before walking off to sit at the large table, which had as many chairs as possible drawn around it. The Weasley children all seemed like they were just happy to be included this time, instead of forced to leave. 

 

Levi and I lean near the table, yet closer toward the door. The spot at the head of the table was left alone as everyone sits down, waiting for the last of them to arrive. Bill and Charlie walked in, two I’d met the day before, who sat next to their mother at the table. A man named Kingsley Shacklebolt also appeared at the house. 

 

He was quiet and kept to himself, however when Snape swept into the room many went silent. He nodded at us and says “I do hope that the two of you are completing the essay I set for you.” I nodded and said “It's already done.” Levi nodded and said “It's sitting in our Trunks.” He nods in approval as he moves to the table, sitting near the empty head seat and across from Sirius. 

 

At this point the room was almost bursting with people. Dumbledore had yet to arrive, and as Moody walked down from the upper floor he glances at us and says “You two, go get Potter and his friends. There in the drawing room, hurry up.” He shuffles off to the wall opposite to us, and I glare after him. 

 

“His box is gone…” Levi says as I nod. Mad-Eye was holding a box before he’d gone upstairs a few minutes ago. I shrug softly and say “Let's go get them, it won't be to hard.” Levi nods and We walk over to the drawing room. Levi opens the door first, and as he does, I see the box Mad-Eye had earlier on the floor. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Armin POV**

 

I read over another book, glancing between this one, and the small excerpt I’d taken from the book Mikasa had brought back. We had so little on the first sightings of the Titans, and what little we had, was broken and partial. We’d never been able to find a full account, but this seemed like it was the first Titan to have appeared. 

 

And so we’d started up a rotation of who would research and who wouldn’t. I was on with Petra tonight, and we’d found our own books to read over. She was reading over something from the military section of all places, yet seemed to be entranced. She suddenly stood, smacked me on the arm and showed me the book. 

 

“What?” I question before she points at a paragraph and says “That sounds… So much like what happened to them…” I look down and read  _ The Titans appeared in the forest after a large and thunderous crash, we took them down with many losses, including my closest friend. Yet as the dust cleared, I saw a small object lay upon the ground. I do not know what this object is, but it almost appears to be a small piece of jewelry, and once I know more I shall write about it.  _

 

His words cut off after that and another hand write out  _ Soldier Harrol Meyers vanished from his surviving platoon and was never heard from again. However, some say it was almost like he vanished out of thin air, the item in his hands with him.  _ I blink, and look up at her. I grab the book and flip back a few pages, trying to find the place. 

 

“The field outside Rose Castle… Petra. That’s the base! Three people, from the same place, in different times!” I say, grinning as she says “We need to find out what took them, and why that jewelry had anything to do with it. Wasn't Eren holding a bracelet when he vanished?” I nod sharply as I stand. 

 

The last month had been hard on everyone, yet as we slowly found out more it became more bearable. And as everything slowly came together, I finally felt like I might be able to get my friend back, after he’d been gone for so very long. And maybe, just maybe, Mikasa would start smiling again. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaand that’s this chapter. I want a fucking cookie for writing all this in five days. Comment, review, tell me how I did! I tried to not end on a cliffhanger this time.


	15. Of Truth and Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit late for christmas and all that, but I think of this as a belated christmas present filled with angst, smut, fluff and then more angst. In that order. I have been planning this chapter since day one of writing this, so I hope you like it!

 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Fred POV**

 

Within a minute of Eren and Levi leaving, Dumbledore walked into the room, proud and imposing. He looked like he’d been up for a few days with no sleep, and a long lecture from Umbridge on top of it. He sat at the head of the table and looked over all of us, motioning to those of us in the other area of the kitchen. 

 

“Join me here… I have much to tell you all.” He says, seeming weary all of a sudden as he says “Those of you who are old enough, think back to the end of the first war. Those who are not, imagine what I tell you.” My mother seems to pale slightly, every elder person at the table stiffening as the younger generation stare and I say “Wait, Harry, Ron, and Hermione aren't here… Neither are Eren and Levi…” 

 

He turns to me and I see his eyebrows pinch together a moment before I suddenly hear a sound that echoed throughout the entire house. It made the walls shake, the floor rumble, and made every fiber of my body scream in some kind of primal terror. It was a roar, a deep, echoing roar created by some giant beast. 

 

As it faded away I hear human screaming, high, and shocking compared to the other sound I’d just heard. It was followed by other screams, shouts, and sounds of something firing. Dumbledore jumped up, running out of the room as George and I run after him, moving toward the screams. I hear the others rush after me, adults, and kids alike. 

 

The sounds are coming from the drawing room, which was locked as Dumbledore tried the door as another roar echoed throughout the house. Ginny grabbed onto my arm as he stepped back then, grabbing out his wand and shouting “Protect yourselves!” before giving his wand a grand wave and bellowing “EXPULSO!” The door, wall, and surrounding area exploded as others threw up shield charms. And as the dust settled, I knew I would have nightmares about this for years to come. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV - Five Minutes Ago**

 

I stepped into the room with Eren, seeing the box that Mad-Eye had with him earlier. It was just a plain cardboard box with the top folded shut, yet it gave an unnerving shake as I stepped toward it. I looked away from it and saw the trio looking at us, Harry looking pleased with himself as the other two looked confident as Harry says “And now we will prove that you're Death Eaters.” 

 

I looked back at the box worriedly as it shook again and suddenly burst open, and out from it burst forth my worst nightmare. I was back in the walls, however it was far from peaceful. I heard screaming and shouting in the distance, accompanied by the sounds of 3DMG firing as soldiers rushed around me. 

 

I suddenly saw Eren’s Titan, in the center of everything, fighting the armored Titan. But before I could shift I heard Eren’s Titan roar, seeing flames and blood scattered around us. The wall was falling before my eyes, crumbling down as the Colossal Titan stepped through the break, roaring a second time. 

 

I hear a massive explosion from behind me, hearing new people screaming and someone vomiting to my right as I suddenly felt someone grab onto me, seeing Hanji and Erwin pin me between them as I saw a Military Police officer dart toward Eren’s Titan. My Squad appears and suddenly hacks Eren out of his Titan. “Let me go!” I shout to my friends, finding Hanji silent as Erwin says “I’m sorry Levi. This was the only way we could save them.” 

 

Before I could ask who he was talking about the Armoured Titan was walking off, and Eren was held up between Petra and Eld, two of the people I almost saw as siblings holding Eren’s unconscious form as the Military Police Officer leveled a gun at Eren’s head. “EREN!” I screamed, thrashing in my friends grip as Hanji said “This wouldn't have happened if you didn't love him. He has to die because you couldn't stand being alone anymore. He never even loved you to begin with, he was just manipulating you so that he’d live. He was using you Levi.” 

 

I feel a small part of my heart start to shatter, seeing Eren unconscious to the world around him as they prepare to execute him, and at the words Hanji said. Before my eyes I see and hear the gun go off, see the bullet tear through his skull and saw him fall to the ground, dead eyes staring at me as he collapsed onto the ground. 

 

I wasn't even aware of the tears that started streaming down my face until I saw Eren step in front of me.  _ But… Eren? I just… What…  _ Everything swirls black around us a moment as my friends vanish and I try and piece together what’s happening, and why I just saw every fear I held close to my heart, hidden under layers of apathy and anger. Yet as our world paints itself anew I see his form of Hell. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

As I saw myself fall dead to the ground I moved between my mate and this thing. I couldn't remember what it was, but seeing my mate so terrified and fearful as he called out to me made every instinct I had scream out in anguish. I wanted to hold and comfort my mate, tell him that what this thing had said wasn't true. 

 

That I wasn't using him that I loved him and nothing on this planet could change that. Yet as the images around us changed I felt a foot slam into the back of my knee. I fell to one knee as I feel someone pin my pant leg down with a blade before Mikasa and Armin were on either side, keeping me still. 

 

I tried to pull away, the blade and my friends keeping me still as I see Levi crying out a ways away from me. He was in his uniform, but it had blood on it, causing him to stand out in my sight. He was screaming, and in the grasp of a Titan. It had it's hand wrapped around his waist, pinning him as he struggled against it. I saw the wall shattered behind him, the smell of blood hanging thickly in the air. 

 

I could hear Levi faintly screaming for me, begging me to help him as I fought against my friends, yet they held on, keeping me in place. I heard the screams of soldiers and civilians alike, saw Levi’s squad and my friends dying around us. Yet within the tiny space we occupied it felt almost like it was silent as Armin said “You know… I always hated you, the monster who’d never learn to fight for himself without getting others killed…” 

 

I watched and struggled on in absolute horror as Levi screamed that he hated me cause I couldn't save him. And before my very eyes, he’s eaten the same way my mother was while I was hearing the words that I’d always feared from my friends. That they saw me like everyone else did, like a filthy monster. I feel something deep inside my chest start to crack, feeling a deep sinking apathy start bubbling within me, partily to hide my sanity from this pain. I saw Mikasa raise her blade, pointing it at my neck and saying “Goodbye Eren.” before a spell appeared and shot her. 

 

Everything blanked out, and something hid deep within the box again as another spell slams into the box and it blasts apart, the creature as well. I catch myself with a hand, feeling anger and pain bubble up as I realize what exactly just happened. I can feel the tears dripping down my face as I let out a soft growl, vision going slightly red around the edges. 

 

I look over at the trio, who had huddled as close together as physically possible in the corner of the room that hadn't been blasted apart. Harry was so pale he looked like a ghost. Hermione looked like she was going to be sick, and Ron was horrified as I stand and take a step toward them as I say “Who decided… That a boggart… was the best way to learn something from us?” 

 

I see them shake as the smell of vomit permeates the air to my right. I feel my body begin to shake with absolute rage as I want to beat an answer out of them. Before I can move any further I hear a soft call of “Eren?…” From behind me. I stop, feeling a twinge of pain and deep seated fear of abandonment. 

 

It takes a moment for my head, so muddled by anger and pain to realize that these are the feelings of my mate.  _ Mate… Safe…  _ My head was a little slow as I turned, seeing my mate holding his wand, kneeling on the floor with tears dripping down his face. When my eyes meet his he drops his wand and jumps up, rushing toward me. 

 

He trips though, and I catch him easily, pulling his sobbing form close to my chest as I bury my face in his hair. As my rage subsided my tears quickened as Levi clung to me, sobbing silently as I shake with the after effects of adrenaline. I want to vanish, to disappear from this fucking room and never step foot within it again. Someone seems to understand this as I feel a small tug on my pant leg as the room changes around me, our room appearing instead. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Fred POV**

 

I saw Kreacher grab onto those two and they vanished with a small pop as I hear someone else retch. George and I held Ginny protectively as she shook while clinging to us. The trio all slowly peeled themselves away from the wall, shakily walking over toward us. Dumbledore was pale as he moved away, sitting down heavily in a chair in the hall and placing his head in his hands. 

 

Professor Snape glares at the trio with a glare I'd only seen rivaled by Levi. He didn't say a word though, sweeping past all of us and moving to the stairs, rushing up them. Mom suddenly grabbed us into a hug, holding us so tightly I thought I was going to pop. We held her just as tightly before she turns to Dumbledore and someone asks “What… what was that?...” 

 

“That was a place called Wall Rose…” I hear Snape suddenly say as he steps softly down the stairs, looking a little weary all of a sudden. Dumbledore stood and said “All of you, come downstairs.” We nod and move as a group, shuffling and stumbling down the stairs. Sirius and Remus haven't let each other's arms go, Mundungus is holding a flask and drinking heavily from it, Kingsley won't look anyone in the eye and Mad-Eye looks like he just saw something horrific, which he did. 

 

Dumbledore sits down at the head of the table as we crowd around him, faces terrified, questioning, or both. Mom just held onto us as Dumbledore says “As you all know, during the last war Tom collected followers. among these were Trolls, who are by nature are rather solitary creatures. After the war, something happened to them, causing them to mutate and become dangerous to humans. They became impervious to attack spells. So, I devised another way to stop them.” 

 

We'd all edged closer, watching him with rapt attention as he placed his elbows on the table and wove his fingers together. “I found a dimension much like our own. However, it appeared to be void of life according to my spells. I couldn't go there myself, as the trip would have killed me. So, those of us involved all agreed, and we sent the trolls through, unaware that the trip would mutate them further. Even worse was that the numbers we sent them through in distorted time and sent them back 2000 years.” 

 

I shiver at the sudden apathy in his words as his voice become soft. “It wasn't until a few months ago, when two people literally dropped into my office that I realized how wrong I was.” I froze as Harry suddenly says “Wait… Eren and Levi? They came from that dimension? That's what those things were? That's… that's why you made them stay silent about it…” Dumbledore nods softly at his words while Hermione looks horrified. 

 

“As far as I've learned, the people there are much like those two. And despite everything that you think about them, they have seen and done things no child should be forced to.” We nod slowly as he also says “Harry, Ron, Hermione. You three are to stay away from them.” Harry goes to speak as Sirius says “I agree Harry. Just until they feel comfortable enough to approach you again.” 

 

Hermione seems close to tears as Ron nods and rubs her arm softly and says “We can talk to them later Hermione. We can apologize then to.” She nods before walking out of the room, ignoring everyone as Harry seems upset at the new rule but Ron seemed accepting of it. Ron nudged Harry after Hermione as everyone slowly edged out of the room and leaving in pairs or trios, no one staying alone for very long. 

 

Ginny clung to Mom as the two of them head upstairs as she says “I'll go repair that wall...” Before they leave George and I with the rest of the order. It was silent as I pulled my twin off, not wanting to be alone but not wanting to be around that all encompassing horror. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

“Thank you Kreacher…” I say softly, holding Levi tighter as the house elf bows and vanished with a small pop. Levi buries his face deeper into my shirt and shivers, body quivering against my own as I say “Levi? What that thing said wasn't true.” My voice is slightly thick with tears. He pulls away, looking at me with a look bordering on desperation as I saw tears gently fall down his face, leaving softly shining trails on his cheeks. 

 

He says “You don't-” I shake my head and say “Yes I do. You need to hear it from me. I love you Levi, I am not using you. I never would. I need you more than anything, and I would never hurt you.” I gently wipe away the tears in his face, seeing him give me a small smile and says “I never saw you as a monster Eren, and I don't hate you.” 

 

His voice had been thick with tears too. I nod, letting out a relieved sigh as Levi hugs me tightly, burying his face in my chest again as I hold him tightly as well. He shivers again, hands gripping my shirt before he pulls away again. I let him, yet he barely pulls away a few inches before he kisses me softly, nuzzling into my throat again and pulling me back as he took a step. 

 

I follow him slowly as he leads us somewhere before he tipped back, and pulled me on top of him as we hit the bed. I barely manage to brace myself as my weight falls on top of him, yet he just wrapped his legs around my waist and pulled me closer. I could feel echoes through our bond, need and arousal thrummed from his mind. 

 

Within moments it was the same in mine as I kissed him gently, feeling him yank on my shirt before letting out a slightly annoyed sound. I hide a small laugh as I pull off him enough to say “You first.” He pouts up at me before yanking his shirt off as fast as he could before yanking at the front of mine. 

 

“Your turn.” He says, smiling slightly despite the tear tracks that still shine on his face. I easily pull my shirt off, tossing it to the floor before bending down and gently kissing his face. He tries to squirm away as I gently coat his face in kisses, kissing away what was left of his tears. He seems to realize what I’m doing after a moment. 

 

“You've cried enough for a lifetime… I never want to be the reason you cry tears of anguish again…” He nuzzled against my cheek and said “Then the same goes for you, I don't want you to cry due to pain about me…” I nod at him and kiss him, softly running a hand up his leg before pulling away and pulling his shoes and socks off. 

 

He lays on the bed while giving me a fond look that nearly makes my heart melt. I gently move my hands back up, resting them at his hips before hooking my fingers into the waistband of his shirts and give it a strong tug, lifting his hips up a few inches and placing pressure on the obvious hard on in his pants. 

 

He whimpers slightly as his hips twitch in the material, gasping at pressure as I say “Now, what would you like to do about these Levi?” He pants a second before saying “Off, get them off.” I nod and do so, easily unbuttoning them and yanking them off him before tossing them to the floor, seeing his glare at where I drop them. 

 

“I’ll straighten up later.” I say off handedly as he snorts and says “I don't exactly see how you can straighten anything, provided you aren't straight.” I laugh, smiling at him and say “Well, I can always use magic, sense I am a  _ magical  _ person.” Levi smiles slightly and says “Oh magical fiance of mine, hurry up and fuck me.” 

 

I shrug and stand, pulling my pants off slowly, sighing at the relief it gave and say “Hmm. What if I don't want to? I could just be really itching for a nap.” Giving him a playful grin as he glares before getting a sweet pout and saying “Please Eren? I want you to fuck me. Pretty please?” I stare at him with my mouth slightly open as he lays on his back and tilts his head to the side, baring his throat for me before my control snaps. 

 

I pounce on him, burying my face in his neck, grinding against him as he wraps his legs back around my waist. I bite at his neck, sucking a deep hickey into the spot. He groans deeply and pants as I feel him scratch softly at my back, I leave a trail of gentle bites on his neck and shoulder, pausing every now and then to suck a hickey into his pretty pale skin. 

 

After a minute or so Levi panted out “Please… Just fuck me…” Letting out a gasp as a particularly hard grind. I nodded into his neck sharply before pulling away, making him whine in annoyance as I say “Move further onto the bed, and I’m grabbing the lube you packed, because I doubt you want me to fuck you dry.” 

 

He nodded and let me go, letting me step over to his trunk and kick it open, grabbing what I wanted as he moved on the bed. I walk back over to him, and climb back into my spot before settling between his legs and hooking my thumb in his boxers and giving him a raised eyebrow. He nods and I pull them off him in one move, tossing them onto the floor. 

 

I see him go a little red as I adjust his legs and look him over with a smile. Levi’s face goes a deeper shade of red as I do this and he pouts at me and says “Hurry up you ass.” I grin and say “But what if I want to take my time with you?” He pouts more, giving me a look that was akin to a kicked puppy. 

 

I relented and popped open the lube in my hand and poured some onto my fingers, seeing him shiver with anticipation. I set the bottle down before grabbing his left leg and bending it back toward his chest. He let out a soft sound at the stretch as I give him a soft kiss, his hands tangling in my hair as I gently rub his entrance, not yet breaching. 

 

He moans softly at the feeling, his hips thrusting downward as he says “Please?” And I cave, gently insert one finger, slowly moving it in and out at a measured pace. My second finger joining quickly as I speed up my even pace, his hips twitching downward with every thrust of my fingers as he let out a chorus of moans and whimpers. 

 

I press one of his legs firmly against his chest, and bury my face back in his neck. He shivers and gasps under me as I avoid his prostate with my fingers as I add a third, not wanting this to end too soon. When I finally removed my fingers he let out a long whine, his hole clenching around nothing. I grin and pull off him, looking over him again. 

 

His cock twitched against his abs, which were just as awe inspiring as they had been when I first got him like this. His legs shivered as I ran my gaze over them, watching him curl his toes softly when I run my fingers gently up his cock. He gasps than, looking up at me and saying “Please Eren… I need you…”

 

His words are soft as he twitches his hips and peers up at me. I nod and yank my underwear off, tossing them after his to the floor. I pour lube onto my own straining cock, hissing at the cold feeling as he reaches down and stokes me softly as I groan at the touch before he wraps his legs around my waist again and pulls me close. 

 

I wipe my fingers on the bed spread, getting most of the lube off of them before I grab his leg, and adjust it to where I want as Levi let my cock go and grabs at the bedspread beside his head. He pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and chews on it a moment before I give him a soft kiss, one he happily accepts before I slowly enter him. 

 

I move slowly, stopping whenever he tenses. It takes a minute or so for my hips to touch his ass. Were both moaning at this point, Levi with his head tipped back, moans spilling from his mouth freely. My face is buried in his neck, moaning against the skin there. After a few moments I slowly start rutting in and out of him. 

 

He moans deeply, legs tight around my waist as he says “I’m okay… Move!” I nod and gently pull out, pressing back in at the same gentle pace. He squirms under me, gasping and whimpering before saying “Eren! Move faster please!” Nails scraping down my back as he moves. I nod and pull away a bit, placing my weight on my hands. 

 

I suck a final hickey into his neck as I pull out almost all the way before straightening my arms. I grin down at him and slam back in, watching him arch and yelp as I keep up the brutal pace, pulling one of his legs off my waist and bending it back again to his chest. I slam into him relentlessly, making him scream in pleasure after I slam against his prostate. 

 

He was a jumbled mess of begging and crying out my name, and I panted. I grinned as I saw my mate, red faced and screaming under me. I could feel his own pleasure echoing in my mind. I could feel his orgasm approaching, along with how loud he was and the way he was tensing. He wrapped an arm around my neck and pulled me down enough for him to kiss me as his other hand scratched my back. 

 

I kissed him happily until he pulled away and let a rather loud scream, arching his back and coming, coating his belly in cum as I continued to fuck him, yet I could feel my own orgasm fastly approaching and felt him tighten his leg around my leg as he pulled me as close as possible before I let out a loud groan and bottomed out, coming so hard I swear my vision went black for a moment. 

 

I pant softly as I set my forehead against his. Staring into his bright eyes as he groaned quietly. I gently let his leg go, letting it stretch out a moment before I wrap my arms under him and roll us over, letting him lay across my chest as he hums happily. I run a hand through his hair, messing it up further. 

 

He smiles up at me and nuzzled into my hand before burying his face in my neck. We don't say a word, but somehow the silence seems to help us share the thoughts we held. I knew that he didn't think of me as a monster, and he knew I loved him. It was an almost indescribable peace that we shared. 

 

I was his, he was mine. Our fears were shown and soothed, and now everyone knew. We didn't have to hide anymore, and that had to be more calming than anything else. I didn't have to lie about how Levi and I met, or anything else. And I knew he was relieved as well. I could feel it echoing off him in waves. 

 

Yet I as I went to doze off, Levi sat up, giving me a rather innocent grin before saying “You weren't done with me, were you?” As he moved his hips in a gentle circle. I grabbed onto him and grinned back, pleased by his thoughts and say “Done with you Levi? I don't think I’ll ever be done with you.” 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Harry POV**

 

I stared down at the bowl on the table, trying to force myself to eat. Eventually I just give up, and instead look up at the ceiling. “It's been two days Ron…” Hermione says softly, picking at her food. The twins hadn't spoken to us in all that time, leaving the room whenever we entered, or just ignoring us. No one had seen Eren or Levi either, they hadn't left their room since the Boggart. 

 

Dumbledore had apparated over every day too, but only spoke to Sirius for a few moments before leaving again. Kreacher seemed to have a special thing for them, as he brought them trays of food during meal times. He would tell us that they were still breathing and that they weren't ready to come out yet. 

 

Mrs. Weasley had even forbidden us from going onto the third floor, making us all protest. Yet Kreacher had ensured that no one would disturb them, by placing a barrier at the end of the hall. At this point, no one could go check on them. So we were left to wait and wonder as time passed, cleaning the mess left in the drawing room. 

 

That had been a gross job, since almost ten people vomited. I hadn't been the only one to wake up screaming from nightmares, and I suddenly had a new found pride in Eren and Levi for not having gone insane. I jumped as the door opened and the twins walked out, George with his arm thrown over Fred’s shoulder and looking half awake. 

 

Fred rubbed sleep out of his eye as he lead George over to the table with an arm around his waist. Mrs. Weasley places a plate of food in front of both of them, giving them an affectionate smile before bustling off to cook something else. The twins sat so that there sides were touching as Fred said “Wake up George! It's Christmas Eve!” 

 

That seemed to work slightly as George pulls his head off Fred’s shoulder and starts eating as the door opens again, to reveal the two people I hadn't seen in two days. Levi was wearing a pair of black, tight fitting pants, a black and a gray plaid shirt, along with the same lace up boots. He had a hickey mostly hidden on his neck. 

 

Eren wore a pair of black pants and boots as well, he wore another dark green plaid top. His hair was ruffled and slightly damp, like he’d taken a shower not long ago. Levi looked as perfect as ever without a hair out of place despite the fact he looked a little tired. He leaned heavily against Eren and winced once and awhile when he stepped. 

 

Before I could even stand they were grasped in a tight hug by Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley. They seemed surprised at the sudden hugs, yet Eren gently hugs them back, I cannot see what Levi does. When they finally pull away Hermione rushes over, and Eren instantly pushes Levi behind him and growls softly at her. She freezes a few feet away, Ron with her as she looks hurt by the action. 

 

Levi seems relaxed in the situation however, gently placing a hand on Eren's arm and softly saying “You said you'd hear them out.” Eren doesn't shift at first though, before gently taking a step back and pulling Levi to his side. His glare rested heavily on us all though, and Hermione instantly said “I'm so sorry! We didn't know! I- I-” Eren looked at her with absolute indifference. 

 

Levi looks at us and says “‘Sorry’ doesn't fix something. ‘Sorry’ doesn't stop nightmares or fix broken lives. Just because you feel bad about something, it doesn't mean that you can fix it. Apologize until hell freezes over, till the walls fall and everything you know and love is crumbled to dust at your feet. Than you'll see how empty and worthless those words really are. If you want to fix this, or have any kind of relationship with us that isn't hatred, than you're going to have to be as patient as death himself.” 

 

We nod and I move closer to my friends and say “I’m still sorry… What we did was stupid and you didn't deserve it…” Eren nodded sharply and looks at Levi, asking something softly as Levi gets a small glare and says “No Eren. They apologized, that means that despite our mutual wish to turn them into paste, we can't… At least not now.” 

 

Eren gave a small pout as the twins laughed, Ginny walking into the room as well. She runs over and hugs Eren and Levi, even though she really didn't know the two of them that well. She hugs them both tightly before helping Mrs. Weasley get some food together. When Sirius sees them he quietly backs out of the kitchen without them noticing. 

 

Mrs. Weasley shoves them to the table and says “You two eat. Were going to set up the final decorations on the tree soon.” Ginny smiles at them and deposits two plates of food in front of them before going to grab her own. “You three, eat. Were getting to work soon and I won't have you two complaining about empty bellies!” 

 

I nod and quickly eat, finally finding a small amount of my appetite back. Ron and Hermione seem to be a little bit better as well. I smile slightly at them as I ate, finally feeling like something might go well with Eren and Levi. Hopefully we can be friends again, and maybe he can help us against Voldemort.

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

I didn't realize that it was Christmas Eve until this morning when Kreacher woke me up to tell me. I’d heard them all making Christmas plans and such, even Sirius was singing, but I’d forgotten to look at a calendar. Levi had been ecstatic, since tomorrow was his birthday and I’d still managed to hide his present from him. 

 

I’d decided to save the sugar quills from him and give them as a present. I’d also worked with Snape and managed to create a cloak that was completely windproof. That way he wouldn't be so cold during the winter time here. Also a cap that had the survey corps wings emblazoned upon it. I’d also secretly gotten him a pair of pink, fuzzy socks. He used to have some at the base, he loves to wear them whenever it got fridged. 

 

I had no clue what he got me, as he was good at hiding gifts. I smiled softly as he pressed himself against my side. The food was awesome, but Levi’s hidden excitement was ten times better. If he had been anyone else I’d have betted that they would be jumping off the walls, or telling everyone about how they had their birthday coming up soon. 

 

But Levi just quietly leaned against me, letting everyone happily plan their Christmas around him.  _ Okay… I need to quietly tell Mrs. Weasley and the twins. I want to surprise him with this.  _ I kiss Levi’s cheek after I finish my plate, Levi finishing at the same time. I take his plate and walk over to the sink, easily starting to wash the dishes. 

 

I hear Levi suddenly say “Huh?... I thought I grabbed that…” I look over at him as he peers up and says “I’m going to run upstairs a second. I forgot something.” I nod at him as he exits the room. I hear him go up the stairs as I quickly drop the plates into the sink and turn to Mrs. Weasley and say “Ma’am? Can you help me with something?” 

 

She blinks and asks “With what?” I swallow and say “Keep your voice down. Now, Levi’s birthday is tomorrow. Could you maybe set something up for him? He doesn't want to inconvenience anyone by saying anything.” She holds her hand to her mouth a moment before nodding with a smile and saying “Of course. The twins can help me, they are the sneakiest of my children. We can have something done. Now, does Levi like chocolate?” 

 

I blink and nod with a smile and say “Levi loves sweets period. But he loves chocolate and strawberries.” She nods and says “Good. Now, off you get, I’ll get started. We have some cooking to do if we’re to be ready by tomorrow.” She shooed me out of the room than, telling me to keep Levi out of the living room on the first floor for now. 

 

She also gave me a large, heavy sack and said “Also, please go feed Buckbeak.” Levi came back downstairs after a moment and I gave him a smile. I held the sack away from me and said “Want to go feed the Hippogryph upstairs?” He raises an eyebrow before snickering and saying “You were roped into feeding him huh?” 

 

I nod and smile at him as he turns and starts walking up the stairs. I follow him as he easily find Buckbeak's room, and Sirius within as well. He pales slightly as he sees us and says “I… I’ll let you see him-” I hold up a hand to him and say “No, it's fine. I actually wanted to talk to you.” Levi nodded as well, Sirius looking a little upset at this. 

 

He stands there awkwardly as Levi says “Sirius? We don't blame you…” Sirius looks surprised as Levi continues saying “You were just trying to keep Harry safe, and that's okay. I don't like the way it turned out, but I’d like to have you as a friend Sirius.” I nod and say “I agree. I can't hold it against you, since I’d have also reacted badly to anyone posing a threat to Levi.” I see Sirius let out a breath as he gives us a small smile. 

 

“Thank you… I’m sorry for what happened… I wish it hadn't gone down like that. I had no clue what Harry was planning, just that he told us to stay out of that room.” He says, seeming more relaxed than I’d ever seen him before. He gently runs his hand over Buckbeak’s beak and scratched the feathers at the edge of it. 

 

A thought occurred to me, seeing the way Sirius acted with Buckbeak and how solemn he seemed before we decided to stay here for Christmas. I smile to myself as Levi gives me a questioning look and I mouthe ‘Later’ at him. He nods and lets it slide. We spend the next hour or so with Sirius and Buckbeak, talking as Buckbeak happily enjoyed the attention. 

 

After that Levi and I went into the library, as Sirius decided to go downstairs and see if Molly wanted any help with the baking. Levi wanted to check out the family room, where the Black family tree housed. We walked around the room, Levi or I making a comment at each of the small people, causing us to laugh or snort as we went down the tree. 

 

Once we finished that Mrs. Weasley was calling us down for Lunch, and Dumbledore apparated into the kitchen. He appeared with such a sudden crack that he made Ginny jump, Ron almost drop the tray he was holding, Kreacher vanish from the room in surprise, Sirius turned into a  _ giant black dog _ , and Levi, who sat in my lap, to let out a soft yelp when I jumped. He gave us both a small smile and said “I apologize for the intrusion.” 

 

Sirius as a dog whimpered before shifting back and saying “Been years since that happened.” Dumbledore laughed as Levi asked “Sirius? You're an animagus?” He nods and quietly takes a sandwich from the tray Ron held while Dumbledore said “I must speak with you two after this. In the library please.” Levi nods and I do the same, the both of us shaking slightly. 

 

Levi hums softly, taking a sandwich and happily munching on it while those around us talk, mostly about Christmas. A few minutes later, after we had both eaten enough bacon sandwiches, we follow Dumbledore up to the library. Once inside he pulls out a small device and says “This is a device that allows us to see if a student has the trace on them. The trace is a spell that sounds an alarm at the ministry whenever a young wizard uses magic outside Hogwarts.” 

 

I nod and he says “Now. Please perform a spell, anything will do.” I shrug and Levi pulls his wand out of his pocket and says “Avis.” Causing small birds to appear from the tip of his wand and flutter around the room. They looked like small hummingbirds, zooming around Levi's head. Dumbledore smiles and nods, looking down at the device, which I now see looks remarkably like a toaster in size and shape. 

 

He hums softly and says “Eren?” I nod and pull my wand from my pocket and say “Lumos.” The spell causes the tip of my wand to light up and Dumbledore nods. He tucks the device back into a place in his cloak before saying “It seems that the two of you are free to perform magic as you please.” Levi nods and I grin. “Yes!” I say, almost giving a small jump as Dumbledore smiles. 

 

Levi laughs softly and Dumbledore says “Since that is out of the way, I wish you a merry Christmas and happy new year. As I have other matters to attend to. Such as getting you two home.” I nod as he vanished from the room, leaving us alone in the library. I wander towards the bookshelf, peering over the titles before smiling and saying “Hey Levi, do you want to work on that memory book Malfoy gave us?” 

 

He gives me a small smile and nods saying “I’d love to. Want me to grab it?” I shrug and say “I can if you want.” He sighs at me with a smile and leaves to get the book while I settle down on the couch, smiling upon his return. He holds the book in one hand as he walks over to me, sitting down beside me and kicking his shoes off. He cuddled against my side and opened the book, looking over the first blank page. 

 

“Where do you want to start?” Levi asks as he sets it in my lap. I shrug and say “When we first met?” He gets a slightly upset look and says “Right after I beat you up?” I blink at him and say “I was thinking more of when you talked to me that night in my cell. Remember? You drew up a chair and asked about what I thought of you.” He blinks and says “Oh… yeah. I remember that.” 

 

I glance down at the book, looking over the page before saying “Uhhh… did you bring a pen?” Levi snorted and said “We don't actually need one. Here, read.” He passed me a small note that said, 

 

_ Place your hand on the page. Think over the Memory you want to place in the page. It will warm up as it copies the Memory. Once it cools you should have a handprint on the page. After that simply touch the book with that page open to view the stored memory. - Draco Malfoy  _

 

I nod and say “Okay. You pick a side. We can go through the memories we love the most and copy them down in chronological order!” Levi nods and says “Okay. I call right!” I snicker and poke his side and say “And why is that my little Fiancé? Because you're always right?” He laughed and nodded before he said “Yes. That's exactly why!” 

 

I shake my head and said “Alright then. Come here!” He let's out a startled squeak as I lift him up and set him down on my other side. I laugh at the sound he made as he punches my arm lightly and says “You ass! You could have warned me before picking me up like a sack of potatoes!” I'm still laughing from the sound, having to clutch my sides as it continues. 

 

It's so rare he let's out a sound like that, and when he does it's so cute. Once I finally quit laughing and can sit up straight again Levi is pouting at me. I laugh and try to hug him, only to be pushed off with him playfully saying “Oh no, I'm mad at you mister!” As he places both hands on my chest to keep me back as I press against him. I knew he could easily keep me off him if he wanted to, so by him barely trying to stop me made me grin. 

 

I drop my weight against him and almost squish him under me as the book falls from my lap and I grab him into a hug. He let's out a tiny ‘humph’ sound before hugging me back. I smile and say “You get to go first?” He nods and gently picks the book up and places his hand on the right page of the book. 

 

He smiles softly as he holds it a moment before pulling his hand off the page again. Upon it sat his handprint, clear as day on the blank white page. Above it the words  **_Levi Ackerman_ ** scrawled themselves in thick black scrolling letters. I let him adjust against me before placing my hand on the page and thinking over that day again, mostly going over how I felt first. 

 

_ My ribs ached, I'd probably broken one of them while sparing against Petra earlier, but I didn't want to make a fuss over something that'll heal in a few hours time. I only had one soft light on that I was reading by, I'd been placed in a holding cell, but at least my hands had been free. I'd been reading maybe two hours before I heard the faint sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.  _

 

_ I sat up completely as I heard them approach, before seeing my mate appear from the other side of the bars. He looked like he hadn't slept in a few days, the same way I felt. He had on a pair of white pajamas like everyone else, but they looked a bit big on him. He looked me over before softly asking “Mind if I pull up a chair? I can't sleep.” I shrug and say “Neither can I, go ahead. The company is nice.”  _

 

_ He nodded stiffly and walked over into another area and pulled a hair over. He sat there with his legs crossed, looking awkward as I felt. His hair was tousled and far from the normally clean cut look he normally sported. Right now, he looked barely older than I was, but still cute. He watched the floor for a moment, looking at a loss for words.  _

 

_ I gulped softly and said “So… why did you join the survey corps?” He blinked at me and chuckled softly and said “Well… I was kind of drafted in by Erwin to put it lightly.” _ And that's how it all started, and I pull my hand off the page, seeing a perfect handprint there. Levi peers up at me and says “Can I see yours now?” 

 

I nod and we both place a few fingers on the page with mine and I see the scene unfold again, except this time I could actually  _ feel  _ my ribs ache, the chill of the room, and hear us talking, and all my thoughts. Once the memory ended Levi gives me a look that makes sends shivers down my spine. His glare made me gulp as he said “One, I did not look like a kid! And two, WHY DIDN'T YOU GO GET YOUR RIBS BANDAGED LIKE A NORMAL FUCKING PERSON YOU ASS!” 

 

I hold both hands up in surrender at my angry mate and say “I bandaged them myself, I wasn't that dumb. I didn't want to bother her with it, you know that.” He let's out a humph sound and snuggled into my side again saying “The next time you break your ribs and don't get them seen to you're sleeping on the couch until i'm no longer mad at you.” I gulp softly and say “Alright Love, deal. I'll get them seen to.” 

 

He nods sharply and I say “Now… what did you think of  _ me? _ ” I touch the page as he let's out a tiny yelp as I place my hands on the page and the Memory plays in front of me. I was happy to see his memory of me, feeling the way he hid his smiles and heard his thoughts on what to say. I smiled down at him as the memory ended and I pulled him to my side. 

 

He hummed softly and I say “It's nice, to see what you thought of me.” He gave me a small smile and said “Your thoughts were nice as well… But it's a tad embarrassing to have you seeing through my eyes, and everything that I thought of you.” I smile and say “Well, we could move onto the next page if you want. What would you like to archive next?” 

 

And that's how the hours were spent, recording memories and laughing at the fun we had. Before too long we'd shut the book and peacefully lounged on the couch as we heard the others run and laugh around the house. He hums softly and runs his fingers across my knuckles, running them up a feather light trail along my arm until I snort and say “Quit! That tickles!” 

 

He smiles sadly and says “I miss stuff like this… I miss lounging on my office couch while we hid from Hanji… I miss you and I running from Erwin's paperwork… I miss Mikasa bringing us tea and Gunther baking cookies. I miss Eld and Mike waking everyone up to play hide and go seek at two in the morning. I miss Oulo bringing cake to training and making us all share it… I miss them all so much…” 

 

I nod and say “I miss Sasha running into your office and sharing candy with you. I miss Armin showing us a new book. I miss Jean trying to one up me. I miss Hanji barging in on us talking about a random experiment. I miss them all too…” he buried his face in my shirt, his voice was slightly muffled as he said “I want them all back… but I can't just leave the twins and our friends here.” 

 

I nod at him and say “I can't just leave them to fight this alone too. No matter how much I want my friends back.” He nodded and pulled away before sitting up slightly and running a hand through my hair, scratching the nape of my neck and I hum in content. His smile is soft as he laid across my chest again, I gently rub his back as we lay here, feeling his mind doze off. Before long I find myself copying his wonderful idea, softly falling asleep, the book on the table beside us as we laid across the couch, content as snow gently falls outside. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Armin POV**

 

I glanced outside of the window of Levi's old office. We hadn't cleaned it out yet, even though most of the time his stuff would have been removed the day after. It's been months since they had… vanished.  _ I still can't call them dead can I? _ I go back to sweeping the floor, Petra whipped down the desk and Oulo dusted the bookshelf. The others did other things around his office, keeping it clean the way he liked it. 

 

Mikasa sniffed softly and said “It's snowing…” I nod and say “The Corporal would be attached to Eren's side in this weather.” Eld snorts and says “Attached is a light word. He'd be carried around by him more like. He hates cold.” Erwin nods and says “Exactly. And probably forcing you guys to do anything outside because he refused to go outside.” We all nod and let out small smiles before I hear the door open. 

 

Sasha and Jean stood there, holding coats and scarves in their arms. Sasha looked like she's been crying, and she probably had. Jean looked at us and said “We were… we wanted to visit them you know? It's a few hours till Christmas and all…” I nodded slowly and took a coat, Erwin pulling his own on as we all get dressed. Erwin pulls me against his side and nuzzles my hair softly. 

 

I could feel him shiver softly and I hug him lightly before moving off and pulling him with us. He holds my hand just as tightly as I do his as we exit the base, seeing Gunter and my other friends standing out in the ankle deep snow. Behind us I can hear the rest of the castle partying in the hall. Probably drunk as hell by now, but none of us could find the urge to join them. 

 

Instead we trekked out into the night, in ankle deep snow to a small but now familiar meadow in the forest. We walked into the meadow and saw two stone graves at the center, both covered in snow. We walked out to them, smiling at the stones. To the left was Eren's grave, Levi’s to the right. Erwin had them set up in hopes that we might have some closure. All it really did was remind me that these graves are as empty as the holes they left in our lives. 

 

I still see Mikasa walk down to the basement where Eren had his room, hoping that he’ll be there. I see Petra still make tea at the same time everyday before realizing that Levi isn't here to drink it. I see Erwin mutter to himself about paperwork before setting it in a small rack on his desk before realizing that Eren won't be here to take it to Levi. I could see the cracks that they left so plainly it hurt. 

 

Jean kept snapping about stuff that Eren would do, only to realize that he won't smash into the room and call him a jerk. Oulo hasn't stopped copying him yet and sometimes it's painful to see his mannerisms. We all missed them so much that we had trekked out in the snow to see a stone marker without a body because it felt better here than sitting in his office. 

 

But every time I opened that door I kept expecting to see Eren sprawled out on his back, snoring softly as Levi laid across his chest and slept on him. I kept expecting to have to grab his finished paperwork silently and let them rest. But that never happened because they weren't here anymore… I lean into Erwin as my vision blurred slightly, Mikasa grabs my hand tightly as Gunther wiped the snow off the headstones. 

 

He opened the box and placed a small strawberry cupcake with chocolate frosting on Levi's and says “He loved these… So I made him one since it's his birthday.” I nod slowly as Erwin pulls me against his side, Mike moving so that he was barely touching Erwin's other side. Gunther put a candle in it and lit it and said “Remember how the corporal would get so upset when we'd sing?” 

 

I snort as Mike began to hum the tune as we all began to slowly sing the song to his grave, the birthday tune haunting almost with the gently falling snow. And as the wind blows the candle out I smile gently at the graves, all of us huddling together as the sound fades and I finally release a tear, wanting nothing more than the two of them back in one piece again. 

 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. I kept writing the ending wrong and I couldn't post it without it. SO. HAPPY REALLY LATE CHRISTMAS AND SHIT. Review! Comment! Tell me your thoughts!


	16. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm not dead! Sorry for taking so long to update and all, but I've had a lot on my plate recently. Anyway, I hope this makes up for a lot of the angst last chapter!

 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

I blink awake as someone gently shakes my shoulder, and I peer up at them. Mrs. Weasley stood above us and smiled before saying “It's dinner time dear, if you have a Christmas Eve gift for Levi you should go grab it, we like to exchange gifts after dinner.” I nod at her and she leaves me to wake up Levi, who had squished himself between the back of the couch and my body. 

 

It took a minute for me to have the heart to wake his softly sleeping form, when I finally did he yawned so cutely I wanted to pinch his cheeks, but knew that would lead to my death.  _ I don't want to be cut into tiny bits because he's so cute.  _ He sat up on my waist, peering down at me before rubbing one of his eyes. “What's up? Why did you wake me?” I smile up at him and reply “It's dinner time and we all apparently trade Christmas Eve gifts after Dinner.” 

 

He brightens up at that and says “Yes!” Before hopping up and saying “I'll grab yours, you stay here while I do that okay?” I nod as he darts upstairs. He's back in under a minute, holding a bright gold package that's about the size of my hand, and two identical red packages. He smiled and says “You can go grab yours now!” I nod and hop up off the couch and walk up stairs, grabbing the Memory book on the way and placing it in my trunk. 

 

I grab out the silver wrapped package that contained the socks I'd gotten him, guessing that he'd like these first since they were fuzzy and warm. I also grab out the twins blue wrapped presents, which I snickered at softly. Levi and I had chosen gifts that played off the twins love of jokes and fun. I also grabbed out the green wrapped gift that we'd gotten for Kreacher, Snape had brought it to us thankfully. I take the gifts downstairs and see Levi at the door to the kitchen, waiting for me. 

 

He offers me a hand and we walk into the kitchen, Kreacher helping Mrs. Weasley set the table as the rest of us entered the room. Levi and I took seats across from the Twins as everyone else sat down. Dinner was some sort of soup with tons of cheese and potatoes. It's was amazing and had this thick sliced bread with it. I nearly inhaled my bowl before waiting for everyone else, as it was a massively filling dish. 

 

It took a few minutes before we cleared the dishes and everyone was ready to exchange presents. We started at the head of the table and went back and forth across the table. Hermione got Ron and Harry wand cleaning kits, Harry got Hermione a book on spells and Ron a broom care kit, and Ron got Hermione a book on weird wizarding facts and Harry a spelling correction quill. 

 

Than it was the twins turn, and they handed Levi and I gifts, along with one for there mother. There mother got a book on amazing simple recipes to feed families that she adored when they said “So you can relax more!” They got Levi and I large containers of the merchandise they'd made. I grinned and thanked them, knowing how many hours they spent on this. 

 

Levi was next, handing me one and the twins there's. “Kreacher?” He called softly after a moment and I hand Levi Kreacher's gift, Kreacher appears with a slightly confused look as Levi hands him the gift. Kreacher looked wary before Levi said “It's not clothes! Go ahead and open it!” I gently hugged Levi from behind as Kreacher opened the gift. His face lit up at the two things within. Levi and I had found an old photo of the entire Black family and repaired the frame and image for him. 

 

We'd also gotten him a large, soft blanket that was black, silver and emerald. The colors of this family’s house. He was nearly in tears as he held the gifts close and said “Thank you masters-” Levi gently said “You don't need to call us master, we’re friends! I'm just glad you like them.” He nods happily and thanks us again before vanishing with a tiny pop. 

 

I gave Levi a tiny squeeze and said “That picture was a perfect choice.” He nods as the twins open there's, and each pull out black shirts and look them over a moment before collapsing into giggles. “Well? Let us see!” Said Ginny with a grin as the twins held up the shirts. They both said ‘He did it!’ With an arrow pointed at the other twin. The arrows moved so that they would always be pointed at the other. 

 

Everyone was laughing as Fred said “We have to wear these tomorrow.” George nods his assent and Levi looks at me, and I gently open the present he got me. I pull out a set of black PJ’s with the survey corps wings on the back, and on the hip of the pants. I let out a laugh as Levi pouts at me and I say “I love it Levi.” He smiles then and I grab out his gift and hand it to him, also handing the twins there's. 

 

The twins open their gifts first, each pulling out a hat that said ‘It was him!’ With an arrow on it pointing to the other. The twins pulled on their hats and laughed happily at each other, Mrs. Weasley smiled at them fondly as they look back at Levi as he opened his gift. Levi grinned at the socks and asks “How did you find these?” I grin and say “Cause I'm awesome.” I feel his joy and excitement bouncing around his mind. 

 

The rest of the gift giving passed rapidly as we were finally allowed to leave, Levi and I went to our room as Mrs. Weasley said “Go put on your PJ’s and meet us in the library!” I nod as she shooed us upstairs to change. Once we got into our room Levi snagged my shirt with a playful grin, making me laugh as we change. Levi looked adorable in the shirt that went down to mid thigh and bright pink fuzzy socks. 

 

I'd barely pulled on my pants before he was skidding over to me saying “Catch me!” I scoop him up with a small laugh and kiss his cheek as he settled in my grip. He gives me a grin and says “My birthday is tomorrow!” I nod and say “Yes it is. Aren't you going to say something to Mrs. Weasley?” His face falls slightly and he says “...No… I don't want to put more work onto her, she already has a lot to deal with.” 

 

He seemed so crestfallen that I wanted to tell him I'd already set something up for him as he hops out of my grip before he gave me a tiny smile and said “Come on, let's go see what they're up to.” I pull him into a tight hug before we go out into the rest of the house. Levi and I claim the couch in the Library as Fred and George take the other half of the couch. They wore the gifts we just got them as Mrs. Weasley hummed along to some witch singing on the radio. 

 

Sirius and Kreacher passed out cups of hot chocolate as we all relaxed together and watched the snowfall. I hummed along to the tune as Levi leaned against me and started to slowly doze off. It was a little before Midnight, most of us were half awake when Mrs. Weasley started shooing us off to bed. I stopped in the hall, grabbing Levi’s hand and pulling him into a hug in front of the clock, he stared at me in confusion until the clock began to chime twelve times and I kissed his head and said “Happy Birthday my love.” 

 

I got an excited smile in return as he hugged me tightly and I scooped him up, carrying him back to our room as he gave a few playful attempts to get out of my grip. It was easy to settle down together, Levi stealing most of the covers as I was used as a pillow. I let out a soft sigh as I start to doze off, holding Levi gently as we watch the shadows of snow falling in the streetlight. 

 

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

I open my eyes groggily the next morning, seeing the room is way brighter than it usually is. I groan softly, not wanting to get up as I try and hide my face against Eren. However my movement must have woken him up, or he was already awake, as he chuckles and says “Come on midget, time to get up, we need to eat! And you can open the gifts I got you.” I peer up at him and say “But I don't wanna get up. And since it's my birthday you can't make me!” Adding a small grin to the end of it. 

 

He raised an eyebrow at me with a smirk on his face and said “Oh really?” He moved and gave me a soft kiss, pulling away and teasingly asking “And there's nothing that can make you get up?” I hum softly, seeming to contemplate something as he smiles at me and I say “Maybe after we brush our teeth. Cause I can smell your morning breath from here!” Teasing him back as he laughs and gets up, offering me a hand. 

 

I roll toward him, turning myself into a burrito of blanketed warmth and grab his hand to pull myself out of the bed and pull the blankets over my head. Eren starts laughing as he sees me stand, probably looking like a giant walking pile of white and red comforter. I give him a tiny glare and say “Not all of us can walk through snow in shorts without dying.” 

 

Erens laughter dies down as he smiles at me and says “True, bathroom?” I nod and we both make our way to the bathroom, which was thankfully equipped with two sinks so we wouldn't be standing on top of each other. However it was after I had brushed my teeth that I was faced with a problem. “God damn it.” I say, peering across the room. Eren makes a confused sound and I say “I have to pee. But I don't want to get out of this.” I pull my blankets tighter and sigh. 

 

I hear Eren finish brushing his teeth before I feel a tug on the blankets I'm wrapped up in. I peer back at him and he says “If you need to, than go. But don't hold it because you'll be  _ cold  _ midget.” I pout at him before sighing and climbing out of my bundle of warmth. He takes it from me and walks back into the room as I pee, making me annoyed as I have to walk back in there before I'm warm again. But at least my feet are warm as fuck thanks to the socks he got me. 

 

Once I'm done and I've washed my hands I walk back into our room, wanting to hunt down my blankets as I see Eren offer me a hug from his place on our bed. I hum and walk over, climbing into his lap before I hug him tightly. He chuckles before I feel him wrap a thick blanket around us and hug me around it. I sigh at the warmth before kissing the underside of his chin, getting an evil idea. 

 

Eren usually uses all the spots that even vaguely turn me on whenever he's teasing me. So I inch a hand up and card it through his hair, he hums low in his throat and leans into the touch. I scratch his scalp, a light scratch his leans into as I move my hand down toward the nape of his neck and scratch there. I feel him stiffen, stilling completely as I scratch the spot lightly again before tugging at the hair there. 

 

The growl I get in return is borderline animalistic as he grabs my hair and pulls sharply, a hand on my thigh lifting most of my body up to look at him. I don't even have to look down to know he’s hard as hell, since I’d fucked with the one spot that turns him on like no tomorrow. But it's my birthday so get to be a little bit bad. 

 

He glares at me, eyes bright with arousal and need as he watched me. I give him a small innocent smile, seeming like I have no clue what I’m doing as I give his hair another tug. His breath catches as his eyes widen just a fraction more and he stands, picking me up completely as the blanket falls to the floor and he turns, shoving me into the bed and climbing on top of me. I grin at him, watching those pretty eyes watch me from his spot above me. 

 

I adjust slightly and say “My legs are hanging off the bed.” Pouting slightly and watching as he sees though my act and scoops me up, pressing me as close as possible as he moves, face buried in my neck. He bites a soft spot there and I immediately yank on his hair out of habit, hearing him moan against my throat. 

 

I feel my back hit the bed again as he uses one hand to grab my right leg and press it against his waist, letting me pull him closer as he slowly started to grind against me, making me moan and shake before he kissed me deeply and a large crack echoed throughout the room. I turn my head to the right, seeing the twins stare at us before letting out a scream. I yelped and let go of Eren, Eren jumping away from me and falling off the bed with a crash. 

 

“OH GOD WE’RE SO SORRY!” Fred yells as George shouts “WE DIDN’T KNOW YOU TWO WERE GONNA BE-”  Fred grabbed his twin and shouted back “LIVING ROOM! THINK OF THE LIVING ROOM!” George’s eyes were glued to us as he nearly screamed “I CAN'T! ALL I SEE IS-” Fred runs to the door, dragging his twin along as they dart from the room, screaming that they were sorry the whole way. 

 

Eren jumps up and slams the door, locking it shut as he shakes with the after effects of adrenaline. I cover my face with my hands as I realize that my entire face is probably bright red. Eren takes a deep breath before glancing over at me as I peer at him. We stare at moment before bursting into hysterical laughter, Eren slumping against the door with one hand against his leg as I’m curled in a ball on the bed, gasping for air. 

 

Eren steps over to me, kissing my cheek before laughing softly and saying “Let's open out gifts and then go see everyone downstairs.” I nod as I say “The twins faces though!” And Eren and I laugh for another minute. Before he motions to two piles of gifts at the foot of out bed. He picks up two, really lumps ones. 

 

One was mine and one was his, and they were from Mrs Weasley. I opened mine and found a lump of dark blue knitted fabric. I pull it out, looking it over as I realize it's a sweater, a fuzzy warm one. I grin and pull it on, finding the sleeves to be a touch long but perfect for me. I grin at Eren, who pulls on a dark green one. He grins and says “Awesome! It's warm and comfy! And you're gonna steal it aren't you.” Sentence starting off excited before he smirks at me and I nod. “The moment you aren't looking it shall be placed with all the other hoodies I stole.” 

 

He snorts and picks up another gift, glancing at the tag before handing it to me and saying “This one’s from me.” I take the gift, which is wrapped carefully as Eren says “Be gentle, there breakable.” I nod and carefully open the package, pulling out four quills. I raise an eyebrow at him as he says “Lick one.” I blink at him like he’s a crazy fuck, which he is, and he smiles. “Trust me! Lick one.” 

 

I roll my eyes and lick the brown one, the taste of toffee sparking across my taste buds. I stare at him in shock as he says “There sugar quills! That way you can eat candy in class without getting in trouble!” I smile at him, replacing the quills and standing up enough to give him a kiss. He chuckles as I pick up his gift and hand it to him, smiling softly. 

 

He opens it carefully and says “You remembered my wand sheath broke last month!” I nod as he hands me the next one he got me. I open it and say “A hat?” He nods and says “Flip it over.” I do so and see our regiment’s symbol emblazoned across. I grin and say “It's perfect, thank you Eren.” 

 

He nods and I pass him his next one, which he opens to find two books. He sends me a questioning look and I say “There medical textbooks on both muggle and magical medicine.” He sweeps me into a crushing hug, kissing my forehead happily. He passes me my next gift as he glances through the book. I untie the ribbon on it and see fabric. “Hurray! Another pile of fabric!” I say, voice dripping with sarcasm as I pull the fabric out of the paper. 

 

Eren laughs before he smiles and says “That's from Snape and I. It's completely wind resistant, meaning your little butt won't be as cold in the drafty castle.” I smile at the fabric and hug Eren, humming softly as he returns the hug. I hand Eren his final gift and say “I know it's not much, but I thought you’d like it.” He opens the gift, and pulls out a doctor's coat. He blinks in shock and I say “You said if we ever beat the Titans you would want to leave the corps and be a doctor, so I thought you may need that…” 

 

His smile was warm enough to melt all of the snow outside as he swept me into a tight hug. Kissing my forehead as he spun me around. I laugh as he says “Now, food? I'll grab you some pants.” I nod and he sets me down on the bed and grabs out pants and a shirt and handing me the pants. I pull on the warm, fuzzy black sweatpants as Eren pulls on a tank top before his sweater. 

 

He offers me a hand and says “Ready to watch how awkward the twins can be?” I snicker and say “Yeah I am.” Taking his hand as we walk down stairs, seeing almost everyone up, yet they all stayed upstairs. As we approached Ginny said “Her son Percy sent his christmas sweater back, not even leaving a note or asking how his father is… She’s a bit upset so we were giving her some space…” 

 

We nod as the twins avoid all eye contact with us, eyes anywhere else in the room. We wait another ten minutes before walking downstairs, seeing Lupin and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, Sirius darted around the room and helping. Eren and I quietly thanked her for the sweaters, which she hugged us tightly for. After that we got to eat, which was divine in my personal opinion. As Breakfast was finishing up she said “Now everyone, remember. No going into Living Room on the first floor.” 

 

We nod as everyone seems to shrug it off as I ask “Why?” She blinks and smiles before saying “Apparently some magical creature moved in again. I’ll get to it tomorrow. For today we can relax!” I nod and lean against Eren, who smiled and said “Alright. Weren't we planning on going to the hospital again today?” She nods and says “Yes, a little after lunch. So you all may want to get dressed.” 

 

I nod as Ginny proposes that we play a giant game of Hide and Seek, keeping out of the first floor Living room of course. Eren and I happily join, Fred and George doing a high five and betting that they’ll win. I give them a small smirk and say “And what do we get if you don't?” They blink, both going a little red at the eye contact with me with George saying “Then we’ll do your share of the christmas chores of the winner!” 

 

I hide the tiny laugh I nearly let out and say “Okay than. Whoever is found last the most in Five rounds wins! No magic is allowed!” They nod as Ginny laughs as we all jump up, Eren giving my forehead a kiss before darting off into another area of the house. “I’m counting!” Hermione shouts as we all run off, laughter and crashing filling the house as Sirius silences his mother's portrait as he runs by. 

 

_ You know, Eren and I have a really unfair advantage here. Were both trained in camouflage and concealed movement.  _ Once I was on the third floor I braced myself on the wall and managed to more or less wall jump up to the ceiling, bracing a foot on the edge of the stairs with my back against the wall.  _ Thank god we kept up with our training, or else this would be an excruciating exercise.  _

 

It's a good five minutes before everyone is mostly found, save Fred, Eren and I. He’s found in a room apparently as I hear and see people walk by me over and over again. It's another minute before they find Eren, I have no clue where he hid but I was the last one still hiding.  _ I win this round!  _ I think, my legs starting to burn from holding myself up as Ginny steps down the stairs and happens to glance up, squeaking in shock before saying “Found you Levi!” 

 

I smile softly before climbing down and saying “It seems this round goes to me!” She nods and says “You count this time! EVERYBODY! LEVI’S COUNTING! HIDE!” I cover my eyes and hear her run off, the whole house laughing and darting from room to room. I count loudly to fifty before I begin hunting. I first follow the tug in my chest and head to buckbeak's room, finding Eren hiding with the hippogryph. We than go to the upper floors and start there, finding Ginny with Buckbeak and Fred in the bathroom. 

 

I softly manage to sneak up and scare Hermione, who startled Harry in turn. Ron was hiding in the closet of the Twins room, and George was in the kitchen. Sirius was hiding behind the drapes in the drawing room, admittedly I would have missed him if he hadn't sneezed as I walked in the room. 

 

Eren then laughs and sweeps into an exaggerated bow and teasingly says “Shall I count my love?” I smile and nod as he says “I’M COUNTING! EVERYONE HIDE AGAIN!” I run off, darting quietly into the kitchen and hopping up onto the fridge and hide behind the stuff up there, having to stack it carefully to keep it from falling and revealing me. Even Eren has trouble finding me even with our rings and it's a solid ten minutes before he happens to walk in here again and raise an eyebrow at the fridge I’m on. 

 

“I don't think that much stuff was on there before…” He says softly as he walks over and pulls down a pot, seeing me behind it and saying “Found you midget!” I give him a small smile and hold out my arms saying “Help.” He moves the pots away and helps me down, kissing my nose and saying “Fred’s counting next, get ready!” 

 

I nod as we hear Fred start shouting numbers, Eren hugging me before vanishing off into another part of the house. I manage to get passed Fred and into our room, hiding under the bed, behind the Trunk we had there. I see Fred’s feet walk into the room, he looks around a bit before walking back off into another area of the house.  _ Why didn't he check under the bed?  _ I question before realizing I was on my belly under here. He probably thinks the space is too small… 

 

I nearly start pouting as I more or less just called myself small. It's another twenty minutes before Fred starts shouting that he gives up and it's time for Lunch. I squirm out from under the bed and walk down stairs. Eren smiles at me and pulls me into his lap at the table, hugging me gently as Mrs. Weasley sets food down on the table and says “Eat! Than go get dressed. Were going to the hospital in a few minutes!” 

 

As we eat a few more people arrive, Mundungus, Bill and Mad-Eye specifically. Mundungus came with a car equipped with a spell that stretched the back so we could all sit. Eren and I changed pants and I switched shirts before grabbing the hat he got me as we all climbed into the car, Eren setting me in his lap since the car looked a little less than clean. 

 

The ride wasn't long once we convinced Mrs. Weasley to get in, letting her settle down and we were off, reaching the hospital rather quickly. Once we got inside I happily sighed at the warm building, finding most people here were just socializing with those admitted. The entire building was festively decorated, but I somehow found myself missing the decorations we put up at the base, Hanji hiding Mistletoe everywhere and Erwin hiding his favorite cookies in airtight bags from Mike. 

 

I shake my head to stop myself from thinking anymore about my friends before we step into Mr. Weasley’s room, walking over to his bed. We were all allowed into the room this time, Eren and I finally meeting the Twins dad. He was a nice man, happily smiling and unwrapping the gifts given by his family. 

 

It wasn't until he stretched over that Molly saw the bandages on his side were apparently different as she glared at him and asked “Arthur, why did they change your bandages a day early?” He seemed to shrink slightly away as he says “Well dear… You see I was talking to one of the Trainee healers here… He and I decided to try a rather different type of healing method… You see… Well… With wounds like these some muggles use another method for healing them… You see there called stitches…” 

 

Mrs. Weasley let out a sound that was somewhere between a screech and a snarl as Bill suddenly commented on getting a cup of tea. Lupin immediately strolled over to the man across from us, who was watching the rest of us a little wistfully as the Twins and the Trio immediately jumped at the chance to leave the room. 

 

Mrs. Weasley glares at her husband and says “You mean to tell me,” Her voice raising in volume with every word, “That you tried some kind of Muggle remedy on a wound like this?” He sheepishly smiled at his wife and said “Well… We thought we’d try it. It didn't help as well as we hoped… Something about the venom… Seemed to… Dissolve them… Um. You do know what stitches are darling?” 

 

Her face turns furious as she says “It  _ sounds  _ like you stupidly tried to stitch the skin back together…” His grin turned slightly more afraid as he says “Well that  _ is  _ the general idea…” Her face goes red with rage as she nearly screams “WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA’?” I see both Eren and Lupin wince violently, pain pulsing from Eren as I clear my throat, making her round on me instantly. 

 

I watch her carefully as Eren rubs his ear closest to her and says “I could look over the wound. My father was a doctor, and I’ve taken more than one medical class. I should be able to make sure they didn't damage him further, or leave anything in the wound.” She glares at us before deflating a little and tiredly saying “I’ll get this trainee. He will watch over you while you check it.” 

 

Eren nods and walks over to Arthur’s other side, gently having me help him take off his shirt on that side as the Trainee walks in, looking very much afraid of Mrs. Weasley behind him as Eren goes to unwrap the wound. “Are you sure-” The trainee starts and Eren harshly snaps “I have more training than you do in this area. So sit down and shut up, or get over here and watch. I don't care, but you two have  _ no idea  _ how easily you could have fucked this up.” 

 

Both Mr. Weasley and the trainee blanch slightly as Eren unwraps his chest and I say “Stitches aren't just sewing the skin back together, it's a bit more than that. You have to line the skin and muscles up right as well. If you knick a big vein or large blood vessel you can cause someone to bleed out, and if you stitch the skin to tight you can make the tissue around it die by cutting off blood flow. If the skin isn't strong enough for it they can tear out and do more harm than good.” 

 

Both men are watching me carefully as Eren takes the gloves from the trainee’s pocket and gently finishes unwrapping his wound and begins looking it over. He gently touches and probes, watching carefully before saying “You look okay, no lasting damage at least. However, there is still a small amount of thread in here that I have to get out, so hold your breath a second.” He warns before gently pulling a tiny piece of thread from his side. 

 

He grimaces and pales a little before Eren’s done and he pulls the gloves off and says “You're fine. Can you bandage him back up?” The trainee nods and waves his wand gently, new bandages wrapping around Mr. Weasley’s wounds as Mrs. Weasley hugged us both tightly and softly said “Thank you…” 

 

I hug her back before she shooed us off to get tea. We walk out carefully, letting we glare at her husband as the door shuts. Eren sighs heavily and says “Well that was interesting to say the least.” I nod as we walk around, trying to find the others and maybe some tea when I see the twins. They both went red at the sight of us as Fred says “Uh… sorry… you know…” George continues saying “For kinda walking in on you…” 

 

I nod as Eren grins and says “I forgive you, do you Levi?” I hum as he than says “Weren't we going to get tea?” I nod rapidly as the Twins lead us back to where they found it, a kind woman there giving me a large mug of tea, letting us edit them on our own. I always found it weird that Eren just liked a little sugar in his tea, while mine had a metric fuck ton.  _ Maybe it's because he wants to actually taste the tea a bit more than I do.  _

 

I shrug off the thought and feel a pulse of curiosity from Eren as he raises an eyebrow at me. I smile softly and say “I was wondering why you like so little sugar in your tea.” He blinks a moment and shrugs saying “I guess I got used to black tea, I didn't really drink it with sugar till I started dating you. I guess it's your sweetness rubbing off on me!” Grinning at me by the end as he kissed my forehead. 

 

I sigh with content as we finished our tea and made our way back to the others. The twins having vanished once we got here, and letting us wander our way back. Once we made our way back to the others Mrs. Weasley was ushering everyone out of the hospital, saying Harry had been in the open long enough. Eren stuck close to me, holding my hand the whole way. Once we make it back to the car Mundungus slammed the door and we took off, hurrying back to the house. 

 

Harry happened to be pressed closely to me and I glared at him, feeling Eren’s annoyance peek before he scoops me up and places me in his lap. I hum and lean against his chest, finding this spot far more comfy than the seat had been. Eren hugged me gently, proving to be a practical furnace pressed against me. I bury my face in his throat as I felt my chilly form warm up. 

 

I started dozing off as I heard Eren say something to someone as he shifted softly, one arm hooking under my legs as the air suddenly became freezing. I almost yelp at the sudden temperature drop as Eren stands with me in his arms. I snuggle as close to him as possible, trying to warm back up as he walks into a warm room, I'm guessing the house as I start grumbling about the cold. 

 

Mrs. Weasley smiles at me and says “Levi? Eren? Can you help me a moment? I was gonna have you carry something to the Living Room for me. It's a bit heavy for me.” I nod at her, only pouting once she’d turned as Eren set me down and the others walked into the house. She had motioned to two bins of what looked like cleaning stuff as Eren grabs me into a hug from behind, kissing my cheek and saying “I love you.” I let out a soft hum as I grab his hands and say “I love you too.” 

 

We stand like that a moment before he says “I'll carry them and you open the door for me?” I nod as he pulls away and grabs the two buckets, letting me lead him over to the room. He's a step behind me as I open the door to the darkened room, feeling the wall for the switch. As I snap it on I involuntary jump back as people shout “SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEVI!” Eren catches me as I look at the room, seeing everyone here. The room had stars enchanted into the ceiling that sparkled and shimmered to spell out ‘Happy Birthday’. 

 

Eren stepped around me with a smile and gently reaching up to cup my cheek before he softly said “And you thought I'd let you get by without celebrating.” I gape at him a second before giving him a giant smile, reaching up and holding his hand against my face before jumping into a hug. He huffs at the sudden impact, yet hugs me tightly. After a second he let's me go as I look at the others, unable to keep a smile off my face. 

 

The twins gape at me, smiling back as Molly walks over and hugs me tightly. I hug her as well before she pulls away and says “Now come! I have chocolate cake with strawberry frosting. You have candles to wish on!” Everyone urged me to the table, and I see a massive cake with dark pink icing and strawberries on it. The candles are a one and a seven, flickering with a bright flame as they sing to me before letting me blow the candles out. 

 

After that is was a ton of fun as everyone made it their mission to hug me, save the trio who just nodded from a distance. Eren and I lounged on the couch as Ginny asked “Hey Levi? When are you planning on having your wedding?” Mrs. Weasley blinked at us in shock as I blink and say “Well… we hadn't really chosen a date yet. On top of that we want our friends from our world to be there too…” 

 

I lean against Eren, holding his hand as Fred asks “Well, what about Vows? Have you had any thoughts about those?” I hum and shake my head slightly as I see Eren nod. I peer up at him as he goes a bit red and says “Uh, yeah I have. I was thinking about using the ones my mom and dad used.” I blink up at him before poking his cheek and saying “Well? Tell me!” With a small playful smile on my face. 

 

**(AN: Eren’s Vows are the Celtic Wedding Vows Written by Morgan Llywelyn.)** He adjusted and looked at me, weaving his fingers through mine as he says “You cannot possess me for I belong to myself. But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give. You cannot command me, for I am a free person.    
But I shall serve you in those ways you require, And the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand. I pledge to you that yours will be the name I cry aloud in the night, And the eyes into which I smile in the morning. 

 

I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care. I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me. I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in Private and tell no strangers our grievances. This is my wedding vow to you, This is the marriage of equals.” I gaped at him as the entire room had gone silent. 

 

I push forward and kiss him, shoving his back against the couch and cuddling into his chest saying “We're using those. There perfect for us.” His grin was adorable as he hugged me tightly against his chest. Snapping out of there daze George asked “Hey mom? Did you and dad do any vows when you eloped?”  **(AN: Mr. And Mrs. Weasley’s vows are ‘All I Am’ by By Victoria Miller.)** She nods and says “I know I have said before that I love you with all I am, all I have been, and all I ever shall be - with all my heart and soul- and now I offer my proof. This ring is the offering of my being- all my heart and soul and health. All I have and all I ever will have.   
  
It is yours as I am yours - as I always have been yours and will be yours. I love you with all of my being. I love you enough to set aside all my promises, all my swears, all my bitterness, and take instead the one thing I have seen ruin so many- the thing that is as dangerous in my eyes as it is beautiful. Your last name and, with it, the hope that maybe it really is possible for two people to find a happily ever after in their own stories.” 

 

I blink at them as I see Ginny smile and say “I love those. They're so pretty!” Fred shrugs and says “I like Eren's better, but that's just me. Anyone else married without our knowledge?” Oddly it was Mad-Eye who raised a hand. “I was married when I was a younger man, barely out of school. However, they died due to You-Know-Who. It was what started me on my path of an Aurora.” 

 

**(AN: I wrote Mad-Eye’s vows.)** He than cleared his throat and said “I, to you, shall promise my heart. My breath. My final thoughts. To you I give my soul, my body, and everything that I am. We shall have no secrets, nor false words between us. For everything you give to me, I shall cherish until my dying day. This is my oath to you, that for long as I have breath, and as long as you shall have me, you shall never be unloved.” 

 

I manage to hide a smile at his vows, finding them sweet and cherishing. Hermione and Ginny looked like they were in shock as Lupin placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sirius then stands and says “Now, let's get to bed shall we? It's getting rather late.” The others begrudgingly agreed, unhappily heading up to bed as Mrs. Weasley stopped me and said “Levi! Here's your gift. I didn't want you to have it until you could open it alone. I give one to all my children on their 17th. Now off to bed!” 

 

She handed me a small rectangular package. It was barely half an inch wide, and pretty small too, while covered in a bright red paper. Eren offered me a hand before we walk up into our room. “You wanna unwrap that?” I nod as we both sit in chairs away from the bed, since we both went to a hospital today and didn't want to have to strip the bed. I pull off the paper and realize it's a book, with the words  **_Things any adult needs to know._ **

 

I flip it open and find it's mostly spells, but there was other information as well. “What to do if you miss a period?” I ask, nodding at the words as Eren leans over and says “How to make a silence barrier for a room.” I go a little red at the next page and snap the book shut before saying “I'll grab a shower, you?” He kisses my cheek and says “I'll be right back. We've only got one towel left in here.” 

 

I nod and watch him go before walking into the bathroom and grabbing the last towel we had before stripping and climbing into a hot shower, humming at the warmth. I'm done quickly, letting Eren in as I walk back to our room. I rapidly dry off and pull on one of his shirts and some underwear before picking the book back up and sitting on the bed before looking back at the page I left off on. 

 

**_How to fix numb legs._ **

 

**_This is an unfortunate side effect of some kinds of sex, or the roughness of it. Here's a fairly simple spell to allow one to feel their legs after one such encounter._ **

 

Under the passage was a spell and directions on how to cast it. As I was reading over the page Eren stepped out of the shower in all his half naked glory. He gave me a grin as he dried his hair with another towel and stepped over to me. I get a thought at the sight of him and flip the page to a cleaning spell and hand it to him. “Look at this a second.” 

 

He blinks and takes the book, sitting on the edge of the bed as I move behind him and look over his shoulder, watching him read over the page.  _ And now to finish what started this morning.  _ I think as I adjust and nuzzle against the back of his neck, feeling him stiffen before I lick and nip at his nape. Within a the span of a few seconds I'd gone from leaning and against his back to pressed against the bed. 

 

I moan softly at the hickey he makes on my neck, realizing that I won't be able to hide it with how high up it is. I pant softly as he presses against me, face biting and sucking at my neck while his hips grind down against me. I bury a hand in his hair, tugging at the hair closest to his nape.  _ His hair's gotten longer… he always forgets to cut it when I cut mine.  _ However whatever thoughts I had on anything else were quickly shoved from my mind as he pulled away. 

 

I pout up at him and he pants “You only had to ask.” I give him a tiny smile and say “But it's more fun like this.” Giving his hair another tug, which results in a deep moan from him before I'm pinned back against the bed, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist. He shoves one hand up the back of my shirt, bracing himself on the other arm and pulling me up against him. 

 

I scratch at his lower back as his mouth finds mine, kissing me breathless before setting me back on the bed. “What do you want me to do?” He asks with a grin, watching me on the bed. I think a second before twisting and flipping over and propping myself up on my knees, feeling him pull away a bit before I peer up at him and say “Like this?” Posing my answer as a question. 

 

He hums at the sight and says “It is your birthday.” Bending down and kissing my back as I hear the drawer open and shut. “Condom or no? Your choice my pretty little thing.” He says, voice slightly teasing, I shake my head and say “No, I wanna feel you inside me. I'll shower later if I have to.” I get a gentle bite to my shoulder at that, making me shiver as I hear the lube cap pop open, a slicked finger entering me without any warning a moment later. 

 

I cried out, Eren wasting no time in preparing me, while coating my back and shoulders in kisses and hickeys that I'm sure will be there tomorrow. With everything we've done in the last few days it doesn't take long before he's up to three again, but ignoring my prostate. I'm about to say something before he says “I've done that on purpose. I want you to see stars when I enter you, not before.” I moan when his fingers leave me, followed by him licking at my neck. 

 

I rut back against him, wanting him in me already, a little annoyed at his slow pace. I squirm under him and say “Please fuck me. Be rough, make me come under you. I'm not gonna break, I'm not a little princess. Please?” A hand fisted in my hair, pulling delightfully as he whispers in my ear “Oh? You want me to be rough? Not gentle with my lovely little lover?” I nod as much as his grip allowed, pushing my hips against him as much as I can. 

 

He keeps the grip on my hair, pressing my face into the bed as I suddenly feel him slap my ass with a sharp crack, sounding more painful than it really was. I yelped at the pain before crying out again as he slammed into me in one go, the stretch and feeling of his length rubbing against my prostate making everything feel twenty times better. He kept his grip on my hair before saying “Arms behind your back.” 

 

I did so, laying my arms against each other on my back. He grabbed them and pulled in a way that made my back bow. He didn't wait any longer before he started roughly pounding into me, almost making my eyes roll back into my head at the sudden pleasurable onslaught. I'm pretty sure I had a massive string of curses and pleas coming from my mouth, but I had no clue what I was actually saying. 

 

Eren didn't let up until he let my hair go, instead grabbing one arm in each hand and pulling back, leaving all my weight on my shoulders and face as I almost started drooling. My cock twitches between my legs, a steady drip of precum spilling onto the bed as my toes start curling. I was sure my wrist’s would have bruises on them from his grip. Yet I couldn't even begin to care as I screamed as I came, cum spilling all over the bed under me as he didn't even falter. I whimpered into the bed, body feeling over stimulated as each thrust sent shocks of pleasure up my spine. 

 

As his thrusts began to be punctuated by a soft moan I knew that he’d come soon, so I tightened myself up to help him. He moved a bit and slammed in one last time, cum filling me up as he moaned low in his throat. I cried out, voice rough and painful as I came again, my cock emptying a final time. I shook as tiredness quickly rushed over me, exhaustion rapidly weighing my limbs down as he let's me go. 

 

He pulls out, a gross squelching sound as he gently rolled me to one side. I peered up at him, feeling filthy and satisfied in a way that only Eren can achieve. I feel warmth and love cloak me like a blanket from our rings, his adoration and love something that makes me smile sloppily up at him as he pants out “Wow? A smile like that after only two orgasms? I should be rough with you more often Levi.” 

 

I laugh softly and pull him down, sloppily kissing him as he let some of his weight rest on me. My wrists hurt slightly from his grip on him as he kissed me softly, pulling away and gently taking my arms and massaging the pain out of them. I hum delightedly at the attention, Eren scooping me up and asking “Bath?” I nod and wrap my arms around his neck, almost dozing off as he drew our bath and gently climbed in. 

 

He gently cleaned me up, washing my face and chest softly with a cloth before cleaning himself and getting us out of the bath, setting me down on our bed and gently drying me on the weirdly clean sheets. I didn't have the energy to question it at the moment, simply enjoying the attention and love showered upon me. I help him pull my boxers, pulling him down beside me after that. 

 

I held onto him, burying my face in his threat and saying “Thank you…” he chuckles and says “For what? You deserved an actual birthday party. Not quietly celebrating to yourself as the others did something else. I know you hate it when people over look your birthday.” I smile into his neck, really touched by how much he understands.  _ I really do love you to death Eren.  _ Eren stretched beside me, pulling blanket over me before hugging me against him, kissing the top of my head. It doesn't take me long to doze off, clinging to Eren. 

 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

I yawned as I tried to hide from the light, naturally waking up at the crack of fucking dawn as usual. Eren stirring beside me, groaning softly before sitting up, pulling away from me. I pout softly and pull on his arm, wanting attention. I get a gentle kiss to my forehead before he stands and walks off to the bathroom, making me frown softly.  _ Hey. Why don't we grab some food before going to the library? Oh! We could work on our gear!  _

 

As Eren walks back in, and I sit up, giving him a small smile before saying “Eren! Why don't we work on our gear? We could work on it's maintenance than we can use it when we get back to Hogwarts!” His answering grin was adorable as he says “Perfect! I bet Kreacher can find the stuff we need.” I nod and stand, Eren pulling me into a tight hug and giving my cheek a kiss. 

 

We get dressed, pulling on comfy clothes before grabbing our gear and stepping down to the drawing room, using the large tables to begin taking our gear apart and looking over every piece. Eren sat beside me and we spoke back and forth, mostly about what happens when we get back to Hogwarts. “We can have Snape bring Draco here later today. Once Draco knows he should be able to help us with the dilemma with Sirius.” He says, gently oiling the gear in his hand. 

 

I nod as I think of ways to help Sirius here, we couldn't just leave him to slip back into another depression. “Hey Eren? I think I have an Idea. And it'll get Buckbeak out of here too!” Eren sets his stuff down as I launch into the details of my plan, explaining how and what as he nods along before grinning. “Now that's a plan that’d make Erwin smile. Let's do it!” 

 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER. Sorry this took so long, and ends so abruptly, I've got Finals and all kinds of other shit on my plate at the moment. But I wanted you guys to have a halter since it's been forever since I last updated. Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
